Butterflies and Roses
by Laina Inverse
Summary: Claire Richards is left in charge of her parents farm in FMN Valley after they pass away. Watch this determined blonde struggle with love, life and wishes, all while learning what it is to be herself. Rated T for later chapters. COMPLETE
1. March 1, Spring, Year 20

**March 1, Spring. Year 20**

Muffy sure gives the weirdest presents. A journal? I haven't had one of these things since I was kid, where the heck should I even start?

Feh… I guess an introduction would suffice? I'll just pretend there's someone who'll read this at some future date.

My name is Claire. I've lived on the Sunshine farm for my entire life, with my mom, dad, siblings and Uncle Takakura. I just turned twenty last month, I have blond hair, blue eyes, and I'm… well I _think_ I'm five foot four, but it's hard to tell.

(And he's not _really_ my uncle, but he's been my family's friend since before I was born, so he's always been uncle to me.)

My other family includes Uncle Carter, who works over at the excavation site with my friend-and-distant—_very_ distant—cousin Flora, and Muffy, a more closely related cousin, who doubles as my best friend. The rest of our family is pretty scattered. Muffy's folks live in Ming City across the waters from our island, and I've got cousins over in Mineral Town, beyond the mountains. Oh, and my sister Pony… er, _Jill_ took over Grampa Evan's farm a couple years back after he passed away, so she lives over there too. Then there's my older brother Jack, who lives in Flowerbud taking over from Grampa Max. He left a year before Pony did.

Everyone gets together at Year's End, and for birthdays and things like that. Jack's got the farthest to travel, so we mostly only see him once or twice, for the Sowing festival if we're lucky. Since Mineral Town is closer, I spend a lot of my time over there, with their festivals. We have festivals here too, but no one actually orchestrates them, they just sorta happen by tradition.

Mmm… My parents died this past December, just before the Year End festival. Dad's really an avid fisherman in the winter, so he and Mom were out on his boat when a storm blew up. The boat capsized, and… well, that's all she wrote, I guess.

It still doesn't seem real, that I'm in charge of my Dad's farm. But then… I think I wasn't meant to be a farming girl. I sleep late and just looking at the cows, sheep, ducks and chickens makes me depressed. I kinda asked Uncle T to clear the place out. I haven't decided yet if I want to demolish the buildings. I probably won't, since I asked how much it would cost to rebuild them. Man that's a painful sum.

I guess it's a good thing Mom and Dad made the lumber sheds out of that golden lumber stuff too, there's no way either of them are coming down… And the maker shed! I can use that too, I guess… The canner, maybe? Mom and Dad always said that canned foods sold for more money.

..Man, It seems like so much effort to run the place. I wonder if I'm cut out to even try? Winter was easy, but now…?

Muffy says I'm holding it all inside, and I guess I really haven't mourned for my folks. I tried, at their funeral, but I just couldn't make myself cry. I don't feel particularly numb either, but then again, there's been… a lot happening. I mean, the guy I was dating in the city, Damien, hasn't called in forever! Then again I _did_ land quite the punch when he said I should stick around for one more party before heading home. The jerk.

He can be nice, but sometimes, I _swear!_ (It was a nice punch, considering my back still hurt from the new tattoo application.)

Anyways, the only animals left now are the dogs and cats. There's a lot of them too.

There's the two house cats, one outside cat, and two farm dogs. Then there's Serri the horse-barn kitty, who's the mommy of the other three cats on the farm. The two indoor cats are Clara and Tux. Clara is actually a long haired calico like her mommy, and Tux is a tuxedo cat. I haven't yet figured out how Serri gave birth to a tuxedo cat. (Both are girls). The outside cat is Coconut, because he's brown like one, and he's got the hardest head of all my kitties. Seriously, I've seen him run into the shipping bin and walk away with no stagger at all. I think he was chasing a mouse… I still grin thinking about it.

He comes in when there's storms though, and so does Serri. _All_ the outside animals come in during storms, I'm too paranoid to let them out.

The two dogs are Puppy and his mother Ducky… well, Dakota actually. Ducky is the nickname Pony gave her when we were kids, and it kinda stuck.

Dakota was actually Mom's dog, but she likes me fine. Puppy is.. well, a baby. He follows me _everywhere_. Uncle T says it's cute (and he doesn't even _like_ dogs), but it's sometimes annoying to step back and trip over the dog. I've tried chaining him up, but he just whines loud enough to be heard around the whole valley. Uncle Carter gave me unintentional proof last night, when he asked me if I was doing puppy torture.

I've never been more mortified… Uncle Carter just laughed.

I'm trying to train him now, but we keep losing the ball. Or he keeps following me indoors and messing with stuff in the kitchen. Bah. Dogs. I like my cats better, but if I can train Puppy up, he'll make a good guard dog. Dakota already chases wild dogs if they come onto the farm. But then again the dog-draw was the animals, and with them gone…

There used to be horses too, but my bro took Dad's old horse to Flowerbud with him. And since I don't race, I never really felt the need to get a new one. I've been thinking about it lately, though. It'll speed the time spent in transit between here and Pony's place.

Uh…. Oh, Uncle T's been making noises at me about getting married soon. My parents were doing the same thing before the passed away, and I gave him the same answer I gave them when ever the subject came up.

When I find someone I like enough, I'll get married.

Problem is, of the eligible guys in the Valley, there's no one who really attracts me. I've _grown up_ with most of them!

Marlin adores Celia, though you wouldn't know it by the way he acts. Marlin's such a grump at times. A nice guy at heart, just… surly. He doesn't smile too often. But then, he's got health problems, so I guess I can't blame him. No matter what he's always going to be dependant on Vesta for farm aid.

Rock is far, _far_ to self-centered for me to like in that manner. I mean, underneath the vapid idiocy I know he's got a good heart, but most of the time I end up smacking him on the head. And I think he's got a thing for Lumina. The poor girl.

Griffin… isn't half bad, but Muffy likes him I think, and she's had her heart broken enough that I'm not going to get in the way if she wants to pursue him. Even if she gives weird presents, I still want her to be happy.

I'm not even _going_ to go into what would be wrong with marrying Uncle Carter… Scary thoughts indeed. Beside that there's Flora who helps him with excavations. She's good at self-defense, so I wouldn't want to do anything to annoy her. She's teaching me after all!

And then there's Gustafa, who's a bit of a wandering musician. His home's here, but he only recently moved back so I don't know a whole lot about him. He's alright I guess, I think he's Lumina's second cousin (His nose is way to similar to Ramona's to _not_ be related, hehe.), but he's just… too focused on music. It's hard to get him to speak on any other subject, and while I like singing (Pony, Karen and I all sing for the Music Festival in Mineral Town) I really don't know anything about it. It's kind of boring to be honest…

Besides, he and Nami actually spend a bit of time hanging out. Nami's always got interesting stories about her travels. I wonder if she's thinking of something else while he talks, or if she's actually listening…?

Oh well. Not my problem I guess. Suffice it to say I like the gang, but not in a romantic sort of way. And the Mineral Town boys are roughly the same, the Doctor and Elli have a weird 'working' relationship, Ann's apparently hanging around a drifter a lot, Popuri has Kai—or she would if Rick would stop trying to control her…--I _think_ Mary and Gray are an item, and when I'm not around Rick all but belongs to Karen. (She can have him, I don't really like the clingy type.)

Maybe I'll go to Harvest Goddess Pond tomorrow and ask her for help. She's usually pretty good about delivering on wishes. And I can hire the lumber team to help me clear all the boulders and things from the Valley thanks to the storms we had this winter.

Phew… my hand is starting to cramp, I think it's time to call it a night.


	2. March 2, Spring, Year 20

**March 2, Spring, Year 20**

_Well, this is rather surreal. It started with a knock on my door this morning, and a visit from the Witch Princess. (I call her Winny.) She gave me a letter from the Harvest King…_

_

* * *

_

Claire hadn't intended to get up _too_ early. It was, after all, only the second day of Spring. But sharp knocks on the door at just past six made her get up, if only so that she cold tell the person to go away.

"What- Oh…mornin Win," she yawned, opening the door to the Witch Princess. "What're you doing here so early?"

"There's a letter for you from the Harvest King," she replied. "I think something big happened last night involving a lot of magic."

That didn't sound good. Claire nervously took the letter from Winny, and scanned it once, twice, and then a third time, her face going progressively paler with each read through.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Claire sank into a chair, shocked.

The Witch Princess floated over to the stunned girl, and read the letter the she held loosely in one hand.

**Hello, this is the Harvest King.**

**The Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites were punished because you didn't work. They've been sent away to another world. If you work hard and achieve your goals, I will return the Harvest Sprites and the Harvest Goddess to this world**

**Do you understand?**

**The three Sprites at the Harvest Sprite Station, and Guts at Harvest Sprite, Inc. are still in this world, so they should be able to help you get started.**

**Well, do your best.**

**Sincerely, the Harvest King.**

"Well, it's going to be lonely now that I have no one to argue with," Winny sighed, poking Claire on the shoulder. "Work hard, will you? I'm counting on you to bring them back so that I have someone to fight with again."

She waved a hand in front of Claire's still shocked face, then shrugged and flew out. Claire took another few minutes to collect herself, and shook her head.

"I have to rescue everyone?!" she murmured weakly. "But… I don't even know where to start _looking!_ What does he _mean_, accomplish my goals, I don't _have_ any goals!"

She dropped her head into her hands, and sat there for a long moment, thinking. It seemed like she wasn't going to get a choice in the matter. Leaving the Valley Goddess-less wasn't exactly an option, not with the way she was needed to bless the lands.

"Well… Alright," and she clenched her fist, crumpling the letter. "Alright then, I _will_ rescue the Harvest Sprites and the Harvest Goddess! Just as soon as I figure out how…"

Which was easier said than done, but inevitably she'd figure it out. Pushing blonde hair out of her face, she went to start her morning with a bath.

* * *

_So I spent most of the day going around the Valley pulling weeds and grasses from the ground so that I could start making money to repopulate my farm. About half way through—I was down near Galen's and Nina's—Karen found me._

_

* * *

_

Claire had just uprooted a particularly stubborn herb when she heard her name being called. Straightening she saw her cousin Karen waving at her. She grinned and waved back.

"What're you up to?" her cousin asked, as she walked within hearing range. "Are you doing _actual_ work now?"

"I have to," Claire replied. "Uncle Takakura asked me, and if I don't, the Harvest Goddess will be stuck in another world!"

"What?!"

Karen looks so surprised that Claire stopped working for a bit, and explained the situation to her. Once she was done, the green-eyed girl let out a low whistle. It was a known thing in their family that Claire, Jack and Jill could all see Harvest Sprites and the various Goddesses scattered around the farming island.

"Does this mean you're not coming to Mineral Town any more?" she asked. "Dad said that he got the books in you wanted, and you could come and get them next festival day."

"Oh, I'll still come over," the blonde farmer nodded. "I mean, 'all work and no play,' right?"

"Well, Pony certainly works hard," Karen tilted her head slightly. "But then, she's been over in Mineral Town for a couple of years now, so she's got everything set up to her liking."

"Yeah, well, Pony's always been the better farm worker," Claire sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Which is why Grampa Evan left her his farm. I almost wish she was here now, you know? She'd be able to help me figure this out..."

"She's got her hands full at home," Karen grinned. "I think she's got a crush on Gray."

Claire blinked, thought about this for a second, then laughed.

"She's going to have an uphill battle with that, isn't she? What does Mary think about it?"

"She's actually being very philosophical about it. But then, she's still wanting to go to school off the island, and getting married to Gray would kind of put a stop to that plan, no?"

After a moment Claire nodded.

"Considering how old fashioned the folks are, yeah it would. Poor Mary," she grimaced in sympathy. "Tell Jill I say hi when you go back and I'll see her in a couple of days for the Sowing festival!"

"Will do," Karen whacked her companionably on the shoulder, then meandered back up to Vesta's farm to talk with Celia.

Claire bent back to her gathering with a tiny groan. Already she was regretting the vow to save the sprites and Goddess… but she couldn't go back on it now. Still, there _had_ to be a way to make money that wouldn't turn her into a bowed woman before she was twenty-one.

She sighed, thinking as she worked, and blessed her near-bottomless backpack, a gift from the Harvest Goddess to her family when they'd settled in to be farmers almost one hundred years before.

It held her tools, _and_ everything she was gathering, yet somehow remained as light as a feather. But it didn't solve her problems, unfortunately.

Once she'd cleared the fields as best she could without using any tools—she was going to do wood and stone clearing later—she headed up to Carter's tent and the excavation site.

* * *

_I feel rather dense that it took me another two hours to think of Van and selling the things I find in Uncle Carter's excavation site, not to mention the stuff in the four mines that Dad opened for him. I mean, _really!_ Sometimes I really am as blonde as I look._

_Anyways, Lumina wanted me to drop by after Ramona fell asleep. Said she had something she wanted to give me that would help me with farming. I'll probably crash out when I get home._

_Man, for one day of work, my arms are killing me. Maybe I should take a hot bath before I go to 'Mina's_

_Oh, before I forget, thanks to Dad's crazy-upgraded tools—everything is at Mystrile—I managed to rescue… Wow, I think sixteen in one day. Thanks Dad, for upgrading everything up to Mystrile! It really has helped, more than you ever thought it would._

_It makes me wonder what's going to happen when I haul out the hammer and axe tomorrow for land clearing…_

_

* * *

_

Claire sighed happily as the bath soothed her sore body. Her back especially wasn't happy with her.

"I can't believe I got sixteen already," she mused. "Maybe this _won't _ be as hard as I thought it would be. I wonder what 'Mina wants to give me though. She's never been to interested in farming…"

The curiosity made Claire grin, and finish her bath quickly. Dressed in clean overalls, her hair pinned back in a braid—it would dry like that and give her Flora-like waves in the morning—the farmer girl left her home and headed across the Valley to meet with her friend.

"Maybe I should wait?" she hesitated at the gate of the mansion "But she _did_ say it wouldn't matter how late I came over… Well, since I'm already here, I might as well. I don't want to have to make this trip a second time. First though…"

She walked up to the fountain, pulling a coin from her pocket, a silly smile playing across her face. It was something she always did, even though the fountain was in no way connected to the Harvest Goddess Pond.

Blowing on the coin, Claire tossed it in the water, and closed her eyes.

"I wish I could meet someone just for me," she whispered.

As if the universe had heard her, the door to the mansion opened. Her eyes popped open in surprise, was Lumina coming _out_ to meet her?

She _stared_ as a young man came out of the mansion, the moonlight highlighting silver hair, and an almost-feminine face. He rounded the fountain, then smiled charmingly at Claire.

"Hello beautiful," he gave a slight bow to Claire, who's mouth had opened slightly in surprise. "Walking alone at night?"

"W-well.." she stammered, not knowing exactly what to say. "'M-Mina asked me to come here… who are you?"

"I'm quite a ladies man," he replied smoothly, sweeping some of his hair out of his face, "and a prince of the stars."

Claire's surprised turned into annoyance, a frown crossing her face. He reminded her of Damien, and that wasn't necessarily a _good_ thing. Maybe the universe _hadn't_ heard her, and she was just jumping to a silly conclusion.

"_Hey_!" Lumina darted out of the mansion, immediately interposing herself between Claire and the new-comer with a frown. "I recognize you! You're that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time that he's coming!"

Claire sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Nope, clearly the universe was just playing a cruel joke on her, there was _no way_ she could get close to a thief!

"I am a bit pressed for time lovelies," he replied, backing away somewhat. "I must jet."

He turned, and took a few steps, then swept back around elegantly.

"You may call me Phantom Skye," he said, saluting the two girls with a half smile. "I have a feeling we'll meet again," he seemed to look over Lumina's shoulder right at Claire, who couldn't help but blush. "It's in the stars."

"Wait a minute!" Lumina took several steps forward, ready to give chase.

"Hold up beautiful," Skye chided smoothly. "Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty."

Claire blinked as Lumina froze, unable to see that her friend was blushing worse than she was. Skye took her moments of hesitation and left with grace and speed. The brown haired girl jolted, and took off after him.

The farm girl just sat on the edge of the fountain, trying to calm her racing heart. How in the world had he managed to evoke such a response, she wasn't certain. After a few minutes a still-blushing Lumina joined her.

"What a smooth talker her is," she sighed, smiling dreamily, "Phantom Skye huh…?"

"Did you catch him?" Claire asked, a bit more in control now.

"No…" and Lumina did seem regretful. "He got away from me. Anyways, come inside and I'll show you what it was that I wanted to give you."

* * *

_I don't really think she tried very hard, but I can't blame her. He's definitely got a way with words. I don't think she gets many compliments from Rock either. He's more into complimenting _himself_ than his girlfriend._

_Phantom Skye huh…? I couldn't really tell in the dark, but his eyes were kind of pretty. I've never seen that shade of green before. I wonder if it's contacts?_

_Quite the smooth talker. I can't believe I'm _blushing_ over him! He's almost as bad as Damien was when we first started going out! Ugh!_

_Oh, _and_ he stole whatever it was that Lumina was going to give me, the jerk. She said it was a necklace that would make the work seem easier._

_Argh, I'm going to bed now! The more I think about it, the weirder I feel, and I've still got _work_ to do tomorrow! All those rocks and stumps won't break themselves!_


	3. March 4, Spring, Year 20

**March 4, Spring, Year 20**

_Jeeze! My back is _killing_ me! And this is even _after_ I went to bed early last night! And took time to relax in the tub, _and_ the hot springs. Boy I feel pathetic._

_On the plus side I rescued five more Sprites yesterday, so that brings my total of rescued Sprites up to 21. I'm mostly happy to have Jupiter back, since I can listen to my headphones while I work now. I've bought all the CDs he's currently sold, so I… _kinda_ decimated my money. But it's alright, I'll get more!_

_And it's nice to listen to my own music instead of silence, the river, and birdsong._

_Selling things to Van works out pretty well, especially since I can just dig up more from Uncle Carter's excavation site! And I haven't broken anything yet when I find the holes in the floor of the mines. Flora's training really is helping!_

_…Oh, and I saw that thief again! Puppy decided he wanted m to chase after him last night before bed…_

_

* * *

_

"Puppy! Get your butt _back_ here!" Claire yelled, giving chase to the playful dog. "It's time for _bed_, you little rat!"

She was more hobbling than running, her body protesting every movement as she tried to catch up with the gleeful little escapee. After a minute she flung her hands up in disgust and stopped, leaning against a tree next to the river, facing the path to the Harvest Goddess Pond and the Sprite Company HQ.

"Fine," she muttered in annoyance, "stay out all night you idiot, see if I care! Owowowowow…."

She rubbed and rolled her shoulders as she slid into a sitting position, wincing as she did so. She almost missed seeing a head of silver hair pass by her resting place, but Puppy's playful bark made her look up in time to see Skye go up the path, the dog bouncing gleefully at his heels. Her frown and annoyance became even more pronounced.

"_Ohhhh_!"

Frustration pushed Claire back to her feet, but she proceeded a bit more carefully up the path. Dog or no dog, the man had admitted himself to being a thief, and Claire wasn't exactly in the best of shape to defend herself. Not to mention she was carrying about nine-thousand g worth of jewelry in her rucksack.

She hid behind the hot spring near the Sprite Company tree and watched. Skye stopped at the pond and made to sit when Puppy brought him a stick. He seemed amused, wrestling with the dog for the stick, and despite her misgivings Claire found herself smiling a touch fondly as the dog played with the thief.

But, like all adorable moments, it ended when Puppy bounded over to her with a happy bark and presented her with the badly mauled stick.

And Skye saw her, even as she tried to duck out of sight. He laughed warmly, but made no move to find out why the farm girl was watching him. Claire blushed at the sound, scowled at herself for acting like a love-sick teenager, and uncertainly peered around the corner. Puppy bounced around her, occasionally bumping a leg and making her stagger.

Skye had turned back to contemplate the Goddess Pond. He seemed to be waiting for… something. Maybe for Claire to walkup and introduce herself?

She thought about it, but in the end she just scooped up Puppy and hurried back down the path towards her farm. The dog whined and wriggled in her arms.

"I'm here most nights," Skye called softly, just loud enough for her to hear. "Bring the bundle of energy and come see me again beautiful."

She paused for half a second, hardly noticeable, but it made the silver-haired thief smile as he watched her hurry down the path, dog clutched to her chest.

* * *

_I really don't know _what_ to think now. One part of me says I should look him up tomorrow night but the other is telling me it's a _Bad Idea_, and keeps wondering what the family would think if it came out that I was hanging out with him._

_Especially Jack. Brr, there's a thought to make the blood run cold, Jack wouldn't like it at _all!

_Nng… I'm not going to. Not yet. I still have too much to do. The Sowing Festival is in a couple of days, maybe I can talk to Pony about it then. _She_, at least, won't flip out. Much…._


	4. March 8, Spring, year 20

**March 8, Spring, Year 20**

_It's the Seed Sowing festival today! I can't _wait_, maybe I can wheedle myself into the basket of the hot air balloon! Though I don't know who was picked as the Harvest King for this year, I always miss Mineral Town's Harvest Festival in favor of the one here. What can I say, free food as opposed to possibly choking on a coin. _

_Pony probably told me, but that would have been… way back in September. I think I was in Ming City, actually…_

_Ah well, probably no ride for me. If it's Gray, I hope he picks my sister! Pony would _flip_ to go up that high with just him. Hehehe. 3_

_I put in an order for more grass seed, which Uncle T got to me yesterday. Repairing the damage to the grass fields is _such_ a hassle. But it's got to be done, especially if I want to make sure that any livestock I get can survive through the winter._

_Oh, that reminds me! I've got the variety channel back! That brought my total of sprites rescued yesterday up to another five, so I've got 26 of the little guys back._

_26 in only seven days. I like this! …Ack, gotta run, I have to pass over the mountain quick if I want to make it to the festival on time!_

_

* * *

_

Claire hastily capped her pen and swept up her backpack as she rushed out of the house. It was supposed to remain sunny all week so Dakota and Puppy were running around outside. Dakota jumped the fence to wash Claire's face, leaving Puppy to run in circles and whine until his mother was returned to him.

"_Stay_ Ducky!" Claire said, holding up one hand and cleaning her face with the other. "I'll be back later, Uncle Takakura will feed you guys! Bye now!"

Having recovered completely from the stiff and sore muscles, Claire ran out of the farm and through the Valley. To her surprisethere was a shimmer of light that she'd started to recognize as a returning Sprite and she stopped short as Roller popped back into existence.

"Ah Claire! Thank you! I have something to tell you…"

"Sorry Roller," she smiled a touch embarrassed, "whatever it is will have to wait, it's the Sowing Festival today, and if I delay much more, I'm going to be all _kinds_ of late!"

He seemed a bit taken aback, but then he nodded.

"I'll meet you at the Sprite Company tree tomorrow then," he called at her waved over he shoulder in acknowledgement and kept going. Stepping into the pass she saw another shimmer, and groaned a little in annoyance. At this rate, she wasn't just going to be _late_, she'd miss the whole thing!

Jackie popped out in her way, and blinked.

"I.. I'm back!" he cheered. "Claire, where are you going?"

"It's the sowing Festival Jackie," she couldn't help but feel a little harried. "I'm going where I _always_ go today."

"B-but… what about the Valley!" he complained. "And the rest of the Sprites?"

"Jackie…" Claire frowned. "counting you and Roller I've gotten _twenty eight_ sprites back in less than a week. I'm working harder than I have in my entire life, _I need a break_!"

Reluctantly, the path guarder stepped to one side. Claire immediately grinned, all traces of the impending bad mood vanishing like a cake with Kate or Hugh.

"Thanks Jackie, see you later!"

She hiked through the mountain pass, reaching Moon Mountain by nine, and her sister's farm, Blue River, by ten. Pony was standing next to her shipping box, and waved at Claire as she approached.

"Hi sis!" the younger girl grinned. "You look frazzled today, what happened?"

"A _lot_," Claire groaned. "But it can wait until after the festival. Let's get going before we're late!"

"Oh, right!" And Pony giggled a little, her brown hair bobbing as she and Claire passed into Mineral Town proper. "Does it have anything to do with what Karen told me yesterday, about your Goddess and what the Harvest King did?"

"Pretty much. Makes me glad you decided to upgrade Grandad's crappy tools instead of stealing Dad's uber ones," the blond girl panted. "Otherwise I probably wouldn't have half of the Sprites back that I have now. But I think I've found all the easy ones."

She made a face, and her sister laughed again.

"You'll learn to love farm work sis," Pony promised as they approached Rose Square. "It's hard, but there's nothing more rewarding than seeing your fields and going 'I did all that,' I promise."

Claire chuckled a little sourly.

"Yeah well…" she half-collapsed on a bench just inside the square, "I'll believe it when it happens squirt. Who's King this year, I forgot."

"It's Gray," and Claire saw her sister blush. "I wonder who he's going to take up in the basket…?"

"Well kiddo, if you want it to be _you_, you'd best get up to the front of the crowd," Claire teased. "Otherwise you're gonna miss out!"

Pony stood there, shuffling her feet until Claire got off her bench and gave her sister a sharp shove forward.

"Go _on_ silly," she laughed. "The worst he can do is pick someone else to go with him."

The younger-but-more-experienced farmer stumbled forward under her sister's urging, and soon enough was ensconced happily in the basket of the balloon with Gray. Claire went and retrieved a pink balloon from Karen, and waved as her sister went up with her crush.

"My my, imagine running into you here!"

Claire jumped, and spun, nearly releasing her balloon in surprise, then froze as she came face to face with Phantom Skye. Her blue eyes went wide, and she took a hasty couple of steps back.

He had a balloon too, dark green, with a packet of grass seed attached to it. He also looked as though he had only just woken up.

"Relax," he said. "I don't do anything in broad daylight, I'm not a fool. Besides, this place has a middling competent patrolman. I'd rather not risk myself to justice."

"B-but you're showing yourself to m-me!" She stammered. "I c-could go _tell_ Harris if I wanted t-to!"

"Ah, but a pretty girl like you wouldn't want to," and he winked, making her blush. "After all, it's not every day that you see a thief in broad daylight, hmm?"

She had to admit that he'd made a good point, but that didn't make the blond any less annoyed. Seen up close in sunshine he was even more impressive than in the moonlight, his sea-green eyes glinting with amusement as Claire attempted to pull herself together.

"Okay everyone!" Thomas called. "Release you balloons!"

Claire was so startled that she jumped and released her balloon, tripped over her own feet and fell hard against the stone of the square. Skye released his smoothly, then reached out and offered Claire his hand. She stared at it as though it was a snake that would bite her.

"I promise miss, I won't do anything to disturb this festival," he seemed a little miffed that she was so distrustful. "But if you keep acting like this, everyone is going to start wondering…"

If there was one thing Claire hated, it was drawing extra attention down onto herself. She put her hand in Skye's and allowed him to help her up. He gave her a smile which only made her _more_ flustered, and she quickly dropped his hand, half-turning away from him.

Silence fell between them, as Claire turned her head up to watch the balloon soaring away into the distance. Skye wasn't inclined to speak if the pretty farmer wasn't, and he followed her gaze up towards the balloon.

"Tell me about this festival," he said after a minute, making her jump. "I'm afraid I don't understand it."

"W-well…" Claire swallowed, and mentally scolded herself. How the _hell_ was he turning her into a coward so easily? "It's the Seed Sowing festival. A King is chosen at the Harvest festival the previous Fall, and he chooses someone to go up with him in the balloon and supervise the spreading of seeds over the island. Uhm…"

She paused, and raked a hand through her hair.

"Flowerbud across the island has the same festival, and there's usually a trade of balloons every year, cause that's almost always where they land. Though.." and she smiled a little, remembering. "One year when I was younger the balloon landed on my parent's farm. It was funny."

"Ah, I see," Skye nodded slightly. "What happens while everyone waits for the balloon to come down?"

She gestured slightly around the Square at the people talking and laughing. Karen waved at her, and she waved weakly back, making her cousin give her a sharp curious glance.

"What usually happens. Socializing. And I'm going now, bye."

"Farewell beautiful."

"_Claire_," and there was a mildly peevish undertone to her voice as she corrected him.

Skye chuckled.

"Alright Claire. Farewell."

Claire made a quick escape over to Karen and Mary, but she could feel Skye watching her.

"You okay cuz?" Karen asked, rested a hand on Claire's shoulder. "You look kinda spooked. Did that guy say something to you?"

She looked so ready to go over and beat the answer out of Skye that Claire shook her head, and just rested a hand over Karen's.

"It's okay Kar," she replied. "Really. I was just caught off guard is all."

Mary looked at Claire with worry as well, and got a sheepish smile in reply.

"I mean it," the farmer repeated. "Don't worry! Mary, how goes the campaign to get of the island and become a best selling author?"

To Claire's relief that turned both of her friends back onto the subject they'd been talking about before she'd come over, and bit by bit she relaxed into a semblance of normalcy. They were well into a discussion of Mary's latest attempts, when Karen straightened abruptly.

"Oh!" Karen snapped her fingers, "Claire didn't you want to pick up your books?"

Claire blinked, then smacked her forehead. She had _completely _forgotten her other reason for coming to Mineral Town. Karen and Mary both laughed at her rueful expression.

"Yeah, we should probably get those before the other balloon shows," she nodded. "Sorry Mary, won't be more than a few minutes."

"It's okay," the librarian smiled. "I can do a bit of writing while I wait for you two to return."

They both watched as Mary selected a bench and did exactly that, sharing amused grins as they left the Square.

Claire pointed did not look in Skye's direction, though he watched her unashamedly. Karen nudged her lightly with her elbow when they got out of sight of the Square, grinning.

"You know him?" she asked, green eyes glinting. "He was staring at you Claire."

Claire shrugged a little, trying not to blush.

"Not r-really… I've seen him around the Valley a couple of times, but I don't talk to him… What's he doing here?"

"Staying at Doug's Inn," Karen shrugged, unlocking the door of the store. "Nobody really knows anything about him other than he stays out all night and sleeps most of the day. Does he go to the Valley in the middle of the night or something?"

"I guess," and this time Claire did manage to sound less than interested. "I'm usually sleeping though, all things considered. Farm work really makes you tired."

Karen laughed, and patted her cousin on the shoulder.

"Here's the books. How many of those are presents anyways?"

Now it was Claire's turn to laugh as she shoved the large and bulky package into her backpack.

"Mot of them. Uncle Carter's birthday is coming up and so is Pony's. Oh before we go, you think I could grab some grass seeds? There's so many pock-marks in the ground from the storms we had. I've already used up the ones Uncle Takakura brought…"

"Yeah, sure. How many?"

"Uhh…" Claire paused, and pulled out her money pouch, trying to remember how much she had. "I should have enough for twenty, I think?"

"And if you don't you'll send the money with Takakura," Karen grinned. "You're the only one who can get away with credit buying, you know? Dad finally told Duke that he wasn't allowed to buy anything else on credit, since he's never been good for it."

"Awesome," and the blond farmer grinned. "It's about time he did that! So I'm the only one allowed to do that now?"

"And that's only cause you've got Tak coming through on a daily basis with you stuff," Karen nodded. "He pays us with your money, and everything's square!"

The grass seeds joined the books in Claire's backpack and her purse was, once again, mostly emptied. There had been just barely enough.

"How're you earning money anyways, when you haven't bought seeds from either us or Vesta?" Karen asked as they left.

"Well, I find stuff in Uncle Carter's dig site and the mines and sell them to Van. He pays good for the fancy stuff," and she smiled faintly. "And I get all the herbs and things that are growing, and ship them. But what I _really_ can't wait for it the fruit trees to start giving me stuff. That's going to be _awesome!_"

Karen nodded, and grinned, then looked up at the sky. Claire did too, and they saw a red hot air balloon descending.

"Look, it's Jack!" and Claire waved madly at her older brother. "And Eve too! I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was going to ask her out last time we all got together!"

Both girls raced back into the square as Zack, Rick and Trent all worked to tie the basket down. Jack vaulted the side then staggered back against the basket as Claire tackled him with a cheerful laugh.

"Jeez sis," Jack grinned. "Missed me or something? Where's Jill?"

"Pony went up with Gray," and Claire's blue eyes glittered impishly. "So you'll probably pass them on your way back to Flowerbud. What've you been up to?"

Karen and Eve both shook their heads in amusement as the two siblings chattered away.

"You'd think they'd been separated for months instead of a couple of weeks," Eve said wryly, reddish-purple eyes glinting with laughter. "What say you little sister?"

Karen just rolled her eyes and elbowed Eve with a chuckle.

"Well, she's got new problems to deal with," the blond-banged shop worked replied. "So she's probably hoping for farming advice. Wait til you hear what the Harvest King did…"

* * *

_Phew, what a day! I'm exhausted. _

_But it was nice to see Jack and Eve again, I bet Jack's going to ask Eve to marry him soon. I hope he does, Eve's awesome. And then Karen and I will be.. what in-laws as well as cousins? _

_It's really amazing the way everyone on the island is related in some form or fashion. Good thing Eve and Karen aren't more than third cousins, otherwise there'd be a problem there._

_Finding out that Skye's over in Mineral Town was… weird and kinda unnerving. But I guess if he's staying at the Inn there, it's less of a worry for me. It'll be easy to turn him in if he steals anything else from the Valley!_

_It'll be more work tomorrow, planting grass and all that… But it ought to be worth it, I guess. Who knows, I might find another sprite or two!_

_I wonder how many Sprites I have to rescue before the Harvest King will return the Goddess? _

_Ah, the cats are complaining that they want food, and I'm _worn out_, so I guess it's time to call it a day._


	5. March 14, Spring, year 20

**March 14, Spring, year 20**

_Sold more to Van yesterday. It's hard work getting things from the mines and the excavation site, but having the money sure makes up for it. Haven't rescued any more Sprites though, and I really don't know how I'm going to either. I kinda wish I had more of a hint than 'Achieve your goals.' Talk about ambiguous…_

_I finished patching the grass last week, and it actually looks pretty good. But I haven't been able to figure out what to do since then, so I've been going to the excavation site every day. I know I should start planting crops, but gathering jewelry is more profitable!_

_…? Someone's here this late at night?_

_

* * *

_

Claire hadn't expected there to be a knock at her door at just past eleven. She'd only just gotten home after all, and there wasn't normally anyone up this late. And she hadn't seen Skye around recently, with him it was out of sight out of mind.

Curious, she abandoned her journal writing and went to investigate.

She peered out the window, but there was no one there. Annoyed she turned to go back inside when a flicker of light off of cellophane caught her attention. Interest sparked she opened the door crouching down to see what it could be.

There on her doorstep was a package of cookies. Simple ones, with no note, and despite her glances around, she couldn't tell who it might've been by the depressions in the grass.

"Weird," she murmured, bending down and retrieving them. "I already got the ones from the guys.. So who could have left these?"

This time it was Skye's turn to peer around the corner of the house as she shrugged, and went back indoors, taking the cookies with her. He smiled a little in amusement and sauntered on his way.

He wasn't sure why he'd wanted to give the little blonde some cookies in celebration of a rather archaic holiday, but he liked to see her thrown off her guard. It was rather… cute.

* * *

_Cookies? I already got the cookies from Uncle Carter, and some from Griffin. So who in the world could have given me cookies? And why do a ding-dong-ditch? Figuratively speaking at least._

_I wonder if it was the thief… Skye, that's right! But why would a thief give me cookies? I haven't been by the pond at _all_. Excavating leaves me _way_ to tired to do anything other than sleep when I get home!_

_Argh, it's going to bother me until I find out. Okay, tomorrow Puppy and I will go down to the Goddess Pond and meet the thief again. I'll get an answer out of him, curse it!_

_…Wow, these cookies are really good! _


	6. March 15, Spring, Year 20

**March 15, Spring, year 20**

_It's almost time to go to the Pond… I'm nervous. I shouldn't be, should I? But what if he doesn't show? Mercury said it was going to start raining shortly after midnight tonight… And it's probably a stupid idea to expect a straight answer from him anyways._

_Maybe I shouldn't go. This is probably a bad idea. Jack would flip!_

_….Argh, _why_ has this suddenly become difficult?!_

_

* * *

_

Claire's pen tapped idly, nervously on the page of the journal. On the one hand, neither of her siblings lived in the Valley so their reactions would sort of be a moot point. It was _her_ life, after all.

But on the other hand she didn't trust this thief. What if he just wanted to get closer to her so that he could get inside information about stealing from the other residences in the Valley?

Frustrated with herself she thumped her head down on the table, closing the journal in one swift move.

"What the heck is _wrong_ with me?" she sighed. "It should not be _this hard_ to make up my mind!"

With no one to go to, Claire ran her hands through her hair, then shoved her chair back.

"Okay Claire, you're being a twit," she told herself sternly. "Just get Pup's ball and go! If he shows, he shows, and you get your answer. If he doesn't you can come back home and sleep!"

Her mind made up, she retrieved the ball from her cabinet and whistled for the dog. Puppy came bounding over to her with a gleeful bark, and despite her frustration, she smiled.

"You're nocturnal, I swear," she said fondly as they left the house. "Sleep all day, play all night…"

The little round dog yapped cheerfully at her, and the farmer girl proceeded up to the Goddess pond. She was a little disappointed to see that he wasn't there—after all the psyching up she did too!—but after a minute she pulled out Puppy's ball and moved off to the field behind the hot spring. Maybe she was simply too early.

The dog followed her, bouncing around in excitement as she waved the ball in the air over his head.

"You ready?" she teased him. "Huh? You ready? Okay, go get it!"

She tossed it in an underhand arc, and Puppy tore off into the field after it, much to Claire's amusement. He snuffled around, rooting in the grass until he unearthed it and raced back to the blond girl, tail wagging proudly.

She praised him, and the training continued. She didn't notice that Skye had arrived and was watching them both until Puppy trotted past her with the ball, and dropped it at the thief's feet.

Claire watched as he picked it up—with a grimace of distaste for the dog slobber that _almost_ made her grin—and lobbed it easily over her head into the weed filled field.

"You came," he said with a faint smile. "I would wonder if you'd followed me, but you appear to have arrived before me."

She nodded, her hands suddenly damp with nerves. Skye was pleased to see her, having hoped to convince her to come see him once more so that he could perhaps get a little bit more information out of her. Not about the people in the Valley, but about the girl herself.

Something about her aroused his curiosity, and there was only one way to assuage that. But she was still so nervous. It was actually rather adorable.

"Did you give me those cookies last night?" Claire questioned abruptly as Puppy brought back the ball again.

"I have given no one cookies from my hand," he replied.

Technically it was the truth. He'd only left them on her doorstep, not handed them to her. To his surprise, she turned to him and frowned.

"That's evading the question," she said, propping her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps it is," and he chuckled. "But what kind of thief would I be if I gave straight answers to anyone who asked?"

Blue eyes flickered with annoyance, but a very slight smile crossed her face. Though she hadn't meant to, and was loathe to admit it, he'd managed to strike the right chord in her sense of humor.

However, all that meant to Claire was that she would just have to be more clever in asking questions. Her hair might have been blond, but it didn't mean that she was stupid. She just chewed on her lower lip as they traded off throwing the ball for Puppy, thinking.

This lasted up until the dog lost it in the grass. Claire sighed and shook her head.

"Not _again,_" she complained. "Agh, I'll find it in the morning, it's too late for me to be awake."

"What do you do?" Skye asked as she went to collect the dog.

"Hmm?" She paused midstep, and then shrugged. "Oh, I farm. Like the rest of my family. We're just a bunch of dirt lovers really."

There was a story there, but before Skye could decide whether he wanted to ask her about it or not, she had the worn out animal and was heading down the path towards home and her bed.

Claire didn't mean anything by the comment. She was a farmer. So were her siblings, so her parents had been. And even though she had been forced into it, that didn't mean that she wasn't starting to love the farm.

She yawned, and checked her watch, then shook her head in disbelief.

"Two in the morning, I don't believe it," she groaned. "It's _definitely_ past time for bed…"

* * *

_He evaded the question! Man… I hope I don't have to like… pin him down before he'll give me a straightforward answer. That would be embarrassing…_

_Not to mention he's taller than me. He could probably toss me if he wanted._

_Gah, I have to work in a couple of hours, I'm going to sleep! Stupid imagination._


	7. March 26, Spring, Year 20

**March 26, Spring, year 20**

_I'm falling back onto bad habits with not writing in this thing… But there's just not enough that's important I guess. I haven't found any new sprites yet, but I did hire the… three fishing ones to get my stuff down at the beach for a week. It should help, I need to start earning money for animals again._

_Today's the cooking festival, but I don't know what to make. I never really went to this festival when Mom and Dad were alive. Jack's the cook in the family, not me. Just because I can make food without burning it doesn't mean I can do it _fancy…

_And Pony took Mom's cookbook with her when she went to Mineral Town, so all I've got is the generic recipes. Hells bells._

_

* * *

_

Claire sighed, tapping her pen against the pages of the journal.

"Maybe I'll just watch," she sighed. "It'll be something to shake up the routine… And hey, free food once it's over."

The prospect was cheering. Free food, whatever the meal, was always heartening, _especially_ if there were leftovers to take home! She wouldn't participate, but the idea of well-made food was one that was just _too_ good to pass up.

She wondered fleetingly if Kai would be back again during the summer months or if he'd go to Mineral Town as she pulled on her sneakers and headed out the door. It wouldn't really matter much to her, but it certainly would matter to Popuri.

Newly grown grass swayed in the cool breeze, and despite herself, Claire smiled at it. It was yet another reminder that there would be animals in the farm's future, and they would be all _hers_.

She uprooted the few weeds that had decided they wanted to grow in—mostly in the area of the chicken sheds—tossing them onto the compost pile her parents had put together.

"There are days I wish I had a horse," she sighed, dusting off her hands. "Even something that didn't go faster than a walk would be nice."

A horse would have appreciated the weeds, but unless she felt like a trek over to Flowerbud or Mineral Town, there was no way she would be getting one any time soon. And Claire didn't have the _time_ to go to either place. Some days she barely had the time to visit all the empty plots of arable land for the things that grew wild on them!

She was actually starting to wonder if she'd be able to join in the Goddess Festival and the Flower Festival like she normally did, and what would happen if she was left out.

Gloom started to descend upon the blond girl, though she fought it off as best she could. Even if it meant staying up abysmally late, she _would_ go to the dancing festivals. Besides, if she didn't go, when would she see Skye in daylight?

She had started going to the Goddess Pond at night, but she didn't stay very long. She needed her sleep after all. They didn't speak much either… and yet she kept returning. If she felt like being honest with herself, he fascinated her, and when she felt like lying, she told herself it was only so that she could make sure he wasn't going to steal anything.

Distraction left her slightly dazed, enough so that she almost tripped over Muffy in her wayward approach of the beach. Her blond cousin and best friend squeaked, Claire jumped, and then Muffy laughed.

"Have you been staying up late?" she teased, slinging an arm around Claire. "You look like you could use a good night between the sheets."

Claire deliberately ignored the double-meaning that her cousin put behind the words and grimaced slightly.

"It's hard work trying to re-raise the farm Cuz," she replied. "I'm up late almost _every_ night trying to get everything I can. Not to mention training Puppy, making sure Clara and Tux don't get outside, and keeping the grass healthy. Thank _god_ Dad put in the sprinkler system for that, or I'd _really_ be in trouble."

Muffy just laughed and messed with Claire's hair fondly.

"You're still going with us for the Goddess fest, right? Lumina would get annoyed if you had to stay behind you know."

"Do I _ever_!" Claire said with feeling.

The few times she'd been too sick or distracted with other things to go to the festivals, Lumina let her know her displeasure for _weeks_. Even though most of the time it hadn't been Claire's fault. Lumina was just very… picky about everyone attending the festival. _Very_ picky.

Privately, Claire blamed it on her friend being slightly spoiled. Everything tended to be either her way or not at all, at least on a particularly stubborn day.

"I think I can… I haven't planted anything just yet, so I should be good. Mostly I'm getting the money from the junk in Uncle Carter's excavation site," and Claire covered her mouth, hiding a sheepish grin. "Don't tell him I called it junk though, you know him. He'll blow a gasket."

"It still surprises me that he thinks he's going to find our ancestors buried in that creepy place," Muffy confided. "I mean, Grampa Max believed it, but he was also too far away in Flowerbud to actually do any excavating."

"Which is why he passed it to Uncle Carter," and Claire nodded in understanding. "We have one weird family, you know?"

"Don't we ever!"

And both girls broke up laughing as they stepped onto the beach. Some heads turned at the noise, and the laughter called up answering smiles on many faces. Claire and Muffy were well known and well loved for their ability to conjure up smiles on gloomy days.

They were both greeted by Thomas, the mayor from Mineral Town who helped to set up and run all their festivals.

"Morning girls!" he said cheerily. "Are either of you intending to enter the contest today?"

In unison, both blonds shook their heads.

"I couldn't compete with Griffin," Muffy giggled.

"And I just don't have the right recipes," Claire's smile was rueful. "But maybe next year Thomas."

The mayor nodded, looking slightly disappointed at Claire's answer.

"I was hoping for some of your mother's delicious foods," he sighed. "But I suppose I'll have to wait until I help judge the Mineral Town festival."

Claire's smile faded slightly, but only Muffy was close enough to notice. Thomas had turned away to greet the Gourmet, and more people entering the beach.

Muffy rested a hand on her cousin's shoulder. She didn't like that Claire had never really grieved for her parents, her cousin was far too good at locking everything away inside of herself. Jill had cried, and even Jack had wept at their funeral. Only Claire had remained dry-eyed and pale.

Claire's work-worn hand reached up and rested against Muffy's for a moment, then she turned to her cousin with a bright, open smile. Muffy could feel her own heart breaking at the obvious ploy, but she made herself return the smile.

"Come on," she urged. "Let's go mingle. Maybe Ruby will give us a sample!"

* * *

_Ruby won the contest, but it was a close one between her and Griffin. Plus I now have some of the food stored in my fridge for meals. It's going to be the Goddess festival soon, I should make sure that Mom's dress is okay._

_Oh, and Trick day. But I'll probably work all day then. It's never been one of my favorite holidays, though Jack always gets a kick out of it. I should prank-call him…_

_I think I'll call Eve and enlist her help. Hah! Teach him to steal the cooking gene in the family!_


	8. April 7, Spring, Year 20

**April 7****th****, Spring, Year 20**

_Yeah.. I am bad about keeping up with this. And Muffy would say I don't say half the things I probably need to. But meh. I'm fine, and it's fine. I write when I have time._

_Anyways, the Goddess Festival is tomorrow! I can hardly wait, it's one of the two days in the year where I can dress up all pretty (the other being the Flower festival), and look more girly._

_I mean, I like jeans and all, and I think they're pretty comfy for every day, but sometimes I just want a change. I've thought about asking Muffy if I could borrow one of her dresses, but that was back when I didn't have farm work to do every day. And now that I think about it, it probably wouldn't have been a good idea with Damien around. Goddess knows he tried to take advantage of me even when I was just wearing _pants!

_I have to leave soon though, if I want to join the girls. Muffy and I are going to be staying with Pony, Lumina _somehow_ managed to convince Nami to come (I have no idea how, but she is just _that_ good) and those two along with Celia will be staying at Doug's Inn. I have no idea what the guys are going to do, but if they're smart they'll probably come over tomorrow morning._

_Pony says she's managed to get a dress for the festival, which is good, since Mom's dress didn't ever fit her… and it's mine anyways. She can't have it._

_Ack, there's Muffy, I'd better scat!_

_

* * *

_

Claire tossed her pen in the notebook and closed it as Muffy pushed open the door.

"You actually write in it?" she teased. "It's a miracle."

"Oh hush," Claire retorted. "Half a moment, I still have to put the dress in my bag, and then I'll be ready."

Carefully, reverently, she lifted the dress off its hanger, and folded it into her bag, making sure to try and keep it from wrinkling. Muffy shook her head in amusement, but didn't comment, knowing full well that the dress had been made from silk granted to Claire's great-grandparents by a Harvest Goddess of a saved town. It was a work of art all its own, and the blonde farmer treated it as such.

Then she shouldered the bag and grinned at Muffy, excited.

"Alright, let's take off!"

* * *

It was passing eleven pm when the group of girls arrived at the entrance to Mineral Town. Muffy and Claire split off to head to Pony's, and the other three heading tiredly to the Inn.

Pony was waiting for them at the entrance to the farm, tapping one foot impatiently. Claire waved, then yawned.

"I thought you guys were going to be here _hours_ ago!" Pony complained once the pair of blondes were within hearing range.

Claire just shook her head, smiling fondly at her little sister.

"We ran into a few delays," Muffy chuckled. "First Lumina learned that Nami didn't have a dress, so we all had to head back to the mansion to get one. And _then_ there was the boys... Did you know that Marlin didn't want to come?"

Pony's purple eyes widened, and Muffy nodded, propping her hands on her hips.

"Most of the guys didn't want to come," Claire commented. "And Flora said she wasn't interested in the least. Then again she doesn't have anything to wear either, and unlike Nami, 'Mina can't bully Flo into _anything!_"

"So.. are we going to have an influx of just girls?" Pony asked, as she led the way into her house.

"No," and Claire's grin was mischievous. "Vesta threatened Marlin, Griffin shut up the bar before we left, and Gustafa and Rock both said they would amble over in the morning."

"Oh _good_," and Pony let out a relieved sigh as Muffy and Claire hung the dresses up on hooks. "I was worried there for a minute. Oh! And Muffy, I'm really going to need help. I've been voted to play the Goddess this year!"

"Well congratulations!" both blondes cheered, making Pony blush with pride.

"This means you'll get to dance _really close_ with Gray," Claire teased, trading overalls for pajamas.

She ducked the newspaper that Jill threw, laughing. It hit Muffy instead, and that started a pillow war that didn't end until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Despite the lack of sleep, all three girls were up shortly after six. First Claire and Jill took care of all the farm chores, watering, weeding, and caring for the animals. This gave Muffy time to braid the flower wreathes they would wear for the festival.

Then it was breakfast time, followed by quick baths for each of them. Once that was finished, Muffy the fashionista took charge of the situation. Her makeup had already been completed, and she made Claire and Pony hold still while she fixed them up.

For Jill, Muffy decided that the ponytail would just _have_ to go for the day. Much to Jill's dismay, it mean Muffy got to have her way with the brush and comb and pins.

Her dress was a simple thing, and both Claire and Muffy knew that she had gotten it from Manna, the village gossip. While Muffy worked on Jill, Claire worked on the dress, turning it into something that would flatter her sister's figure. If she'd had more time, and more fabric, it was likely she could have made it something amazing… but that would take _more_ than the hour they had before the festival began.

After all, Claire wanted to see her sister happy. Jill had suffered the most when their parents had died—she had been the closest to both parents—so it was only fair that something good come out of it all. Apparently Gray had been Jill's comfort and confident, so—in Claire's mind—the universe was behaving appropriately.

"Ow!" the younger farmer complained as Muffy dragged the brush through her hair.

"Well if you took down that ponytail every once in a while and brushed it yourself, it wouldn't hurt!" the only non-farmer in the room shook her head. "Don't squirm, you'll ruin this. Don't you want to look nice for Gray?"

The comment accomplished what Muffy had wanted it too. Jill fell silent, blushing. Claire chuckled but kept her own commentary to herself as she sewed.

"I'm taking this with me when I leave," she said after a long minute, nipping a thread. "I'll make it look better in time for the Flower Festival."

"Really? Thanks sis, I wasn't sure if you'd have the time to spare."

Claire winked.

"When it comes to family happiness, I _always_ have the time. Anything interesting going on recently?"

Jill started in obediently on the gossip of Mineral Town as Muffy finished the last of her hair work. Jill's hair was fastened in a half ponytail with a purple, sparkly butterfly clip that Muffy had brought with her. There wasn't much she could do about the straightness, but for Jill it was good enough.

"Wait, repeat that?" green eyes narrowed at one of Jill's comments. "Some weird guy?"

"Yeah," Jill nodded carefully, taking the dress that Claire offered. "He sleeps all day at Doug's, and is out all night. No one really knows where he goes. But Ann says he's pretty cute. And a flirt. A _big_ flirt."

Muffy glanced at Claire, who's cheeks had turned a very light shade of pink.

"Interesting," she commented. "Okay Claire, your turn!"

Claire stifled a groan and put away her sewing things, taking the seat that Jill had vacated. For her, Muffy styled the hair slightly into waves similar to the green-eyed woman's own. Unlike Jill, who actually had an abundance of hair once it was taken down from the ponytail, Claire's stopped just past her shoulders. Most of the time it was actually pinned back in a bun, since loose hair around farm work left Claire annoyed.

The wreathes remained on the table as Muffy turned from hair to makeup. Jill was already dressed in her gown, and Muffy had to admit that Claire's sewing skills were impressive. The drab violet dress now fit close to Jill along her bust, and flared out around her hips. The sleeves had been removed, and she could tell by the look in Claire's blue eyes that the girl wanted to alter the dress even more.

But a pointed glance at the large grandfather clock reminded all of them that they were running rather short on time. Claire grinned slightly in defeat, and closed her eyes as Muffy administered a pale blue shadow across her lids. A pink gloss—Claire refused to wear lipstick because it just felt too weird—was put on the blond farmer's lips, and a smattering of glitter dust went into her hair and on her cheeks. Jill got the same, excluding the eye-shadow. Hers was a dark violet.

Muffy already had green over her own eyes, and a bright red color on her lips. Jill looked at her sister's dress, then down at her own with a wistful sigh. Claire felt a little guilty about being able to wear the rainbow hued dress, but Muffy smacked her hand when she would have rubbed the back of her head.

"Come on, we've got to hurry!"

Green eyes glanced between the siblings as Claire shed her towel and carefully pulled on the family heirloom, assessing. Jill zipped up the back of the dress, and adjusted the fall of the off-shoulder straps. Claire giggled a little as her sibling's fingers tickled.

"Hey sis, I didn't know that you got a tattoo!"

Muffy blinked, and Claire laughed a bit more, this time in embarrassment. Sure enough, revealed by the low back of the dress was a string of flowers. Roses, in various shades. In the center was a large pink rose and blue butterfly.

"Yeah uh… I went and had it done in the City before Mom and Dad could think to protest," and her smile became a little sad. "Not that they ever got the chance to tell me what they thought of it…"

Jill bit the inside of her cheek as her sister's blue eyes went distant. The chiming of the clock however, brought all three girls back to reality. Wreathes were snatched up and placed over the coifed hair, slippers were pulled on, and all three started out at a quick clip from the farm.

They were joined by Gray, who had been waiting to escort Jill, Griffin, who was Muffy's escort, and Popuri, who lived next to Jill. She walked with Claire, and sighed sadly about how Kai wasn't in the village and he _never_ was during this festival.

Claire, used to this, nodded and made sympathetic noises at the right time. Popuri was infatuated with Kai, but Rick, her brother—who would be arriving later since he was taking care of the chickens, and technically was _Karen's_ escort—loathed him with a passion.

It made sense to the blond farmer. Popi was a little bit scatter-brained and childish, though she made up for it by being an absolute sweetheart. And really, it was hard to blame her for her faults, Rick simply was too over-protective. She hung off of Claire's arm, chattering away, and Claire was able to focus on the bright blue of the sky overhead, her mood steadily improving.

The Square was brightly laden with flowers and petals by the dozens, which the dancers would use to shower the 'Goddess' with during the opening and ending dances. At the far end of what would be the dance floor were large tables of food and drinks to keep the festival goers happy.

Claire's mood brightened perceptibly, as the girls detached from their willing—or blackmailed in the case of Marlin—escorts, and drifted over to congratulate Jill. The brunette blushed, and laughed, and they spent the rest of the fifteen minutes prior to the music starting gossiping.

When Thomas announced the start of the festival—and the music began—everyone jumped, hurried to collect their baskets of petals, and got into position.

Petals showered onto Jill as they all danced, and onto Gray when he joined her. For a moment, Claire felt a pang of jealousy as she saw her sibling's face light up, but she firmly squashed the feeling. It wasn't Jill's fault that she was so picky, and it was only fair that the youngest of the family be happy after the winter disaster.

Once the opening dance was finished, it was time for the free dances, and in those, Claire managed to forget her depression entirely. She partnered with everyone from Cliff—the shy drifter who spent most of his days at the church and his nights at the Inn—to Griffin whenever she could get him away from Muffy.

But it wasn't til midday that she saw _him_ again. He seemed to have gone out of his way to be unobtrusive this time, simply sitting on a bench and watching. Lit from the glow of dancing, she made her way over to Phantom Skye and offered him her hand.

"Why not join in?" she asked, blue eyes twinkling. "It's more fun than being a sideliner."

Skye was surprised that she was being so bold. He hadn't expected her to approach him. Though they met at the pond, the impression she gave there was a shy one, not this extroverted brightness he was seeing.

He had been watching ever since she'd arrived looking as though she was sad. And had kept watching as her mood had become light and carefree. Clearly, the music and the dancing was making her bolder than normal. In a way, he approved. She was much more beautiful, shining like this.

One sea-green eye winked at her as he stood.

"How could I refuse an invitation from such a lovely maiden?" he chuckled as her cheeks seemed to become even more pink. "Especially one who blushes so adorably from such an innocent comment?"

Her chin lifted slightly, a sparkle of challenge in her eyes. He could compliment her til the cows came home, and yet she seemed to be stubborn about not giving in.

"Bring it on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out into the Square.

Skye could dance with the best of them, and despite what Jill had said, he seemed to have eyes only for her. His unwavering stare was… a bit disconcerting.

A misstep made her trip on the hem of the skirt, but before she could fall too far Skye had caught her and swept her back upright. Her bright, golden laugh rang out across the Square.

* * *

The bright laugh had caught the attention of Jill, Gray, Muffy and Griffin. All of them watched with varying expressions of amusement, it had been a long time since Claire had laughed so freely.

"It's good that Claire's found someone to like," Jill said after a minute. "She's always so focused on making sure everyone else is happy, you know?"

"I agree," Muffy nodded. "though I have to admit it would be kind of nice to know who he is, and what he does. If he's a lazy lay-about like Rock over there, we might have to stage some sort of intervention."

"Muffy," Griffin chided gently. "Claire would hit you if she heard you, you know."

"She wouldn't dare," Jill laughed. "No one else will make her look pretty the way Muffy can!"

Muffy laughed herself, and shook her head lightly. There was an tinge to it that made Griffin and Jill look at her askance, but the bartender merely smiled, and they didn't ask.

Jill shrugged after a second then looked back up at Gray, purple eyes glittering with mischief.

"Shall we go and cut in?" she asked.

Gray was a little uncomfortable with the thought, but he'd known both girls since they were young, so he shrugged his reply. He knew that even if he didn't want to, Jill would insist, and it was getting harder and harder to tell her no. The brunette gleefully pulled him towards her sister as the music changed into something slower.

Muffy and Griffin exchanged rueful looks, and retired to a bench to watch.

* * *

Claire hadn't expected the sudden change in music. Fast songs were good because while she might trip over her own two feet occasionally, she could still keep Skye at arm's length. The look he was giving her made her stomach clench up in nerves, she hadn't ever slow-danced with anyone who wasn't… well, family before.

However before he could ask, Jill and Gray cut in, and separated them both. Claire blinked in surprise, and tilted her head p at the apprentice blacksmith. Who shrugged one shoulder.

"She insisted."

Claire chuckled, and shook her head lightly.

"Here, instead of a dance that will make us _both_ uncomfortable, let's go and get something to drink," she suggested. "I'm _parched!_"

Gray was fine with that, so away they walked.

Skye was less pleased at the interruption, but Jill gave him a brilliant smile akin to her sister's and he found himself unable to refuse. Reluctantly, he put one hand on her shoulder and the other at her waist.

"What are your intentions towards my sister?"

The question was a fierce one, belying the pleasant smile on Jill's face. Skye blinked down at her, then chuckled slightly.

"My, you're a blunt one," he commented.

"Answer the question," purple eyes flared dangerously. "She's been trying hard for a long time to pretend it doesn't matter that everyone else in town hooks up naturally leaving her to stand on the side. And our parent's deaths haven't made it any better."

Skye mulled the thought in his mind. At the moment, Claire was someone to tease, a pretty girl to talk with whenever her own curiosity coaxed her out along the path of the Goddess Pond. And maybe someone to dance with and laugh with on occasion.

"If you don't have any intentions, leave her alone," and there was such force behind Jill's words that the both stopped dancing. "Claire would never say it, but I will."

And she poked the thief in the chest, sharply. All pretense at playing nice had faded, and Jill felt that it was finally _her_ turn to do the protecting.

"And if you hurt her, you're going to regret it."

Skye blinked a few more times as Jill, finished with what she'd intended to say went and caught up with Gray and her sister at the drink table.

Claire just shook her head as the music changed again and Jill dragged Gray out for more dancing. Skye approached her after a moment, and leaned over her to retrieve his own cup. He liked the way it made her blush.

"Is that your sister?" he asked.

"Yeah," and Claire smiled a little ruefully. "I'm sorry, she's really pushy when she wants to be. Did she say anything awful?"

He shook his head, then pushed silver hair out of his eyes.

"I think she was just being protective," and he smiled at Claire warmly. "The way siblings should be."

And to his surprise, she laughed that bright, golden laugh again. Something about it made him want to treasure that laugh, that smile, that sparkle in her blue eyes.

"You have siblings too, don't you?" she asked. "Only someone who's dealt with siblings can say that with a straight face."

She paused, and played with her empty cup.

"There's still time before the closing dance if you.. you know, weren't scared off by my sister."

He chuckled, setting both ups neatly to one side, and swept her back out into the dance.

* * *

"Well, at least Jill didn't scare him too badly," Muffy smiled. "Doesn't she look happy Griffin?"

The old musician-turned-bartender nodded thoughtfully.

"It's been a while since Claire's smiled like that," he noted. "But when did she get that tattoo?"

* * *

Sadly, the festival had to come to its conclusion, and after the final dance people began to drift homeward, happy and sleepy. All the girls were chattering as they left the square, but Claire was oddly silent. Muffy dropped back, curious and a little worried.

"Something wrong?" she asked gently. "You seem out of it."

Claire raised tired blue eyes and smiled wanly. She wasn't really sure _what_ she was feeling about that thief, but right at that moment exhaustion was eclipsing everything else.

"I haven't danced that much since Dad first brought me here," she said. "I'm just _really_ tired Muff, no worries."

"Well, if you get too tired, I'll make Griffin carry you piggy-back," Muffy teased, glad that her cousin was all right.

Claire chuckled and shook her head lightly.

"I think I can make it home okay," she said. "But once we get there I'm going to _drop_."

Now it was Muffy's turn to chuckle.

There was a brief stop at Jill's so that Muffy and Claire could change back into their normal clothes. Claire nearly dropped onto Jill's bed, but stopped herself through sheer stubborn will. There was only _one_ other festival where she would spend the night and she couldn't afford to be away any longer.

However, the inevitable happened and after nearly falling off the mountain path Muffy bullied her into accepting a rise on Griffin's back. Not that she took a lot of convincing, the farmer was more than ready for her tired legs to have a long rest.


	9. April 16, Spring, Year 20

**April 16****th****, Spring, year 20**

_It'll be time to run around town soon for the Egg Hunt. Everyone's been getting excited about it over the past couple of days, and Pony even showed up last night saying she wanted to play too!_

_Sucks that it's drizzling, but a spring shower won't hurt anyone, I guess. It could be worse, could be a full blown downpour._

_I've seen Skye a couple more times, but I didn't want to stay up too late, so we don't really talk about much. I feel a little bad about that, but there's so much to do during the day… It's hard enough actually making it to bed before midnight, so I do sometimes see him wandering around the Valley. I wonder what he thinks when he's wandering…_

_

* * *

_

Claire reached out absently, and groped for a pillow to throw at Jill. Her sister had arrived late and was still sleeping, but it they didn't hurry they'd never find any eggs or win any prizes.

Instead of a pillow, Tux came to hand and after a long moment of debate Claire smirked impishly, and tossed the cat onto Jill's stomach.

Tux, for all she was female, was a _heavy_ cat. Jill came awake with a pained squeak noise that Claire pretended not to hear. In fact, she pretended not to have done anything at all, as long as Pony was unaware that it hadn't been _just_ the cat, everything would proceed just fine.

"Morning sis!" the blonde grinned. "Ready to go hunt eggs?"

Jill blinked at her blearily for a second, then, as the words registered, sat up, nodding in excitement.

"Such a _kid_," Claire teased.

She promptly ducked a pillow.

* * *

Takakura had been the one to arrange this festival, starting from when the three farmers had been three farming kids. It had expanded from the buildings and places on the farm—including the pond, though not the animal watering areas—to include several other areas of the valley, and many more people.

And a long list of the eggs to be gathered. It seemed to grow longer with every passing year, even though there were only two children, age-wise, in the Valley. Not that it stopped anyone who wanted to play.

Jill and Claire were a natural team, having worked against Jack ever since he'd started being the "egg champion" during their childhood. Now, with more people to compete against than ever before, they were looking forward to the challenge.

At least, they were until Muffy ran up to Claire with a look of annoyed distress on her face. Claire immediately pushed the list into Jill's hands, and shooed her away, promising to catch up.

"Muffy, what's wrong? You look… frazzled."

"I _feel_ frazzled," Muffy groaned. "Claire, you wouldn't happen to have some free time tonight would you?"

"Sure, but.. what's up?"

"Well… Here, take a look at this. Someone left it tacked to the door this morning."

Muffy pulled a letter out of her pocket and passed it to her cousin. Claire looked at the folded piece of paper with a sense of foreboding, and began to read.

**I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. **

**Phantom Skye**

Claire stifled an unhappy sigh, barely, and palmed her face

"He's pretty impressive to think he can just walk into the bar with no trouble," Muffy shook her head in annoyance. "But Griffin pointed out that he's a thief, so we should try and catch him, you know? Do you think maybe you could drop by and help out at all?"

Claire considered only briefly, then nodded.

"What kinda friend would I be if I let him steal your expensive imports," she said in annoyance.

"That's right, we'll make him pay _gold_ for the drink!"

Claire smacked her forehead, and Muffy giggled.

"Kidding, kidding," she said. "Thanks Claire, I'll go let Griffin know, he'll be relived. Oh, and between ten and midnight would be good time to show."

Claire waved as Muffy hurried off, then looked down at the note from Skye that Muffy had left behind.

"This will not end well," she whispered.

Then, determinedly, she went to help Jill collect eggs. She would focus on the thief catching when it came time.

* * *

_So, Skye's supposed to show at the Blue Bar tonight. To steal some of their money, or their wines. I hope not, some of those wines belonged to Griffin's great grandfather and are worth a small fortune to an expert wine-person._

_Why's he stealing something again anyways? I thought… I _hoped_ that since he hadn't sent any notices… Who'm I kidding? I was hoping he wouldn't steal anything so that I could just pretend that I liked a normal—if nocturnal—guy._

_Oh, Pony and I won the egg hunt, but we almost lost to Gustafa and Nami. It was close!_

_And it's almost ten thirty, I should get down to the bar!_

_

* * *

_

It was almost midnight when Claire knocked on the door to the Blue Bar, and poked her head through worriedly. Muffy and Griffin both smiled in a relieved sort of way as she made her appearance, and Claire smiled back.

"No sign yet?" she asked, closing the door firmly behind her. "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to be late."

"Nope," And Muffy smiled as Claire took a seat at the bar. "It's really great of you to come help out Claire."

And Griffin smiled too, that warmly crinkly smile of his.

"I really appreciate this Claire," he said. "I don't need a thief getting his hands on the wines we've got stored here."

"I kinda figured," she smiled a touch dryly. "But don't worry, we'll get him!"

The minutes ticked slowly past, Claire getting more and more nervous, and Muffy becoming puzzled.

"Maybe he won't show?" Griffin seemed relieved by the prospect. "I guess you can go…"

He trailed off as Muffy lifted her nose, inhaling deeply.

"What _is_ that smell?" she asked. "I think I smell curry! Griffin, do you smell it?"

"I do," and the bartender had a puzzled expression on his face. "but who would be making curry at _this_ hour of the night?"

First Muffy, then Griffin drifted around the bar. Claire, never having been fond of curry, kept her seat and watched them.

Muffy was the first out the door, which made Griffin start in surprise.

"Muffy, come back here, we have to wait for the thief!"

And he followed her. Claire gave an annoyed and tired sigh, and shook her head. Sometimes her cousin was just so… _blonde_.

She decided to wait a few more minutes, until their return so as to not leave the bar unguarded, when in walked Phantom Skye.

Claire was out of her seat in a second, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Well well, we meet again my dear Claire," and Skye smiled brushing some silver hair out of his face. "Would you believe that fate has drawn us together?"

Claire gut reaction was to deny any such ridiculous notion. But after a few seconds she had to admit that she couldn't deny the coincidences.

"Maybe a little," she said guardedly.

Skye chuckled, pleased.

"It makes me happy to hear that from a beautiful woman," he commented. "I wonder, could you hold still half a moment my dear?"

Annoyed now by his assumptions that she would let him walk in and take things from her friends, Claire moved. But she wasn't fast enough to avoid the spell that suddenly froze her voluntary muscles, locking her in place. The only thing unaffected was her mouth, which she could move freely, and she took advantage of that use to swear at Skye.

He seemed rather surprised by her choice of language, but then he chuckled.

"Relax, it will wear off in a couple of hours. Now then…"

Skye moved out of her field of vision, back behind the bar. She stood, fuming silently for a minute, before her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why are you a thief?" she asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

There was a short pause in the rattling of bottles.

"I don't know why," and Skye chuckled slightly.

This just served to annoy Claire further.

"No, seriously!" she demanded. "Are you just doing this for the fun of it?"

"Well, that might be it," and she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice, "then again that might not be it."

"Eeergh…"

"You really wish to know more about me, don't you?" he inquired. "But if I simply _tell_ you, that will take all the mystery out of the relationship."

"_What_ relationship?" she muttered sulkily.

"Ah, I have it. If you can catch me," and he walked around to stand in front of her holding several old bottles, and what looked to be Griffin's cash box. "If you can catch me my dear Claire, I'll tell you whatever you want."

Claire gave him a sour look, making the phantom thief chuckle.

"You have my word."

He would have said more, but voices from outside interrupted him.

"You shouldn't have run off like that," Griffin scolded, his voice floating through the open window. "What if the thief has shown up? We left Claire all alone in there!"

"Ah well, it appears we have no time left to socialize my dear," Claire stuck out her tongue in frustration. "At the spring then."

And with that he exited out the open window, vanishing off into the night, just as Muffy and Griffin walked back into the bar. Claire gave them both sour looks as she felt the magic start to fade.

"…What?" Muffy blinked at her annoyed cousin. "Wait…"

"The thief showed up," Claire snapped. "While you were out hunting curry."

"_**What**_?!"

The shout was done in unison, and Claire rocked back on her heels slightly as more feeling started to return to her limbs.

"No way!" Muffy ran around behind the bar and nearly wailed her distress. "He took the cash box!"

"And the Okuhattan, _and_ that bottle of Heaven's Gate," Claire added sourly. "If he hadn't freaking _paralyzed_ me with that stupid spell I could have stopped him!"

"You were paralyzed?" And now Muffy hurried over to her cousin. "Are you alright now?"

"Working on it," was the sour reply.

"I'm sorry," Muffy hung her head in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have left you all alone like that!"

"I'm sorry too," Griffin said glumly. "Thanks for trying to help out Claire, sorry we didn't manage to catch him."

They waited patiently as Claire started moving her limbs again. When she could move with only a little stiffness, she reached out and gave them both hugs.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," the farmer shook her head sympathetically. "If I liked curry the way you all seem to, I probably would have followed you right out and never gotten the chance to talk to him. Arrogant jerk."

"You should go home and get some sleep," Griffin said awkwardly patting Claire on the back. "We'll have to figure out how much this is going to affect the Blue Bar prices."

Claire just shook her head again, hugged Muffy one more time, then headed out into the evening air. The rain had picked up, chill and icy, and she was glad to let it drench her. It made the anger less hot.

* * *

_I cannot _believe_ he used something like that on me! And taking the _cash box_ of all things!_

_Ooooo, the next time I see that smug face of his, I'm going to give him a black eye!_


	10. April 19, Spring, Year 20

**April 19****th****, Spring, year 20**

_It's Pony's birthday today! My little sister is now officially nineteen years old. _Almost_ old enough to drink, but not quite. I called her earlier to see if she wanted me to drop by, but she said that she and Gray had plans._

_Oh well, I can give her the book and the dress when I go over for the Flower Festival in a couple of days. I'm really proud of the alterations on the dress. Add a few ribbons and some trim and the whole thing brightens up immensely._

_I should dig out my other dress for this festival. The 'Goddess Robe' is just too delicate for me to want to wear more than once a year… I bet it's in one of the boxes under my bed._

_Oh, right, that _thief_ hasn't made another appearance since his robbery of the Blue Bar. Smart one, I guess, all things considered. I still want to black his eye. Though I guess I won't tell Harris… At this point, Skye's probably gotten rid of the stuff he stole. Griffin said he found the cash box—empty—outside the Bar yesterday, so…_

_It still makes me _mad_ though! I find myself hoping I won't run into him at the Flower Festival, so that I don't have to play nice…_

_A knock? If it's Rock again telling me to come with him for a moonlight swim, I'll _deck_ him!_

_

* * *

_

A tired and annoyed Claire stalked to the door, intent on snarling at whoever was on the other side.

Nothing was there however, and on instinct, the young woman looked down at her doorstep. A small bouquet of multi-colored roses was sitting innocently on her doorstep.

She huffed out an annoyed sigh, and scooped them up, looking for a card as she kicked the door shut again, with enough vehement force to make the things on the shelf rattle.

Skye, hidden against the far wall winced a little. Clearly, she was more upset than he'd first assumed she would be. He'd never had a girl react quite so… volatility to being paralyzed before. He found himself wondering if maybe she'd throw the flowers out when she saw his card.

He waited for a long moment, wondering. There was a muffled exclamation from within—Claire had found the card then—but there was no sound of shattering pottery that would have been the vase, and no flowers were dumped out the front door.

He dared to glance in the window and saw that Claire was looking from the card to the flowers with a bemused, annoyed expression. Success then. Keep her off-balance and maybe he could get some free information, and maybe… try a kiss or two.

The Phantom thief shook his head lightly, wondering where exactly _that_ thought had come from, and made his way off the farm.

Claire sat on one of her chairs and studied the flowers, then looked back to the card.

**Though they cannot convey the true dismay of my transgression**

**Flowers make the world a little bit brighter, no?**

**Phantom Skye**

She shook her head again, lightly touching the flower petals with one finger. He had likely done it deliberately to match the inked roses on her shoulders, but even so… It was kind of sweet. And _sort of_ an apology.

Claire muttered sourly under her breath. He'd apologized, even though it was in a weirdly round-about way. That meant she didn't have the right to be angry with him any more.

* * *

_And just when I think I can safely be prissy and annoyed, he goes and gives me roses._

_Damn. He's good._

_Oh well… I have a dress to find, and another festival to start prepping for. Time to make a foray under my bed for that other dress._


	11. April 21, Spring, Year 20

**April 21****st****, Spring, year 20**

_I have everything, but Muffy caught a cold! Griffin won't let her come and I agree that she should stay in bed and get rest, but this means that neither Pony nor I will be made up pretty like we were for the Goddess Festival._

_Then again, the Flower Festival isn't half as important as the Goddess fest was, so I guess it's not _that_ big of a deal. It's mostly just dancing again. Should be fun!_

_And I think, if I run into Skye again, that I will ignore him for the day. Roses or not, I'm still miffed over that…whatever the hell it was he did to me!_

_

* * *

_

Claire was walking by herself that night, everyone else who had been able to—Lumina and Celia. Nami had caught Muffy's cold and Flora didn't want to go—had left at midday, when Claire was still hard at work.

It was a little annoying to be left by herself on the mountain paths, but she decided that it really wasn't worth the effort of trying to get annoyed when she needed every bit of her attention focused on the path so that she didn't trip over something.

Or someone..

She hadn't seen hide nor hair of the silver-haired thief since he'd been to the Blue Bar, her own work leaving her barely coherent enough to play with Puppy so late at night. Nor had she received any word from Damien, not that she would admit to wanting any. Their parting had been something of a disaster at any rate.

Said thief was actually shadowing her as she walked towards the Blue River farm, mostly to ensure that she would actually be in the area for this festival. If he was being truthful with himself, he _really_ wanted to dance with her again, despite the warnings from her little sister.

Jill opened the door to her sister, pulling her in and talking to her quietly. Claire's soft giggle echoed back across the seemingly empty farm, and the door closed quietly.

Skye, assured, actually went back to the Inn for some sleep. _He_ remembered how much she liked dancing, and figured he would need all the energy he could get if he wanted to keep up with her.

* * *

Jill, as Claire had known all her life, was disgustingly cheerful in the morning. On the other hand Claire herself was a bear until she got a cup of hot, sugary tea into her system. As a rule, Jill had long since learned to have said tea waiting for Claire before the blond woke.

Festival days were no exception, and Claire felt rather sourly grateful that her sibling knew her so well.

A bit more cheery thanks to the tea, Claire passed over the late birthday present—a book on the different types of fruit trees—and the refurbished violet dress. The sleeves had been converted to a slightly puffy off-shoulder type, and Claire had added a woven cord at the waist for decoration, as well as a pale blue ribbon from trim around the hem of the skirt.

Over-all, the blond was very pleased with herself. It looked _much_ better than it had when her sister had first brought it out.

Her own dress was deceptively girly. While Claire was not the world's biggest fan of pink—that had always been Popuri, hands down—she had to admit that the particular shade of that sundress made her feel as pretty as Muffy looked on a regular basis.

Neither girl was interested in putting too much effort into their appearance, so Claire helped Jill with her farm work, watering and weeding while Jill herself took care of the three chickens, two cows, sole sheep and the horse.

The dog—who was Puppy's sibling, another rotund puppy that Jill had named Biscuit—had pounced on Claire almost from the moment both girls had started working. Claire just rolled her eyes and ignored the puppy until it decided that she was boring, and wandered off to find a stick to chew on.

"How's life?" Jill asked, as the headed in to take clean up. "You're quieter than usual today."

"Nothing's changed," Claire sighed. "No new sprites, no hints from either Winny or the Harvest King… I swear, it just seems impossible some days. Not to mention there's been thievery in the Valley, though no one's figured out who yet."

Which was a slight lie, but Claire couldn't bring herself to talk about Skye. Jill scowled.

"Who would steal stuff from you guys out there?" she demanded, passing Claire the shampoo. "And no offense meant sis, but it's not like there's a ton of stuff to steal."

"Actually, there is," Claire corrected her absently. "Ramona's mansion is _full_ of expensive money-related items, and the Blue Bar had some rare wine and the cash box stolen last week. It was awful!"

And annoying. Claire's own face turned down in a frown as she recalled how Skye had frozen her in place. Though she hadn't thought about it at the time, that spell could have other uses, ones that were less pleasant, more frightening. It almost sent chills up her spine, though there was just something about Skye that told her he wouldn't _ever_ use it for something so… wrong.

"There's also the seeds and money in Vesta's shop, and even the junk from Uncle Carter's would sell good if someone took them to a decent appraiser," she added. "_And_ the paintings in the Inner Inn. It's almost like the Valley is a treasure trove if you know how to look. But everyone knows everyone so there's no way that any of _us_ could get away with it. We'd screw up."

"Not to mention everyone in the Valley is perpetually honest," Jill shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. "Even Rock, for all he's a self-centered idiot."

"He's telling his own version of the truth," Claire snorted in amusement. "To him, it's the truth that he's the Harvest God's gift to all the women in the Valley. Oh, did I tell you that Lumina finally smacked him upside the head?"

"Nooo!"

Claire laughed, and gossiped, her good mood restored by Jill's subtle shift in conversation. Jill, pleased that her sister had taken the switch, kept her from going back by dropping interesting Mineral Town gossip of her own.

With the bathing finished as they chattered, Claire helped Jill pull her hair up in her usual ponytail, then gave her sister the dried pink-cat-mint wreath. Jill blinked, and Claire grinned.

"It might only be the flower festival, but you're still the Goddess sis, until the next vote. Besides, I'm wearing _enough_ pink."

Claire's wreath was fresher, but more crude as she'd made it last minute. Simple white Toyflowers intertwined with golden Moondrop flowers, though to Jill's eye the wreath looked ready to fall apart.

"Here, let me see that real quick," she took the wreath from her sister's hands. "Get dressed, it's almost time to go!"

It had always mystified Jill how her sister could be such a good sewer, yet bad at something as simple as weaving a flower wreath. They both required a lot of dexterity…

Then she shook her head, careful not to dislodge the wreath or her hair, and began tightening the stems together, neatening the wreath as Clair pulled on her dress. Then she passed it back and pulled on her own, grinning at Claire.

"Thanks again for fixing this up. I know Manna probably didn't mean to give me one of her old dresses, she just wasn't paying attention."

"Right," Claire gave her sister a cynical look. "If you say so. If you order some fabric and give me your measurements I'll make you another one for later. One that might impress Gray."

She winked, and Jill reached out to smack her, but Claire danced out of the way, laughing as her sister blushed.

"You're _impossible_," Jill grumbled.

"So, is he your escort again?" blue eyes twinkled with amusement as Jill glowered.

It was _fun_ to tease her, and Claire would have continued if not for the timely ringing of the grandfather clock. Both girls jumped, and hurried out of the house, late. Gray, Popuri and Rick—which was a bit of a surprise to Claire—were waiting.

"You didn't say Rick would be coming!" she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"He's escorting Popi, why wouldn't he?"

Claire rolled her eyes. She liked Rick okay, but he'd had something of a puppy-crush on her since they were kids. No matter how much she tried to discourage it, Rick seemed unable to choose whom he liked more, Karen or herself.

"Oh just put up with it, it's not going to kill you," and the unexpected vehemence from Jill made Claire blink in surprise. "Now come on, we're _late!_"

That, at least, was true, and the whole group rushed to get to the square. The layout was similar to the Goddess Festival, with the table off in one corner that had snacks and drinks, and the majority of the area cleared for dancing. However there were several major differences.

The entire square was strung with garlands of flowers, everything from the local island ones to imported flowers that people grew in their homes and greenhouses. To Claire's delight there were even several sets of de-thorned roses around, spreading a heady scent that made her want to twirl.

And best of all, she didn't see any sign of Skye. She did, however, see a face that made her start slightly.

"Sis, across the square, talking to Mary."

Obediently Jill glanced over, then did a double take. Claire winced.

"What's _he_ doing here?" and there was enough venom in her voice to make Popuri, Rick, and Gray all look at her in surprise.

"Who?" Popuri asked, following Jill's gaze.

"Damien," Claire said softly.

She hadn't thought much about Damien since the last time they'd spoken. It had been the night her parents boat had been found, and she'd ended up slapping him across the face, hard. For all she'd cared about him, his insensitivity had infuriated her.

Popuri blinked a couple of times, and Rick gave her a concerned look. Claire sighed and shook her head lightly.

"I'll be alright as long as I don't have to deal wit him," she said, straightening her shoulders. "Though sis, if I look ready to punch, please get me out of the situation, yeah?"

"Don't I always?" Jill huffed, not really angry. "Come on, the music hasn't started yet! We can get something to munch on."

As she spoke, there was a crackling squawk of speakers that made everyone in the square wince. Claire snickered.

"You have timing down to a 'T' sis," she teased. "Start without me, I'm going to go bury my face in some roses first!"

And before Rick or Jill could say anything, Claire separated from the group, and made her way to the far corner of the Square. She moved carefully, ensuring that many people were between her and Damien so that he couldn't spot her. That was the _last_ thing she needed.

A bench, surrounded by the very roses she'd been looking for, was near the food table, and she sat down carefully, making sure that the one she was trying to avoid wasn't looking her way.

To her eyes, he seemed… to be doing well. He was still chatting with Mary, making the shy librarian smile a couple of times with what he was saying. Claire found herself sighing a little wistfully at his dark hair, which was bound back from his face. She'd loved playing with it on days when she'd gone into the city to be with him. It had always been so soft….

She leaned back abruptly, and shook her head hard enough to dislodge her flower wreath. It didn't go far and she slid off the bench to retrieve it, thanking whatever fates existed—since the Harvest Goddess from her town was _gone_—that no one was behind the table to step on it.

A paler larger hand reached it first, and Claire looked up into the sea-green eyes of Skye. He smiled at her, and though her initial reaction was a blush, she could feel her annoyance with him start to bubble up again.

"Are you hiding back here?" he inquired mildly. "I thought you would be out there with your friends today."

"Yeah, well…" she hesitated as Skye stood, still holding her wreath. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

He moved over to the bench, joining her arbitrarily. She sat at the far corner from Skye, a way to emphasize that she was still not entirely happy with him, but this only served to amuse the silver-haired thief more.

He played with the wreath for a long minute while Claire watched the dancing. Then she sighed softly.

"See the guy talking with Mary? I used to date him."

She didn't see Skye's expression, she was too busy looking at the roses.

"He told me that I should get the tattoo across my back. A couple days later though, my parents died, and he tried to get me to party. I told him I was leaving and he tried to stop me, so I slapped him. Hadn't heard from him since."

Claire sighed again, and lightly touched the petals of the roses. Seeing him again, here… it depressed her. This was one of her favorite festivals after all!

She'd _told_ Damien as much too, which was probably why he was here. That thought made her lean back slightly, with a grimace of distaste. To her surprise—she had actually forgotten that Skye was there, lost as she was in her own unhappy thoughts—her head landed against Skye's shoulder as he leaned around her to carefully pluck one of the roses.

He smiled down at her, and a large blush crossed her cheeks at how close they were. It actually felt… kinda nice. That only made her blush harder as he pulled away.

"The flowers in the wreath suit you somewhat," he said smoothly, Lightly twirling the flower in his fingers. "But I think that the next time, you should make one of the roses."

Claire blinked, blush fading into a look of thoughtfulness. In one quick move Skye tucked the rose—a soft white, with hints of yellow at the edges—behind her right ear. Startled, she reached up and lightly touched it as he moved back, pleased with his handiwork.

"Yes. Roses suit you better."

Slowly a smile spread across Claire's face, and Skye nodded slightly to himself. This was an improvement on the gloomy look she'd had, or the wistful one when staring over at Damien.

"Come," and this time he was the one offering his hand. "Dance with me?"

Claire considered, looking out across the crowds. Damien had moved on from Mary and seemed to be chatting it up with Ann, who was laughing. Hurt and anger plucked at her heart for a moment, before she shoved it away fiercely.

"Not now," she said quietly. "I don't feel like it."

And she leaned back against the bench, hands folding idly in her lap. Skye debated pushing the blond farmer, but a sharp glance from her sister—who had moved in while they were talking, though Jill was still dancing with Gray—made him lean back in feigned nonchalance.

Claire felt almost grateful that Skye remained with her instead of going out to seek a more active girl. The silence stretched between them until Skye at last looked over to her, tilting his head so that some silver hair fell in front of his face.

"What about this festival?"

Claire blinked, then had to chuckle slightly as she realized what he wanted to know.

"Well, the last one was to celebrate the glory of the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest King," and privately she shook her head in resigned amusement, "but this one is more of an earthy celebration, for just the goddess. I _think_ they used to be the same festival, but someone split them up a long time back and it's been like this ever since."

As she talked to Skye, Damien faded to the back of her mind. Slowly, her mood began to improve, and as the songs slid on into the other, her feet began to tap idly. Skye noticed, and had to work to keep from smiling. Claire's head came up, and she glanced briefly around the Square, meeting Jill's gaze and giving her a slight wink.

"My sister's giving me the evil eye for moping," and she chuckled. "So if you're still up for it, I think I'll accept your dance invitation now."

Skye's own smile was slow, but warm, and he slid to his feet, taking her hand and leading her out to the floor.

* * *

Across the Square, Jill and Gray were taking a well-deserved break, with Jill keeping an eye on her sister.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell which one's older," Gray said rather abruptly, glancing at her. "Some days you act like you're older and looking out for her."

"Well," And Jill leaned back, stretching her arms slightly. "Claire keeps more inside. She might seem quick to change moods, but that's really only surface water. Or maybe…"

Gray's lips twitched in amusement as his girlfriend tried to think up the right metaphor for her sister's emotional state before tossing her hands up lightly in frustration.

"Anyways, she might act okay, but she keeps a lot of stuff hidden deep inside herself. I just hope," and here Jill sighed watching her sister and Skye dance, "that Damien doesn't notice, or ruin things."

"Who is he?"

Jill blinked, and looked at Gray, almost contemplatively.

"Claire said she'd met him here in town a couple of times when she couldn't make it to the city," she replied. "I thought the people around her knew him by gossip."

Gray gave Jill a dryly patient look, and the brunette laughed.

"You're right, I forgot you don't listen to gossip," and her purple eyes glinted warmly. "From what she's told me, he lives and works in the city, but after our folks died she didn't say anything about him. So I'm just worried that she might get hurt again, then deny it. She's good at that, you know?"

And Gray nodded, thinking about the time the four of them—he, Jill, Jack, and Claire—had played in his grandfather's shop and Claire had knocked a pail down on her head. Instead of crying, she'd gone silent for a while, then acted as though nothing had happened. It wasn't until later that they learned she'd gotten quite the goose egg, as well as a large bruise on her arm from hitting the anvil when she'd staggered.

"…She'll be alright," he said after a minute, leaning back. "Claire is pretty tough."

Jill just smiled wryly, and shook her head lightly. And watched.

* * *

Claire was actually having a good time. As had been proved in the last dancing festival, Skye had more than enough smooth moves on the dance floor, and was even teaching her some she didn't know as they danced. They partnered up with Jill and Gray for the four-square dance, and Skye even joined in the line dancing, though he found himself watching her carefully to make sure that this 'Damien' didn't meet with her.

He wasn't watching closely enough though, because on the next turn he saw that Claire, her back to him, had frozen completely.

She had come face to face with one of the _last_ people she wanted to see.

Damien smiled fondly at her, green eyes glittering with energy.

"Claire, you look lovely today!" he was still moving in the dances steps and after a few seconds she did too. "I hadn't heard from you in so long that I thought you might have fallen ill. It's good to see that you're healthy."

She heard under the words the question of 'Why didn't you call me?' and flushed a little with anger.

"Well, I needed a bit of time to myself and my family," and there was acid in her tone. "And you didn't seem interested in helping."

Karen on her left traded places with the girl, giving Claire a worried look out of the corner of her eye. The blond shook her head just slightly at her cousin and though this didn't stop her from worrying it did keep her from interfering.

"This place is too noisy to talk, is there perhaps another place?" Damien's face was utterly polite, and Claire found herself nodding.

"Karen, tell Jill I went to get some air over at the Goddess pond, okay? I'll be back in a bit."

"Well, don't miss the end," Karen frowned a little. "Pony would probably make you eat that rose if you tried."

Claire's mirth burbled over for a second in a very feminine giggle, that made Karen smile wryly in response.

As Damien and Claire exited the dance, the farm-girl caught Skye's attention and made a quick gesture that he interpreted as an 'I'll be right back.' He didn't like it, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Other than follow. He was about to when Gray came over and touched his arm.

"Jill says stay," he said when the thief looked at him with irritation. "Claire can handle it."

There was nothing for it then, but to wait. How very annoying.


	12. April 21, Spring, Year 20 cont

**April 21****st****, Spring, year 20 (cont.)**

The Goddess pond in Mineral Town was on the far side of Jill's farm, just up the first turning at the hill. Damien and Claire made their way there in silence that the blond was unwilling to break first.

"You never called," Damien said once they had arrived. "After your parents died and all… What's up with that?"

Claire rolled her blue eyes in annoyance.

"It's called planning a funeral with no bodies," she shot back bitterly, "making sure that my siblings were informed, and figuring out what to do with the farm. Going to one of your drug-and-booze binges wasn't exactly high on my list of things that _needed_ to be done.

"And what exactly are you doing here anyways? If memory serves, I told you I lived in the Valley, not the Town," and her blue eyes narrowed. "The Valley has its own dock you know. I've _told_ you, when you said you wanted to see what my family and home was like."

Damien's hands were shoved into his pants pockets, and he shrugged one shoulder in her direction.

"You don't exactly look like someone who's suffering from her parents death," he commented idly. "Dancing with the girly-boy. Thought I said all your dances were _mine_."

And he grinned a little lecherously. Claire's scowl didn't change one whit, and after a second his own smile dropped.

"You could have called yourself. I don't recall a time you ever asked _permission_, especially considering you used to call my house when my folks and I were _sleeping_." And Claire folded her arms across her chest. "You were lucky they slept deeply after all their hard work, otherwise my Dad would have reamed you out something fierce. _Repeatedly._"

Again, Damien shrugged.

"Why are you bringing up ancient history?" He asked, starting to get annoyed himself. "When did you become such a straight-laced girly-girl?"

Claire bit back her first retort, barely, and took a couple of deep breaths to reign herself in. Even though it was the Goddess Pond, and no one was around, it wouldn't do for her to start shouting here. All it took was the wrong word and the Mineral Town Goddess would pop up, either ready to try and fix things—which was the _last_ thing Claire wanted—or annoyed with them, which was also pretty scary.

"Maybe I always was one," she said after a minute. "You just couldn't look hard enough to see her."

Damien snorted derisively.

"This coming from the girl who would drink like a fish and get stoned on a regular basis when she came to see me," he sneered.

Claire winced inwardly, knowing full well that she had been a reckless idiot when her parents had still been alive.

"Can't argue with _that_, can you blondie?"

"No, I can't, but I can still deck you if you harass me," she warned. "And unlike you I could always say _no_ once I hit my limit. You were the one who ended up so trashed you couldn't see straight."

That much was true. Claire might have had a problem with being irresponsible, but she knew when enough had been enough. Most of the time. Usually at the behest of Lauren, who was the best friend shed ever made in Ming City.

But that was the past, and this… this was _now_.

"Unfortunately for you Damien," and she sniffed derisively, "I've run out of the free time necessary to see you. So I _won't_ be going back to the city on your whims anymore."

Damien blinked, green eyes narrowing.

"That's it then? After all of this, you're ending it like that?"

Claire lifted her chin, unwilling to show him just how badly this conversation was making her heart hurt. She refused to break down and cry, wanting to at least appear as heartless as he had been at times.

"I am," and her voice was steady. "I won't be your groupie, follower, or pet. Never was, you know. I have things that are more important to take care of right now."

"Oh?" and there was a sneer to his voice. "Like what? That stupid farm?"

Instead of responding, Claire turned away, shoulders tight with anger. He was only echoing her own comments of three months prior, but it was _her_ farm now, and the comments that had been idle when she'd been able to discount it now stung.

"Call it stupid again, and you won't live to regret it," he voice was chill. "Goodbye Damien."

He was fast, but she was faster. As he rushed her, ready to pin her against the nearest tree, Claire put the karate lessons that Flora had taught her to good use. One sidestep and a judo throw later, Damien was kissing dirt and Claire propped her hands on her hips.

"I mean it," she said firmly. "Unlike the other times, I_ mean_ it. It's over. Go back to your other girls and your city Damien. I have things to do."

As she turned to go, Damien pushed himself up, green eyes glinting with anger.

"You'll come back!" he snapped. "You _always _do!"

"Not this time," she whispered, walking down the path. "Not this time…"

* * *

Claire's re-emergence into the Square went more or less unnoticed by her family. Jill and Karen were too busy arguing with Rick about something, but Gray noticed and gave her a slight nod. Skye—who had been squarely under Jill's thumb to keep him from going after Claire—took the opportunity to slip away from the brunette, and made his way across the Square to the blond, who had once again moved to sit on a bench.

"No more dancing?" and the question was lightly teasing.

Claire's smile looked forced—it _was_ forced—and that made the thief pause for a moment.

"What're they arguing about?" she asked, motioning to the group that Skye had just vacated.

"About some boy named Kai," and he sat on the bench as well, close enough to touch but careful enough to keep his hands to himself, "dating that pink-haired friend of yours."

"Oh jeez," and Claire snorted her amusement. It, at least, was genuine. "_There's_ an argument that will last until the cows come home."

"I must admit that I do not understand it," and Skye leaned back, brushing hair out of his eyes again. "Who is this Kai?"

"Kai alternates between Mineral Town and the Valley every summer," Claire replied, watching her sister's hand slash the air in annoyance. "He flirts with Popi, but Rick has a problem with them being a couple, and claims that Popuri's too young to understand."

She stretched, and shook her head.

"If Rick's not careful, he's going to make her want to prove him wrong. And Popi being who she is would probably run away to be together with Kai without a second thought. Which would only piss Rick off more," and Claire sighed, shaking her head. "It's one big mess with Popi's family. Lilia's ill, her dad's gone, and Rick's trying to control her life. He doesn't_ mean_ to, but he does it without realizing."

"You sound as though you sympathize with neither of them," Skye gave her a sideways glance, and caught the brief amusement that flashed across Claire's face.

"I personally think Rick could stand to let up a little, but Popi's a bit of a ditz herself, so she needs to grow up a little. The only one I _really_ feel sorry for is Lilia, for having to put up with them."

She fell silent, and there was a brooding quality to it, one that Skye found himself avidly disliking. Claire didn't seem like the type of person who should sit and brood over a confrontation. So, acting on an impulse he didn't quite understand, he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come," he coxed, smiling down at her startled expression. "Dance those thoughts away."

Claire didn't have it in her to protest, not when she knew that it would be better than dwelling. So she nodded, and let him pull her back out into the Square.

* * *

The sun had set almost an hour before the festival wound down at last. Claire's body ached almost as much as it did after a hard day of working with her farm. But it was a good ache, having driven away her darker mood and thoughts.

The younger generation had trekked down to the beach, to build a bonfire. Once it was good and ready, all the flowers that had been used in the festival—the garlands, and wreaths, not the potted plants—would be tossed in. That was the _official_ end of the day.

Damien, to Jill's relief, had not come slinking back to the dancers after whatever conversation he and her sister had had. If he had, she might have been 'forced' to try and toss him off the dock.

Skye had left when the parents had, citing a need for rest, in a comic way that had made Claire giggle. So the blond was now sitting next to Jill, doing her ample best to keep herself awake. Jill shook her head in sympathy.

"Maybe you should stay the night again," she suggested. "I'm sure Uncle Tak wouldn't begrudge you the extra sleep any more than your cats would."

Claire gave the younger farmer a dry look, and Jill chuckled.

"Okay, _less_ than your cats would."

"Better," Claire smiled, stretching, "but if Damien's staying in town I'd rather put more distance between the pair of us. He'll probably try something if I'm found here even at six in the morning sis."

Jill tilted her head slightly. She'd seen him around once or twice, and Claire had given her some scant details on his job in the city, but outside that she knew practically _nothing_ about her older sister's city adventures.

"Sis, who exactly _is_ he?"

Claire shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"Someone you don't want to get involved with kiddo," she said absently, one hand reaching up idly to touch rose petals. "Someone… I shouldn't have gotten involved with."

Jill wanted to know more, but from the set of Claire's jaw, she wasn't going to get anything else. She gave an annoyed sigh, sometimes her sister was just so _aggravating!_

"Okay, than the silver haired guy, who is _he?_"

Claire grinned a little, chuckling tiredly. Clearly the younger farmer wasn't going to drop the subject.

"You're just not going to let it go, are you?" she asked rhetorically. "Skye… Hmm. A little like Kai, what with how flirtatious he is."

"But," Jill couldn't help interrupting, "he's only got eyes for _you!_"

The blond elbowed her sister, knowing full well that this was Jill's revenge for all Claire's teasing about Gray. Jill snickered, then tugged lightly on some loose strands of blond hair.

"No really," she insisted when Claire tugged her ponytail, "when you left with Damien, I sent Gray to make sure he wouldn't follow. It was _hard_ trying to keep him in one place! It was like every time I took my eyes off him he kept trying to slide away!"

And Claire laughed again, shaking her head.

"I think you're reading too much into it sis," she smiled wryly. "Besides, he's too… _pretty_ for the type of life I lead, you know?"

Jill just rolled her eyes and gave her sibling a playful shove.

"You're so _picky_," she teased. "If you're not careful, you're going to end up the old maid of the family."

Claire frowned, but bit back a comment that would have started them both arguing. It was a festival, and arguments would spoil the mood. Thankfully, before the blond girl could think up something that would sting but not bite, Popuri tossed her wreath onto the fire.

And that was the signal. Soon flowers were flying into the flames, garlands were pulled apart and fed to the only source of light on the beach. Jill, laughing, tossed the cant-mint crown into the flames, and Claire reached up for her own, having forgotten that all she had was the rose from Skye.

She pulled the flower out from behind one ear and studied it. True, she had half-a-dozen form him sitting in a vase at home, but this was given to her directly. It felt silly but… Claire wanted to keep it.

"He took my wreath," she murmured, a half-smile flicking up on her face. "Cheeky."

She flicked her wrist, and the rose joined the other burning flowers. Tradition was tradition after all.

The scent of potpourri filled the air, and slowly, in twos and threes everyone began to leave the beach, until only Rick and Cliff remained. They had been stuck with fire duty.

Claire made a brief stop at Jill's house, having a late supper and changing into her regular clothes.

She thought longingly of both her bed, and the long talk she wanted to have with Muffy. Her cousin knew the city just as well as, if not better than Claire herself. Maybe with any luck, the two blondes could make some sense of the confusing situation.


	13. April 25, Spring, Year 20

**April 25****th****, Spring, year 20**

I had a long conversation with Muffy today, about the past and how to let it go. In fact, that was pretty much all we spent the day doing, hanging out up at the Goddess pond and talking.

She was the first person I told completely about Damien. I guess it's kind of silly now that I think about it, but I knew that Mom and Dad wouldn't approve of him if I tried to introduce them. I mean he looks nice and is really charismatic, but he's just…

I guess there's no really good way to put it. He's an ass all around. He drinks worse than Karen, and smokes like a chimney. I never really did anything very heavy, and I always made sure someone knew when to cut me off, but more often than not Damien would end up facedown on a counter or a bar… or sometimes the bar floor, which was sorta amusing.

I met him completely by accident when I was supposed to meet Muffy in town. I got lost cause I was without Uncle T for the first time _ever_ (and I swear he's got a radar, he _always_ knows where he's going!) and when he saw me fighting in frustration with a map and trying to find a phone, I guess he took pity on me.

And it went on from there. I ended up _not_ meeting Muffy (she snubbed me for a week because of it. Stupid 16 year-old hormones…) because he wanted to take me to some club. Where I got to experience my first attempts at getting… well, high. I didn't drink until I hit eighteen… and even now I just don't like the taste.

I guess I wasn't half as irresponsible as some other I can think of, but for me.. raised as I was by my parents and extended family, it was pretty bad. I was always careful to bring extra clothes wrapped in some of Mom's potpourri bags so that I could hide the fact that I smoked… I popped breath mints or mint leaves to hide the smell of alcohol.

By the Harvest Goddess, I was a _mess_. Lying to say that I'd lost track of time and missed the last ferry 'accidentally' so that I could join in whatever entertainment Damien wanted my company at, or saying I was going to visit Muffy when I was really going over to his apartment for a party.

I don't know how I managed to get the 'straight-faced' gene in the family. Jack and Pony can't lie worth a damn, either on the phone _or_ in person. Maybe it was to make up for the lack of cooking gene?

Wow, that sounded lame. I still kinda find it weird that I got away with all of this for such a long time. Mom and Dad never asked why I was going into the city so much, and after the siblings moved out, they stopped asking too. Admittedly that's because both of them were too busy to spend more than a few minutes on the phone… still though, it is kind of shocking.

I think… I think Mom knew. Dad could be pretty oblivious, but Mom did all the laundry. She never said anything, but there were days where I caught her looking at me sadly. I brushed it off then… I wish I hadn't I wish I'd thought to ask her for some advice on how to deal with Damien.

Or I wish I'd gotten the chance to show them the tattoo. Just so I could hear Mom's scolding and Dad's temper over doing something so major.

I wish they were still around. I miss them. The way Mom could bake her pies without needing to look at the recipe, the way Dad, in his rare off-time, would take me fishing in the early morning hours.

But… No matter how hard I try I just can't make myself cry. I _want_ to cry, I came close to it while talking to Muffy, yet nothing came out.

It's just… numbness. Like everything's locked inside and I can't unlock it by myself. Some days I wake up and I can't breathe with the weight of everything I have to do and deal with.

I mean—and I guess this really is my fault—rescuing sprites with next to _zero_ hints, trying to figure out how many sprites I can feasibly find going by what I've done so far in the process of clearing lands and collecting lumber and stone… Counting my money and wondering if I'll be able to afford animals this year or next, with the money I have to spend on building up seeds for crops, or buying grass seed to plant on the other fields so that I can have a surplus of hay and fodder for the eventual cows and sheep I want to buy, saving money to buy chicken feed in bulk since mice got into the stuff my parents stored…

The list is endless! I almost think it would be easier to sell the place, let someone else handle it… but Uncle Takakura would probably die of shame, not to mention Jack and Pony's reactions.

It's not that I don't love the farm—though admittedly sometimes I wish for something else to come up—its just that sometimes it feels like I'm suppose to make a kingdom out of mud and straw, when it's all I can do to keep myself afloat on driftwood..

But I can't bring myself to disappoint my family, especially Uncle T. He's so happy to have things to ship, even if it's only herbs and grasses, and weeds. (I collect anywhere from twenty to ninety weeds a day. Even if they only sell for a G, it adds up over time. I think I've earned over two thousand on weeds alone.)

I'm really hoping that Damien took the hint and will leave me be, but I don't know how lucky I'll get. He can be really stubborn. I heard a while back from an old ex that unless he does the breaking up he harasses the girl into getting back together with him.

Which he _has_ done with me, though I admit that he did it so smoothly I hardly even noticed. Which is pretty sad, considering. But he somehow managed to convince me that it was the wine or the drug talking and that I really didn't want to break up with him.

I hope I have more of a spine this time around. With Uncle Takakura making his awkward mumbles about me getting married and starting a family, I don't want Damien to be a candidate.

Heck, if I have my way, I _will_ be the old maid of the family. Take _that_ little sister.

-_added two hours later-_

…Boy doesn't _that_ look childish. Smooth Claire, _real_ smooth.


	14. May 16, Spring, Year 20

**May 16****th****, Spring, year 20**

_Man, I almost missed the horse races today! I had to bolt at my quickest, and managed to just _barely_ make it in time for the first race. Sadly, not in time for the betting, but that's okay. Oh, and I had something wonderful happen too!_

_

* * *

_

Gasping for breath, Claire pelted down the deserted streets of Mineral Town towards the Rose Square and the sounds of a little over fifty people chattering. If she'd had the breath for it, she would have been cursing herself for her forgetfulness.

She skidded into the Square just as the announcement for the beginning of the first race was sounded. She bit back a breathless yelp of distaste and annoyance, and started pushing her way carefully towards the fence.

Her blue eyes scanned the crowd, looking for either her sister, Ann, or Karen; the only three girls who came to the races on a regular basis. Ann's bright red hair was distinctive enough to be seen at a distance, especially considering the way she was hoping around in excitement. Karen stood near her, not quite hopping, but bouncing a little.

Both were up at the front of the crowd, so it took a little bit of effort for the worn out blond to reach them. Karen noticed her first, and grinned over her shoulder.

"You're late!" and the green-eyed cousin had to shout to be heard over the cheering of the crowd. "What took you? Pony's already saddled up!"

"Pony's racing?" Claire said, surprised. "When did this happen?"

"Oh, yesterday sometime," Ann piped in. "I think Thomas asked her to join in, since a couple of the racers from the City couldn't make it. The had sick horses."

Karen nodded, grinning.

"I'm pretty sure Gray said it would be interesting to watch, but I don't think he convinced Saibara to let him come today," she said with a half shrug. "Old man is here though, like always!"

"Saibara _never_ lets Gray come to the Spring races," Claire shook her head in wry amusement. "I wonder what chores he got stuck with today. Poor guy."

Ann and Karen forbore responding as the horses rounded the final curve, with Jill and Cinnamon in the lead. Claire whooped loudly for her sister's benefit, and when the younger farmer crossed the finish line, all three of them jumped up and down in excitement.

The redhead was jumping the highest. Clearly, she had bet on Jill, and won a great deal. Karen never really bet, preferring to save all her money for the after-races wine and festivities held at Doug's.

Jill, spotting friend and family ran over to meet them as soon as Thomas had awarded her the medals and garland for her win. Her eyes were bright, and she was flushed with glee, making Claire grin in response.

"You look like the cat who caught the canary sis," she teased as Jill came within earshot. "Congratulations!"

"I didn't think I was going to make it, to be honest," Jill replied a little sheepishly. "I mean, I've only been training Cinnamon for half a year. I guess he really wanted to win!"

Karen chuckled. Claire ginned, looking at the horse Barley was leading away. The name suited the horse, she decided, as simple and brown as he was. Slow to start—apparently Jill hadn't started out in the lead—but with enough of a kick at the end to pull ahead for the win.

"You know," And Jill looked at Claire thoughtfully, "Barley has a horse for sale sis. A pretty mare. I'm sure she'd be useful to you on Dad's farm, since I took Cinnamon and all."

Claire shrugged, and smiled.

"Well, if there's time after the races, I'll talk to the old man and see if he'll let me take a look at her. How's May doing by the way?"

As a group, the girls shared gossip, moving towards the betting booth. In short order Ann collected the medals for her winning bet, and placed more down, betting on familiar faces and city friends. Jill and Claire followed her example, since Ann had an almost infallible sense of which horse was going to win.

Sure enough, the winner of the second race was Sugar, a patchy grey and white horse from Ming City. Briefly, Claire wondered how the horse races over in Flowerbud were going, and if Jack was winning like he always did. Jill gave her a sideways glance, and both of them grinned, sharing the exact same thought.

"The day Jack loses is the day he retires Punkin," Karen said, showing that she too had clued into their thoughts. "And I don't think that'll happen any time soon. Hey Claire, there's Barley! Why not go talk to him now?"

"Yeah sis," and Jill grinned at Claire's mild grimace. "It'll be a real surprise to Uncle Takakura if you showed back up riding your very own horse!"

Claire had to admit that Jill had a point, even if she wasn't too enamored of it.

"After the last race," she replied. "I don't want to interrupt the fun with business. Besides, I don't even know if I have the money to purchase a horse with me today. I might have to ask Uncle Takakura to buy one for me later, you know?"

"His stables are pretty full-up," Jill nodded slightly. "I bet he'd be willing to defer payment until you have the money for her!"

Claire threw up her hands in mock disgust, laughing, and went over to talk with the oldest ranch owner left. His age might have bent his back, but his hands were as strong as ever, and his eyes remained sharp.

"Well then Claire," he smiled at her, speaking in a creaky voice. "Come to pay an old man your respects?"

"You're not old," the blond grinned. "and Jill told me that you have a mare you wanted to sell. There's no rush," and she rested her hand on the old man's arm as he seemed ready to leave right then. "It can wait until the races are over."

"Your sister has a good eye," he chuckled. "the mare's a sweet-tempered beast, but she's not made for racing. I think she'd do well on your family farm."

Claire smiled mildly relieved. It would be easier and faster to collect the grasses and wild plants if she was riding a horse, and it would give her the time to visit the excavation site when Flora and Carter were _there_, instead at past nine at night.

"So I'll drop by your ranch after the races end, alright?"

"That will be fine as long as," and the old man's eyes twinkled in amusement, "you don't mind helping me feed and care for the animals. Some of them were your parents after all."

Claire had the grace to blush.

* * *

After the final race—a black horse named Star C. won—Claire followed Barley back to his ranch to take a look at the mare.

"She's about your size, as opposed to Cinnamon for Jill," he commented. "Though she did a good job of winning her first race. Ah, this way…"

She was in the last stall, and at the sound of Barley's footsteps, the mare poked her head over the opened top of the door, revealing a pale golden face with a white star streaked down her muzzle. Claire let out a soft breath, impressed despite herself.

The rest of the horse was just as pretty. Her mane was a pale brown, about three shades darker than her coat. White "socks" on the mare's legs completed the picture.

"She's amazing Barley," the blond smiled. "How much?"

"Well now," and the old man rubbed his chin. "I was thinking twenty five thousand. But," he held up a hand as Claire's face fell, "seeing as I'm hard up on stable room, you can take her home tonight and send me the money with Tak when you have it."

"Really?"

"Really," he chuckled. "Tak's been saying you need a horse to help you out, so it's not skin off my back to let you take her now. I know that you're good for it."

"Especially thanks to Van," Claire agreed. "He pays pretty good for the stuff in Uncle Carter's dig site. It's pretty cool."

Barley smiled at the cheery farm-girl, and led the way to the food.

* * *

_And so now I have a horse, and Pony has her first win under her belt. I bet she's going to be like Jack and Punkin, winning every race from now on. Me, I don't like racing. Well, okay, I do, but it's not really my favorite thing about owning a horse. So I'll probably never enter the races if I don't have to._

_ Honey—I decided to name her that because of the color of her coat—will suit me just fine, I think. I'm gonna have to work pretty hard in the next couple of days to get Barley his money though. _

_Still, it's worth it. Honey made the trip home quick and easy. I even managed to make it home before midnight! She is _definitely_ going to speed up my day._


	15. June 1, Summer, Year 20

**June 1****st****, Summer, Year 20**

Kai's here! He said that he would deal with an upset Popi whenever she showed. Since she and Rick are showing up every Sunday for lessons from Uncle T, he should be hearing from her _real_ soon.

It almost makes me want to pop up some popcorn, make some juice and go watch her throw a fit. I mean, I love Popi and all, but really… I expect I'll be seeing more of her this summer, and Rick too. Ah, the drama's of young love.

Also, it looks like the swimming festival's going to be held tomorrow! It's gotten pretty hot in the past couple of weeks, so a chance to pile everyone into the water ought to be fun!

Uncle T's been asking if I want to plant some summer crops with the seeds my parents had. Not so subtle of a hint, but I guess it is about time I started playing the part of the actual farmer, huh? Still, mining's easier. I'll see if I can't do both…

Kai made a ton of food for today too, an all-you-can-eat deal. I ate the shaved ice so fast I got a brain freeze. Jill thought it was funny until she spilled hers all over her front. I probably shouldn't have laughed, but she did sorta deserve it. Went straight down the front of her shirt too, so I wasn't the _only_ one laughing.

Ah, sibling rivalry. It made the day entertaining for everyone else I think. Last I saw was that Murrey was swiping a bit of food from everyone. The walking stomach nearly made a beach riot, but I guess it can't be helped. No one even knows where his home valley is, let alone how to get him back to it.

It's kinda sad, really. I mean, the few times I've actually tried to have a serious conversation with him, he mentioned a wife back in Po-Po Valley. I keep saying he should go through the city with Uncle T, but he just says he knows his way home and will get there someday.

Hmm… I've been getting compliments about Honey. I spent almost four days straight in the mines and the excavation site, but the work paid off. Even if I'm less than flush now, I don't owe Barley any more money. And she _is_ the sweetest thing ever, following me around even when I'm not riding her.

Uncle T actually wondered why I got annoyed when Puppy followed me, but a horse following me didn't bother me in the slightest. Tying to explain that Honey was bigger, and therefore I was less likely to trip over her and hurt myself didn't work very well, but I think he got it after I demonstrated.

By accident.

What happened was, Puppy decided that Honey was just a really big dog, and wasn't really scary. So he did what he normally does when I'm working, came up behind me and yelped when I stepped on his foot.

Well, _Honey_ decided that I was in trouble, and made a really loud snort to chase Puppy off. The poor thing cowered behind Dakota for the rest of the day, and I spent the rest of the day trying very hard to stop laughing.

Heck, I'm _still_ giggling!

Anyways, to keep Honey on the farm while I'm doing the water means I'll probably have to put her in the fenced off area where Dad used to keep Punkin. I'm going to have to knock out some boards and fix the fence, but it shouldn't take me more than a couple of hours.

…though I do wonder what's going to happen when she finds out I'm leaving her on the farm for the day.

Oh! That reminds me! The _weirdest_ thing happened! I was putting things in Honey's saddlebags to take back to the farm when a _Sprite_ showed up! I got another one from the basket I bought last week too! So I've got… thirty Sprites, I think? Way less than half, which is really sad.

Still, I guess it could be worse, I could have none at all and have no real clue as to what I'm doing. At least I have the knowledge, if not the inclination, to run the farm, like the rest of the family.

Not like Mom or Dad really gave me a choice though. Ah well, they were right, I _am_ grateful.

And tired. Too much food, I think. I'll have a hard time swimming tomorrow if I don't get some decent sleep!


	16. June 4, Summer, Year 20

**June 4, Summer, Year 20**

_Oh my _Goddess_ but it's been hot! Makes me more glad than ever that we had our beach festival these past two days. Getting the chance to swim in the ocean, and race was wonderful! Though I guess it's not _technically_ a race, our riptide is a little too strong for us to get out to a buoy and back without being swept away…_

_

* * *

_Claire had thrown open all the windows the night before, and turned on several fans trying to move the air in the house. It was only the second day of summer, but it was already hot and muggy, and Takakura had commented that it was going to be a storm heavy season.

But for the next few days it was supposed to be sunny, which was good. It meant that the girls swimming event and guys swimming event—it was really a two-day long beach party—could go without a hitch.

If Muffy had gotten her way, Claire would probably be sporting the teeny bikini she'd seen in one of Lumina's magazines, but the farmer was a little more body-conscious than that. Instead, she pulled out the very simple one-piece that she had been using for the past couple of years, throwing her regular clothes over that.

Though in summer, her 'regular outfit' consisted of a pair of short-alls and a tanktop. Even her cats were protesting the heat, sprawled out across the floor in the coolest places they could find. Which were under her bed, and near the fridge respectively, and Claire couldn't help but give an amused smile.

She propped open the door of the bathroom, deliberately leaving the water dripping from both the tub faucet and the sink, then left the house barefoot. Honey made a soft wuffing noise from her place in the horse pen, but didn't seem overly agitated about being stuck there, for which Claire let out a slightly relieved sigh.

She'd almost been afraid that the horse would emulate Puppy whenever he was locked up and made a lot of noise, but thankfully, that didn't appear to be the case. It was bad enough that the dog could be heard across the valley, she didn't need a horse adding to it.

Though today both Pup and Dakota would be accompanying her to the beach, for the second half of the day was the Frisbee toss. In truth, both dogs would probably be in and out of the water as much as the girls.

Claire had planted some pineapples, them being her favorite summer fruit despite how long they took to grow, and spent a good two hours watering them, wishing she could make some sort of sprinkler system for the arable land outside the farm. It was something to look into at a later date however, as people started drifting across the valley.

The guys came to ogle the girls—which was only fair, since the girls did the reverse on the second day—and the older folks came to enjoy the beach's cooler breeze as well as participate in some of the less active festivities. Like the eating contests, or making sand castles with Kate or Hugh.

And inevitably, someone would bring their camera and insist on a picture. Claire hated that moment, but she had to admit that seeing the progression of pictures in her album as she grew up was kind of amusing.

Muffy waved at her from across the way, her other hand waved the beach bag that she was famous for. Claire waved back, hiding a grin at all the 'beach cosmetics' Muffy brought with her year in an year out.

"You're going to be _late_!" Muffy's voice echoed across the road. "Come _on!_"

Claire laughed, rubbed her already sweaty forehead, and dumped the remaining contents of the watering can over her head to cool herself off. Muffy laughed, then shrieked as Claire ran over and shook some water on her.

"You brat!" Muffy yelped, not meaning a word of it.

Claire laughingly ran ahead of her cousin, who was swatting at her with the beach bag.

Once on the beach, she caught up with Flora, and ducked around behind her. Flora blinked and looked down at Claire, who was grinning and still dripping, hen up at Muffy, who was clearly chasing her.

"I'm assuming you got her wet?" the purple-eyed woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What else?" Claire winked. "It's not like we're going to remain dry all day, y'know?"

Muffy puffed to a halt, dropping her bag under one of the already set up umbrellas. The busty green-eyed woman mockingly shook her fist in Claire's direction. Claire just stuck out her tongue.

"You're courting trouble, you know," Flora chuckled. "Remember last year?"

Last year, in retribution for Claire's pranks, Muffy had buried her in wet sand, and it had taken the blond almost three hours to struggle free. Claire just shrugged again, straightening now that Muffy wasn't going to come after her any longer.

"Where's the fun in playing on the beach if you don't test your luck?" She grinned.

She cast her blue eyes over the beach, noting that almost everyone was already in their suits, and the netting had been put into place. All that was left was for the colored balls to be put into the netting, which would keep both the players and the balls from getting pulled away by the strong riptide.

"Who's got the balls this time?" she asked after a minute. "Uncle T?"

"I think it was Sebastian, honestly," Flora tilted her head, rubbing her glasses on her shirt. "But I was so tired at the end of the games last year that I don't remember."

Claire chuckled, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah…"

The beach days usually left everyone exhausted, but happy, and Claire was looking forward to this happening again, even with work to do.

A few moments later, Takakura and Sebastian arrived on the beach, each carrying a box of multicolored balls that the girls would collect.

The basis of the game was simple. Each girl would collect four different colored balls, and the one who got her colors first was the winner for the year. Then it was just a free-for-all grab to rescue all the balls for the next day's game.

The girls piled into the water, laughing and teasing. Long hair was tied back, braided up, pigtailed… any way to keep hair out of the face, and way of the arms was appreciated.

"Ready girls?" Takakura called.

Six pairs of hands waved in excitement. Of the girls Lumina and Muffy were the only ones in bikini's, yellow and ruffled pink respectively. The rest were in simple, sensible one pieces, in various colors. Flora in green, Celia in purple, Nami in blue and Claire in her old blue-plaid.

With hair tied back, and trying not to fight the current, Takakura and Sebastian emptied the boxes into the water for the girls to gather.

The laughter, whistling and splashing started not much longer after that, as the girls chased their colors. From the safety of the beach, Rock made many comments that would have made the girls launch him into the water. As it was Marlin reached out and smacked him upside the head more than once, and he wasn't the only one.

Celia was the first to collect four colors, and stagger out of the water. Muffy and Nami followed soon after, and the three remaining in the water—Claire, Lumina and Flora—made mad grabs for the rest of the multicolored balls before the tide took them.

They dropped the balls in the boxes, as Celia claimed her prize, which was free food from Kai's stand. The rest of them flopped onto towels and caught their breath before starting with the rest of the games of the day.

Dakota and Puppy, both brought by Takakura, had the chance to chase Frisbee's and other toys down the beach against Carter's Chihuahua, and Cody's dogs. To Claire's glee, Dakota won the Frisbee toss, though Puppy ended up chasing the Chihuahua instead of the ball.

It seemed like all too soon, five pm arrived, and so did picture time. Worn out the girls piled into the frame, Muffy dragging Claire to lay across the front, her revenge for the watering-can fiasco at the beginning of the day.

"Alright girls, say cheese!"

Various types of smiles—excited, amused, tired, half, and so on—flashed across six faces, and the camera flashed six separate times.

"Hurray for instant pictures?" Claire yawned, taking her copy and waving it lightly in the air. "Phew, what a day…"

Chattering and laughing, everyone scattered into the Valley, some going home, most heading to the inn to get food. Takakura took the dogs back to the farm, and Claire headed up to the spring, just to get a little bit of peace and quiet. She continued to wave the still-developing picture, yawning a bit as she did so.

It was quiet at the spring, excluding the sound of the summer cicada's. She sat at the edge, just thinking, and wishing she could talk to the Goddess about nothing in particular.

Or maybe Winny, but she hadn't had the time to seek out the Witch Princess in a good long while. Which was a pity, because while she ranted a lot about the Goddess, she also had some pretty good advice.

Claire's head drooped, the exhaustion of both fighting tides, and playing a multitude of beach games on top of her farming chores finally taking its toll on her.

"Maybe… just a few minutes," she yawned, leaning back against one of the many trees that lined the pond. "A few minutes before going home…"

Her blue eyes drifted closed, and right there she fell fast asleep. Two hours later, Skye came wandering up the dirt path, wondering whether or not it was worth it to even come on such a night.

He'd heard the party still going strong at both the Inner Inn and the Blue Bar, so that shut down any plans he might have had for leaving a note for later thievery. And he hadn't seen Claire for a few weeks, which was actually somewhat… disappointing.

So when he saw a familiar head of blond hair from behind, he perked up quite a bit. He wondered if Claire had been waiting for him, and was tempted to surprise her with a hug. But when he approached her he realized that she was asleep.

Skye chuckled ruefully, and sat down next to her, shaking his head.

"Silly girl," he smiled. "You should spend more time sleeping, and not so much time waiting for a thief like me to show up."

And then he caught site of the picture held loosely in her hand. Curiosity piqued, he plucked it from her and took a glimpse.

Then promptly pocketed it, before taking out a notepad and scribbling Claire a letter. He placed it in her hand, then sat there, debating.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here," he decided. "I'll take you back to your farm."

Gently so as not to disturb the sleeping blond, the 'Prince of the Stars' slid his arms under Claire, and lifted her up. It took him a few moments to adjust, she was not as light as she looked, what with all her farming muscle, but once he had, he found himself liking the feel of her in his arms.

Quickly, he carried her back to her farmhouse. Thoughts like that were dangerous to the wandering thief, and even though he was staying in Mineral Town to steal from the Valley, he didn't want to become too… _attached_ to people.

Thankfully it was late enough that no one saw him enter or leave the farmhouse, and Skye made his way back to Mineral Town, the swimsuit picture firmly in his pocket.

* * *

When Claire woke the next morning, she groaned, feeling as though her head was filled with sand. Blearily she glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. It took her a good ten minutes of blank confusion before she recognized the walls of her home, and the sound of Tux and Clara making their usual morning complaints.

"…Weird dream," she decided finally, rolling off of the bed. "Nice but… weird."

Dazedly, she fed the cats and did her chores, before heading down for day two of the beach festivities. She didn't notice the piece of paper that lay on her table flutter to the floor as she walked out.

The second day of the beach party was just as hot as the first day, but in Claire's mind, the guys made a better show in their swim trunks than the girls of the day before.

Though Rock in the Speedo made her laugh convulsively, as Lumina turned a brilliant shade of red.

The events were mostly the same, with an eating contest substituted for the Frisbee toss. It surprised everyone when Marlin won the 'race,' especially his older sister Vesta. Claire laughed, applauded, and ate with them, but her mind was clearly elsewhere in moments of lull.

At the end of the second day, people drifted away tired, but happy, to their homes and their beds. Claire was no exception, looking forward longingly to sinking into her pillows, even if the heat made it so muggy that she didn't need the blankets.

The animals greeted her almost convulsively, and she made her rounds to feed and water them all. Puppy and Dakota were panting in the heat, and she felt sorry for the long-haired older dog, making sure to fill the large water bowl with and abundance of cool water. She even turned on the sprinkler system for a bit, soaking bother herself and the dogs.

Honey made a noise of protest when Claire came to give her a brushing, shaking vigorously, and spraying the already saturated farmer with more water. Claire laughed a little sheepishly, having forgotten that the sprinklers were all over the farm, and not just in the grass fields.

"Sorry Honey," she apologized. "It's been a long couple of days."

The horse snorted again, then snuffed Claire over for treats.

Done at last, Claire finally entered her house, stripping off her wet clothes in the process with a grimace. This time, she saw the paper fluttering in the light breeze, as she walked from the living area to the bathroom to get some towels, and made a quick detour to retrieve it before Clara pounced.

She read it twice, and upon the second reading, certain that it wasn't a joke, she turned a very mortified shade of red.

**My dear Claire,**

**So peaceful when you sleep, so happy when you swim. Perhaps we can have a beach date of our own, on a night when you're more awake to appreciate it.**

**Phantom Skye**

**P.S. I think I'll keep the picture. See you at the pond.**

"It… wasn't… a dream," she said weakly, clinging to the dining table. "He… _did_ carry me home last night."

Shock warred with anger, and eventually won. She just sank, dripping, into one of the kitchen chairs unable to think of anything for a good twenty minutes.

"I'm _never_ going to live this down," Claire groaned.

* * *

_I haven't dropped by the pond yet. I don't even know what I would say if I _did_. Guh, I feel like an idiot for falling asleep there! I had to ask Muffy if she could copy the picture for me, and she's been teasing me about giving it to some mystery guy all day!_

_If only she knew…_


	17. June 10, Summer, Year 20

**June 10, Summer, year 20**

_Muffy is still teasing me about the picture. _Family!_ Makes me glad it's the Tomato fest today, I can get away for a bit. I hope and pray to the Goddess that Skye doesn't show at this one. I don't think I'd be able to keep my tenuous composure._

_I'd probably never live it down if I slugged him either… Argh._

_Oh, and my pineapples have sprouted! Yay!_

_

* * *

_

Claire had retrieved her rattiest clothing for the Tomato festival, which happened to be an old flannel shirt and a pair of jeans torn at the knees, which were already stained with tomato juice from previous festivals. Despite the prevailing heat, they were the oldest things she had, and were what she wore every year.

It was marginally cooler in the house than it was outside, thanks to the fans and open windows. The cats seemed to appreciate it, and she had to admit it made sleeping a little bit easier. She wasn't tossing on top of the blankets trying to cool down.

"Need a good storm to break the heat," she sighed as she went about her morning chores. "But then again I don't really like storms all that much."

Which was an understatement. It wasn't the thunder or lightening that made Claire curl up into a ball on her bed, it was the rush and howl of the wind, for reasons she'd never fully understood.

She pushed it from her mind after a minute, and grabbed her straw hat, which was also tomato-stained.

For a brief moment, she considered dragging Muffy with, but she knew her cousin wouldn't enjoy the festival. It had been different when they'd all been kids, but Muffy had moved when they were all five, and during her time in the city had become… girly.

But that was life after all, always changing. Claire stepped out into the sunshine, plunking her hat on her head, and went to saddle Honey.

The horse was worth all the money she'd paid Barley and beyond, and Claire loved the sweet animal, who tried so hard, even in the hot weather.

"We'll take you over to meet Cinnamon over on Pony's farm," she said cheerfully. "He'll be glad of the company while we go and get all tomato slimy."

* * *

Thanks to Honey, the trip took half the time it normally did, and Claire arrived in time to help Jill with her watering. The blonde had to admit that it was cooler in Mineral Town than it was in the Valley, which made her little sister laugh.

"Heat wave in the Valley?"

"You have _no_ idea," Claire sighed. "I almost want to run around in my old swimsuit and a pair of shorts it's so hot. And when I say shorts, I mean like Muffy's little bits of freaking nothing short-shorts."

Jill pictured this, and laughed again.

"I think your silver-haired friend might like that," she teased.

To the brunette's surprise, Claire turned a brilliant shade of red, and ducked her head so quick she almost gave herself whiplash. To say that Jill wash shocked would have been an understatement. She'd _never_ seen Claire acting this way.

It was almost enough to make Jill start teasing, but she wisely refrained. Claire, as Jill knew well, didn't take kindly to being mocked, and she wouldn't hesitate to throw the brunette into the river.

"Anyways sis, how's Honey working out for you?"

Despite being grateful for the conversation switch, Claire's responses took some time to come back from embarrassed mumbles to something resembling her normal tone. Jill shook her head and grinned, there was _definitely_ a story to collect there.

But first, they would have to find someone to throw tomatoes with.

The Square wasn't exactly packed with people, but there were enough to make several teams, with some clever finagling. Claire and Jill ended up teammates with Barley's granddaughter May. Since May idolized them both, it worked out fine, even though they didn't quite make it past the third round.

In the end it was the team of Karen, Rick and Kai—who had come for the festival because it was a fun one—who took the top prize, though it was a close call. Karen had been forced to threaten Rick to make him behave with Kai on their team.

After the… _structured_ tomato fight, it became a free-for-all when Kai pegged Rick in the back of the head. Everyone piled in, becoming covered in tomato guts, which resulted in a mad rush for the ocean to attempt to clean off before supper.

It was to Claire's relief that she actually made it back to her home without catching sight of the silver-haired thief. She was muggily damp thanks to the lingering day's heat, and it was less comfortable than being fully soaked, so the first order of business—after putting Honey in the corral again—was to change into something dry. Once that was accomplished, she turned once more to the journal that she had left on the table.

* * *

_Phew, what a day! I love this festival, it's always so much fun. And throwing squishy tomatoes at people is a good way to relieve stress, I'll sleep good tonight._

_Though I should probably go and water the pineapples again. Stupid heat wave…_


	18. June 17, Summer, Year 20

**June 17, Summer, Year 20**

_Hah, I got Muffy back for all her teasing!_

_It was Griffin's birthday on the 13__th__, and so I let her borrow my oven Then proceeded to tease her about making food for her boyfriend. It was very satisfying._

_Hearing Griffin say that he liked the food was even _more_ hilarious. At least Muffy's cooking isn't as bad as her drink mixing… I wouldn't want him to get food poisoning after all._

_…Okay, yeah, that was mean. Hehe._

_

* * *

_

Claire chuckled softly, despite feeling a little embarrassed about what she'd written in her journal. She knew that she would eventually snap at Muffy, they'd fight and then make up, but until that point the teasing would continue to irk her.

"Wonder what I should bring to the Veggie fest?" she tapped her chin with her pen as she turned on the TV to check the weather forecast. "None of my pineapples have fully budded, so I can't bring them. And the stuff in the fridge is too old to qualify as food really…"

She glanced at the fridge, wrinkling her nose. She'd been needing to clean it out for several days now, but hadn't been able to snag the time. At the rate she was going, it would be _her_ that ended up with the food poisoning…

"Foo… Vesta will probably win again anyways," and Claire chuckled ruefully. "Even Mom and Dad couldn't beat her quality veggies. Maybe I'll skip today's festival and just concentrate on around the house stuff. This place could use a good cleaning…"

There were clothes flung everywhere, most of which needed more than a minor wash, dishes stacked high in the sink and on the table, and, of course, the fridge. Not to mention both Dakota and Puppy needed baths, as did Honey.

"Yeah, why not," she nodded, a gleam entering her blue eyes. "Too much TLC for the outside, not enough TLC for the inside."

She made motions like she was rolling up her sleeves, grinned, and got to work, completely forgetting about the TV.

The dishes were first, and Claire attacked the sticky places with a grimace, wondering how she'd let things get so disgusting. The cats, seeing that she was playing with water, dove under the bed, Tux bumping against the stereo table as she went.

Claire almost jumped out of her skin as 'Ride of the Valkyrie' started playing on the stereo system, but then she laughed, changed the CD to something more modern, and went about her dishwashing.

She had to change the music twice more as she moved from dishes to clothing, lamenting the fact that, though there _was_ a dryer—her mother had refused to hang laundry in the middle of winter—there was no washing machine.

Still the routine of washing clothing by hand was oddly soothing, and she almost missed the knock on the screen door.

Thankfully it came again, louder, and she turned from the sink to see who it was. And frowned as Damien carefully opened the door and stepped in.

"Something I can help you with?" And her tone was chill.

"Just wanted to see what all your hype was about," he replied. "This place is… something, I guess."

Claire didn't know exactly what to say, and stood there, feeling rather awkward. Soapy bubbles dripped from her hands onto the linoleum, and after a minute, Damien just claimed a chair.

"I thought you didn't like the farm," he said, giving her a narrow eyed glance. "You kept saying how amazing the city was. Why're you still here?"

"Because you were an ass," and she glared right back at him, propping her hands on her hips, "And… I've already explained this, I'm not going to do so again for the sake of your lack of memory."

The blond spun back to her washing, shoulders stiff with tension. Damien snorted again as she reached for the clothing in the sink.

"You don't even have a decent clothes washer?" he mocked. "Or a dish washer!"

"If you're here to mock me, I'll hit you with the frying pan," Claire warned. "I'm a little busy right now, in case you hadn't noticed. Either get to the point and go away, or… actually, just go away. Before you say something more stupid, and actually tempt me to brain you."

That earned her about fifteen minutes of a solemn silence. It was almost surprising.

"Claire, I want you to come back to the city with me," Damien said at last. "There's so much more for you there! Heck, we could bring you sister and that cousin of ours uh… _Karen_, that's right, and start a band!"

Claire tapped her foot in clear annoyance.

"My parents left me the farm," she said quietly. "I have an obligation to carry on their legacy, even if I don't really want to. And you know something… I _do_ want to. I love this place…"

She was a little surprised to hear herself admit this to Damien, who wanted nothing more than to make her belong to him again.

"It's that pretty-boy, isn't it?" and his moss-green eyes narrowed in anger. "_He's_ the reason you're staying here!"

There was a short pause as Claire battled embarrassment and annoyance, the back of her neck turning a faint red.

"No Damien," and her tone was gentler than she'd intended. "I'm here because Mom and Dad wanted this farm to prosper like the other ones in our family. And come hell or high water, I'm going to make sure that their dream lives on. It's…"

She stopped, feeling that all too familiar sensation of needing to cry, but being unable to. And in the silence, Damien opened his mouth, and inserted his foot.

"You're going to live in a place like this, working on a derelict farm-"

Damien didn't get any farther than that. Claire turned, putting every bit of force behind the punch that she could. And mining had built up quite a bit of strength.

He sprawled out of the chair, dark brown hair falling over his face as he stared at her in shock.

"I suggest you leave," And Claire's voice was cold as ice, suppressed fury making her blue eyes flare. "I'm not interested. Go back to the damn city."

He looked at her for a long moment, blue and green eyes locking in dueling anger. In the end, he was the one who looked away, and got to his feet, one hand holding his jaw. Damien didn't look back, just slammed the screen door hard enough to make the windows rattle.

Claire let out a long, slow sigh, sagging back against the kitchen counter and shaking out her hand with a wince. It had been a while since she'd slugged someone that hard.

"So much for an uneventful day," she sighed. "Oh well, back to work I guess…"

* * *

With the dishes drying on the rack, fridge contents emptied onto the compost pile and clothes hanging on the line, Claire turned to washing her animals. This tended to be easier, simply because with them, she could use the hose as well as the large basin that would normally be Honey's water tank.

Dakota loved the bath, mostly because it was followed by the dog getting her fur timed back to a reasonable length. Claire was willing to swear that there was enough fur when she was done to make—if not another Dakota—at least two puppies.

Puppy made the bath a challenge, lunging here and there in the tub and getting water _everywhere_. He needed no fur trimming, thankfully, though Claire was willing to swear that she was never going to be dry again.

And then it was time for Honey to get her first bath. Claire couldn't help being nervous. The last time she'd tried to wash a horse, Punkin had broken her foot. It had not been an enjoyable summer.

But Honey stood there, quiet as she pleased. She actually seemed to be leaning into the sudsy brush, and Claire was surprised to see that the golden horse had a few spots under all the dust where the gold was actually white. It was almost like she was a golden Appaloosa.

"I should have named you Sunshine or something," Claire grinned. "Like the farm!"

And with that she burst out singing. According her parents the song 'Walking on Sunshine,' had been what inspired them to name the farm. It was one of the many songs she could remember learning from her mother Mirei.

It had been the song most often played in the house, her dad Allen claiming it was the song that had convinced him to propose to Mirei. To which her mother had teasingly replied that he'd been so shy that it was the only way he'd managed it.

Claire, along with her siblings, had always had a hard time picturing their father as shy. When they were around he was a cheerful, outgoing man, with many passions, the greatest of which was their mother. Farming had almost always been a close second though.

And Claire was starting to understand why he had been so into it. As Jill had said, the job sort of grew on a person.

She jumped when Takakura cleared his throat, nearly spraying the older man with her hose. He chuckled as she blushed and pointed the nozzle at the ground.

"You seem to be in a good mood today. You missed the Vegetable festival though."

"Well, the house needed tending to," she admitted. "And the animals. I'm actually kinda glad that I stayed home. Besides, none of my pineapples are ready for showing!"

"Well now that's true," he nodded. "It would be easier if you had a husband around…"

Claire just rolled her eyes faintly in amusement.

"Pony's doing fine on her own," she pointed out, smiling wryly. "And she's got more to work on since she's established already."

"She's also looking for a husband," Takakura persisted. "I know that you're friends with some of the young men here… why not give them a chance?"

Claire just shook her head of wet hair, and gave a faintly helpless shrug.

"Uncle T, it's not that I don't appreciate the concern it's just that… no one here is exactly right for me. I promise, if I find the right person… well, I think more about it. Okay?"

Takakura just sighed, and nodded.

"I just want to make sure you're happy with your life," he said. "You do deserve that…"

Claire smiled warmly.

"Thanks Uncle Tak," she said softly. "For now.. I'm good. Truly. I was actually thinking about buying me a couple of chickens and ducks later this week. You think Popi might still have Nana?"

* * *

_What a day! At least the house is clean though, and the sun dried my clothes pretty quick! Thankfully there was a breeze to take away the muggy heat today, otherwise they might be ick-damp still._

_Uncle T's really worried. I think maybe he might've heard about Damien from Muffy. Ugh, I hope that Damien isn't going to stay nearby, even if he does have vacation. The last thing I need is someone else harassing me._

_Feh. Sleep now, worry later._

_…Haven't seen Skye in a while. Wonder what he's up to…_


	19. June 19, Summer, Year 20

**June 19, Summer, year 20**

_And here I though I had problems with just _Damien!_ Skye strikes again…_

_

* * *

_

Claire had gotten up bright and early, woken by the crowing of Jared the rooster, and the honks and clucks of her newly acquired chickens and ducks. Two of each, which made for an almost full bird coop. It made her glad for the upgrade where each coop could fit eight instead of the old ones that only fit four. She was _especially_ happy to have one duck in particular back. Nana, a little gold and black duck whom she'd raised from an egg.

Because of this, all her chores were finished at ten in the morning, which left the rest of the day free for mining. Claire was starting to get really good at finding artifacts in the excavation site, and was looking forward to finding a lot more.

Finding Carter and Flora pacing outside their tent was not what she'd expected, and Carter seemed to be fuming.

"Morning," Claire called, raising a hand in greeting. "Is something wrong?"

"Claire!" and Carter brightened to see his niece. "Wonderful timing, we've just gotten something… disturbing."

"What is it?"

"A note," Flora waved a piece of paper. "It was pinned to the front of the tent… It's from that thief that everyone's been talking about…"

With her recent distractions, Claire had actually forgotten all about Skye. She held out her hand, and Flora placed the note into it.

**At midnight, I'll be helping myself to the valuables in your tent.**

**Phantom Skye.**

"That two-bit, good-for-nothing, snake-in-the-grass of a thief!" Carter roared.

Claire winced, used to her Uncle's temper when his site was threatened.

"We'll be set back for days if he takes our artifacts," Flora worried. "Claire, I hate to impose but…"

"I have a plan!" Carter interrupted. "If you help, maybe we can catch this no-good sonnova…"

"Uncle C, chill," Claire held up placating hands. "Blood pressure. And if you want me to help, I'll be glad to help. Really!"

Between Flora and Claire, they managed to get Carter to calm back down. Flora smiled at her best friend and sometimes student a little wearily.

"Thanks Claire, really," she said quietly once Carter had gone back into the tent to inventory everything. "I guess come to the tent around midnight and we'll lie in wait for the thief."

Claire half smiled, and hugged her cousin briefly before Carter summoned Flora into the tent to help him. Then she turned her own attention to the excavation site. That would help her work off her own irritation, and help her think of a way to get some answers out of the silver-haired thief.

* * *

_It's almost time to go and wait for him… I wonder if he remembers that promise about me catching him? Would he really tell me if I asked about his past…?_

_And do I really even have the right to know? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything… He's a drifter too, so I bet he wouldn't be interested in someone who's got no big plans beyond making the farm the best it can be…_

_…Why am I worrying about it? It's stupid. Maybe I can get back the picture he stole while preventing him from taking anything from Flora and Uncle Carter! Though… I guess at this point he probably did something with the picture, and I _do_ already have that copy I begged from Muffy…_

_Gah! Eleven-thirty?!_

_

* * *

_

Claire all but ran the whole way to the tent on the far side of the Valley, arriving mere moments before the clock struck midnight. Carter and Flora greeted her with relief and no small amount of amusement.

"There's no sign of him yet," the older man frowned. "But maybe if we wait a while…"

They sat in the tent for the better part of an hour, before Flora spoke up.

"Maybe he forgot about the note," she said hopefully. "I mean… it's past time for him to be showing…"

Carter thought for a minute, then jumped to his feet.

"That churl could be stealing straight from the dig site!" he exclaimed. "Flora come on! Claire wait here!"

Flora gave Claire a sympathetic glance, hurrying out after the professor. Claire just shrugged and smiled tiredly, knowing that until her uncle's curiosity was satisfied, he would insist.

Twenty more minutes passed, and Claire yawned. The main reason she hadn't stayed up to see Skye was how late he came to the Valley after all. She needed all the sleep she could get for dealing with the farm.

The tent flap stirred, and she looked up, expecting to see Flora or Carter. Instead, Skye poked his head in. She sprang to her feet, adrenaline pumping through her as he stepped in fully, and smiled at her.

"Somehow, I had a feeling that we'd meet tonight," he said, smile becoming warm.

Claire backed away, edging towards the artifacts. Even if he froze her again, he would have to move her to get to them.

"Relax… I won't use the magic here tonight. I promise," and he chuckled. "Actually, I didn't really intend to steal anything today, I sent the note so that I could… hopefully see you Claire."

Blue eyes widened, and the farmer pointed to herself, wondering if she'd misheard him. Skye's smile widened, and he nodded.

"I was hoping… that you might want to spend some time with me on such a beautiful night. Hmm?"

Claire's mouth opened to refuse him, but something about the way that he was looking at her made her change her mind.

"Alright," she said slowly. "I guess… it couldn't hurt."

"Wonderful!" and Skye's face lit up in a cheery grin. "Come, let's go before those two return. I heard the old man mutter something about going to check in the mines, so we have _plenty_ of time."

They reached out at the same moment, Claire's hand sliding almost naturally into Skye's as the exited the tent under a brilliant full moon.

"Where are we going?" she asked, a little uncertainly.

"Why not the beach?" and Skye's expression was full of mischief.

Claire reached out with her other hand, and lightly hit him in the shoulder. Skye laughed, and pulled her along. Within minutes, they were sitting on the beach, letting the cool ocean breeze swirl around them.

Claire hadn't been at he beach at night in several years, she had forgotten how beautiful it looked. She let out a soft breath of surprise.

"Beautiful," she grinned.

Skye smiled as the farm-girl kicked off her shoes and went to wade in the cool water.

"I think it might be even more so because you're at my side," he said softly, watching her.

As if she'd heard him, she turned, giving him a curious look. Skye shook his head, and after a moment joined her in the shallow water. They chased each other up and down the beach before Claire, laughing, called a halt and went to sprawl on one of the beach towels that had been left behind.

Skye joined her after a minute, sitting under the umbrella as Claire caught her breath.

"You know, I pride myself in making curry," he said suddenly, softly. "And I work hard at it day after day."

Claire rolled over partway, resting her head on her hand as she listened to him.

"I gather various ingredients, and taste curries that are made by many different people but…" he paused, frowning slightly. "But I just can't seem to make the curry I'm going for. It's got the right flavor, but something… something is missing. I can't quite figure out what."

He looked down at her, blue eyes meeting sea-green.

"Do you know what it might be?" he asked.

Claire shifted around, rolling onto her back so that she could look at Skye from a different angle, then smiled.

"Easy," she said. "You're not cooking with love. Even the best dishes fall flat when you don't love what you're doing. My brother has the biggest heart out of all of us, and it helps him make the best foods _ever!_"

"Huh… love?" He leaned back thoughtfully, looking up at the star-strewn sky. "You could be onto something beautiful. I _have_ been pretty focused on flavor… I guess I never thought of it."

He smiled down at her, and she grinned in reply.

"I'll make you some curry in the future," he suggested. "If you wouldn't mind being my taste-tester."

And Claire giggled, rolling onto her stomach. She didn't know what it was about the ocean, but it made her more… free. More willing to pretend that it was a date than just a conversation.

"Sure," she chirped. "I was always the food-tester for my sibs, why not?"

They spent another few minutes there, with an almost electric charge running between them. Unfortunately, Claire yawned. Skye chuckled softly.

"Thank you for spending valuable sleeping time with me tonight Claire," he said softly. "I'd like to walk you back… but if that professor got a hold of me, I don't think I'd ever live it down. And a nice girl like you… shouldn't be seen with a thief."

And like that, the magic was broken. For a long moment, the blonde felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach

"Good luck on your farm beautiful," he said, getting to his feet. "And get some sleep."

The last part sounded so… familial, that Claire couldn't help sticking out her tongue in response. She watched him leave the beach, wishing she dared to go after him, to hug him, or maybe lightly kiss his cheek.

Once he was gone, she trudged her way back up to the tent, arriving moments before Flora and Carter returned.

"Any sign of that thief?" Carter demanded upon seeing Claire.

Flora was a touch more tactful, taking note of Claire's closed down expression. Something had happened, the professor's assistant decided. Something that had been painful.

Carter took her silence for a negative, and let out a long, relieved sigh.

"Nothing was missing from the dig either," he smiled.

"Well, I guess that's it then," Flora said. "The thief forgot, case closed. Thanks for the help Claire."

She hugged the blond farmer gently, and the professor gave Claire a hearty thump across the shoulders. Claire smiled wanly at them both, yawned, and headed for home.

* * *

_I don't understand it. One minute he's telling me about his dream to be some sort of master curry maker, and the next he's talking about how we shouldn't be seen together. I mean, I can understand it, but it _hurt!_ I didn't think it would hurt like that…_

_Am I reading too much into this? He said he wanted to spend time with me, and that was the reason behind the note to Uncle C and Flora… that sounds like something you would say to someone you like._

_Maybe he was thinking about my rep… But hardly anyone is awake this late, who would be around to see us?_

_…I just said us. There _is_ no 'us,' I'm probably just… someone to kill time with. Like it was with Damien._

_Argh!_

_I don't want to be someone to kill time with anymore… I don't want to _kill_ time either! I want to _make_ time or _have_ time._

_I want to be what Momma was to Daddy… Where _are_ you person just for me?_


	20. June 30, Summer, Year 20

**June 30, Summer, year 20**

I haven't been able to properly focus since my last conversation with Skye. I want to talk with him some more, but after pulling that all-nighter because I couldn't stop dwelling on his words, I just don't know _what_ to do…

I want to know more, but on the other hand I don't. It's so _frustrating_… And it's even more annoying because I can't pose hypothetical questions to anyone without then asking me if I've got someone I like.

So I've been sort of stewing for the past few days. Doesn't help that I've had a couple of dreams with him in them. Mom always said that too much television would be bad for me, but I don't think she expected it to give my dreams a plotline…

I need to think about something else… What else has been happening…?

Oh, Jack finally proposed to Eve! He says they're going to wait til winter to get married though, so that there's more time for the family to gather. It also gives me and Pony some time to figure out what exactly we can give them as wedding presents.

It's awesome. Eve's already asked Karen to be her bridesmaid, and Karen asked Muffy for help! So Muffy got recruited to be the second bridesmaid. Should be entertaining. I'm not volunteering for anything, a wedding like the one Eve is planning is _way_ to fancy for this little dirt-grubber. Just being a guest will be good enough for little me, hehe.

Uhm… My pineapples are growing strong. I got my first harvest today, and they were every bit as delicious as the ones Mom and Dad used to grow! Pony was right, there's something immensely satisfying about looking over a well grown garden and knowing that it was _my_ hard work that made it come out so wonderfully.

I've started to plant other things as well, like some corn and tomatoes. I know I'm a little late on them, but they grow a lot faster than the pineapples, so it shouldn't take as long to get a decent and delicious harvest from them.

Damien's been skulking about. That idiot doesn't know when to give up, _honestly!_ It's made me start locking my door at night just in case, and when I leave the house too. I have this sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt my animals if he was given the chance…

So I'm not going to give it to him. If I'm extra careful, I can keep him from messing up my life any more than it already is.

Oh, I've been getting compliments on the tattoo. I guess it was worth it in the end, because I really do like it. Most days, I actually forget it's there, and since it's been getting progressively hotter, most days I'm actually wearing as little as I can get away with. Which recently _has_ turned into some of Muffy's 'barely there' shorts, and a scrap of cloth she calls a 'tube top.' Anything else makes it so that I want to pass out in the middle of the day, even in the excavation site!

And the caves are at _least_ twenty degrees cooler than the rest of the valley! This heat is getting ridiculous, to say the least. It's gotten to where I'm _wishing_ for a storm, which doesn't happen too often. But storms _always_ break the heat for a little while…

Foo…

Oh, sprites!

I have almost all of the lumber team, so I send them out on the fifteenth and thirtieth of each month to get me lumber and stone. Most of the station Sprites are back too, I'm just missing Pluto at this point.

I've got… uh… Let's see, last count was thirty, but with the rest of the station sprites, that's up to.. thirty eight? No, more because I've found some sprites from the watering team, so that's forty-four.

I think anyways. I'm not exactly keeping track of them all very well. I hope to get some of the fishing team soon, I just don't have the time to _go_ fishing! It might have to wait for winter, like Dad used to do…

Oh crap, Dakota and Puppy are chasing my birds!


	21. July 8, Summer, Year 20

**July 8, Summer, year 20**

_I've been called at to judge the cows at the festival today! It's a little silly, but all over the island everyone's having the exact same festival, so there really aren't a lot of entries here. We've got a couple from Vesta's farm, and outside the Valley…_

_I keep thinking I should get more animals, but in this heat, my strength gets sapped so quick. I think I'll wait til Fall before I start getting the larger animals…_

_Which reminds me, I need to chain up Pup and Dakota before I let the birds out again. Better go do that before I leave._

_

* * *

_

Claire reluctantly chained both dogs to Honey's corral, scolding them as she did. She had the sneaking suspicion that Dakota had actually been chasing Puppy to get him to stop chasing the birds. Dakota was, after all, a long-time farm dog, who knew better than to mess with chickens and ducks out of doors.

But they'd both been caught tearing after an upset Nana, so she chained them both without remorse, before running down to the beach. In the back of her mind she was forgetting something, but couldn't recall what exactly.

Damien crept onto the farm after she'd left, and tested to front door. Unlocked. Well this would be the perfect opportunity to make her regret breaking up with him. Smirking, he stepped into the house, and began looking around for the things she valued the most.

* * *

Claire like the Cow Festival, if only for the fact that she could drink the fresh milk. Since selling her parents cows, she'd had next to none unless she joined Celia, Marlin and Vesta for breakfast. It happened rarely, even less with Claire was busy on her own farm.

And milk, especially chocolate milk, was her favorite thing to drink. She'd had to do without for a good while with no cows, something she was debating about changing.

"Hi Claire!" Rick greeted her as she skidded to a halt on the beach. "Thanks for coming, it's really great to see you."

"Hey Rick," and her greeting was a touch more genial than normal. "How could I say no to fresh milk?"

He chuckled, a little bit sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck almost nervously.

"What're you doing after this?" he asked abruptly.

Claire raised an eyebrow in his direction, making the glasses-wearing young man blush. She just shook her head lightly, patted him on the shoulder and wandered off to where the cows were being milked for samples.

He was sweet, she decided, sipping from one cup, but Rick just wasn't the right type of person, not for her.

After all, when Karen was around, they were practically glued at the hip, and Claire had a healthy respect for her Mineral Town cousin-and-best-friend. She didn't want to be accused of boy-stealing, even though it would likely never happen.

She continued to taste the milk, but her thoughts were slightly distracted, turning on a different point, that of a silver-haired thief. Sighing softly, Claire yanked her mind back to the present, and forced herself to focus on the cows.

Of them, the cow from Vesta's farm, Alinda, had the best coat, and the best milk. It was unanimous between the three judges (Rick, Claire and Popuri) and Claire presented the award herself.

"Not only the best vegetables, but the best animals," she chuckled. "Congrats Vesta."

"You need to give me more of a challenge!" the larger woman proclaimed, lightly thumping Claire on the shoulder. "Your old man always gave me a run for my money!"

"I'm getting there," the blond farmer winced a little. "Slowly. I'm… trying to get everything ready for them first, I wouldn't want to bring the cows and sheep in without a lot of prepared grass, you know?"

"So methodical," Celia smiled. "Well, I hope you get some animals soon, your farm seems a bit more lonely without the sound of cows and sheep."

Claire laughed as the festival broke up, and headed back home with her hands shoved into the pockets of the shorts. A breeze was starting to come up, and dark rain clouds could be seen on the horizon.

It looked as though a storm was finally building to rid the island of the oppressive heat of the summer. Claire hurried home to put away her animals. It took her a few seconds to realize what she was seeing when she hurried up the path, but when she realized what it was, she turned very pale. The open screen door smacked against the side of the house again.

"I forgot to lock the door…"

She pelted the rest of the way to her house, skidding to a halt in the doorway. All her hard work of the previous weeks had been undone, the house was practically torn apart. The vase that had held Skye's roses was shattered, her bed was torn apart, her clothes were scattered all of the floor, and several of her books were shredded.

"Tux?" Panic edged Claire's voice. "Clara? Kitty kitty kitty!"

Neither cat appeared at the call, and Claire began a frantic search of her house as the wind continued to pick up. Pages from her torn books were scattering around in the wind as she searched high and low for her cats… but they were nowhere to be found.

Torn between her head and her heart, Claire hurried shoved her animals indoors, this time locking the doors securely as she left.

Then, the hunt began in earnest. Neither cat had been outside since Claire had picked them out of Serri's litter almost five years ago, so she had no idea where to start looking, and couldn't help the fear that scurried through her.

She called until her voice was hoarse, evening moving to midnight, and raindrops began to splatter down. Still Claire refused to give up.

Skye had decided to travel down to the Valley that night, for reasons he couldn't quite identify. All he knew was that he really wanted to see Claire. Running into her literally hadn't been quite the plan, but he was willing to go with it until he saw the stricken look on her face. The girl was practically in _tears!_

"Claire?" his hands rested on her shoulders lightly as she tried to go around him. "Claire, what's wrong?"

"My cats!" she all but wailed. "Damien's got them somewhere, and I can't _find_ them! I _have_ to find them before the storm breaks, they won't understand what's going on!"

She rubbed at her eyes fiercely, desperately trying not to cry. Briefly Skye held her close, thinking. He had seen Damien pass on the way back to Mineral Town, a smirk on his face. But there had been nothing with the other male that might have held two cats.

Which meant they were somewhere in the Valley still. As Claire pulled away, he took her hands, and held them gently with his own.

"I'll help you," he promised. "Okay?"

The blond sniffed,, and freed one hand to wipe at her eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course! But…" and Skye looked a little sheepish, "I'll need something to track them with… any cat fur?"

Despite herself, Claire smiled weakly, making a motion to her clothes, a little bit embarrassed.

"There's a cat brush at home," she offered after a second. "Come on!"

He needed no encouragement, willing to do anything to make the blonde's face light up in a smile, even if it meant slogging back to Mineral Town in the rain. And her outfit was… adorable, if extremely revealing.

At the house, Claire had to fumble with the key for a few seconds, heart in her throat. She had utterly forgotten about the mess, and Skye's eyes widened slightly.

"He did this too?"

"Who else?" she asked bitterly, going over to the cabinet where she kept the cat brush.

Coconut, Serri, Dakota and Puppy were all hiding in various places. The dogs were under the bed, Coconut was under the table and Serri was sitting on top of the TV, seeming almost morose that she hadn't found her kittens.

Claire rattled around in the cabinet for a few minutes, then pushed a brush of cat hair into Skye's hands, blue eyes pleading. He gave the farmer a reassuring smile, and pressed a hand to the brush, the other lightly touching Claire's hand.

The thief knew many spells, and the spell for finding lost things had always been particularly useful both on and off the job. Now though, he was using it to placate a panicked girl, who was clearly on the verge of tears.

Amazing how priorities changed when the help was truly needed.

The brush glowed blue for a minute, and a picture began forming in the air. Claire let off a soft gasp, eyes going wide as she saw the bridge between the village and Vesta's farm.

A bag was tied underneath it, and the water was stating to rise as the rain began in earnest. The bag went transparent for several heart stopping seconds revealing both cats, alive, and well, if highly panicked.

Skye released her, and was forced to grab a chair for balance as the use of magic took its toll on him. Claire dropped the brush on the table and ran out of the house as fast as her legs could take her.

Part of her felt bad for leaving Skye in his weakened state, but her main concern was getting to her cats before the river rose too much. After all, with the pelting rain, she was already soaked, what would a little more water matter?

She kicked off her shoes as she hit the river bank, and didn't even pause to see how fast the current was running. Claire just jumped into the swift moving water, and grabbed a post of the bridge as she was carried past. Sure enough, there under the bridge was the bag, and now that she was so close she could _just_ hear the panicked meowing of her two indoor kitties.

With one arm wrapped around the wooden post to keep her from being swept away, Claire began to struggle with the string tying the bag to the bridge. Unless she was careful, she'd end up being pulled along and her kitties would be in danger anyways, despite her effort.

The bridge at least shielded her from the driving rain…

In the end she wrapped both her legs around the post and pulled at the knots until they snapped, dropping the bag into her arms. Trying to keep it and herself above the water, Claire cast about for a way, _any_ way, to get back to the shore without getting the bag any more wet than it already was.

And again, as if hearing her fear-filled pleas, Skye came to her rescue, reaching down to her from the bridge overhead. He was just as soaked as Claire was, thanks to the rain, and had slicked back his silver hair so that he could see her.

Relief so profound that it would have made her weak had she not still been in a life-threatening situation flooded through the blond as she reached up to grab his hand. Using the force of the water as something of a ballast, Claire managed to get up onto the boards of the bridge, bag of unhappy cats in her other arm. For a long moment they just stayed in a close huddle on the bridge, Claire shaking in reaction to almost losing her cats and her own recklessness, Skye worn from the fatigue of magic and then pulling Claire back onto solid ground.

The sharp flash of lightening finally recalled both to reality, and Claire looked up into Skye's sea-green eyes, wanting to express her gratitude in some fashion. He just smiled at her, and pulled her to her feet.

"Hurry home," he recommended. "This storm doesn't seem to be the forgiving sort."

Skye let her go carefully, making sure that both of them could stand without aid, then turned to go. Claire reached out and caught the edge of his sleeve, making him look back.

"You shouldn't go back to Mineral Town in this weather!" she protested. "You could get hurt!"

He chuckled, leaned forward and caressed her cheek ever so lightly.

"I'll be fine," he posed almost theatrically. "I'm the Prince of the Stars after all. Don't worry."

Reluctantly, she let her hand fall and the thief hurried away in the falling rain. Claire watched him for a long minute, then turned and pelted back to her house. Tux and Clara were so relieved to be out of the bag that they didn't even protest when Claire pulled them tightly to her, weeping in relief.

* * *

_When I get my hands on that creep, I'm going to bludgeon him upside the head!_


	22. July 12, Summer, Year 20

**July 12, Summer, year 20**

I've been busy for the past few days repairing all the damage that Damien caused. I had to order a whole _new_ set of dishes, thanks to that jerk! Not to mention I've been trying my best to stave off a cold from getting soaked in that storm!

I hope Skye's okay. It's been raining for the past few days—which isn't helping me at all in trying to _not_ get sick—and I haven't gotten the chance to call Pony and ask her to check up on him for me.

I should do that now before I forget again…

…Right, she said she would go and ask around in a couple of hours. I'll have to make her some cookies and ask Uncle Takakura to give them to her in thanks. If it wasn't still raining, I'd take Honey and go do it myself.

I owe him _big_ now… How am I ever going to repay him for saving my kitties? I don't know what I'd do without my little fuzzballs to keep me company.

Harvest Goddess bless… The little fuzzy things are what kept me sane after Mom and Dad died. They make me not as numb, I guess… not enough to cry, but enough so that I can ease the ache in other ways.

Speaking of the fuzzy rugrats, they've been sticking as close to me as they can these past couple of days. They're acting like the kittens they used to be, climbing on me when I'm in the house (currently Tux is sprawled across my shoulders and Clara has possession of my lap…) and whining at me when I have to leave.

It's… kinda cute, if sad. I'm going to have to take a lot more care about locking my house… Next time I mess up that badly, I just might end up with _dead_ kitties… Brr, that doesn't bear thinking about…

I wonder how Skye did that? I knew he could use magic… but this was something more useful than freezing a girl into place. This was _real_ magic too, like what Winny uses, and the Goddess's. I wonder if Win would let me borrow a beginners book of magic if I bribed her with some fresh-grown toadstools?

No, probably not. It's amusing to think about though. Maybe someone taught it too him while he was being a wandering thief? Or what if… Hmm nah. Too much mythology for that one!

Still, he does call himself a 'Princes of the Stars.' Maybe a prince of the moon isn't such a long shot? I mean, the Moon People are supposed to be inherently magical, like the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest King.

But the legends are so old, they're not even fairy tales anymore. Besides that he'd have to be _really_ old, I think. And why would a _real_ prince come down to the earth and be a thief anyways?

I should be trying to figure out what I can do to repay him, not musing over his origins! He said something about curry. I can cook curry… I'm pretty sure Dad had a recipe for something he called Ultimate Curry. I'll have to find that, Damien did a number on my cookbook.

The ass.

I wonder who I should talk to about him. Harris definitely, but Harris only has jurisdiction over in Mineral Town. Maybe Uncle Takakura? Hmm… Uncle Carter too, I think. If Damien really goes out of his way to try and convince me to go back to the city, the Dig will definitely be a target place.

Flora. _Definitely_ Flora. I think I'd love to watch Damien run across her. It would be sweet justice.

I should get back to work. Most of my books are still in pieces… and I need to find that recipe as well. I hope it wasn't shredded.


	23. July 18, Summer Year 20

**July 18, Summer, year 20**

_It's begun to heat up again. Man… Still, it's rained quite a bit since the first storm, so I guess I can't complain too much. Sure did a number on my crops though. I lost about half of everything, so along with fixing up the house I've had to do mad replanting to get the profits of the season regrown._

_I found the recipes! I had a hard time trying to decide whether I needed to make Ultimate or Finest, but I went for Finest in the end, since it sounds… better._

_I've been working hard to make the curry just right! I don't normally make curry, it's not my thing… but I hope he likes it at least. My kitchen looks like a tornado hit!_

_

* * *

_

Claire looked over to the pot of simmering curry that she'd made using her Dad's recipe, and bit her lip nervously. She couldn't accurately judge the taste of curry, having rarely eaten it herself, but it looked and smelled like… well, _curry_.

And it wasn't just any curry either, she had spent the past six days laboring over what the recipe had called Finest Curry, in hopes that it would accurately express her gratitude.

According to Pony—who'd called her back the very same day she'd asked about Skye—the thief had spent the day in bed, with a cold. So this curry was as much guilt for making him ill as it was gratitude for finding her cats.

Puppy let out a disconsolate bark as the farmer nearly pushed her chair into him. For reasons she hadn't been able to fathom, he'd started following her into the house every night, and back out again in the morning.

She poured the curry into another container, trying not to spill it, as her eyes kept looking over at the clock, then back down at her work. It was almost midnight, and she still looked like a mess from cooking.

Colored curry stained her hands a rainbow webwork, and she'd ended up both burning herself and cutting herself with a knife while trying to cook. Multiple times. She grinned a little ruefully.

"I'm really not meant to make complicated dishes," she chuckled to herself. "Maybe if I hurry I can at least look… presentable."

And hurry she did, traded stained overalls for clean, and trying—in vain—to wash the stains and marks from her hands. At midnight, she headed out the door, being sure to lock it closed behind her—a habit that she was slowly becoming used to. She cradled the curry carefully in her band-aid covered hands, and made her way to the Goddess Pond.

* * *

Skye watched the pond, sea-green eyes reflective. With no Goddess there, he could neither send, nor receive messages from his family. He assumed that some of them were watching him—they always were when he was on the earth—but being unable to communicate with them was starting to become a bit of a problem.

Sure, he could go to the spring in Mineral Town, but there was something about the Valley… Or maybe it was some_one_ in the Valley. He grinned to himself, and shook his head.

For all his intentions, he hadn't gotten really anything out of Claire. And he probably never would… Not anything related to thievery anyways.

Feet along the path made him blink and turn. As if summoned by his thoughts—if only he knew—there was the little blond farmer trotting up the path, blue eyes lighting up at the sight of the silver-haired male. She was carrying something in a container.

His curiosity piqued, Skye turned around fully and waited for her to come within hearing range.

"Normally, I don't approve of women being up so late," he scolded mildly, "but I'm glad you came to see me."

"I… I made this for you," she said, pushing the container at him abruptly, clearly nervous. "You… you said you liked curry, and I found this recipe in my Dad's cookbook…"

He smiled warmly at her, and accepted it with a flourish, taking note of the band-aids on her hands. Skye lifted the lid, and his mouth dropped open in shock and delight. Claire bit her lip nervously, uncertainly, until he looked back up at her with a beaming smile.

"Finest Curry!" he exclaimed. "You are a wonderfully talented woman!"

She blushed and smiled shyly, one hand coming up to play with her hair.

"I was trying to think of a way to thank you after what happened last week," she said bashfully. "And I remembered that you said you liked curry. I'm sure it's not as good as something you could make… I don't really make curry too often."

She trailed off, noticing that Skye was already eating. This made her more than a touch anxious, because she was absolutely certain that she hadn't been able to make it perfect the way she'd wanted to…

He had to be honest, some of the rice was burnt, and the flavor wasn't truly worthy of a Finest Curry label. But the smell was exact, and it was clear that she had spent a good deal of time on it. And there was something else that was tying it all together, more than just the curry flavoring.

So… this was what curry made with love tasted like. He smiled faintly, fondly. Claire felt her heart jumping in her chest as he finished, and set the container down.

"It was wonderful," he said. "Completely worthy of being called Finest Curry."

Claire let out a long sigh of relief, and smiled in pleasure. All that effort, the burns and cuts, they'd all been worth it. She'd made a good dish of Finest Curry. She had to sit abruptly, as relief poured over her in a rush. Skye chuckled and sat next to her.

"Weren't expecting that?" he asked as she rested her chin on her knees.

"No, not really," and she smiled sheepishly. "You said you wanted to make the best curry ever, and that you'd tasted the best curry from all around the world. And I _know_ I'm not the best at cooking such complicated things. But I…"

Uncertainty made her trail off again, and she locked her hands together in front of her legs.

"You're welcome," he said gently. "I'm glad that I was able to come to the aid of such a beautiful maiden."

A blush crossed her cheeks again, but the smile on her face didn't quite reach her eyes. And slowly, worry filled them.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Skye asked quietly. "There are vindictive people, but to threaten something so loved…"

"He wants me to come back to the city and back to him," she replied sourly. "But I don't want that. At one point… yeah, at one point I used to. He used to be the reason I went into the city."

She went silent for a long moment, and for a few seconds Skye wondered if she'd fallen asleep again.

"What changed your mind?" he asked at last.

"Hmm?" And Claire looked up at him smiling faintly, almost painfully. "My parents died. And suddenly, I had the farm to care for. I… resented it over the winter, and did a lot of stupid things, but the more I work the place, the more I realize why Mom and Dad wanted me to have _this_ farm, and why my siblings needed to go to the other two family farms."

And then she chuckled. As she did, the painful feeling bled away and she relaxed a little more.

"Holy run on sentences Batman," she quipped. "But yeah… It started out as being unwilling to leave Uncle Takakura and disappoint my sibs, turned into me needing to do a rescue job, and is still turning into a lifetime. I think anyways."

"Rescue job?"

Claire blinked, and flushed a little, not realizing that she had alluded to the banishment of the Harvest Goddess by the Harvest King. There was almost half an hour of silence before she decided that he would understand. She was actually a little surprised that Skye hadn't spoken, but one look at him clearly pointed out that he was waiting for her to answer.

"Well… because I wasn't working over the winter… and sold off all of the animals my parents had raised, the Harvest King punished the Harvest Goddess, and the Harvest Sprites. He sent them all to another world, then left me cryptic information about how to rescue them!"

Claire _tried_ to keep the whine out of her voice. Really, she did. But it was so very _aggravating_ to have no real idea about how to save the Sprites and Goddess and just pray that whatever was done was good enough.

Skye frowned thoughtfully.

"Not a very sporting thing to do," he commented at last. "Even for a God."

And Claire smiled wryly, nodding.

"But I guess I'm doing alright," she stretched her arms over her head, stifling a yawn. "I mean, I've almost gotten back half the Harvest Sprites, which has to count for something. I mostly wish I knew how many I'd have to save before the Goddess comes back though… Even if she was a little pushy at times, and nosey, she was nice And Win misses her too."

"Win?" Skye blinked, and Claire giggled.

"Winny. The Witch Princess," she explained. "I've been calling her that for years, she's sort of given up on making me say anything else. It's just easier. And," Claire lowered her voice conspiratorially, grinning, "she told me that before she started studying magic, her name was _Winifred_. So…"

Skye snorted his amusement.

"They have a weird relationship," Claire continued, "but they really _are_ good friends. So I want to get the Goddess back for her as well as the Sprites. And I do have to admit that I.. worry."

"About?"

"Well, the Goddess handles all the prayers of the people here in the Valley," she gestured expansively, "and with no Goddess… people have been a little more cranky. One of Vesta's crop patches developed rot, for example, and she normally makes the best produce in the Valley. She's been having the worst sort of luck, and she's not the only one… just the most vocal about it.

"So I have to bring her back for them too. They shouldn't have to suffer for my stupidity, yeah?"

Her smile was rueful, and again the thief smiled. It was a little bemused.

"You are a very kind person," he said after a minute. "Didn't you ever have dreams of your own?"

"Well…" Claire stifled another yawn, and rubbed at her eyes quickly, wanting to stay awake. "I used to dream that I was going to breed a new type of rose someday, and bring back the legendary Swallowtail butterflies. I've seen pictures, apparently there's one for each color of the rainbow! According to Grampa Max, they used to swarm the island in the summertime because of a special type of rose."

Skye blinked. Those butterflies had swarmed the roses his people had planted, before the flowers had lived out their lifespans… She wanted to see _that?_

"But," and her face fell slightly, "I don't know what that rose was, or even where to find some seeds so that I can grow them myself. Every time Uncle Takakura goes into the City with my stuff he looks for anything that might be it, but so far, no luck… And I don't have the time to devote to keeping meticulous track of which rose I pollinated with which _other_ rose."

And she sighed wistfully.

"Is that the other reason for your tattoo?" he asked quickly, sensing that she was beginning to get a touch restless. For some reason, he didn't want the conversation to end just yet.

"Mmhm," she smiled. "My two loves, roses and butterflies. It took me a while to decide on, and even though… even though following it there was tragedy, I still like it."

Silence descended, and then the yawns Claire had been suppressing broke through. She blushed a little sheepishly, and slowly got to her feet.

"Thanks again Skye," she scooped up the empty container. "For.. talking with me as well as the other stuff."

"You were full of interesting things to say," the silver-haired male smiled warmly. "I hope we get to do this again very soon."

* * *

_I did good. And we talked. It was _nice_ to talk to someone unrelated to the chaos of the Valley. And he believed me about the Harvest Goddess too, which was kind of surprising. I mean, the Mineral Town bunch have regular contact with their goddess, same with the people over in Flowerbd, but here… Well, not so much. Here we only call on the Goddess if we _really_ need her. And hardly anyone can see her, or the Sprites. My family and.. Vesta's, really. Celia can't see them at all, she's not really blood-related to Vesta and Marlin. She's the most dutiful Goddess worshiper though._

_Not too many people actually believe that she exists, even though it's _called_ the Goddess Pond. Kind of sad, really._

_Oh well… It's late. I need to get myself some decent sleep. Uncle T will tease me if I end up sleeping in._


	24. July 21, Summer, Year 20

**July 21, Summer, year 20**

Augh, what a day to get sick! My cold finally caught up with me… and I had to ask Uncle T to stand in for me at the Chicken festival!

I was so excited about entering Lirin too… Man this sucks! Enforced bedrest is the last thing I need now! Though from the look Uncle T gave me, it doesn't appear as thought I get much of a choice.

I guess it'll make the cats happy though, they love it when I get stuck indoors now. I'm a little worried about Serri though… She's been acting funny lately. And not the sort of funny that I'm used to, what with cats and going into heat.

She's gotten rather fat though, so it might just be that she's got kittens in her again. That always slows her down. And it's been a while since there were kittens here on the farm, so it's a pretty cool concept!

I don't know what to do with myself today… being sick really sucks, and I don't want to get even _more_ sick by disobeying Uncle T, so I can't go out and do what I normally do.

I guess I'm just going to be re-reading stuff today, and watching TV to keep me from wondering about whether Lirin's doing good in the judging.

At least it's not like in Mineral Town, with the weird Chicken Sumo. I've never really understood how that works… Scaring other chickens out of the ring or something like that.

But you know, that's not Sumo…. Agh, trying to think about this with a fever isn't easy. Sumo is like… hehehehe… Wow, my brain comes up with ridiculous crap when I'm sick. I'd forgotten about that. Must purge that image, otherwise I'll never be able to look at Skye without bursting into laughter again.

Oh jeeze, that's not much better brain! From Sumo-Skye to fancy clothes-Skye! What the heck?!

…I think I'm just going to nap. My cats are staring at me.

* * *

Phew, I feel much better now. Apparently Lirin took second place too! How's that for awesome?

Had some weird dreams too… something about a pure white rose and the Swallowtail butterflies. It was such a pretty rose too, it almost seemed to glow… kinda like the moon.

Haaahhh… I wonder what it would smell like? It looked so pretty, I bet it smells nice. I've been trying to think if I've seen a flower like that anywhere, but apparently the fever's still eating my brains, because I can't think of anything so pretty, other than the moon.

And flowers do _not_ grow on the moon. No more than people can actually live on it, no matter what the legends say. Phooo…

Okay, yeah, my brain still won't shut _up!_ Time to watch TV, eat, assure Uncle T I'm being a good girl, and then… well, we'll see. Probably more sleep though.

Monkeys.


	25. August 8, Summer, Year 20

**August 8, Summer, year 20**

_Hard to believe it's already the last month of Summer already. It feels like time's passing so fast. Serri keeps getting fatter, she's definitely got kittens in her! I've moved her into the house, just in case. I probably should have done this last year, considering how old she is, but she never liked being in the house before this._

_Puppy's been chasing bugs lately. Dragonflies are the most interesting. He jumps so high, and inevitably falls back down with nothing. Free entertainment while I'm working!_

_I found something odd in the excavation site yesterday. Uncle Carter couldn't make heads or tails of it, but he said if I took it home and cleaned it he might have better luck.. It's been sitting in a bowl of water all day…_

_

* * *

_

Claire reached out to pluck the bracelet from the water, and set it on a soft cloth. The soaking had made the crusted on dirt melt away, but it was still so tarnished… Obviously, it was silver, gold didn't tarnish black like that, and copper oxidized green.

Yet, there was a speck of pale green… a gemstone, Claire discovered as she carefully polished the bracelet.

"It's too light to be an emerald, and too pale to be a peridot… Hmmm. And it doesn't have the right feel to be a jade."

The more she cleaned, the more the bracelet was revealed. Odd designs were interlaid with more fine stones, everything from pink diamonds and Alexandrite—two of the rarest stones in the Valley—to stones she didn't recognize that had to have come from outside. Probably even from off the island.

"I wonder if there's more pieces like this?" she mused, studying the bracelet. "How much would they go for…? If they're rare, this might be the only one."

But the more she uncovered of the bracelet, the less she wanted to sell it. It was just so.. unique. It wouldn't be right to sell something that would coincide with some discovery her uncle might make. Right?

Fully cleaned, it was a cuff of shining silver, and the odd designs had resolved themselves into the phases of the moon, flowers, and a butterfly. A chill went through her as she looked at it, trying to figure it out.

"Uncle Carter won't be able to figure this out, I don't think… but maybe Win will know!"

She'd been looking for an excuse to go and see with Witch Princess for a while. She wanted to ask about more than jut the bracelet, but it was a convenient excuse. The farmer bundled the newly cleaned bracelet into a dry washcloth, and stuck it in her backpack. It was more than just a general reluctance to touch it, there was something almost _warning_ her away.

"Getting paranoid over a bracelet…. Real impressive."

* * *

Not many people associated with the Witch Princess, so hardly anyone knew that she lived right next to Ramona's mansion. With twilight fast approaching—Claire hadn't realized that it was past eight, so caught up in cleaning the bracelet—the farmer hurried up to the door of the Witch Princess's home, and knocked almost timidly.

Sure Win kept different hours from the rest of the village, but it wouldn't do to interrupt her. The last time she'd barged in without thinking her hair had been a mass of bizarre colors for almost two weeks. Jill _still_ reminded her of that incident when they were both in snippy moods.

The door opened after a minute, and the Witch Princess poked her head out. Red-brown eyes widened in surprise, and the door opened fully.

"Been a while since we last talked," Winny said, pulling Claire inside. "What're you doing here so late? Did you rescue that… er… I mean…"

Claire smiled wryly, but shook her head.

"Not yet. Sorry Win, no one to argue with yet. I'm getting there, I think."

"So if you're not here because of that, why _are_ you here? Problems?"

The Witch Princess gave her a slightly suspicious look as Claire dug into her backpack. It changed into a shocked expression when she unveiled the bracelet. And Claire was treated to the sight of a lifetime.

The Witch Princess actually _fainted_.

Claire's mouth dropped, and she flung the bracelet away in panic to catch her friend.

"Ohmygosh Win! Winny, are you okay?!"

Whatever reaction she'd expected, _that_ certainly hadn't been it. Unnoticed by the frightened farmer, the bracelet had started to glow, drawing on the Princess's magical powers. It had lain so long in the dirt that it needed any magical power that was available, and even that which was untapped.

* * *

Skye felt the pull the minute he crossed the bridge into the main part of the town, and actually stopped short in surprise. It had been a long time since he'd felt magic of this quality, it was almost eerily synchronized with his own…

At that thought, the normally cool-headed thief broke into a run. If this was a relic of his people, anyone—magic user or ordinary person—could end up becoming hurt because of it.

He took a brief moment to realize that the pull was coming from the place next to the mansion he'd stolen from the night he'd met Claire before pushing open the door. The tableaux inside was almost standard for artifacts of that strength. The magic user—he assumed that this was the Witch Princess Claire had referenced—was passed out as the item drew on her magic to power itself, and even Claire herself was starting to get woozy.

Skye swooped down upon the bracelet. The minute his hand closed around it, it stopped drawing from Claire and the Witch, instead it grabbed at him. Within moments, the 'Prince of the Stars' was out like a light.

Seconds later, he was enveloped in a pale green glow, and vanished from sight.

* * *

Clare's head stopped buzzing a few minutes after Skye had vanished, and she looked up in a daze, trying to figure out what had just happened. It felt almost like she'd caught another cold, but that wasn't possible… Was it?

"The bracelet," she whispered. "Where..?"

She blinked repeatedly, using her free hand to rub at her head. Maybe she _was_ catching another cold.

The Witch Princess showed no signs of waking, so Claire slowly got to her feet and half-carried her over to her bed. Which was remarkably free of books, papers and potion ingredients, for once.

Despite the spinning room, Claire felt the need for fresh air, and staggered out to the fountain, sinking down on the lip and splashing her face with some of the running water.

"What was _that_ all about?" she wondered, frowning in worry. "I pulled out the bracelet and Win _faints_ of all things, and then _my_ head goes all funny! Did I really see Skye?"

The was a sudden sharp jolt and a stabbing pain between her eyes that nearly knocked her into the fountain, but when it faded, the world had settled back into something resembling normalcy.

Claire slowly got to her feet, and wiped her face clean of water. She was torn, did she try and find Skye, or did she go back and look after Winny until she woke up? Or, taking the utterly selfish route, did she just go home and try to pretend that none of this mess ever happened?

Sighing, Claire dipped one of her many handkerchiefs into the fountain's cool water, and went back in to care for her friend. She would look for Skye once Winny woke up.

Claire was close to nodding off by the time the Witch Princess started to come around. Still, seeing her friend's red-brown eyes fluttering open was the most heartening thing she'd seen since _finding_ the bracelet, and the blond almost burst into tears of relief.

Winny practically jumped off the bed when she fully awoke, looking around almost frantically.

"Where did it go?" she demanded, grabbing Claire's shoulder. "If that thing's left out, it's going to cause _so_ much trouble!"

Bewildered, Claire shook her head helplessly. The Witch Princess gritted her teeth in annoyance, but managed to remain calm.

"What _was_ it?" the farmer girl asked hesitantly.

"Where did you find it?" was the snappish response.

"O-over in the Dig site. Uncle Carter told me to clean it up and bring it back to him, but I thought you might know more about it… It had such strange stones and designs on it, that I thought it might be magical or something."

"Oh, it was magical alright," Winny sighed as Claire's blue eyes went wide. "That was an artifact of the People of the Moon! It was trying to recharge in the fastest way possible… you're lucky we're both not _dead!_"

The Witch Princess punctuated this comment with a light whack to Claire's head. The farmer winced, her eyes widening is surprise.

"I thought the People of the Moon were nothing more than fairy tales Win?" Claire rubbed her head.

"Considering they haven't come down from their hoity-toity castles in _forever_, it's no surprise," the other grumbled. "Living above the world instead of down _on_ it, like the rest of us! Stupid, silver-haired, stubborn, fancy…"

Her voice lowered into sour frustration, as she got up to look at her library of books. She pulled one off the shelf and tossed it onto Claire's lap.

"Read that," Winny grumped. "It's an old journal of one of the People who used to live in this Valley. And if you find _more_ artifacts like that, either wrap them in silk or stick them in a cup of salt water! Dealing with them on your own could get you killed and _then_ who'd fix things around here?!"

Despite her surprise, Claire smiled wryly.

"Yes'm," she nodded. "Sorry…"

"Oh, just get lost. I need to find more books and you sitting there looking pathetic is annoying."

Claire put the book in her rucksack, and hurried out the door, closing it carefully behind her. Then she broke into a full sprint, heading for the Goddess Pond, and praying that Skye was okay.

Praying that she was going to the right spot. If he was hurt because of her ignorance, she would never be able to forgive herself.


	26. August 9, Summer, Year 20

**August 9, Summer, year 20**

The sky was lightening into dawn by the time she made it home. Claire had found Skye unconscious at the pond and couldn't bare to leave him like that, so she had managed—barely—to cart him back to the farm. She had been very careful not to touch the bracelet he had clenched in one fist, it was still glowing an eerie sea-green, and that had made getting him into her parent's bed a bit of a challenge.

Worriedly, she grabbed a chair from the dining room and dragged it into the bedroom, perching on it to keep an eye on him.

This wasn't her first strained all-nighter—in the city she'd had some spectacular ones while waiting for Damien—but it was the first in a long while, and inevitably her head drooped. Then she jerked back into awareness.

Determined to stay awake, she left briefly to fix herself a cup of strong tea, then settled in to read the journal that the Witch Princess had loaned her.

She couldn't focus very well, constantly looking up in hopes that Skye would wake up. Lost sleep, lost energy, and worry for the young man who was fast becoming a dear friend was straining her tenuous emotional control.

"Please wake up," she whispered. "_Please!_"

* * *

Full morning rolled around too quickly for the blond's taste, and reluctantly she left her post by the bed to go take care of her animals. Puppy was glad to be let out for his morning run around the farm, and the chickens and ducks were very loudly greeting the day—and her—with honks, clucks and crows.

Claire's smile was tired, but genuine as she studied her farm. Such a wonderful place she had… such a blessing.

Though it was only early morning, the heat was already getting to her. Since courting heatstroke was a very stupid idea when she needed to keep an eye on Skye, she hurried through the feeding of her animals, promising to give Honey a proper brushing after the sun had gone down, before rushing down into the town to water her multitudes of plants.

Celia met her at some of her corn patches near the Goddess pond, and gave the blond farmer a critical look.

"Are you okay Claire?" the brunette asked worriedly. "You don't look like you've been sleeping well recently."

"I had a long night," Claire replied truthfully. "So I just decided it would be easier to pull an all-nighter than get only two hours of sleep. I plan on going to bed soon, really."

"Well… maybe you should go talk to Dr. Hardy?" Celia suggested. "If you're having trouble sleeping, I'd bet he can give you something for that. Or… don't you have the relax tea leaf recipe? Those would probably help a _lot_!"

She was trying to be helpful, so Claire just smiled and let Celia continue on, until her friend had run out of ideas.

"You're supposed to be taking care of yourself," Celia finished up, scolding mildly. "Your parents wouldn't be too happy to see you doing this to yourself!"

"Doing what?" Claire asked, her smile becoming a little more forced. "Celia, it's just an all-nighter. I'll be fine, really."

She really adored her friend, but there were times when Celia's motherly-ness got on the blonde's nerves. Celia sighed, but smiled sweetly and even gave Claire a quick hug before moving over to make her usual prayers to the Harvest Goddess.

A pang of guilt passed through Claire as she watched this, making her want to work harder so that the Goddess could be _there_ to hear the prayers of Celia for good crops. Vesta had lost more than a third to some nighttime animals—Claire was willing to bet a raccoon since there were several up at the Dig—and the summer storms. Not that the blond farmer was having any good luck of her own, even with the strong seeds her parents had left her.

Thanks to the heat, her general exhaustion, and her myriad of crops, it was almost noon by the time Claire made it back to her home. Her first stop was neither food nor drink, but the bedroom, to check on Skye. Who was sill unconscious.

Sighing her disappointment, she headed for the bathroom to clean up, cool off, and wake up a little more. The final bit only happened after she tossed a bucket of cold water over her head, and she had to stifle her usual yelp of complaint.

The cold water did help though, as did the sandwiches and soda. Since she didn't plan to go out—and had finally broken down and gotten a working air conditioner—Claire changed into her more comfortable ratty clothes and settled back on the chair to wait and read.

* * *

It was sundown when Skye was finally able to get himself untangled from the needs of the bracelet and drag his mind back into his body, where it belonged. He made a mental note to remove the energy stone from the bracelet before deciding what to do with it, then slowly opened his sea-green eyes.

And blinked. Repeatedly. He didn't recognize his surroundings… but there was a familiar head of blond hair in… oh wait, she was sleeping. Why did he keep running into her when she was…

Wait, why was she in a _chair?_

It was about then that Skye realized that Claire had brought him to her house. Without thinking. Part of him wanted to be angry. She could have been _seriously_ injured if she'd come in contact with the bracelet!

Another part was touched. She cared for him enough to risk herself, even though he had only barely started to talk about himself. And certainly hadn't begun to tell her about his people.

"Why did you do this?" he wondered softly. "All for a misplaced thief that you hardly trust…"

She stirred slightly, blinking away sleep. At first, he saw her face go pale, and when her head came up, worry filled those blue eyes. Worry that changed to relief, and possibly a few tears, though they didn't fall.

"Oh thank _goodness_," she sighed, leaning back in the chair, and rubbing one hand across her eyes quickly. "I thought you were going to sleep for_ever_ or something! I was afraid I might have to go and get Doc Hardy…"

"Ahaha… no worries Claire," Skye chuckled, sitting up. "Though I must ask, did you find this?"

He lifted the hand that held the bracelet and saw her twitch away from it slightly. Good, she wasn't inclined to touch it. Even now he could feel it trying to call him back, even though it was fully charged, into memories of the past.

"Y-yeah… I though Win might be able to tell me what it was," Claire looked at him with a thoughtful, but obviously exhausted frown. "She said it was an artifact of the People of the Moon. And then degenerated into a rant about them saying how it's been a long time since they've set foot on the earth…"

Skye sighed, and gave her a crooked smile.

"My dear, on any other day I might be more inclined to tell you something extra, but you look about ready to drop, and it wouldn't be fair of me to try and tell you so much when it's obvious you need the sleep."

Claire set her chin stubbornly, opening her mouth to protest, why Skye lightly touched her shoulder.

"Tomorrow night," he said. "If you're awake enough, come down to the Goddess Pond."

He wasn't going to admit that he wanted someone to spend his birthday with, not with her looking the way she did. It was likely that she'd try making Finest Curry again, and she was already so short on sleep that he just wanted to tuck her into bed.

"And you'll tell me more about the bracelet? Promise?"

He nodded, and she sighed reluctantly.

"Okay… I guess I can't exactly argue with you," and she gave a crooked smile of her own. "But you might want to wait a couple more hours til full dark… I've gotta go put the animals away and take care of the crops, so I guess… well, I'll see you later."

She picked the chair up, carting it back to the dining room, and Skye found himself wondering if maybe he'd said something wrong. But then it was clear from the dark circles under her eyes that her sleep had been practically nonexistent, so perhaps that was the reason for the erratic moods.

There was also the fact that she'd been worried about him… He heard the door swing open, closed, then open again.

"Hey, when you leave, do you think you could lock the door?" she called. "Damien's still slinking around…"

"Certainly," he called back.

"Thanks!"

"Preventing him the chance to get hold of you again would be my pleasure," he finished softly as the door closed again, with an odd sort of finality. "My dear Claire."

* * *

Claire just let out a long sigh as she headed out to her fields. Some wild dogs had started coming around recently, and though Dakota was a good watch-dog, she would feel better if her animals were all locked up.

While she put them away, the sprinkler system was running out in the fields, soaking Dakota—who loved it—Puppy—who didn't—and Honey, who merely shook herself off once Claire was within reach. The blond farmer spluttered and laughter filled the air, a relief from the tension of the day. She took a long time to brush the horse, giving her the proper brushing she deserved, before leaving to water her crops.

By the time she was done with that, Skye had gone, slipping through the growing darkness back to Mineral Town. Though part of her was disgruntled over the fact that he'd told her nothing another part was excited. Would he confirm her theory on him tomorrow night?

Only time and patience would tell.

She was so weary, that after kicking off her shoes, she just fell into bed, swiftly succumbing to slumber and odd dreams about chasing multicolored butterflies through fields of blinding white roses.


	27. August 10, Summer, Year 20

**August 10, Summer, year 20**

_I wonder what Skye's going to tell me tonight. I slept late, but I still don't feel like I got enough sleep. I should have come home and napped, but first Muffy wanted some help, then I had to go and check for early windfalls from the fruit trees…_

_Man, this makes me wish it was _winter_ again! At least then I managed to get plenty of sleep, even if I _was_ bored out of my mind._

_

* * *

_

Claire had the sneaky feeling that there was something about this day that was important to Skye. So she'd spent a bit more time at the Dig than she'd originally intended, looking for a simple silver bracelet that would go with the one he already wore, as well as polishing it to a mirror-like shine.

"I almost wish I had some paper to wrap it in," she sighed. "But this will just have to be good enough. I'll have to thank Ruby and Griffin later for making all this. They probably never thought I'd use it for a midnight picnic."

And she chuckled.

Celia, worried about Claire, had gone to the best cook and the only brew-maker in the Valley and asked for their help. Because of this, Takakura had carried up a basket of the best energy restoring foods and drinks that both could produce, and told her that she ought to be getting more rest if even _they_ could tell she needed it.

Claire had laughed sheepishly and accepted it without question. It would prove very useful now, as food would help keep the conversation going. Because she had a _lot_ of questions she wanted to ask, and she wasn't going to stop until she got some answers.

She wondered briefly if she shouldn't try to look nicer, but she had to admit—if only to herself—that Skye had seen her at her best and at her worst, _plus_ there was no way she could mimic Muffy's skills with makeup. Besides, why shouldn't she look like who she was?

Still, her hair could use a good brushing…

Annoyed with her own vanity, Claire tied back her hair in a pair of braids before leaving her home, basket on one arm and bracelet tucked into her pocket. She'd locked Puppy inside, instead of letting him follow her. As much as she liked her little guard dog—and she could remember Skye's amusement upon playing with the dog ball as well—this wasn't a time for games.

Despite the fact that it was slowly getting dark, Claire felt nervously conspicuous as she wandered towards the Goddess Pond. All it would take was the wrong person spotting her to cause problems. Thankfully, her paranoia was unfounded, and she made it up to the Spring with more than enough time to spare.

Which gave her more than enough time to try and organize her thoughts into coherent questions. Since the previous night, and the subsequential reading of the journal that Winny had leant her, things had begun to rattle around in her head.

If Skye _was_ one of the Moon People, why was he down here? From what she'd read, the palaces on the moon were a glorious sight to behold, filled with wonders that few mortals ever got the chance to see. Why would someone leave something like _that_?

And what _was_ up with that bracelet?

She huffed out a sigh, and forced herself towards calmness. Staring at the waters of the pond as the moon started to rise helped, even if the lingering day's heat didn't.

Claire drifted into a meditative state, thoughts slowly coming up to the surface and arranging themselves neatly, like books on a library shelf. Which reminded her that she needed to have Takakura take back the books she'd borrowed from Mary's library the last time she'd gone into Mineral Town… In this state, her thoughts turned towards the curious actions of the bracelet.

She could see it clearly in her minds eye, the beautiful glass-green of the strange central stone, the rainbow of colors the rest of the gems made in the silver.

"If you keep summoning it, it's going to burn a hole in my pocket," came Skye's amused voice. "And probably leave an imprint too."

Claire jumped, and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as Skye took note of the basket, raising one silver eyebrow at her in question. It almost made her too nervous to give him the new bracelet—though admittedly new was a relative term—but after plucking up her courage, she offered it to him.

He blinked, them smiled a touch ruefully.

"I should have guessed that you would figure out it's my birthday," he said, slipping it on. "Though I must admit I didn't really think you would."

Something in Claire went limp with relief. His _birthday!_ Well, no _wonder_ it had felt important!

"Uh… lucky sixth sense," she blushed a little bit. "And the food was donated. Celia thinks I haven't been sleeping enough lately."

Which was _true_, but she was stubborn. Sleep could be caught up on when wintertime rolled around, because there would be very little to do in the winter beyond fishing and mining.

Skye gave her a wry look, but she ducked her head to ignore it, and started unpacking the food.

"Who was it from?" he asked, settling down comfortably on the grass.

"Griffin and Ruby. Best in the Valley for food and drinks, though," and her eyes narrowed slightly, "you've probably already figured that out from the thieving you did at the Blue Bar."

He chuckled, not repentant in the slightest. Claire huffed slightly, but couldn't quite keep a smile from tugging at her mouth. There was silence for a few minutes as they ate and drank, before Skye looked up at her again, raising an eyebrow.

That was all Claire had been waiting for.

"Tell me about the bracelet," she said firmly. "What is it, why did it do that to Win and to you, what is it _for?_"

She would have kept going, but Skye held up a hand.

"The bracelet is, as your friend the Witch Princess surmised, an artifact of the People of the Moon. From the gems and designs, it looks as though it was used in rituals for growing the flowers to attract the Swallowtails like you so wish to do. But that's not all," and he held up his hand again, to keep more questions from spilling out. "It was also used in rituals meant to calm restless souls and send them on to their final resting place. It was part of a set actually. Two wrist bracelets and two ankle bracelets connected to clothing the spell-master wore… It was sort of like a large sack with designs sew in for channeling magical power."

He took a quick sip of the fruit juice—it _was_ wonderful—before continuing.

"Because it's been buried for so long, it was completely drained of the magical energy that it needs to function properly, and so when you revealed it to your friend, it tried to suck away all of her magical power. Since she's almost completely magical, the result would have been her death, and likely your own had I not managed to find you in time."

Claire had turned pale, and he reached out a hand, lightly touching her cheek in worry. She reached up and gripped with surprising strength, blue eyes fearful as she looked at him

"What did it do to you?"

"It recognized like for like, and I allowed it to draw on my own magical abilities to spare the pair of you. I also had to get it far enough away so that it wouldn't be able to harm you, just in case my own magic was not enough."

True, he had remained tangled with the bracelet's inner workings for longer than he'd meant to be, but the result was the quenching of the bracelet's insatiable magical draw, and the cessation of danger to all living beings.

"_Why_ did it do that?" Claire asked, voice low but insistent. "I mean… why _you_? Are you really…?"

The question hung in the air between them, and Skye had a feeling that what he said now could either break a tenuous budding relationship, or grant it deep roots. What was more unnerving, was that he wasn't _sure_ what he wanted to happen. A girl like Claire, who was both open and secretive, hadn't ever been what he'd had in mind for a human friend. Or for someone who might give him more.

Though admittedly, he'd never stayed in one place long enough to _make_ human friends. The emotion of love was so strange…

He looked her in the eyes, and nodded slightly. Slowly, a smile spread across her face, warm and soft.

Skye was _trusting_ her with a secret that he'd told no one else in all his time on the earth, and that more than anything else made her heart light. After a minute Claire released his hand, feeling a little more settled.

"So if you're one of the Pom, why are you down here?"

Skye blinked, then started to snicker as he translated 'Pom' to 'People of the Moon.' Claire had the grace to blush, and crossed her arms almost defensively.

"It's not _my_ fault that your title is a mouthful," she grumbled.

"Yes, I know," and he was unable to stop his laughter, "but 'Pom' makes us sound like a type of canine!"

Claire thought about it, and had to agree. It wasn't going to stop her from using it though, since it was less wordy. Well… his laughter might stop her, since she couldn't get a straight response out of him when he was like this.

With snubbed dignity, she got to her feet.

"If you're not going to be _serious_ anymore, I may as well go and get some sleep," she huffed, propping her hands on her hips.

Skye tried, he _really_ did, to smother his amusement, but in the end Claire just packed up the basket and left in a huff of annoyed amusement.

"'Pom,'" the thief continued to chuckle as she disappeared around the edge of the hill. "What a girl… No one else would be so brave…"


	28. August 20, Summer, Year 20

**August 20, Summer, year 20**

Sheesh, my head… It still hurts after two days! I didn't know that he could drink quite so much!

That's the _last_ time I buy Uncle T drinks at the Blue Bar for a birthday celebration. I don't even know how I got _involved_ in the drinking! Or, now that I think about it, how I got _home_.

I bet Muffy and Griffin got us home. They're usually pretty good at seeing the smashed people on their way… What with Patrick and Kasey, it's no surprise. The drunker they get, the more they hit on any girl who goes into the bar!

And Uncle T wonders why I've stopped going there at night. _Feh!_

I've been re-reading that journal Win loaned me, since it's been raining all day. There's some _amazing_ sketchwork in it, and it makes me wonder even _more_ why Skye left his home. Maybe it's just because I live here, but I have a hard time figuring out what it is about the earth that draws these guys down.

The… okay, there's a name here, I'm going to use that. Lady Alora makes mention of robes that remove the need to feel any emotion… Is that part of it maybe? People sending their children down here to actually _live_ life until they're ready to take up whatever duties they have back in their palaces? Or maybe they're sending them down here to just get them away from something up there… There's a couple of mentions of how the heirs of the family are supposed to be raised on the earth because that will give them a better understand for their life up on the moon, but no matter how much I think about it, I just can't see it.

I mean really… It seems to me that it's kinda like being able to paint beautiful paintings one day (Karen does this, she promised on for my birthday!) and then suddenly losing your eyesight or hands or something!

That's really sad to think about. It makes me wonder if Skye might have to don one of these robes some time in the future. I hope not, the PoM (okay, it looks silly, but it's easier.) are supposed to have long life-spans, longer than us humans.

I talked a bit more with Win too, apparently the one trait all PoM share is bright silver hair, and even if they have half-blood children, it's more likely that they'll be born with silver hair. She told me that about a century back there were a lot of them here, though most of them went up to the Moon Palaces, and never came back down.

(Win actually said that she's one too, and that she took after her human parent, but if I tell anyone she'll turn me into a frog. Kinda like how if I tell anyone her name is actually Winifred she'll turn me into a newt. Hehehe)

It just makes me wonder about a former acquaintance of Damien's… uh… Jerry? No… Jerry was Damien's kid brother. (Poor kid.)

Oh right! _Lauren!_ Sheesh, how could I forget her? She was the only person in Damien's 'crew' that was nice to me on a regular basis that wasn't affected by the drugs or booze.. Her hair was streaked with silver, and she said she's like… fifty-four to everyone's late teens/early twenties, though you'd never guess it by looking at her.

I wonder if I still have her phone number in the rolldex? I should go check. Maybe ask if she wants to hang out some time.

She always did say she had a lucky streak a mile wide, what with drink and drugs being ineffective to her. Poor thing was always our DD because of it. If I _do_ have her number and she _does_ agree to come out, I'll make her some chocolate cookies! She always did like those…

* * *

Phuuuu… not a sign of her number. Damien _did_ take a lot of numbers from the rolldex when he messed with the house though, so I guess I shouldn't be _too_ surprised.

It's strange, I've only been seriously out here for two seasons, but already I find myself looking for someone to catch up with. The _sanest_ someone I knew too. I don't think I miss it… I think it's just that I want to see one of the few people who actually _was_ my friend.

But if I tried going back now, Damien would think he'd won. Besides, I take enough time out of my day with writing and reading, I can't really afford to take a whole lot more. There's been more wild dogs around, so Dakota's been really busy. So has Puppy, he's starting to turn into a real guard dog.

Serri's started sleeping most of the day. It's better than her clawing at the window screens though, wanting out. Looks like she's finally realized I'm not gonna let her out of the house until her kittens are old enough to be walking around on their own.

Hard to believe it's almost the end of summer. It's raining now, but I bet it'll be hot for the rest of the season. Heck, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if we got another storm on the day of the fireworks!

Though that would be just awful. The season ending fireworks is the best festival of the summer! And there's the Firefly festival in a few more days.

I wonder if I'll cry… I know there's some people that do, and Pony probably will over in Mineral Town… but if Mom and Dad are in the ocean, I want to light their way to Heaven. They don't need to be there after all, or here! I've got everything in good hands.

I do have rough days though… More recently than before, what with all the stress and drama. Days where I just want to sleep in and let Mom or Dad handle the chores, before I remember that they're not around anymore… It's hard then.

Oh, I've seen Skye a couple more times. I think he's plotting another thievery, and nothing I say will make him change his mind. He's so _stubborn!_ I swear, next time I see him I'm going to ask him _why_ he steals. He never really gave me a straight answer to that…

And I want to know more about his past too. Was he raised in the Rainbow Palace? Or the Serenity Palace? (I know there's more, but those are the two big ones I can remember.) What was it like looking down at the Earth? And the most important question of all, why did he come down _here_? That's just going to _bug_ me until I find out!

Though I'll probably have to work my way up to asking it, considering how well he dodges questions. I guess that's part of he fun though, finding out how to ask him a question so that he's stuck with giving me a straight answer.

Oh, and the bracelet! I told Uncle Carter I lost it, and Skye says he's going to keep it until the Harvest Goddess comes back. The Goddess will be able to dispose of it safely, and it wouldn't work in Mineral Town, since it was found here.

Wow… run on sentence!

I need to go to bed… Let's go put the animals away.


	29. August 25, Summer, Year 20

**August 25, Summer, year 20**

_Pony called earlier, and wanted to know if I needed any company It's easy to hear that she's been crying. My poor little sister. I told her I was alright, but if she wanted me to come over for a while I'd be there._

_I might just do it tomorrow anyways, despite the fact that she said I should take care of my own farm… Poor thing, even with Gray there, Mom and Dad's loss is still so hard for her._

_I don't think anyone's going to be at the beach tonight, so I can float my flower in peace. Muffy offered, but she has work, and no one else likes going to the ocean at night._

_But it's okay. I think I'd rather it just be me floating a flower tonight. Getting back is going to be fun… There's a storm blowing in, so it's going to be black as pitch soon. I'd better get moving._

_

* * *

_

Claire felt melancholic, but not overly sad, despite it being a sad sort of festival. She was the only one who'd lost family at sea, so it made sense that she was the only one who was going to float a flower for her family's spirits.

She had ordered the flower special from Basil over in Flowerbud village, and had dug up the moonlight stone herself. It would float on the waves, a small light for the souls of her parents to see and ascend to.

The walk down was almost silent. Creatures were dug in to weather out one of the final storms of the season, people were at the Bar or at home, and it was just how Claire wanted it.

No one to give her sympathy, or pity, or even just to watch. Just a girl carrying a large flower and a glowing rock down to the beach. Oddly enough she actually started feeling a touch… _jaunty_ about the whole thing.

"I swear, there's something wrong with me," she sighed as she passed Gustafa's yurt. "Being _cheerful_ on such a solemn night… What the heck?"

But she couldn't stop a faint smile from crossing her lips as she stepped onto the sand.

The beach was absolutely deserted, and Kai's snack food stand was closed down, had been closed since past six, as she well knew. Absurdly, she found herself wanting one of his shaved ices, and promised to treat herself to home-made ice cream once she was done here.

She kicked off her shoes and waded carefully into the water, cradling the flower gently in her hands. She hadn't planned to say anything, but the solitude of the beach prompted her.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," she said softly. "I just want you to know that I'm doing okay, and so is Pony and Jack. Jack's engaged to Eve and they're gonna get married this winter. And I'm pretty sure Gray is close to proposing to Pony!"

Her mother would have loved to help with the wedding, Claire knew. And she could almost hear the scolding over herself not having someone as well. Wanting to quell her 'inner mother,' she kept on.

"I've met someone too. He's really annoying sometimes, and one of the People of the Moon, but he's kind underneath it all. I don't know how much he might like me, but I care for him quite a bit. So don't worry, okay? Go up to the heavens and know that all three farms are being looked after well.

"Mom… I love you Mom. You too Dad. Thanks for always letting me go my own way."

She swallowed hard a couple of times, fighting tears, and placed the flower on the waves, then stood and watched it until the tiny star could be seen no more, taking the time to regain her control

For a few seconds, the sea breeze wrapped around her, caressing her gently like the hands of her parents. A tear fell then, but only the one, and she gave a brave smile to the cloud-covered sky overhead.

"It's okay…" she whispered. "_I'm_ okay…"

And then she turned, and made her silent way home.

* * *

_I feel… fine, actually. A little sad, a little lonely but.. good. Something's easing in me, I think._

_Haa… The wind's picking up. Better go to bed before I get jumped by unhappy kitties._


	30. August 30, Summer, Year 20

**August 30, Summer, year 20**

_I've been feeling rather anti-social lately. Not sure why. I've been feeling this way since the Firefly Festival, so maybe it's lingering melancholy? At any rate, I don't know if I want to go watch the fireworks with everyone… Maybe I'll just stay home and read the new book that Win loaned me after I returned Alora's journal._

_More Moon People legends… stories. Win says they're real accounts from eye witnesses, so they don't exactly qualify as legends._

_Hmm.. I could sit outside and read. With Fall starting tomorrow, there's a nice cool breeze._

_Oh! And I brought my official Sprite count up to forty-eight! Go me!_

* * *

Claire exited the house, book tucked securely under her arm and glanced around as she locked her door.

The scent of fresh cut grass hung in the air, a testament to Claire's hard work of the day. Working with some of the odd cursed tools she'd found in the mines had worn her down quicker than usual, but it had been well worth the extra effort. She had every intention of getting them all blessed as quickly as possible, but at one hundred thousand gold a blessing… Well, it was going to be a while.

The summer plants had all been pulled to make way for the Fall ones which she'd plant in the morning, and were currently sitting in the compost pile along with chicken dung and horse manure. Smelly, maybe, but it would make a wonderful fertilizer for use in the coming years.

The chickens were scratching for bugs, the ducks—and ducklings—were playing in their pond, and the few chicks that had been hatched (much to Claire's surprise she now had three full grown ducks five full grown chickens, and three of each in the way of newly hatched babies), were following Lirin around with peeps for food.

Honey was happily munching on some of the tough weeds, Dakota, Puppy, and Coconut—who had taken Serri's place in the horse barn—were all curled up in a heap, napping in the afternoon sunshine.

Warmth filled Claire then, and a fond smile crossed her lips. Inevitably, Jill had been right, the farm work grew on a body until there was no way to think of it as anything but a blessing. A hard one, but the reward was worth the effort.

She let out a long, contented sigh, and just leaned against the side of the house for a minute, simply reveling in everything she'd done.

"Claire?"

She jumped about half a foot, and spun. The young-looking woman standing behind her jumped back, raising her hands defensively, sunlight glinting off of silver-streaked black hair.

There was a long pause. It took several long seconds for the farm-woman's brain to click. When it did however, a bright grin spread across her face.

"_Lauren?!_" Claire exclaimed. "Ohmygosh!"

She launched herself at the older-woman—dropping the book in the process—who laughed and hugged her back.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Claire asked, book forgotten. "Don't you have work in the city to take care of?"

"Oh, they can do without me for today. I've been worried about you kiddo! Damien came back yesterday, throwing a hissy fit about you being too stubborn for your own good, so I thought I'd check up on you," Lauren's grey eyes were worried. "Did he do anything stupid?"

"You could say that," Claire said dryly. "But a friend of mine helped me fix things, so everything's alright."

Lauren let out a sigh of relief and a smile.

"Show me around?" she asked. "I always meant to come out here, but it's been wedding season… you know?"

Claire laughed.

"My brother's getting married this winter," she confided as she picked the book up again. "And I'm pretty sure that any day now my sister's going to get a proposal from her boyfriend…"

Lauren chuckled, slinging an arm around the farmer's shoulders.

"And no one for yourself?" she teased, grateful that her friend was alright.

"…Maybe," Claire replied, blushing slightly. "But I'm not sure yet. He's got some… habits I want him to change first. And I've still got a bit of growing up to do myself, you know? The farm's a lot of hard work and responsibility… I slacked in the Spring…"

As Claire talked, Lauren scrutinized her subtly. The blonde was doing okay, she finally decided. There had been some stress recently, that was obvious enough, but overall, her fears had been unfounded. And from the looks of things, this place was better for Claire than the city had ever been. The girl was stronger in both body and spirit, and standing up for herself against Damien, a real change from how she'd acted in Ming City.

And though Lauren didn't understand more than half of the things Claire spoke of in the complications of running a farm, she listened and listened. Who knew when the girl's knowledge might come in handy after all?

Finally Claire ran down, and grinned a little sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Oh pish," Lauren said waving a hand. "You never talked this much when it was everyone in the city. I like it! It proves that you're really changing into someone you can be proud of."

"Even though you didn't understand half of that?"

There was a glitter of laughter in Claire's blue eyes, inviting Lauren to share in the joy.

"I understood… Okay maybe a little less than half."

Laughter rang over the farm as the two friends whiled away the afternoon, trading stories and gossip.

* * *

"So, Damien's back in the city?" Claire asked, as night started to fall.

"Only because his boss threatened to fire him if he didn't show up to work next week," Lauren nodded, sipping some of the fresh pineapple juice Claire had made. "He's been playing hooky for too long, so you'll have a break for a few weeks at least."

"_Good!_" the farmer sighed in relief. "I have to concentrate on Fall planting now, so that I can finish out he year and get some cows and sheep over the winter! How long are you gonna be here?"

"Oh, I think I'll be leaving soon," Lauren smiled as Claire's face fell. "But I can give you my number and you're welcome to call me any time you have a problem, okay? The shop can survive without me for a couple of days if you're in a jam."

"Hey Laur'?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever learn anything more about your heritage?" Claire tried to word the question carefully, but curiosity was making her want to jump.

"Mmmm, not really," Lauren sighed a touch disappointed. "I mean the records were all lost in that big town fire when I was a kid, and trying to find out information by hand isn't very easy. Why?"

"Well, it's just…" Claire tilted her head slightly. "I've been learning more about the People of the Moon. A few people I know are… part of that gene-pool, and one said that one of the more dominating genes of the People was silver hair…"

Lauren reached out and ruffled Claire's hair, chuckling.

"It's possible," she admitted as Claire brushed her hair back into place. "I mean, there's all this talk about slower aging, and I keep getting mistaken for someone who's half my age… But I thought you said that they were nothing more than silly stories."

"Yeah well," Claire rubbed the back of her neck slightly, voice dry. "Circumstances since then made me re-evaluate my thinking."

"Good," and Lauren had to laugh at the surprise on Claire's face. "You're too old to blindly agree with everything Damien says, yeah? It's time I got decent opinions on what _you_ think. Actually, I already knew about that part. Dad found some old journals from his ancestors, so we've always known that."

"You've got journals?" Claire couldn't help but be envious. "You probably know more about them than I do, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that," the older woman laughed. "I know enough to make me happy, and I doubt any of them are going to come down and pick up a mongrel for their palaces, you know?"

Claire went silent for a long moment, thoughtfully.

"Claire?" Lauren's eyes sharpened, taking in her friends body language and expression. Something in them suddenly seemed very sad.

"It's nothing," the farmer replied. "Just… thinking too far into the future, is all. You should stick around for tonight at least, there's going to be fireworks down at the beach."

Lauren filed away the questions for a later date, and got to her feet.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" the woman propped her hands on her hips as Claire stood too, brushing dust and dirt from her legs. "Let's go watch!"

* * *

_It was awesome to see Lauren again after so long! She's _such_ a sweetheart, coming all this way to check up on me when she's the head designer for the wedding shop she runs. She's pretty famous too, Muffy _flipped_ when she saw who I brought to the display._

_I think the girls spent more time talking to Lauren than watching the fireworks. That's a first. I'm pretty sure I have some miffed guy friends now. Hahaha! It was worth it though, and Lauren was awesome to put up with all their questions._

_Phew, there's a chill to the air now, I'd better go and close some of these windows before I go to bed._


	31. September 3, Fall, Year 20

Disc: March of Cambreadth isn't mine.

**September 3, Fall, year 20**

_It's the Music festival today! I had to haul out the sheet music and practice in my spare time for the past three days—not that I _had_ much spare time—but it ought to be worth it! I can hardly wait!_

* * *

Claire was practically dancing about her chores the entire day, singing snatches of music whenever it burst from her. Everything from skipping-rope rhymes to full on opera-type music (She loved Phantom of the Opera, and watched it whenever she could), if it was music, she would sing it.

The official festival didn't start until later in the evening, but that didn't mean she could have her fun all day. So music followed where she walked, and many smiles blossomed as she passed.

It was one of the few festivals where the whole of Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley actually crammed together in the Mineral Town church to sing everything from psalms to rock and roll. (Though anything harder wasn't allowed. There were only so many heads that could take it, and they outweighed the few who loved it.)

People performed in pairs, or groups, or invited the whole church to sing along. It was always an adventure to see who would sing what. There were a few traditionally sung songs at the beginning and the end, but between them it was anything goes.

The farmer was going to leave early from the Valley so that she got the chance to rehearse with Karen and Jill before everyone else piled in and it got to hard to think, and so Honey was saddled shortly after noon and Claire headed off to Mineral Town.

* * *

Jill met her sister on the mountain path two hours later, joining in with her sister's singing as she crossed that final bit of path that brought the blonde into Mineral Town borders.

"You're going to wear yourself down," she laughed when the song was finished. "Seriously sis!"

Claire's eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"What can I say, I love to sing," she grinned. "Want a ride back squirt?"

"Yeah, I think I've managed to gather all the plants I can today. A ride would be welcome," Jill caught her sister's mood, and was grinning as well. "And then we can go kidnap Karen and do some practicing."

* * *

Skye couldn't help but wonder what was going on. There was a flood of people around today, all from the Valley, and he was willing to swear he'd seen Claire's tell-tale blond hair in the mass. Since the flood was heading for the church, he joined them after a quick change in hair color. Wigs were very useful, and if he wanted to keep thieving without being caught—for he knew his next mark would get him seen one way or the other—they would have to be used.

So for the day he would have brown hair, and be virtually invisible. And once he joined the crowd, he was just another one of them. People passed without a second glance, and he was even able to come face to face with the lovely young lady… Ah yes, Lumina, Claire's friend, without being recognized.

But why was everyone going to the church? Was there a funeral? No… the mood was too up-beat for it to be something like that.

Sitting in the last pew, at the farthest end, Skye strained to figure out what was going on. Why were Karen, Claire and Jill all up at the front? And the other girls with the instruments… was it just something music related?

His curiosity piqued, Skye remained sitting at the far end, just past Rock and Griffin actually, and waited.

It wasn't long before the head of the church, Father Stuart, called the place to order.

"Under the eyes of the Harvest King and the Harvest Goddess, let the Festival of Music begin!"

And then the music started.

It was, Skye noted, pretty good. The village girls on their flutes, ocarina, and organ—Ann, Elli, Popuri and Mary—played as though they'd done this many times before. But it wasn't til the three started singing that he actually sat up and took notice.

Karen was the melody line. Strong and certain, very straightforward, like a river running to the sea. Jill was the alto harmony, low and passionate. Very akin to the simple turning of the earth. Claire was the high soprano harmony, a breeze flitting from note to note.

And Skye found himself awed in a way that hadn't been possible since he'd forsaken his homeland for the long earthbound journey he was currently enjoying. They were not of the Moon as he was, but their ability to work together left him feeling as though he was listening to something… better. There was more to it, more depth, more strength.

He closed his sea-green eyes and let it sweep him away.

* * *

It always seemed like the festival passed too quickly. Rock had done some middling impressive rap-like rhymes, Popi and Karen had sung a sweet duet, Lumina had played the organ for them, and so one until everyone had gotten a turn to show off their skills.

Everything had to come to an end though, and soon enough it was time for one final act. Claire and Jill had chosen to sing the song, 'March of Cambreadth." The lacked pipes and drums, but the substituted an organ with Mary and flutes with Elli and Ann.

_Oh, axes flash and broadsword swing,_

_Shining armor's piercing ring_

_Horses run with polished shield,_

_Fight those bastards til they yield_

_Midnight mare and blood red roan,_

_Fight to keep this land your own_

_Sound the horn and call the cry,_

_HOW MANY OF THEM CAN WE MAKE DIE?_

The song was a favorite of both villages, for all it was a war-monger's song, and the entire village chanted back select verses, keeping the time with their hands and feet. Again, Skye was amazed that such a simple song could invoke such powerful responses among everyone, especially a song such as that.

Tired, and hoarse voiced but pleased, Claire stayed late to help clean up the church, and again avoid running people over with Honey on the way back home. She had taken note of Skye—his hair might've been different, but those eyes were a dead giveaway—and while a love-song or two might have crossed her mind, she didn't give into the urge.

She was particularly happy with 'March of Cambreadth.' There was just something about it that she liked, for all it better fit Jill's vocal range. It was one of the ones she couldn't keep from whistling as she cleaned.

"I hadn't thought someone like you capable of such a song," came Skye's amused voice. "You constantly surprise me my dear."

Claire looked up and gave him a look of feigned confusion.

"Have we met?"

He gave her a look of amused exasperation, and she laughed softly.

"The hair color doesn't suit you," she said, returning to her sweeping. "But I guess it's a sensible precaution…"

He could hear under the blandness the fact that she wanted to tell him to stop stealing. Whatever was holding her back was impressive, and he gave her his best charming smile.

"I feel like taking chances," he winked. "Care to walk with me my lady?"

"Not tonight I don't," and her tone was crisper than she'd intended, making him startled. "…Sorry… I just recently got new plants in the ground, and I really can't afford to miss any sleep until they're producing. Shouldn't be too long, Vesta's already got half of hers fruited."

"Ah well," Skye waved to her, unwilling to admit that her placement of plants before him was a little irksome, "another time perhaps?"

She leaned against the broom and gave him a speculative look.

"Sure. Maybe in a couple of weeks. Oh! Before I forget…"

She dug out a silk-wrapped bundle from her backpack and tossed it to him. Deftly catching it, he gave her a quizzical look.

"Win told me to keep it in salt-water or silk if I found another one, so I wouldn't unwrap it here," she cautioned. "I cleaned it up a little, but that's about it. And don't give me that scowl, I was careful!"

He _was_ scowling. Risking her own life-energy just to clean up another artifact from his people wasn't exactly high on his list of things for her to do.

"How was I supposed to know what it was without cleaning it?" she asked defensively. "At least I didn't do more once I saw what it was!"

She'd actually soaked it in salt water as a precaution once she'd seen the gemwork, and once that had cleaned it up as best it could—at least the dirt was gone—had immediately transferred it to a square of silk.

Skye sighed and put it in his pocket.

"I just don't like the thought of them hurting you," he said softly. "And they _can_ Claire."

She reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. His concern for her made her smile softly.

"I'm careful," she repeated firmly. "Trust me, okay? If I find more I'll get them to you."

He nodded, but that didn't mean he liked it. Still, there was nothing he could do about it, Claire would dig in the mines when the fancy took her, and would find more of these if she looked hard enough.

Again he waved, then left. Claire returned to her sweeping and shook her head of blonde hair a touch testily.

_She_ didn't like the fact that he was looking into disguises now. It meant he still intended to steal from people, but this time wouldn't be recognized.

"Idiot," she muttered sourly. "Don't do anything stupid…"

* * *

_Disguises now? Haa… That boy is going to be the death of me. At least I got to spend the day doing what I love the most. Good day. Very good day._


	32. September 13, Fall, Year 20

**September 13, Fall, year 20**

_When I get my hands on that thief! _OH_ am I going to give him a black eye! And maybe a bit more than _that_ to think about!_

_Alright, so he sent another notice today, to _Vesta _of all people…_

* * *

Claire had been heading for the Dig when Celia had hurried towards her, a look of uncertainly on her normally cheery features. The blonde farmer stopped immediately and caught Celia's arm at the brunette stumbled.

"Something wrong Lia?" Claire asked, faintly amused at her friend's clumsiness. "you're acting like something's chasing you."

"Flora and Carter said you were really helpful to them when that phantom thief was gonna steal their stuff," and Celia gave Claire a pleading look.

Claire's heart sank. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"We got.. we got a note from him, and Aunt Vesta really wanted to talk to you about it… Could you come?"

"Sure Celia," Claire ran a hand through her hair. "Sure, I'll come."

"Oh _thank_ you!"

Claire followed brunette back down the path leading towards the dig, and met Vesta and Marlin in front of the storefront.

"Claire!" Vesta seemed happy to see the blonde. "I'm glad Celia found you."

"We have a note," Marlin said shortly. "From this Phantom Skye person."

"Celia told me," Claire tried not to groan. "What's it say?"

Wordlessly, the sickly farm hand passed it over.

**At midnight exactly, I shall help myself to the fruits of your labor.**

**Yours truly,**

**Phantom Skye.**

"I can't _believe _he wants to steal all our crops!" Vesta fumed. "Give me a _break!_"

Knowing how hard Vesta, Celia and Marlin worked to grow their vegetables, Claire had to admit that she couldn't exactly blame the older woman for her disbelief and anger.

"Claire, can you maybe help?" Celia pleaded. "I don't know what just the three of us can do…"

And the brunette flicked a glance at Marlin, who had shoved his hands into his pockets and was scowling blackly. Claire caught her meaning immediately.

Marlin had always been a little more weak than the rest of his family. Being out at night, even in early fall, often left him with a cold that wouldn't go away for weeks.

The blonde nodded reluctantly. She was starting to _hate_ the fact that they were relying on her for help in catching Skye, but at the same time she understood it. After all, she was the only one who truly _knew_ the thief…

"You're a good girl Claire," Vesta boomed, grinning. "We'll make it up to you somehow!"

"It's nice of you to do this," Marlin added gruffly. "You've got your own farm to tend to and all.."

Celia just gave her friend a hug, which Claire returned gratefully.

"I guess be here before midnight," Vesta crumpled the note, stuffing it into a pocket. "Meet us inside, we'll plan."

"Alright. See you then Vesta, Marlin, Celia."

Claire had to quick-march away from the trio—who had put their heads together for a quick conference—to hide her agitation.

"Oh _Skye_," she whispered. "You idiot…"

* * *

Claire flung herself into her work throughout the day. Whether it was digging in the mines, weeding her crops or even just playing with her animals, she focused on it completely to block out the fact that Skye was still playing the thief.

Shortly after ten she locked up and headed over to Vesta's with a heavy heart. While he might be able to escape one person alone, the four of them would catch him indubitably.

It made her heart ache, to think that she was going to actually help catch him, but there was no other choice for it. She owed it to her community… Right?

The mental conflict carried her all the way to the door of Vesta's house, and she was pulled in hurriedly after a quick knock.

"We might have a plan to catch that lily-livered thief," Vesta proclaimed as Claire sat at the dining table with them. "Marlin thought of it while we were working!"

"You're pretty angry," Claire commented softly.

"_Course_ I am," Vesta snorted. "He wants to ruin all of my hard work! Anyways, Marlin, the plan!"

"Because the farm is so big, I thought it would be easier if we split up and each took a piece of the farm," the young man explained. "Then when we see the thief, we can ambush him!"

"Right," Celia piped up. "Aunt Vesta decided that we should be in teams of two, but we wanted to wait for you before pairing up, and deciding where to go."

Claire nodded, thinking.

"I'll go with Vesta, and we can take the south fields," she said after a minute. "You and Marlin can take the north fields. And don't forget to shout if you need help!"

_Almost_, she told them about Skye's paralyzing spell. But at the last minute she closed her mouth.

"Alright," Vesta nodded. "We'll get that no-good thief! Let's go!"

* * *

It was chilly outside, and Claire snuggled deeper into her jacket as she crouched across from Vesta, hidden in a patch of yams. She had to admit that nothing much would hide the bright blonde of her hair, so she was trying to stay as much out of sight as possible.

Vesta hissed slightly, alerting Claire as footsteps started down the vegetable aisles. In one move both farmers burst from their cover and stood in the way of the Phantom Thief. Claire had to do an active double-take when she saw him, and for a minute wondered if maybe there was a copycat thief, because this young man did _not_ look like Skye.

His hair was long and wavy, black as pitch and tied back in a ponytail, revealing eyes that were a startling shade of amethyst. The voice however, was a dead giveaway.

"It's an ambush," he blinked. "My, my, my, how… unexpected."

"You grimy thief, keep your paws off my vegetables!" Vesta snapped.

"You shouldn't let such raw anger steal your beauty."

Claire could have smacked her forehead, and would have if Vesta hadn't been standing next to her. The almost-masculine woman didn't take kindly to flattering comments unless they were about her produce, and as such, only became more furious.

"You, you, you," she spluttered.

Skye looked around her, to Claire's anxious blue eyes. The farm girl had brought her arms up to her chest, and before she could stop herself, she cried out what she'd been trying to say for so long.

"_Please_ stop stealing!"

He gave her a faintly superior smile and lifted his chin slightly. One hand already held a sack that had some of Vesta's rare seeds in it, and some of her spare money.

"Are you worried about me?" he cooed. "Don't be, it's not my time to get caught."

The smugness made her less anxious and more annoyed. But before she could step forward, or Vesta could rush the thief, she felt a familiar tingle before her muscles locked up tight.

"What did you do?" Vesta shouted. "Why can't I move you prissy girly-boy?"

"Well, my work here is done," and he didn't meet Claire's eyes as he moved towards the fence. "Time to jet."

Claire was equal parts hurt and furious. He'd used that _spell_ on her _again_, not trusting her to stay back and stall Vesta like she'd been about to. Vesta raged and fumed beside her, trying to move. Raised voices caught their attention, and Claire found herself wishing she could turn and watch the ensuing fights.

"H-hey!" Celia's voice trembled, but she stood firm. "You thief! Give us back our stuff!"

"I'm extra popular tonight," Skye mused, "being cornered by lovely women is becoming a habit…"

If Claire had been able too, she would have thrown something at him.

"Back off pretty boy," Marlin snapped. "Unless you feel like eating dirt!"

"Hmph," Skye snorted. "Where's the mystery and allure of being caught by a _man_ I ask you?"

There was a startled exclamation from both Celia and Marlin. Skye chuckled and ghosted past the both of them into the storehouse, and then back, moving up the path in the direction of Mineral Town.

It took thirty minutes after Skye's leave-taking for everyone to unfreeze fully. Claire and Vesta joined Marlin and Celia in front of the storehouse to assess the damages.

"I guess I wasn't very much help at all," Claire said, hanging her head slightly.

"None of us were," Celia admitted. "He's got such powerful magic, he probably could have put us to sleep if he wanted to…"

Claire just shook her head slightly and sighed.

"You're all a bunch of weepers," Vesta said, thumping each of them on the shoulder. "No one got hurt, and I can always make more seeds! He didn't manage to lay a _finger_ on what's growing now, so don't mope!"

Claire winced, and rubbed her shoulder, but smiled in spite of herself.

"Vesta…" Marlin blinked.

"Tomorrow's another day," the woman proclaimed. "Just have to keep working!"

"Yeah…" and Celia smiled. "You're right. We've got to do our best!"

Claire nodded slightly, making a promise that there would be _words_ the next time she saw that head of silver hair. Or maybe just a black eye…

"Thanks Claire," Marlin said abruptly. "We owe ya one."

"I'll have you some strong seeds here tomorrow," Vesta promised, "so come back soon!"

"Right, right," Claire nodded again. "See you. Get some rest, yeah?"

"You too Claire," Celia smiled.

The blonde waved and turned towards home. Every step she took made the intertwining anger and hurt grow stronger, until she was ready to spit nails.

* * *

_I'll wait til after the Harvest Festival to give myself some time to cool down, but I swear to the Goddess, I'm at _least_ going to give him a black eye for not _trusting_ me! The jackass!_


	33. September 19, Fall, Year 20

**September 19, Fall, year 20**

There's been no sign of the idiot. Probably a good thing, I'm still mad at him! There will be _words_ next time he shows his silver head around here!

And maybe a dunk in the pond…

Anyways, celebrated the Harvest Festival today. I sorta wish it was like the ones in Mineral Town or Flowerbud village, but I can understand why it's not. I mean, we don't have a giant balloon for the Spring Planting festival _anyways_! Though that would be awesome…

I had a hard time picking out what to bring. Vesta's farm does almost everything, even with the recent string of bad luck (which reminds me, she gave me a stronger strain of Cabbage to plant in the spring, which will be all kinds of awesome. I _love_ cabbage!), so there wouldn't be any point to me bringing an asinine amount of my own veggies.

And I'm raising my bird-kids for the _eggs_, not the meat (Rock you're not funny), so that sort of thing was out.

About five minutes before the festival started, I remembered Mom and Dad's mushroom barn. Hehe. I'm such a blonde, I've neglected it completely. Thankfully Uncle T has been taking care of that for me, and the Matsutake and Shiitake mushrooms were _huge!_

…which reminds me, I need to give Win some of the toadstools. She'll love em. Eh, I'll do it tomorrow, after I've finished with the book. (I've got like… ten pages left that I'm gonna breeze through after I'm done writing. Easy-peasy)

I'm always awed every year when I go to the Harvest festival. I mean, the giant cooking pot _towers_ over everyone on the beach! It's even bigger than Kai's Snack-Shack! (and that reminds me that I need to call Pony and see who's going to be the King this year.)

And it's always a little unnerving to approach the ladder to toss in the ingredients. I mean the fire is _right there_ for Harvest King's sake! One of these years I'm going to mention that we should move it out of the way, otherwise we're going to end up needing a new ladder here really soon.

Not kidding, ours has some scary looking scorch marks. I almost asked Marlin to make my contribution _for_ me! But I sucked it up and did it myself.

Though if we're using the same ladder next year…

I really like our Harvest festival, just because it means that I don't have to make supper for a few nights. The pot is so huge and there's only so many of us in the village, that everyone always ends up with leftovers. Getting them is the fun part… I've still got burn scars from last year's disaster.

The soup spilled. In any other place this wouldn't bee so bad, but seriously, a stewpot nearly the size of a house tipping over is _really freaking bad!_ I wasn't the only one burned, I just seemed to be the slowest one to recover. (Marlin's burn scars are gone, and you only see the barest of hints on anyone else… admittedly, they're covered by socks and shoes most of the time, so I could be wrong.) It could also have something to do with the fact that I was on the ladder at the time…

Tipping was an accident, I slipped, and had to grab _something_, and the only thing that came to hand—I was at the top, yay me—was the rim of the pot. And it just came down…

I still have _no_ _idea_ how I managed to not die from that. I think Mom and Dad went to the Harvest Goddess and begged for her aid. Caused I'll be truthful, the last thing I remember before the pot went down was a lot of heat, and an expanse of white.

Yeah… Not one of my better moments. I was a mummy for about a month, and ended up missing some of my favorite events. I still have aches and pains, but they're not too bad anymore. They don't wake me up in the middle of the night at least, which is better than nothing.

Hmm… It's Jack's birthday in November… I wonder what I should bring him? It's been a while since the Seed Sowing festival, maybe I should call him and Eve and see how things are progressing. I still don't know what day the wedding is either… I should call Pony and ask.

I'm surprised Muffy hasn't been talking about it. I know she gets the news straight from Karen, and half her Wednesdays are spent actually _in_ Flowerbud, helping Eve. But then, I guess it would be exhausting… And maybe a little disheartening.

I think she's been dropping some hints at Griffin. Poor old guy's a bit bewildered and doesn't know what to think. I should go help him out a bit… Maybe make a day out of it, since I haven't been able to in a while. The talk with Lauren did me good, but I wouldn't mind family gossip. Besides, I want to hear about the wedding too.

Man, I can't believe they're getting married in winter though. It's gonna be _freezing!_ And if I know Eve, she's trying to find the sleekest wedding dress around.

…_Hey!_ I can ask Lauren! She'll know the best _and _warmest outfit for a wedding! I'll have to call her tomorrow! I hope she won't mind…

Gah, yawning. Time to finish up and go read!


	34. September 21, Fall, Year 20

**September 21, Fall, year 20**

_…Saw Skye. Time to go give him the lecture of a lifetime._

* * *

Claire'd had the chance to cool down It had blunted the edge of the anger, but the hurt was still sharp enough to cut. She'd been throwing herself into things for distraction, and it was time for her to address the heart of the problem, a certain silver-haired thief.

It didn't really matter hat he was one of the People of the Moon, who could easily knock her out with a spell or tamper with her memories if he really wanted too, the only thing on her mind was getting a little of her own back for being frozen _twice_ by the same spell.

* * *

Skye looked around carefully, and sighed a little in disappointment. He'd only waited to return because he wanted her to have the chance to be less confused—he'd seen that much in her eyes—and angry so that he could have a chance to explain exactly what had happened.

But she was nowhere to be seen, and he didn't feel like wandering into the village to try and find her. He sighed again and shifted his weight, debating. He could go back to Mineral Town… Maybe read some of the books he'd borrowed—_legitimately_—from the library.

His train of thought was cut off as a slim hand tapped his shoulder. Startled, he turned to see a familiar head of blonde hair. He smiled down at her, welcoming and relieved.

Claire looked up, blue eyes glittering with anger, and hit him with six months worth of built-up muscle. A solid punch to the jaw, intended to be as painful as possible without doing any serious damage to either person, a move she learned from Flora.

Surprised and, yes, hurting, Skye stumbled back from her, and slipped, tumbling into the Goddess Pond. Thankfully it was only a few feet deep, and he pushed himself to the surface with a splutter and coughed the water out.

Claire waited until he was looking back up at her before she spoke.

"If you ever, _ever_ think to use that spell on me again, I swear to the Harvest Goddess I'll black your eyes," she spat. "_And_ go for Harris."

She turned on her heel and started to march away, shoulder stiff with anger. Stunned, Skye reached up to touch his jaw, and winced, then quickly clambered out of the Spring to give chase.

He had hurt her, badly, Skye realized, and hadn't known the extent of the pain. He'd trusted her with the biggest secret he had, had built her up to believing in him, and then had ripped it all away with a useful spell. It was no wonder she'd punched him like that…

"Claire, _wait!_"

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, instinctively leaning back to avoid the punch she threw as he spun her around. Using his free hand he caught her wrist and looked down to meet her eyes.

To Skye's utter shock… she was crying. The anger in her eyes had changed to a mixture of betrayal and pain, and she was _crying!_ That in itself hurt more than his jaw. Despite the fact that he was soaking wet, he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. In turn, he found slim hands wrapping into the fabric of his shirt, clinging in such a way that she could likely throw him if he made another mistake.

"Wh-why didn't y-you _trust_ me?" Claire's voice was a plea, muffled by his shirt. "I w-w-was going to _st-tall_ Vesta and l-let you g-get away!"

Skye was stunned, and pulled away slightly, trying to get a look at Claire. But she wouldn't look up at him, hiding her face and expression against his saturated shirt.

"But… I was disguised," he was _very_ confused. "Why would you..?"

"S-stupid," she sniffed. "If they'd _caught_ you, that would have b-been d-disc-covered!" Her voice dropped. "And I don't w-want you to g-get caught…"

For a moment he rested his chin on her head, trying to digest a simple fact.

She _cared_ about him. For all she threatened him in her anger, she _didn't_ want him to leave! The fact that someone cared like this was nothing new. He'd met and wooed—though never anything more—women all around the world, but had never found someone who'd been willing to help him after they'd discovered his "job."

This changed a few things… He just hoped that she would believe him.

"Claire," he said quietly. "I didn't intend to freeze you as well as that… woman. But the spell sweeps out in a half-circle, broad-ranged. I couldn't control it if I tried, and I _have_…"

His voice trailed off uncertainly. Had her really tried hard enough? Seeing Claire with the boss of the large farm had thrown him a little, annoyed him. She had still sided with them against him.

But her voice when she'd asked him to stop stealing… her tone had been equal part worry and fear. It hadn't been fair of him to act the way he had, when it had been clear from her eyes and voice that she was torn between head and heart. He had been striking out in petty anger, and hadn't bothered to think of what she might be thinking, even though it had been pretty clear.

When she didn't say anything, he pulled back again to look at her. The tears had stopped, but she still wouldn't meet his eyes. Gently, firmly, he tipped her chin back and shifted until their foreheads were touching, trying to make her look up at him.

She was blushing faintly, he noticed, but her eyes were still unhappy, and she still wasn't smiling. For a second he thought about using a tiny bit of magic to coax her into looking up, then tossed it away. More magic would make it worse, he would have to do this the human way, and simply be patient.

Seconds felt like minutes felt like hours until Claire finally looked up into sea-green eyes, searchingly. He tried not to tense up, wondering what she saw. Even knowing that she couldn't touch his mind as any of his people could—and would have in a second—he couldn't quit help himself.

Silence reigned, tense and uncertain. Finally, Claire looked away.

"Okay," she whispered. "Okay… I believe you. But!"

And she pushed away from him, needing to get away so that she could organize her thoughts.

Skye let her go, not without a little reluctance. He wanted to hold on, hold on and never let go. It shocked him a little to realize this, and he almost missed her next words. It was the serious look that caught his attention.

"But just because I believe you doesn't mean you're forgiven," Claire ran a hand through her now-damp blonde hair. "Nor does it mean I feel sorry for hitting you."

Her eyes glinted slightly, and he knew that while part of her didn't, a larger part did. And she was showing a remarkable amount of control, in continuing to talk to him.

"…I'm going to head into the city for a couple of days, I think," she said finally. "Talk to a couple friends. Maybe… maybe I'll talk to you again when I come back."

This time when she turned to go, Skye didn't stop her. In fact, for the first time he was having trouble not crying himself.

To think he'd been so foolish and hadn't even seen it. Or, more accurately, hadn't _allowed_ himself to see it , trying his hardest to see her and him as two incompatible beings who could only be friends, if that... It would take a lot of hard work to earn back her trust.

He sat down in his still wet clothing, and thought. If she really _was_ going into the city for a few days…. A slow smile crossed his lips. It would be hard work, but it ought to prove that he really _was_ sorry.

* * *

Claire just sank down on the couch in her living room, and leaned her head back, eyes closing.

"I can't believe someone like him reduce me to tears," she whispered. "Is it really so important..?"

It was late, past midnight… But Lauren had said she could call _any_ time, and Claire really needed to talk to someone. And the older woman _did_ tend to keep late hours for designing.

The farm-girl sighed. Takakura was _not_ going to be pleased with her in the slightest for leaving without an explanation. But there was a ferry running soon, and if she called Lauren now, the easier it would be to catch.

With one hand she dialed the number, the other hand writing out a quick note to her 'uncle.'

"Hi, Lauren..? It's Claire. I need a favor…"


	35. September 24, Fall, Year 20

**September 24, Fall, year 20**

I'm back from my impromptu trip, and I feel a _lot_ better. Lauren was a really big help in figuring things out with how I should manage myself and this weird relationship I have with Skye.

In short, she told me to play it by ear, and if it comes up again—the thieving thing—follow my heart instead of my head. I hope she's right on this…

I should probably apologize for over-reacting, I'll do it in the morning… er, tomorrow.

Serri's in labor right now, so I don't want to leave her… the poor thing's so old that I'm really worried about her. I keep wondering if I shouldn't have asked for Barley to come along, but I've done this so much it's not like there's much he can tell me.

Uncle Tak was _not_ happy with me when I got home this afternoon. I've been getting the silent treatment for a while now. I guess I'll have to take him out drinking to make up for it. Grand…. My head hurts just thinking about it.

Speaking of, Lauren took me out to some clubs I hadn't been before. There was a surprising lack of drugs and booze, which I'm actually rather grateful for. Not only would Uncle T be pissed at me, _Pony_ would want to take strips out of my hide as well! And then Jack, since I know Pony would tell him.

And when my siblings gang up on me, there's not much I can do. Pony _already_ treated me to a lecture on the importance of farming, though I managed to distract her by asking how she and Grey are doing.

I know she's hoping for a proposal, but goodness only knows what's going through that boy's head now. Still, he seems happier, a bit, when he comes out to the Dig on Thursdays, so who knows?

I feel a little bad about it now, but it was the quickest way out of a lecture. Which I didn't really deserve. Well… maybe I did. A little. I _did_ up and bolt for three days to screw my head back on.

But hells bells, I came _back_, didn't I? I never meant to leave _forever_, just… for a couple of days, to catch my breath and talk to someone who would understand.

Lauren confirmed it, before I forget. The spell thing. It's apparently a wide-range paralysis spell, meant for easy escape. It affects male and female alike, so that explains why Marlin got caught up in it too.

She can use it herself, but only on small animals like cats or dogs. So I guess it affects anything that has a pulse? I'll have to ask Win, she's a half-blood, so she should know more.

Meep! The kittens are coming out!

The first one is… an orange tabby! So cute! Kitten number two! Mmmm… black!

…I think that's all of them. Just two this time! Oh well, at least now I can go to bed. Even if the clubs didn't have the drugs and alcohol, they certainly had a lot of dancing!


	36. September 25, Fall, Year 20

**September 25, Fall, year 20**

_Serri… passed away last night. Sometime between me going to bed and me getting up this morning. There's not…_

_I'm not going to let the kittens die. I had to run over to Vesta's this morning for milk, and I've asked Uncle T to get some supplement when he goes into town, enough to last a while.._

_I guess this means my crops are going to be…. Neglected for the season. But I can't just let them die! I _won't_ let that happen._

* * *

The best way to describe Claire's emotional state was numb. Serri had been the oldest living animal on the farm, and in truth, more Claire's baby than any of the animals. Serri who would always come up for a quick snuggles whenever Claire was just hanging about the farm, often riding Claire's shoulders until the farmer gently pulled her off.

And the kittens were just born, she was lucky they hadn't expired during the few hours of sleep the farmer had managed to get. Both were now mewling plaintively, wrapped in warm towels—Claire had thrown some in the dryer for a few minutes, to keep the kitten's body temperatures up. They were looking for their mother, which the farmer knew she would have to become.

Which meant that she would have to let the crops fallow this season. It was literally a one or the other choice. She couldn't run back to the house every two hours to feed the kittens and try to take care of all her plants at the same time.

For one point, when working with the plants she lost all track of time. And coming home to Serri's dead kittens would be more painful than the farmer wanted to chance.

Tux and Clara had been curious at first, sniffing at the kittens. But when Claire had shooed them away they'd gone with tails held high in disdain. So that would be at least one less problem to deal with. Though it was very likely that Claire would have to shut them out at night so that she could sleep with the kittens.

Speaking of the kittens…

Claire moved carefully, trying hard not to squeeze frail kitten bones as she moved them from her lap to the couch and went for more milk and the eyedropper. She'd raised kittens before—had needed to when Serri had been made ill by her third litter, the one that Clara and Tux came from—but it had been so long that she'd needed to think for a while before doing anything.

Back when she'd done it the first time, her parents had gone into the City for the day to buy up several months worth of supplement that would replace the milk Serri hadn't, and now could never again produce. In the pinch that was the waiting for them to come home, Mirei had told Claire to put a tiny bit of corn syrup into cows milk and feed them carefully with an eyedropper.

Which was what she was doing now. Warming the milk carefully on the stove and adding a few drops of corn syrup, Claire carefully, methodically fed them. It was a challenge, but it helped her to focus.

"I wonder if maybe I could ask… No, they all have their own crops to attend to," she sighed. "And Uncle T's already taking care of the farm chores…"

Lulled by the warm milk and the warm towels, both kittens apparently dozed off as the blonde watched and mused.

A thought occurred to her then, that despite the three days of negligence, the watering can had been emptied, the yams had been freshly picked, and the peppers were regrowing… Which meant that someone had picked up her three days of slack so that she could continue to earn the money that was keeping her farm afloat.

But who? Marlin might have done it, but it was unlikely. For all his protests, he really was prone to illnesses, and took frequent breaks when caring for the animals Vesta had. And Celia worked full time in the vegetable field, so it couldn't have been her…

For a brief moment she considered Skye, then had to grin faintly at the image of him grubbing in the dirt to weed and water her plants. Just as quickly, she discarded the thought. He was a… thief, not a farmer.

She tilted her head back, and let out a long sigh. Whoever had done it would probably stop since she was back, and her crops would die from lack of water. Then she snapped her fingers, sitting upright abruptly.

"Of course! I'll hire the Harvest Sprite to do the work!"

Two seasons of work would cost her a lot of money in medals and flour, but in the end it would be well worth it. Mind made up, she carefully tucked the kittens into her room and bed, before bolting down to the Sprite company tree.

* * *

_There's one problem taken care of. I had to empty my wallet and promise them an _asinine_ amount of flour to be delivered in the winter, but they're going to do all my watering and harvesting for me._

_Now I can concentrate on the kittens. I think I'm going to end up skipping the Cooking festival though. Not like I was planning on entering, but still._

_I think I'll wait and see on names until they're running around. _

_I have to go and bury Serri… I think I'll go up to the Goddess pond and do it there._ _She always did love chasing the dragonflies near there…_


	37. October 7, Fall, Year 20

**October 7, Fall, year 20**

The kittens are doing well, which makes me happy. I've been able to stretch out times between feeding to handle a few of the farm chores again, much to Uncle Tak's relief. I know it's not fair of me to expect him to make the deliveries into town _and_ come home to help with the animals, but what else can I do?

Constant kitten supervision is at least letting me catch up on both sleep and reading. I should soon be finished with the last of the books I borrowed from Mary this spring. Uncle T says that she was happy to get back some of the ones I'd already finished, and I feel a little bad about keeping them for so long.

Work happens though, so I'll just talk to her a bit when it's time for the fall horse races.

Which is actually coming up pretty fast, and I've been trying to figure out who I can leave the kittens with so that I can go and see. Gray ought to be there this time, he usually is in the fall, and I know Jill said she wanted to enter the races again.

I'm thinking maybe Ramona, she's raised cats before and knows how to take care of them. I'll ask her tomorrow if it would be okay, and talk to Lumina as well. I've been so busy I've barely had the time to talk to _Muffy_ some days, let alone Lumina.

Well… maybe before Jack's wedding—which, before I forget again, is on December 20—I can host a sleepover or something. It's been a while since any of us Valley girls crashed in one house, watched movies and threw popcorn at each other.

Heck, I might even invite Eve, Jill, and Karen! Eve can let off some planning steam, hehehe. This is probably the longest time _ever_ between an engagement and a wedding… Usually there's just a week between them, but it's already been several months.

I wonder if Eve and Jack are staying in the same house, or if she's still with her family until the day of the wedding? I almost want to call and find out, except Jack's probably in the middle of chores, and getting a hold of Eve is almost impossible unless she's working at the tavern.

It's Karen's birthday soon too! Between kitten watching, flour buying—I'm broke everyday because I have to buy so much to give to those little Sprites—and book reading I've been doing some sewing. She's not one for fancy dresses, but I think she'll get a kick out of this.

Pretty much I've made her a long-sleeved vest… with frills. She's going to kill me, but it'll be worth it! And I _know_ she'll wear it, since she's needed a new long-sleeved vest since last winter when hers got torn beyond repair.

That was also the day we nearly went skating on thin ice… we had our share of near-disasters that day. Thin ice, slipping on snow-covered rocks, almost falling into the Goddess Spring… Heh. Good times.

I wonder what I should do for the Full Moon festival? Make moon cakes definitely, but I don't really like the festival in and of itself too much. It's too… mushy for of those festivals where you ask your boy-or-girl friend to a private spot and watch the full moon rise.

Bleh. Most couples _I_ know—even those in the worst forms of denial (Marlin and Celia!)—are going to be hanging around everywhere on that day. Though I wonder if Muffy will have the courage to ask Griffin? Oh, won't _that_ be a sight to see?

I mean, Lumina and Rock are a given… for all he annoys the crap out of her Lumina is definitely smitten with him, and it shows. It's adorable in some ways. I think that if Lumina _does_ marry Rock, he's going to get his ego punctured more than a little. Maybe it'll drag him back down to bearable, the way it was when we were kids.

I've seen a lot of nothing with Flora and Uncle Carter, but she's admitted that she likes him more than an assistant probably should, so there's hope there. It's a little weird to think about—she'snot that much older than _me_, for goodness sake—but I guess I don't have any real complaints about it. I mean, they work well together, and she doesn't belittle him.

And Uncle C's been pretty lonely since Dad died. I haven't had the genuine time to listen to his theories about our ancestry beyond the tidbits I collect while digging in the Excavation site. So this might be good for him.

Oh, and Nami's been spotted with Gus a lot! They share stories about travel, and she even manages to put up with him and his endless music. Which is pretty awesome, considering. I hope she sticks around with him they're a cool pair, even though their personalities are extremely opposite.

It's fun though, to listen to them get started in on a discussion. Nami doesn't sit passively when she's talking to him the way she does when it's Rock asking a question.

Truth be told, I'm… a little envious. I haven't seen Skye since I got back, and I haven't gotten the chance to actually… apologize for the slam to the jaw.

Which I still think is justified, but maybe a little overboard now…

I can't leave the kittens here alone, and I don't feel comfortable shutting them up in my room _just_ so that I can go and talk to him. Mom always said I'd make a good mother myself some day, with how much care and thought I put into orphaned animals… Though the raccoon that one time got me in a fair bit of trouble…

Heh.

Maybe… Maybe I'll ask him if he wants to spend the festival with me. If memory serves, the original Moon Festival was actually a celebration cooked up by his people to show off to us down here on earth. Maybe he could tell me more about it.

Nnnn… maybe not. I don't know the first bit about asking someone to a festival… And one as 'romantic' as this might make him think too much into things. I won't deny that I like him… probably more than I should, but I don't want to send the wrong sort of message.

Argh… now _I'm_ thinking too much! Nng… It's supposed to rain soon, I'm gonna go put away the animals before I try beating my head into the wall. It'll be more productive at least…


	38. October 18, Fall, Year 20

**October 18, Fall, year 20**

_The races were awesome! And Pony won again! My little sister is getting really _good_ at this!_

_Also, ran into Skye and got to talk._

_

* * *

_

Claire had woken early so that she could take the kitten's to Ramona's mansion, along with the formula that they drank, and the towels they slept in. (Fresh ones, naturally) Lumina had taken everything with an amused look, and had wished her good luck at the races.

The blonde hadn't the heart to mention that she wasn't going to be doing any betting this season. She was _far_ too broke to try, and really… she mostly wanted to be there to tease Gray about her little sister.

And give Karen her birthday present, and maybe, _just_ maybe, she would find Skye.

Honey made the trip quick, as always, and once more Claire was grateful for the mare. It was even nicer that—one rare days—she could take Honey out for a long ride and gather some of the wild plants that grew in the wooded areas around the Valley.

Jill was already awake and raring to go when they arrived. Claire smiled at her little sister and put Honey in Cinnamon's usual pasture before they started off at a leisurely walk. This time Claire wasn't late, so there was no point in trying to rush.

They gossiped, Jill hugging Claire tightly when it was revealed that Serri was no longer one of the farm cats, and in general acted like sisters. They were squabbling slightly as they entered the Square, a fact that Karen and Ann thought highly amusing.

"What's wrong with it?" Jill demanded. "Come on sis, it's not like when Mom and Dad were kids!"

"It's just not how it's done," Claire sniffed, propping her hands on her hips. "It's the guys part, not the girls, to do the asking!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Karen asked, amused.

"_Nothing!_" they responded in unison.

Ann and Karen exchanged looks as the siblings both crossed their arms in a sulking fashion.

"Riiiiight…" Ann said, grinning wryly. "Well, Jill, you're in the first race again, so you might want to hurry up."

"Ack!" the brunette scurried away, leaving Claire with her friends.

"So, what _were_ you talking about?" Karen draped an arm around the Blonde's shoulders. "You can tell us…"

Claire gave her cousin an askance look, and shook her head in amusement.

"Jill's problem," she said firmly. "Not mine to tell."

"Awww…" the other two chorused as they moved towards the fences. "No fair!"

The blonde chuckled, and unearthed a package from her backpack, handing it to Karen.

"By the way, happy late birthday cousin. Any luck with Rick?"

The sweetness in Claire's tone indicated that she was teasing, and Karen gave her a mildly annoyed look, though she took the present with anticipation.

"I don't know what you mean," the green-eyed girl sniffed. "Are you going to be betting today?"

"No, probably not… Harvest Sprites make me broke," and Claire laughed. "But watching is good enough for today. Oh, hey Ann? Is that guy still hanging around the Inn?"

Ann took a few second to think about who Claire meant—he tone of her voice was too… casual. It was suspicious—then snapped her fingers.

"You mean the guy with the green eyes? Yeah, he's still here. Still keeps weird hours too. Dad's started wondering about him, says he comes in at seven-or-so looking like he's been grubbing in the dirt. It's _weird_…"

Claire blinked, briefly nonplused. Skye, grubbing in the dirt? Maybe he _had_ been her three day plant helper.

"Huh…" she shrugged. "Weird people happen Ann."

Anything else the girls were about to say—or ask—was cut off as a piercing whistle got the crowds attention. Immediately they abandoned their conversation and hurried the rest of the way to the fence.

* * *

Skye had never been one for gambling on races. It was less of a sure thing than straight-forward stealing, and took even less in the way of skill. He intended to skip it as he had that spring, wanting to catch up more on sleep. Taking care of Claire's plants was hard in the dark of night, even with those Sprites doing the more difficult work of watering and actually harvesting.

But they didn't do _any_ weeding, and that was what Skye had taken to doing. In the beginning he'd winced away from it, not wanting to dirty himself, but then had come to the realization—or rather, had been _forced_ to the realization by Claire's Witch Princess—that, if he wanted to earn her trust back, he would have to show his sincerity in the most tangible form.

Hard. Work.

Winny had taken great pleasure in telling him this as well, he'd noticed. Almost _malicious_ pleasure. He had no idea how close Claire and the Witch Princess were, so he didn't understand that the hostility was because of the pain caused.

So he'd dug in and started weeding, often getting himself muddy to the elbows as he hunted for stubborn small weeds. And had found—like many of his ancestors had—that getting involved with the earth was… fun.

Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, as long as he blocked out the fact that soon enough his people would try to call their Prince back. He'd known from the start of his journey—so many year ago that he had forgotten his true age—that it was only temporary, and they were humoring a young ones request.

He certainly hadn't intended to give up his thievery… In fact he had one last caper planned.

But none of this was making the revelry from the Square any quieter. Sleep was eluding him, thanks in part to the level of noise, but also to his own brain, which refused to let him rest quietly.

Annoyed with himself, he tossed off his blanket, changed, and decided to see what it was all about. Briefly he wondered if Claire came to exhibitions such as this… and if she did, would she talk with him?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

"That was _excellent!_" Claire crowed as Jill joined them after winning her race. "You are, by _far_ the best racer in the family."

"Only because Jack's not here," Jill laughed. "We all know who'd win _that_ race."

There was a burst of laughter as Gray wandered over to join them. The apprentice blacksmith seemed nervous, to Claire's eyes, but happy for Jill. When the four of them went off to place their bets for the next race, the blonde let of a happy sigh.

The sun was shining the races were fun… what could go wrong? All that she really needed now was the chance to talk to, and apologize to, Skye. That would complete the day.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Skye chose that moment to wander into the Square. The thief glanced around, taking note of the girls at the betting booth, the spectators, and then, finally, Claire. Her blonde hair was hard to miss, even in a crowd of this size.

But did she want to see him? That was the question the thief was asking himself when she turned and look straight at him. First her eyes widened, and he winced, thinking that she was still upset, but she waved, yelled something to her friends, and headed in his direction with a tentative smile of her own.

It was almost instinct that had them both reaching out to clasp hands in the way that close couples did.

"It's… been a while," Skye said, unable to keep from smiling. "How are you?"

Claire considered the question, tilting her head slightly.

"I've… been better," she admitted. "But I think I'm alright. Can we talk?"

"I thought we already were."

She punched him playfully with her free hand, not realizing that her own smile was just as bright. Skye winced teasingly, then reached out and ruffled her hair. She squeaked and released his hand, using both of hers to straighten the blonde mass.

* * *

Across the square, they were the objects of the small group's attention, Ann and Karen laughing at their antics. Even Gray couldn't keep from smiling as Claire jumped away from Skye, an expression of mock-horror on her face.

"What say you?" Jill asked her friends quietly. "You think it's okay?"

"I think Claire needs rescuing," Ann snickered.

"Claire's a big girl Jill," Karen reminded her cousin, smirking slightly. "She doesn't need people interfering in her love-life."

"Oh that changes something?" And Jill's voice was dry. "Recall what she's done with _our_ love-lives."

There was a pause. Ann flushed a little bit, thinking about Cliff. Karen just smiled. Jill reached out carefully, and met Gray's hand with her own.

"I think that he's more into her than either of them realize," her boyfriend said quietly. "Let's just watch the races."

* * *

The pair settled on a bench, close enough to see the races, but not close enough to the crowd to be actively overheard. Claire fidgeted, looking down at her hands as she tried to figure out how to start.

"Skye, I want to… apologize," Claire said after a minute. "I'm sorry I over-reacted and hit you…"

Skye chuckled and reached out to lightly tap her chin. Startled, she raised her head and looked at him.

"It was well deserved," he replied. "I was not thinking. Had I been there was a much more selective spell I could have used, that would have struck only your friend."

"Still!" the blonde insisted. "I shouldn't have lost my temper. Really, I'm sorry."

He looked into stubborn blue eyes and knew there was only one way to get out of this.

"Alright, apology accepted. You're forgiven."

Relived, Claire leaned back against the bench, and let out a long sigh.

"Did something happen?" he asked finally. "You do seem a bit… down."

"Oh well," Claire looked away, smile fading. "My cat Serri… she… died last month. And so now I have a pair of orphaned kittens to take care of, so I'm pretty much bankrupt from paying the Harvest Sprites to do my watering and weeding for me."

Carefully, Skye draped an arm around Claire's shoulders and pulled her close. He'd seen how close she was to her animals in only a few meetings, especially after she'd begged him to help her that one time. So he wasn't really surprised when her head dropped onto his shoulder.

She took comfort from him, though the tears had been long dried up.

"Why are you paying the sprites?"

"Because if I don't, they won't work. They accept flour, and the medals from their own casino, but I'm bad at gambling games. The only thing I can win reasonably well is the memory game. Everything else beats me hand down."

Which she actually found annoying, she'd once been pretty good at cards.

"And I have to take care of baby kittens, plus the farm, so there's just not enough hours in the day for me to deal with plants too. So having them do my watering and harvesting for me, while _insanely_ expensive, is well worth it. I'll make it up in mining once the kittens are old enough to eat solids."

"What about weeding?"

Claire paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

"Well, that's the _oddest_ thing," she admitted. "The harvesting sprites are actually supposed to do the weeding, but they tell me that when they come to the plants in the morning, it's already done. _And_," Claire looked up at him, "according to Ann's dad, you've been coming in with muddy hands."

There was a long pause as Skye mentally sweated.

"Are you… upset with me?" he asked carefully.

To his surprise and relief, Claire burst out laughing. She reached up and patted his other shoulder—almost a hug but the contact was too fleeting—as she tried to reign in the giggles.

"No!" she grinned. "No I'm not. _Surprised_ would be more accurate, I think. I've honestly never pictured you doing farming. It doesn't suit your image."

He huffed in mock annoyance, causing her to burst into giggles again. This was nice, Skye admitted. Back on good terms, watching races together. He could see himself doing this in the years to come…

Maybe it would be safe to ask.

"Claire…?"

"Hmm?" She tilted her head back curiously.

"Would you like to spend the Moon Viewing festival with me?"

It had come out in a rush that took Claire a few minutes to decipher, and when she did a blush crossed her cheeks.

"Y-yeah," she smiled. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

_I can't believe he asked me to be with him during the Moon Viewing Festival! We're going to be up at the Goddess Pond like always, but it ought to be fun anyways. I'll have to take extra care with the Moon Dumplings this year. I don't want to serve Skye burnt food…_

_Of course, once we parted ways, the girls teased me mercilessly. Bah! I'll get them back, I know who they're dating!_

_Hehehehehe…_


	39. October 23, Fall, Year 20

**October 23, Fall, year 20**

_This is the first time I've spent the Moon festival with anyone who wasn't family. Mom used to take us all down to the beach and we'd roast marshmallows and she and Dad would take turns telling us stories of the People of the Moon._

_I hope I don't… make a fool of myself._

_

* * *

_

This time the kittens were left with Takakura, who was a fair hand as raising animals. Both were healthy and vigorous with life, growing a little more each day. Claire had started leaving them alone longer, and picking up some of the harvest duties again.

She had a basket with moon dumplings, some simple—well, mostly—rainbow curry, and her favorite sandwiches, as well as some freshly made grape soda. It was nice to have fruit trees, especially with the variety her parents had planted..

Still, it was easier than trying to import them from Mineral Town or Flowerbud, and the grapes were often a hit once she'd crystallized them—which had been an accident the first time it had happened.

Claire smiled as she remembered that day, how she'd tried so hard to make something for her big brother's birthday, but in the end had only managed to dip a few grapes in a jar of honey and freeze them.

And ever since then, if Jack _didn't_ receive frozen honey-grapes on his birthday, he sulked until Claire gave in and made him some.

Which reminded the blonde that she would have to do that pretty soon, as it _was_ almost her brother's birthday. Eve already knew the recipe, but Jack had always insisted they didn't taste right unless they were from his sister.

"Flatterer," she muttered to herself, smiling. "You never change big brother…"

* * *

The blanket was spread, and there were even a couple of candles, courtesy of Skye. Or, more likely, courtesy of Doug and Ann, but Claire kept her mouth shut, not wanting to sound like she was picking a fight.

They'd only just gotten past the last one after all…

The food made a quick disappearance, Skye complimenting her cooking all the while, which made the farmer blush in pleasure. The dumplings were the last thing left in the basket, and a couple of them had been burnt, despite her attempts at paying attention to the steamer.

"Leave them for the moment," Skye suggested. "I'm quite full."

So, Claire dropped the lid of the basket, and the both watch the horizon, waiting for the golden Harvest Moon to rise.

"You know," Skye's voice was soft, "this festival was made because this was the traditional day when People of the Moon would come and mingle with the humans of the island."

"Why this island?" Claire asked curiously. "I'm sure there's thousands of other places where the moon rises the same…"

"Well… according to _our_ legends, this island actually used to be a part of the moon. But the people who lived on it angered a great mage, and he cast them onto the earth, saying something about them only being fit for dirt-walking."

"Huh…" Claire tilted her head in thought. "That's kind of sad actually."

"I don't think so. After all, if this island wasn't here, I'd probably never have met you."

Claire ducked her head, trying to hide her pleased blush. He could sometimes come up with lines that _should_ have sounded corny, but… they were sweet. Damien had never sweet-talked her, simply expecting her to do whatever he wanted. Which had led to several very _loud_ rows about sex and how Claire _never_ accommodated his needs.

Skye just chuckled.

"I think people started making the moon dumplings as a tribute, in hopes that they might one day be returned to the moon, but now it's just traditional."

"Do you.. want to go back?" she asked carefully.

"Not in particular," the thief responded. "But unfortunately I know that once my father passes away, they'll come try to drag me back up. And at this point he's fairly old…"

Sea-green eyes met and held blue.

"That's one of the reasons I need to communicate through the Goddess Pond," he said gently. "To ensure that my father is still alive. I don't want to have…. Problems when I have to go back up."

By which he meant he didn't want to leave anyone behind to mourn for him. Once he left, he wouldn't ever be allowed to set foot on the earth again, a prospect that was becoming more and more saddening to think about.

"That's good, I suppose… have you used the one in Mineral Town?"

"I have actually. So far he's living, and as much of a stickler as possible. It makes me glad that they can't actually observe what I'm doing," and Skye chuckled. "I don't think I'd ever live down the scandal."

Claire giggled.

"You're a Prince though, I'd think you could just order them forgotten," she teased.

The silver-haired man snorted his amusement, and leaned back, folding his arms under his head to look up at the star-studded sky. This was… nice. Talking freely about his past and his people was relieving a strange sort of tension in him.

"Are there really robes that remove emotion?" Claire asked, flopping onto her stomach and propping her chin in her hands.

"Unfortunately, yes," Skye said. "Usually they're removed when a couple becomes pregnant, but after the first two years of a child's life, all the robbing returns. It's like living in a den of robots."

"So how… How do your people come down here if they have no emotions?"

"Curiosity and wanderlust affect us even with the robes," he raised his head slightly to look at her. "And every so often we break down our elder's protests and convince them. I was given the stipulation to come back upon the death of my father, but that was about it. I haven't been up there since I left.

"This world is amazing," he changed tacks, noticing her expression was becoming slightly sad. "There's so much to experience down here, that it's had to imagine going back and putting on those robes again. I keep wondering if it would revert me to the way I was before I left the place, arrogant and cold…"

"If you went back up, would you still remember? I mean…" Claire bit her lip in thought. "Could you still call up the memories of being down here?"

"Memories yes," and he rolled onto his side, towards her. "But the emotions that go with it would become foreign things, and in time the memory would lose its importance and fade away."

"That's sad," the blonde whispered. "That's _really_ sad."

He reached out and lightly brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"It is," he agreed. "And I know that when the time comes I won't want to. I've been thinking I might abdicate the throne to one of my brothers and just live out my life on earth."

She reached up, caught his hand, and just held it. They were on a cusp, she recognized. Something we ready to tip one way or the other. Hesitantly, she found herself drawing closer to him, and he moved towards her.

And then the peace of the night was shattered by the sound of Rock's laughter. It was followed by Lumina's voice hushing him.

The pair jumped apart and Claire hastily gathered the picnic things, swearing under her breath. Her heart was racing, and they'd been so _close!_ But apparently it was not to be that night, as Lumina and Rock made their way up the path. She turned to wish Skye a hasty good night, and saw that he had already left, but there was a glitter where he had been.

A moonstone pendant shimmered up at her, and she put it in her pocket, before sneaking around the approaching couple, and high-tailing it back to her house.

* * *

_So _close!_ If Rock and Lumina hadn't come up that path I might've been able to say it! ARGH!_

_I did learn a lot about the PoM though, so it wasn't a _total_ loss… Still, I want to go and slug Rock or something… I would have _sworn_ that Lumina had said she was just going to take him up to the fountain near her home._

_Errrgh…_


	40. October 30, Fall, Year 20

**October 30, Fall, year 20**

It's Halloween already? Man, the year seems to be just _flying_ by! It'll be Jack's birthday in a couple of days too, so I've been making the honey-grapes for him. Plus extra to pass out tonight. I know the only kids in the Valley are Kate and Hugh, but Popi likes to stop by too, and besides, I want some of my own. It's a good sugary treat after all.

The kittens are rambunctious bundles of fluff and fur now, which is wonderful. I've started giving them wet food and dry food as well as the milk supplement, so soon enough they should graduate to _only_ dry food. And then I can stop paying the Harvest Sprites to do my work for me.

I've caught Skye at midnight weeding a couple of times. It's cute, and very sweet. He really does seem sincere about helping me out for a while. It makes me wonder a bit, if he's doing it to assuage his guilt or if it might be something more.

Hah. Weeding as a way of trying to romance someone. _That's_ funny. _Clearly_ I need to get out and talk with the girls more.

Speaking of the girls, Muffy dropped by the other day, burbling with happiness. It seems that she and Griffin went down to the beach on the day of the Moon Viewing festival and had a wonderful time together. Which is great! Muffy was pretty torn up about the last break up she had, so it's awesome that Griffin and her can be happy together.

I'm kinda hoping that soon enough he'll ask her to marry him. It ought to be cute! And then Muffy can be the lady of the Valley until the other couples finally bite the bullet and propose.

…and suddenly I foresee a rush of Winter and Spring weddings. Oh dear… Maybe I can get come help from Lauren, because there's _no way_ that I'm going to avoid being a bridesmaid for at least _one_ of them!

It's a good think my pumpkins finally grew. I kinda wish I could find orange pumpkin seeds though. Green pumpkins just don't have the same feel to them. Y'know, not that I can do anything about it. Vesta's experimented with growing orange pumpkins actually, but the season ends before they're properly ripened.

Which says a _lot_ considering that the longest it take any normal fruit-or-vegetable to grow is the pineapple at twenty-five freaking days. Stupid yummy pineapples that take forever and a day…

Oh, I'd forgotten… I got a couple more sprite! A team leader… Canary yellow, I think. Which makes sense since my birds are all laying and several of them are nesting. I think I've got almost twenty now… makes me really glad the bird sheds hold eight each, I'd be in a serious situation if they were less. And the eggs I get are used in everything so it's good the I have so many.

Doesn't hurt that they're all adorable!

Uh… what was that other one…? One of the red team, I think. Takakura brought me some sort of brushing glove that's supposed to help with shedding animals. The dogs love it, the cats love it and Honey loves it. It's _extremely _useful… thought there's several piles of fur in and around the house. I swear, there's enough to make like four or five more animals.

And while I _love_ my gang, even I know that's a bit of crazy… though I _have_ been thinking that Jill and I should breed Cinnamon and Honey. I'll have to make a note of it on the calendar and call her.

Or, the dog races are coming up. I can ask her then!

That ought to be fun. I think I'm going to test it with Puppy this time instead of Dakota. She's getting pretty old after all, and it's getting chillier. She limps a bit, so I think she's got some form of arthritis now… I should probably ask Uncle T though, he's raised more dogs than I've raised cats! Or maybe Barley?

Ack, there's the phone!


	41. November 7, Fall, Year 20

**November 7, Fall, year 20**

_The kitties are now eating _only_ dry food! And they're interacting with Tux and Clara pretty good. Every time I try to put on my coat, the black one climbs into a pocket, so I've decided to call her Pocket. Her brother, the tabby, is Marmalade, since he's orange and fluffy._

_Oh, and I skipped the Sheep festival. I had a cold, so I ended up spending the day in bed. Not that I have any sheep to enter, but just watching them is nice._

_Anyways, it was the dog races today. I left Dakota at home and carried Puppy in one of Honey's saddlebags. Puppy did _not_ like that one bit._

* * *

Puppy hadn't been fond of the trip, even though Claire had let the saddlebag untied enough for the rotund dog to poke his head out. And had complained about it vocally.

_Very_ vocally. As in, Jill had heard her coming a literal mile away, and had been ready with a _camera_ of all things, to get a picture of Claire's disgruntled expression.

"Why didn't you let him run alongside the horse?" the brunette asked, eyes glittering with mirth.

"He's too small. Even at a walk, Honey outdistances him," was the sour reply. "Please get him out of the saddlebag before I feel compelled to shoot myself."

Snickering Jill did. The minute his four paws touched the ground, he and Jill's dog raced around the farm. Twice. Claire just rolled her eyes and got down herself.

"Hey sis, had a thought for you, if you're interested."

"What?"

"Our horses, maybe breed em?"

Jill blinked purple eyes, and tilted her head in thought, a move identical to Claire's.

"We should probably talk to Barley about that," she said as she helped Claire unsaddle the mare. "He'd know more about how to do it than either of us."

"Point," Claire nodded. "But Cinnamon is yours so I thought I'd ask you first. _Then_ go talk to Barley. I wanna ask him some questions about Dakota too, she's been limping around in the mornings."

"Well, she _is_ old sis. Like Serri was."

Claire half shrugged.

"I know that…. But this time if one of my pets is going to pass away, I want to have at least _some_ advance warning…"

Jill hugged her sister then, remorseful for the sharp words. Claire rested her head against the brunette's slim shoulder momentarily, then pulled away, a smile plastered on her face.

"Come on, let's collect the psycho-dogs and get moving."

* * *

Claire and Puppy were in the third race, Jill and her dog Biscuit were in the fifth and final. Which meant both young women could wander around with their dogs and chat with other pet owners who loved the dog races as well.

There was no sign of Skye, to Claire's disappointment, but inevitably, she understood. He _was_ up til the wee hours of the morning after all, so it made sense that he would skip the morning festivals.

It hadn't helped that he'd probably caught her cold when he'd checked in on her three days before. She would have to go to the Inn after the her race and check up on him. It would be… amusing, to see Skye laid low by a cold.

But if she left now, the rules would have her disqualified. Which was entirely bogus, but since there wasn't anything she could really do about it, she put up with it and waited.

What the races were designed to do was both test the fitness of the dog, and see which dog responded to their owner the best. Some dogs would heel just fine at the human's top speed, while other dogs got distracted by the others around them, and the different smells of the town.

Claire, for all her hope, only took third place. But then Puppy _was_, after all, still young. She accepted third prize with better grace than some of her competitors, and promptly high-tailed it out of the Square, with half the population following her for lunch.

The Inn, thankfully, was never closed. Not even on festival days, which meant that anyone could enter at any time. Doug looked up as Claire poked her head around the door, and waved amiably at the blonde.

"Good timing," he commented, with a hint of a burr to his voice, an accent that remained from his time outside of Mineral Town. "One of my guests is sick, but Ann left her lunch here when she pelted out to watch the dog races. I don't suppose I can ask you for help?"

"Sure," Claire chirped. "Want me to take the lunch, or check on the guest?"

"The latter, please," the tavern owner nodded. "I can hear the crowd now."

And second later, the place was filling up with people who were all shouting for drinks and food. Claire hurried up the stairs before someone accidentally mistook her for a waitress, and into the first room at the top.

Skye looked up from the bed, feeling pitiful and wondering if Doug had come to check up on him, and maybe try to convince him—again—to eat something. Seeing Claire in the doorway made him just want to die.

The blonde's expression was mirthful.

"I told you this would happen," she commented, going over to him. "You caught my cold because you wouldn't listen to me."

"Nng," Skye groaned.

"Oh it's jut a cold you big baby. You haven't thrown up, have you?"

"N-no…"

She reached forward and lightly rested her hand on his forehead, then reached for the washcloth on the bedside table.

"That's good then. It means you're not half as sick as I was," and she grinned. "And therefore, should get better quicker than I did."

"_Are_ you better?" the thief croaked.

"'course I am!" Claire snorted, filling a shallow bowl with cool water and dipping the cloth into it. "I ran the race with Puppy!"

The dog, who had trailed after her, gave a cheerful bark at the sound of his name, and stuck his paws against the side of Skye's bed. The silver-haired young man worked one hand out from under his blankets, and patted the dog's head before Claire moved Puppy, and laid the now-cool washcloth on Skye's forehead.

"I can't stay all afternoon, I promised Jill I'd watch her and Biscuit race, but I can stick around for a while if you want me to," she offered.

"Please?" Skye rasped. "If only to deter the Innkeeper from trying to make me eat more chicken soup."

Claire chuckled, and lightly patted Skye's hand.

"But it's so _good_ for you," she teased. "And honey-tea. Wait a moment and I'll got get some."

* * *

Claire enjoyed being nursemaid for her friend up until she had to go and catch Jill's race. They hadn't talked much—Skye's voice was a 'frog's croak' according to the thief—but just being in the same room had made things better for a short while.

Skye had actually fallen asleep while she was there. Some would have taken it as an insult, but she took it as a compliment of the highest order. It meant that he was _comfortable_ with her, enough to be at his most vulnerable.

It was heartwarming.

Jill, like her sister, took third place. Which was better than the year before when she'd sprained her ankle halfway into the run. Claire cheered wildly for her younger sibling, and both girls headed back to their respective farms in good moods.

Claire was halfway home when she realized that they'd forgotten to talk to Barley about breeding the horses…

* * *

_And Jack _just_ called to say thanks for the grapes! What a dork my brother is sometimes!_

_Not that I can talk, I'm gonna have to arrange a time for Jill and me to talk with Barley so that we can figure out this horse breeding thing._


	42. November 9, Fall, Year 20

**November 9, Fall, year 20**

_Oh. My. Gods. He did it. Gray _finally _proposed to Jill!_

_

* * *

  
_

Claire was not a morning person. _Especially_ when said morning started too early after a late night. But the ringing of her phone would _not_ be denied, and Claire dragged herself out of bed, ready to maim the person on the other end of the line.

"_What?!_" she snapped, once she had grabbed the phone.

The joyful shriek at the other end of the line made the blond wince, and hold the phone away from her ear. Jill's voice, high-pitched and gleeful kept repeating the same thing. Even so, it still took upwards of ten minutes for Claire's brain to filter it into something comprehensible.

When it did, Claire shrieked to, in abject delight, dropped the phone, and ran to tell Takakura that Jill would be getting married in a week.

In her pajamas. Not that it mattered to the blonde. The news had woken her up enough to pelt, not enough to actually think. So, naturally, once Takakura was informed, Claire raced into the village. _Still_ in her pajamas, and without shoes

It took Claire the better part of an hour to fully wake up and realize her state of dress. At which point Lumina had gotten some pictures to tease her with at a later date, and pretty much everyone had been informed of Jill's upcoming marriage to Gray, so embarrassment was… something of a moot point.

Not that _anyone_ had _any_ intention of letting the blonde forget it. It wasn't too often when the entire town got to witness Claire in a half-awake goof after all…

* * *

_Yeah, okay… that was stupid. Lumina's got _pictures_ of all things. Talk about _blackmail_…_

_Anyways, it's a week til the wedding, and the Bamboo float comes beforehand. I'd better call Lauren and see if I can't get her to help. If anyone can make my sister look beautiful, it'll be her._


	43. November 15, Fall, Year 20

**November 15, Fall, year 20**

Wow… what a week. I've been running to Mineral Town almost every day to help Jill with her marriage preparations. Thanks to Lauren, we've got a _beautiful_ dress for her, and we even managed to convince Gray to remove his hat for the wedding!

And… I got dragged into Bridesmaid duty… somehow. I'm still trying to figure that one out. But I guess, I shouldn't complain too much, it _is_ my little sister's wedding after all.

I'm currently spending the night at Pony's, along with Muffy. We're going to help her get ready in the morning. However, she and Gray left a little while ago to go and do the Bamboo float, so it's just me and Muff. We've been watching movies pretty much all day, and going over the lists of _everything_ that needs to be done.

Gods, from flowers, to guest lists, to cards… I think I _never_ want to be in charge of helping with another wedding. At least not one that takes place a week after the engagement.

Oh, and I'm up to fifty five Sprites now! I've got this feeling that I'm _really_ close to releasing the Harvest Goddess. I'm saving up to remove the curses on the tools I found in the mines, but it's been pretty slow going. What with helping pay for the wedding, still buying flour for the Harvest Sprites—which I'm going to stop with soon—and stocking up on food for the winter so that Uncle T won't have to cross the mountains as much, I'm just as broke as when I first started.

On the plus side, I've been able to see Skye almost every day. He lets me vent about the panic Pony keeps going into, and teases me into a better frame of mind. I won't deny that I've started thinking… started wondering if maybe, _just_ maybe, he might look at me like that soon.

I mean, I'm not stupid. I know that he cares about me. Not only do I see it, Pony _constantly_ teases me about him. Which is only fair, since I teased her mercilessly about Gray, but still.

Beyond the point.

I can't quite help wondering it. PoM or not, slightly arrogant or not, he's still the sweetest guy I've ever had the fortune to know, and I… if I could get the opportunity to spend even a _little_ of the time he's got left here with him…

Ah, I'm getting maudlin and Muffy's giving me weird looks. Time to think of something else.

Well, Jack will be here tomorrow morning, with Eve. Who is, I've learned, _quite_ pregnant. Which answers my questions quite nicely about where she's staying, and whether they were going to put it off until _after_ the wedding.

Figures. It's _funny!_ And mildly ironic on top of it. I wonder how they managed that, and haven't gotten in trouble? I thought… well, no, Aunt Sasha and Uncle Jeff probably _don't_ know, now that I think of it. Now the _grandparents_ on the other hand probably threw ten kinds of fit.

Karen thinks it's awesome as all get out, that her big sister is pregnant. She's gonna get a little niece or nephew probably in mid-May, and while she won't get the chance to hold it—Karen, by all rights, probably would _not_ make a good mother, for all I love her—she wants to have pictures. _Lots_ of pictures.

…I keep getting distracted by the TV. Maybe I should just watch the movie.


	44. November 17, Fall, Year 20

**November 17, Fall, year 20**

_By the Harvest Goddess! The wedding was _insane!_ But the week's worth of effort was well paid._

_It's so nice to be home… there's a lot to say this time._

* * *

A five am wake up call, just to get the farm chores done before Jill needed to get ready for the wedding, had a very normal effect on Claire. She became her usual grumpy zombie self, but dragged herself out of the comfy bed and went to handle the watering and weeding while Jill headed for her animals.

Muffy had breakfast waiting when they both made it back inside, slightly muddy from the misting rain of the night before. Since Jill had been acting similar to Claire—for once she wasn't peppy and bright in the morning—there was some extra strong tea waiting for the both of them, which they fell on like they were starving.

A bath finished off the awakening process, and soon enough Claire and Muffy were doing one last fitting on Jill, who looked highly disgruntled to be fussed over.

The dress was—as Claire had expected from something Lauren made—absolutely fitting for the type of person that Jill was. It had been very funny to the blonde how, on the first day, Lauren had simply taken notes, and left, but on the second day the seamstress had been right in the middle of everything, pinning and taping and sewing even better than Claire. Who was actually very grateful. Sewing a full dress in less than a week with no sewing machine would have killed her fingers, back, eyes and neck. And sleeping pattern. Though the last part was pretty well shot all on its own.

It was very simple in design, a straightforward sheath dress. There was a delicate lace trim at the hem, and sheer sleeves with more lace trim that half-covered Jill's work-worn hands. The veil had actually belonged to Mirei, and Claire had brought it along to match the dress. Which it did, almost perfectly.

Jill had flat-out refused to take her hair down, despite the pleas of Muffy, so they had to attach the veil to her ponytail holder. Still, the effect was beautiful in the end, after Muffy had applied the cosmetics.

Neither Claire nor Muffy took half as long to properly make ready as Jill, for which both were grateful. But then, both of them were bridesmaids, not the bride herself, and therefore had much less in the way to put on. Both wore very simple-looking sundresses in a pale lavender that _just_ matched the shade of Jill's eyes.

"I have to say it," Muffy smiled. "You really _did_ have a good idea Claire."

"Gee _thanks_," Claire said dryly, helping Jill down from the chair. "Your confidence in me is _overwhelming_."

Muffy would have hit her, had it not been almost time for them to go. Claire grinned.

"And Lauren is a friend. I'm just glad she was able to do this at a fraction of her usual cost for us," and Claire winked. "You know how much her originals go for cousin."

The green-eyed woman winced a little, knowing full well that full-price for one of Lauren's dresses would have taken more money than they'd had.

"Seriously though sis, thanks a lot for doing this," Jill hugged her sister carefully. "I really owe you one."

Claire kissed her sister's cheek, and grinned, handing Jill the bouquet of Magic Red and Blue flowers.

"You're gonna knock em dead squirt," she said fondly. "C'mon, before people think you got cold feet. Uncle Tak ought to be at the church already."

Takakura had agreed to stand in for their father in giving away the bride, for which both girls had been grateful. And Claire had ignored the pointed look he'd given her, then made him promise to wear a tux.

"I can't believe it, you know?" Jill said quietly as the all donned jackets. "I thought for _sure_ that he would ask Mary, even after these past couple of years."

"You're silly," Claire smiled at her sister. "It's been obvious for a while that he's head over heels for you little sis. Come on, let's go get you married to your boytoy."

Laughing, she ducked a swipe from Jill, and they headed out into the misty morning, to the church.

"You know," Muffy slid up on Claire's other side, leaning in to speak quietly into her ear, "you shouldn't bait her like that."

"Plain as day," Claire responded, with a wry smile. "Muff, we're sibs. We're _always_ going to be baiting each other. It's like… a ritual. She knows I'm just teasing her, just as I know she's not actually trying to hit me."

Muffy didn't look convinced, but she let the subject drop. It wouldn't do to start an argument about something she actually didn't get.

Jack and the barely-three-months-pregnant Eve met them outside the church. The oldest of the siblings let out a low, impressed whistle. Jill blushed a little, and would have reached up to mess with her ponytail had Claire not smacked her hand away.

"Gotta admit squirt," he smiled. "You look good. And you know, Mom and Dad would have approved."

"That's true enough," Muffy piped up. "They always liked Gray."

"Mom and Dad liked everyone," Claire chuckled. "Even odd-ball Daryl, who claims to have a mermaid in a bathtub. Not that anyone believes him, but it's funny to hear about."

"Ah, you're here!" Father Stuart had pushed open the church doors upon hearing a familiar family discussion. "Everything's almost ready Jill. And you look lovely."

"Thank you Father," Jill blushed again, smiling shyly.

They trooped into the church together, Jack and Eve taking a seat in one of the right-hand pews, near the front as was their right as family. Claire, Jill and Muffy moved to one side doffing their coats, and doing last second adjustments to clothes, hair, and—in Jill's case—veil, before the traditional wedding march began.

The church was full, for all it was only just passing ten. Practically everyone in Mineral Town and the Valley had turned up to witness the first marriage of the younger generation, and they were all beaming proudly as Jill, on Takakura's arm, was paraded down the aisle towards an immaculately groomed Gray.

Claire tuned out most of the ceremony, simply looking at the faces of the people. Saibara, for all he was a grump, was beaming proudly from his place in the front pew. Mary didn't seem too despondent, but then, the librarian was sometimes hard to read. And between the dating couples, looks were passing, almost suggestively. It made her smile softly, her inner hopeless-romantic glowing and fluttering with pride.

Overall, everyone seemed to be sending out their well wishes to Jill and Gray, as both kissed, and exited together as birdseed was showered over them.

Then it was time for the reception in the Square. Banquet tables had been laid out with everything that Doug and Ruby had been able to make, and the drinks had been made courtesy of Griffin.

It was a rousing success. People laughed and chattered, swapping memories of their own weddings. Claire chattered with Eve for a long period of time, teasing her about the baby, asking her about names, and hearing the whole story of how she'd been plunked out of her home when the pregnancy had been discovered.

Eve was the first to notice the silver- haired young man staring in their direction. Staring almost exclusively at the blonde she was talking with, as though he wanted to join them.

"Hey Claire," Eve smiled, "I think there's someone waiting to get your attention."

Claire blinked, and turned to look, then smiled fondly at Skye.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Eve whispered. "He's a cute one."

Claire blushed and flapped a hand in embarrassment.

"Don't worry," the older woman winked one wine-dark eye, "I won't tell your protective older brother over there."

It was clear from the expression on the farmer-girl's face that she had thought about the repercussions of _that!_ Her older brother was notoriously protective… And headed right for Skye.

"Run intercept for me?" Claire asked, nervously. "I'm not _sure_ where our relationship is at right now, and I don't want to make any assumptions…"

Eve laughed, and headed through the crowd to intercept and distract her husband in-all-but-name, while Claire slid through the crowd to Skye. Before she could even speak a greeting, music started to play. The center of the Square emptied hastily, people backing up to give the newly wedded couple the first dance of their life together.

Claire smiled as she watched, eyes going soft, and almost teary. After all, it wasn't every day when siblings got married, and hers seemed to be doing so in rapid succession, with Jack's wedding coming up within the next month.

There was, she had to admit, a bit of envy attached to that. But until she could be _absolutely_ certain about how she felt about Skye, she didn't want to chance fouling everything up.

She flicked a glance up at Skye, and wondered where his thoughts had traveled to, with his sea-green eyes so distant. In a way that made her want to cry more than watching her sister and new brother-in-law dancing. Carefully, she reached out and took his hand.

He started slightly, having been lost in the memories of marriage ceremonies up in the palaces of the moon. Rituals with no affection, no joy to them like this was. He gave Claire's hand a slight squeeze and smiled down at her.

"Beauty runs in the family," he said quietly. "Or maybe it is the smile on her face?"

The blonde smiled herself, fondly, at her sister.

"Mom used to say that everyone gets more beautiful when they're with the person they love," and her voice was just as quiet. "So it stands to reason that today she'd be the most beautiful woman here."

Naturally, Skye had a different idea as to who the prettiest was, but wasn't about to voice them after a statement like _that!_ Even though he knew Claire would appreciate it, he had the sneaking suspicion that it would start an argument, which would leave the both of them fuming.

And since the clouds and rain had cleared away, and the first dance would soon be ended… The thief was looking forward to dancing with his farm-girl again. They might not have stood out from the crowd, but they certainly were a pair.

* * *

Jack was trying hard to pretend he didn't see it. He knew that if he did, his protectiveness would make him go over and find out the green-eyed male's intentions towards his other little sister, and probably piss Claire off in the process.

And he really liked his sister when she wasn't pissed off with him. She made treats, talked, laughed, and joked. _Sulking_ was not high on his list, especially since he knew how quick her temper could flare.

But it was _really hard_ to stand and watch Jill and Gray dance when Clare was holding hands with some guy he'd _never met!_

Eve knew this, and as such, was being the restraining force. It would be harder once the dancing opened to all, but if she could keep him from going… _overboard_, then there would be very little chance of Claire's disapproval.

It must be said that of the three siblings, Claire was the one who held onto her grudges unless proved wrong. So there _was_ some sense in trying to keep said middle sibling from getting into a bad mood.

Another young man stepped up on Claire's opposite side, and the glance the blonde flicked his way was anything _but_ friendly. Eve and Jack exchanged worried glances and, as the rest of the village applauded the end of the dance, started to edge their way through the crowd.

* * *

Claire was _not_ pleased when Damien eeled up on her other side, and shifted a little closer to Skye while giving the dark-haired male a decidedly icy glance. Damien ignored the level of danger, give her a smirk in response.

Skye mentally decided he never wanted to make her _that_ angry. Ever.

"A lovely day for a wedding," Damien commented blandly. "Your little sister makes a lovely bride."

"…thanks," Claire replied warily. "Get to the point."

"Why so unfriendly?" and dark-green eyes looked down into blue. "You act as though I killed someone close to you."

Claire restrained herself to a single twitch, but Skye could feel the anger radiating from her.

"You are very lucky we're at my sister's wedding reception, otherwise I'd cheerfully put you in traction," was the cold response. "I'll say it again… get to the point. Or go away. I'd really prefer the latter."

"May I steal this first dance," he asked instantly.

Claire glanced up at Skye, who had an expression she couldn't read. As though there was a mask over his features, smoothing them into blankness. Damien reached out for her other hand, when—miracle of miracles—Jack reached them.

"Hey sis," the oldest farmer in the family greeted, sizing up the situation. "Not dancing? There's a shocker."

Despite herself, the blonde smiled. Her brother had a way of diffusing even the worst of situations, when he wasn't making them.

"I'm Jack," and he held out a hand to Damien, giving his best 'I'm a brainless hick' smile.

Damien looked at Jack for a moment as if he was something scraped from the bottom of a shoe, then reluctantly clasped the farmer's hand.

"Damien," he responded.

To Claire's secret delight, Jack added enough pressure to the handshake to make Damien pale and wince.

"Nice to meet you," and the words were anything but sincere.

When he released Damien's hand and turned to Skye, the expression was a touch warmer. It _had_ been clear after all, that Claire felt comfortable around this silver-haired stranger.

"Skye," and he didn't waste any time in clasping Jack's hand warmly. "Claire's boyfriend."

There was a minute of silence before Eve clapped her hands and laughed in delight while Claire turned a lovely shade of tomato red, and ducked her head to hide the silly grin that had spread across her face.

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "We should get together sometime and talk."

_Him_, Claire could kick. And had they been sitting at a table she would have. _Hard_. Skye just smiled, draping a casual arm around Claire's shoulders.

"Sure," he agreed. "I'd love to here stories about a younger Claire. Was she a hell raiser back then?"

He winced a little as her elbow dug into his side, making Jack snicker. This time, the blush was of annoyed mortification, and the look she gave the thief was _not_ a pleased one.

"I have to know sis, do you still hit like a girl?" Jack teased.

Claire's eyes glittered with a mix of annoyed amusement, and she stepped forward slightly, raising a fist mock-threateningly.

"I'll slug you in the jaw so you can see for yourself," she said sweetly. "How does that sound?"

"Hey now," Eve interjected, chuckling. "No threatening the husband-and-father-to-be. That's _my_ job."

Jack and Skye traded long-suffering looks before the foursome burst into laughter.

Damien huffed his annoyance at being excluded, and tried to worm his way to Claire's other side, determined to get some of his own back. At that moment a swift song struck up, and everyone headed out onto the dance floor, partnering up and leaving Damien fuming where he stood. After a few minutes his dark-green eyes lit up with a cruel idea, and he left the reception to make plans.

* * *

The first dance was so fast paced that Claire barely had the time to catch her breath, let alone keep up a conversation. That and the euphoria of Skye calling himself her boyfriend had yet to wear off.

Even if he had only said it to deflect Damien and her brother, it still made her stomach churn and her heart race in a mix of nervous delight.

Skye, on the other hand, was wondering what had _possessed_ _him_ to say that without checking with Claire first. But judging by the look on her face, it hadn't been a bad call.

Her brother was giving him speculative looks, probably sizing him up for trouble if the need arose. The thief winced a little inwardly, thinking about how Claire's punch over the spell had hurt, and she'd only been farming for a short while. The older brother had apparently been at it for three years, and if he screwed up too badly, would likely _break_ his jaw.

So he would just have to not do anything stupid. It ought to be easy… right? Nerves plagued him, but a glance across the circle to Claire—who was watching him with a surprisingly shy smile—calmed him. _She_ calmed him, just by being within sight.

It was… a delightful feeling. He wanted it to last forever.

* * *

It was a very drained little farmer who climbed onto Honey late in the evening. She'd danced until Skye had begged a respite, then teased both him and Eve when she too had staggered off the floor for a break.

All in all, it had been a wonderful day. Muffy and the others had started trickling away once five hit, but Claire had been determined to stay as long as possible to keep herself away from whatever Damien might've had planned.

Skye had offered to ride back with her, more to keep her on the horse than anything else, but the farmer wanted time to herself, to clear her head. So, instead of riding with her Skye trailed her. He didn't trust Damien _not_ to try and hurt her, and wanted to be nearby… just in case.

And if his fears were unfounded, he could keep her from falling asleep on Honey and getting herself hurt at least.

Claire was half dozing in the saddle, letting the mare pick her way back to the Valley. Oh Jill had _offered_ to let her stay the night, but at the end of the rush of the wedding, a deep and intricate sadness had come over the blonde. She'd told Jill that she didn't want to ruin the wedding night and would be fine, mostly to keep her from trying to ride partway with her.

It was just a _little_ exhaustion after all.

And there were days where Claire's stubborn streak was a mile wide. This was one of them.

At the halfway point between Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley, Skye's worries were confirm as a lasso was flung around Claire's torso, pinning her arms to her sides, and yanking the girl from her horse.

Claire's startled yelp made Honey snort in surprise and dance about a bit on the path as Damien emerged from the brush nearby, holding the other end of the rope.

"You really are a fool," he sighed. "I thought I'd end up being here all night waiting for you to ride by."

"What the heck is your _problem_ Damien?" Claire demanded, trying to get her feet under her. "This is low, even for _you_."

"I want you back," Damien hissed, crouching down beside the blonde and gripping her chin. "You've always come back in the past."

Claire mentally groaned. Not _this_ conversation again… But as she looked into his eyes she saw something that chilled her. Obsession. In that moment she had a sudden epiphany.

She was a _challenge_. Damien had won her before, repeatedly, but now her constant refusal to be his kept dragging him back, a moth to the flame that was the unconquered woman.

However, she was _not_ going to give in to him. Even half-ensnared by a lasso, the farmer still had plenty of body to use against him. If she could convince exhausted muscles to work properly that is…

Okay, and catch her breath and stop seeing stars. That fall had _hurt!_ In fact it took her several dazed seconds to realize that Damien had his hands _all_ over her. With a startled swear, she brought her legs up and kicked him hard in the chest, sending the young man crashing backwards in surprise.

The moment of inattention was all Skye needed, and he sent a spell rippling over Claire, to hit Damien, who managed one grunt of shock before paralysis froze him in a half-sprawled position.

"Are you alright?" he asked, crouching to help Claire remove the lasso loop from her upper body.

"I think the only thing hurting more than my back is my pride," she replied, wincing a little as he helped her to stand.

It wasn't the entire truth, the thought of what Damien might have done had Skye not been there made shills run up and down her spine. The thief held her close, carefully, and helped her over to the horse, this time climbing up behind her and holding her steady as she coaxed Honey into a trot.

Damien couldn't even move his mouth, which spared Claire having to hear whatever asinine threats he might attempt to make as the passed him on the path. Despite herself, she shuddered, and leaned back into Skye's arms, eyes slipping half-closed.

"Takakura should be informed," she whispered, mostly to herself. "And Harris…"

"They will be," Skye promised.

* * *

_Uncle T informed me that thanks to an impressively accurate sketch, they would be keeping an eye out for Damien, and ejecting him from the Valley as quick as possible if he showed his face around here again._

_Phew… that's definitely a weight off of my mind. Stupid of me to forget about him in the first place, but it's just been so _busy_. Hahh… Oh well. No serious harm done, and people keeping an eye out for him are much appreciated._


	45. November 29, Fall, Year 20

**November 29, Fall, year 20**

I still have a hard time registering the fact that Skye called me his girlfriend. I keep expecting to wake up and have it be the day of Pony's wedding again..

Can't believe how _stupid _I was too. Riding half-asleep lie that, it's a wonder I didn't run into a low hanging _branch_ or something. Though the stupid rope of Damien's… yeah, that hurt. I had some pretty bad bruises on my back the day after and it was _not_ fun trying to move.

Strangely enough, Skye had a spell for that too. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, considering, but I still have that notion of him using magic for thievery and not for everyday stuff.

And it felt like a back rub, even though he didn't touch me. A very gentle, healing backrub. I think I fell asleep during it too, which is a little embarrassing.

It's gotten colder… almost winter. There's snow predicted the day after tomorrow, which means I'm going to have to put everyone indoors for the next few months.

Dakota's still going strong, she just has some mild arthritic pain. I have to give her a pill with her supper, but it ought to help her out during the winter weather especially. Puppy I intend to take out with me. He _loves_ playing in the snow.

And it'll be Pocket and Marmalade's first introduction to snow! That ought to be amusing, I like to take my indoor kitties outside at least once a season so that they can play in more room, and seeing everyone floundering in the snow should be awesome.

I talked more with Lauren about Damien too. She's promised to keep an eye out for him and get him a drunk as possible to keep him from coming into Mineral Town or the Valley. I officially have to do something for her, something _big_. What, I'm not sure, but I'll think of something!

Hah! _There's_ a funny thought. I could name my first daughter after her. Certainly is big… though the Goddess only knows when I'll get married and to whom.

I wish… I wish for it to be Skye though. I… I can't hardly believe it, but I've fallen… fallen in love with a thieving Moon Person. How ironic.

I used to declare that someday I was going find a Moon Person and marry them since they sounded more interesting than anyone in the Valley at the time. Pony and Jack used to tease me about it all the time, calling me a dreamer.

Well, there's nothing wrong with being a dreamer, and having a little faith in old stories!

I don't even know if he wants me like that though. Even after being called his girlfriend, I still don't know the depth of his feelings.

There were times when we were so close… dancing on the edge of a cliff I wanted to throw myself off of, but didn't have the courage to. I _still_ don't have the courage. Hugs are about the most I can manage.

How lame…

I guess at heart I'm a bit old-fashioned, the way Mom was. I want… I want the guy to do all the move-making. Especially after Damien I want romance and roses and flower petals.

I've been wearing the pendent he gave me ever since I got back from Pony's wedding day. Even if we have trouble seeing each other over the winter, I'll at least have a minor connection to him, even if it's only… well, a stone. It's still something form him.

It's still a treasure.

I know better than to expect anything. If I want to… to marry him, then I'll have to work harder to bring the Harvest Goddess back. And if he doesn't ask me, maybe it'd be okay to ask him…

Speaking of, I'm up to fifty eight sprites. And I can feel… _something_. Something just barely out of reach. I keep thinking I'm really close to rescuing her and bringing her back from the other world!

But at the same time I'm trying to not get my hopes up. I don't want to get high as a kite then take a crash landing. Not a comfortable idea.

…Oh great, Marm got caught in the cables behind the TV again…


	46. December 8, Winter, Year 20

**December 8, Winter, year 20**

_Brrr, it's cold outside! This is the first clear day we've had since winter started, and people have been out collecting fallen wood for the bonfires pretty much since dawn._

_Admittedly, dawn in winter is about ten am. Still._

_I told Uncle Tak that I'd be alright watching the bonfire by myself, but he's made me promise to come home if I get too chilled. _And_ I have to take a thermos of hot chocolate with me._

_Family…_

_

* * *

_

Claire had _never_ participated in the Fire Festival before, and as such, knew very little about it. It was, she'd learned, a funeral pyre for all those who'd died at sea.

Well, that just made her volunteer on the spot! Cold weather or no, she felt that the bonfire was specifically for her parents this year, so the duty should fall to her.

Which was why she was out past eight, huddled in front of the fire on the beach, wondering why she'd made such a stupid request.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she huffed, each breath a cloud of mist. "I really _am_ stupid sometimes."

The crunch of footsteps on snow made her start, and lean her head back until she was looking upside-down at the approaching person. Or rather, approaching _people_. Muffy had apparently ousted the entire population of the Blue Bar to come and join her. So there was Marlin, Karen, Kasey, Patrick, Gustafa, Takakura, and, naturally, Muffy and Griffin. Everyone was carrying something, be it a blanket to spread over the snow-covered sand, or a hot drink that was steaming in the chill night air.

Muffy had actually dressed warm, her long coat descending to her knees, with warm winter boots meeting them under a longer, wool, skirt, dyed Muffy's favorite shade of red.

Griffin, to Claire's surprise, had brought his guitar. He gave an embarrassed smile when he saw the farmer's glance.

"Wouldn't be a proper festival without music," he commented, clearly his throat carefully. "Or alone."

"We let you celebrate the Firefly Festival alone because you needed it Claire," Muffy interjected. "But you don't need to sit alone in the middle of winter thinking sad thoughts."

Claire blinked her blue eyes, then slowly smiled.

"Well then, come and join me," she offered. "Company on a long winter's night is always welcome."

It was all the invitation any of them needed. Blankets were spread, fuel was added to the bonfire, and food and drink were passed around to keep the chill of winter from intruding too deeply.

Griffin unslung his guitar, and slowly started to play a lament that Claire knew well. She lifted her voice to join in, and soon the beach echoed with music, enough to draw the attention of Cody—who lived not far from the beach—Daryl—who was a bit of a mad scientist, but mostly a decent person—and Skye, though he stayed on the edge of the gathering, uncertain of his welcome.

But when Claire stretched out her hand to welcome her silver-haired thief into the circle, he came willingly enough, holding her ungloved hand between his own. His hands were warm, and he blew on hers to warm them as well raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"They get in the way," she whispered as he fully joined the group. "And I'm careful. I need my hands a little too much to lose them."

He just chuckled, and across the circle Muffy noticed spots of color on her cousin's cheeks that were _not_ from the cold. And smiled. It was about time…

* * *

_That was more fun than I expected, but I feel like a freaking popsicle! Brrr, time for a hot bath!_


	47. December 21, Winter, Year 20

**December 21, Winter, year 20**

Ye gods, and I thought _Jill's_ wedding was crazy. Apparently I was misinformed on the crazy aspect of it all! Eve has her beat by like… thirty _thousand_ gold worth of wedding plans.

It was sheer insanity. Since it's winter, all the flowers are gone. Everything used was _dried_. And oh Goddess but it was _freezing!_ I had to wear a pretty dress—I borrowed it from Lyla, thank goodness—and so my legs felt like _ice blocks_ the entire time the wedding was on. Thankfully common sense prevailed and everyone used the basement of the church for the reception, though it made dancing difficult.

Seriously, with Gray and Jill, Muffy, Karen, and the whole of the Flowerbud population—which is actually a little bit bigger than that of Mineral Town—all crammed into the basement of a teeny church, it's a wonder that Jack and Eve had any room to dance at all.

But _what_ a dance. They didn't waltz, they freaking _tangoed._ Even though Eve is almost five months along, they still danced the tango.

I think I'm in awe. The tango is… _the_ most romantic dance. Period. The fact that Eve pulled it off in her dress, with Jack is just…

Oh yeah, definitely in awe. Those are pictures in my album that I'm _never_ taking out.

It sucks that the journey there takes almost a full day, even on Honey, otherwise I'd go visit them more often. Especially now that it's winter and the only thing I really have to do that takes up a large amount of time is mine.

Don't get me wrong, I _like_ mining. The Dig site is just… cold. _Really_ cold. Really, _really_ cold.

And I have to admit, I missed dancing with Skye. It just didn't feel right to dance with anyone so I sat out a lot. Pretty depressing for me.

Jack said that I was being all moony. He… still doesn't know why I cracked up laughing, but I thought it was a pretty amusing unintentional pun. "Mooning" over a Moon Person… the irony is just ridiculously perfect.

I guess I have been though. There's been some nasty snowstorms recently, so I'm pretty sure the path between villages is closed for a few days until Uncle Tak and Zack shovel through it to trade goods.

Which reminds me that I need to finish knitting the hat and scarf for him. His old ones are in tatters, and it'll make the perfect Christmas gift.

I can't believe it's almost time for the gift exchange already. I'm still trying to finish up everyone's presents… it's not easy. I've been doing an insane amount of knitting for so long that my hands are starting to ache. On the plus side I've been able to watch some old favorites on TV while doing that. I've only had _one_ power outage from the storms.

I'm still in debate though. I mean I've got hats and scarves knitted, but it seems a little silly to give a set to Skye. His seem to be in perfect repair after all… and I'm not sure I'd be able to stop myself from giving in to the silly, girly side of me and putting a heart on it.

Wouldn't _that_ be subtle?

Heh. Seriously though, I should probably spend a couple of hours at the Dig and see what I can find. Hmm… Dig first, knitting later. I've been sitting to much anyways.


	48. December 25, Winter, Year 20

**December 25, Winter, year 20**

_Want a complicated and busy day, look no farther than the Gift Exchange._

_Oh. My. GODS. I swear, I never want to have to do _that much_ running around again! I swear, all I want to do is _lie here_ on my couch and go to sleep! But I still have to get Skye's gift to him…_

* * *

Claire's plan had been simple. Take care of the animals, and then head out into the white wonderland to deliver her wrapped gifts.

The weather had conspired against her, piling the snow against her door so high the she eventually grabbed a snow shovel and clambered out the window. Two hours to get the snow out of the way so that she could get in and out in the house, check.

Followed by several more hours of shoveling to get into the horse barn and poultry barns. She'd intended to buy cows and sheep over the winter, but was quickly re-evaluating that thought. Maybe early spring would be a better idea…

Regardless, this put her several hours behind her anticipated gift giving schedule. Not to mention she had some presents that still needed baking… And boxing, and wrapping.

Cue two pm and a very frazzled Claire. Who now needed to go and pass gifts out to _all_ of her friends, which meant the long task of tracking everyone down.

The first place she checked was the mansion. Ramona and Lumina usually threw a party on Christmas. Unfortunately, such was not the case this year, as Ramona had been feeling poorly, and hadn't wanted to put up with the noise of the festivities.

Still, Claire was able to drop off Lumina's present, a new folder of piano sheet music. Which meant there was only ten more presents to hand out. It _should_ have been easy.

Naturally, it wasn't. The doors to the Blue Bar had been locked tight, and no amount of knocking on them garnered any attention from within. And with the weather, Claire didn't dare risk leaving them out of doors. The packages would likely be covered with snow until _spring!_

So she went around, testing ground floor windows. She managed to lever one up enough to slip Muffy's new scarf and mittens in, and the manila envelope of money followed soon after.

The bar had been hurting ever since Skye's theft… if was the least she could do to make amends.

Rock's present was easiest. She left the books with his mother, Ruby. Nami's she left at the wanderer's door, a knitted sweater in a dark blue.

Back out into the cold, she trudged down to Gustafa's yurt, and passed him a pair of newly knitted gloves. He insisted she stay and warm up a while, even making her a cup of spiced warm milk. She wasn't about to turn it down, it was getting close to six and the sun had been gone since four.

They chatted for a bit, about inconsequential stuff. Claire turned the topic briefly to Nami, and was rewarded with a clearly embarrassed cough, and a blushing friend, but he turned the tables on her when he asked about 'her silver-haired friend.'

She exited the yurt, laughing, and headed up into the night, towards the dig.

Claire tucked her head down into her jacket, shoving her hands in her pockets as the cold weather intruded again. Her hat and gloves never managed to stay with her, no matter how hard she tried. Even ones she'd knit herself had ended up lost on the path, oddly impossible to find.

It had been something her mother bemoaned, and her father had given up on in laughter.

For the most part, is wasn't a problem as long as she kept her head down and her hands tucked firmly into her pockets. But it made wintertime chores, well… a chore. Courting frostbite had never been her idea of a good time.

Flora and Carter were drinking when she poked her head into their tent, celebrating an archeological find. Normally, Claire would have stuck around to hear more, but the tent was just as cold as the outside was, and she didn't want to linger any longer than she had to.

* * *

_I guess I should have waited for Skye before coming back home. But my hands _still_ feel like blocks of ice, and I've been home for about an hour now!_

_In all honesty, maybe I should hope that he _doesn't_ come. It's so cold and all… Ehh? Door?_

_

* * *

_

Closing the journal Claire fell more than slid off the couch, wincing as she hit the floor with a more painful landing than intended. Her hands still stung from the cold and that didn't appear to be fading any time soon.

However, the door opened on a most welcome guest, and she couldn't keep from smiling brightly as she ushered Skye inside.

The thief gravitated almost instantly towards the fireplace and the couch, for which Claire couldn't blame him, though he was careful to hang up his outdoor clothes on the pegs by the door, and place his boots with them.

He wanted to _woo_ the girl, not annoy her. And he wasn't going to lie and pretend he hadn't noticed that she was wearing his necklace. It made the thief smile, even though he knew that his final thieving job within the next couple of days was going to annoy her to no end.

But he needed to warm up first.

Instead of sitting next to him on the couch, she leaned over the back, wincing as she held out her hand to the flames. Seeing their color he frowned and shook his head slightly.

Claire smiled wryly.

"I can't keep hold of gloves, hats or scarves to save my life," she chuckled. "Mom used to get so mad at me for losing them. We'd go out on long rambling walks trying to find them, but apparently lost mittens and hats go to the same place as the lost socks in the dryer."

Skye shook his head with a rueful smile, and moved over so that her hands were on either side of his face, then leaned back. His nose bopped the moonstone pendant, and Claire began to giggle at the expression on his face. The thief huffed a little in annoyance, and reached back to a spot on Claire that he _knew_ was ticklish. She yelped and jumped away from the couch, eyes glittering with mirth.

Skye grinned roguishly, and Claire felt a very _different_ type of heat rush through her. She forced it away, knowing full well that she didn't want to enter that territory just yet.

She turned away almost abruptly to retain her control. Skye blinked, then shook his head lightly with a fainter, gentler smile, and got up.

"My apologies," he murmured, standing less than a handspan from her back. "I will behave."

"It's not… I mean…" Claire sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, turning to face him. "Where are you staying tonight? I don't want you walking back to Mineral Town in this weather."

"The Inner Inn actually," which was part of his last caper. Inside study would do well. "But I wanted you to have your Christmas present _on_ Christmas. A little cold won't hurt me…"

And now it was her turn to smirk.

"Oh really?" her voice was dripping with enough sweetness to send a diabetic into a coma. "I seem to recall you being laid out by colds _several_ times in our acquaintance."

Back on familiar turf, Skye just laughed.

"Who _gave_ them to me?" he retorted, lightly prodding her in the shoulder.

Her grin was unremorseful, blue eyes dancing with laughter. There was a short, impromptu scuffle that ended with Claire—surprisingly enough—having Skye in a headlock. The thief escaped by jabbing a spot in her side that made her yelp and squirm away, and then pursued, tickling the farmer until she could barely breath for laughter. Laughingly pleading, she held up her hands in a mute beg for a respite.

He dumped her over the side of the couch and grinned down at her as she struggled to catch her breath. The thief could see them doing this in the future, together for as long as he as allowed to be with her…

As Claire caught her breath, she noticed a startled look cross Skye's face. Her brows drew together in worry, but almost as soon as she'd noticed it, the look was gone.

"You okay?" she asked.

He chuckled and reached out to poke her nose, sea-green eyes glittering.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" he teased gently.

"Oh _you_," she mocked scowled and threw a pillow at him.

Inevitably it was almost two in the morning before they exchanged gifts. Claire had given Skye a diamond pendant, similar to the moonstone one he'd given her, and Skye's gift to her was a set of the most _adorable_ winter wear ever, Everything was catlike!

The gloves had paw-pads on them, the scarf had continuous running kitties, and the hat itself actually had pointed ears. She pulled them on immediately, squealing her delight with the gift, and Skye wasted no time in looping his pendant around his neck.

But all good things had to end, and Skye took note of the way Claire's eyes were drooping. Smiling, he leaned over and dropped a light kiss on her forehead, and took his leave.

* * *

_There's no denying it… He's _up_ to something, and I don't really care. If he needs me to, I'll cover for him._

_Hehe… these are so _cute!


	49. December 27, Winter, Year 20

**December 27, Winter, year 20**

_…okay that was audacious, even for _him_. And here I thought he was going to try and be _inconspicuous_. Teach me to make assumptions._

* * *

Claire had dropped by the inn, hoping to beg a cup of hot chocolate from Ruby. The sky might've been clear, but the wind was still cutting like a knife, and the little farmer had been trying to find some ever-elusive white grass for hours.

Ruby was studying a piece of paper frowning thoughtfully when the blonde entered, whistling a bright tune. The look on the innkeeper's pudgy face made her whistle die mid-note, and she approached with caution.

"Something wrong Ruby?"

"Oh well…" the woman seemed almost embarrassed. "This note was sitting on the desk this morning… It's from the thief."

Claire barely suppressed a groan, and what escaped was hidden by the sound of doors upstairs being flung open and feet rushing down. Rock, followed by Nami, skidded into the main room of the inn.

"What's this about a note?" Rock demanded.

"You have a note from the thief?" Nami wanted to know.

Claire was nearly shoved out of the way in Rock's eagerness to see the dreaded letter, something that Nami kicked him for.

"Relax, relax," the innkeeper smiled. "Here, read for yourselves."

She laid the paper down on the check-in/out desk for the three to read.

**I'll waltz into the Inner Inn tonight as midnight exactly.**

**With Love, Phantom Skye**

Claire, again, barely repressed a groan, knowing full well that Skye was likely sitting at the top of the stairs and enjoying this to the hilt.

"Waltz, eh?" and Ruby smiled. "Such a bold thief!"

"Ruby," Nami as clearly exasperated. "You're being _way_ to casual about this!"

"Yeah Mom!" Rock agreed. "We're talking about a _thief_ who could be after all the paintings and—_OW!_"

Rock looked at Claire, who had kicked him to make him shut up. She gave him her best 'It was an accident' look, and he turned back to his mother. Skye, she knew, didn't need help in deciding what to steal. But it was better to _not_ give him any ideas…

"Seriously this is like… a chance to catch him and get famous or something!"

Nami and Claire both smacked their forehead in mutual exasperation. Only _Rock_ would think of the publicity behind such a feat.

"Well," and Ruby seemed doubtful. "I suppose sweetie, but… how are you supposed to catch him? No one _else_ has been able to."

This time Claire had to hide a pleased grin.

"Claire can help us!" Rock proclaimed.

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, that's a good idea…" Ruby gave Claire a hopeful look. "Will you kiddo?"

The farmer heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, alright. Might as well…"

She would have to work to cover for him if he got caught _again_, but it would at least give her the _chance_ to play cover this time.

"Awesome," Rock grinned. "Who else do you think we should ask?"

"A plan would be good," Nami nodded. "And we have plenty of time to think about it too."

"That's right," Ruby chirped. "Make it a good one kids."

"Yeah, better take our time on this one," Rock agreed, heading back up the stairs.

"Gotta think, gotta think," Nami murmured, heading out into the white winterland.

"Oh Claire?" Ruby's voice halted the farmer, "try not to be late dear, okay?"

Claire chuckled and nodded, then headed up the stairs to the room where Skye spent his mornings. He was sitting on the bed, chuckling to himself when she pushed the door open, annoyance clearly written across her face.

"Why are you so _reckless?_" she hissed, closing the door firmly behind her. "You're lucky neither of them thought to connect you to that note of yours… I can't believe you keep using that name too!"

Skye watched as she fumed, then reached out and calmly caught her sleeve, halting the girl mid-pace.

"I know what I'm doing, and I even brought the wig and contacts from last time," he smiled faintly, trying to be reassuring

She huffed, propping her hands on her hips, clearly not happy with him. He gave her a cocky smile which made her want to kick him, _hard_. She stuck her finger in his face, keeping her voice low.

"You are such a _risk_ taker! Is the adrenaline of thieving _ever_ going to stop Skye?" Anger slipped down to worry. "If you run enough risks, you'll get the whole town after you… I don't want that."

He thought about protesting that he had a disguise. That no one would be able to make the connection between a dark-haired, purple eyed thief and his normal self. Then just sighed, reached out, and pulled Claire down into his arms. The farmer squeaked her surprise, and felt a blush crossing her face. Skye's chin came down on top of her head lightly, and after a moment she just relaxed into the embrace, listening to his heartbeat.

"Please…" he said quietly. "Trust me. I won't get caught."

"…not like I get a choice," she mumbled sourly. "Promise me you won't try anything stupid?"

"I promise…"

* * *

_And so now I have to go back to the Inn and see if I can't run some sort of interference to prevent Nami and Rock from catching Skye. I've been thinking most of the day, but so far, nothing sound like it would work reasonably well. I mean _Rock_ isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but Nami's someone to be reckoned with._

_Phuuu… better get moving. It's almost midnight._

_

* * *

_

Claire bundled up in her winter-kitty raiment, marveling at the fact that none of it had yet to go missing, which was a miracle in and of itself. She wondered briefly, if maybe Skye hadn't cast some type of spell on them to keep her from misplacing them.

Then she forced her mind back to the problem at hand, how to cover for her thief. She still hadn't come up with any ideas by the time she reached the inn, and pushed opened the door with a mildly panicked feeling.

To her surprise, there was no one in the lobby, or anywhere in the lower part of the inn for that matter. Before she could voice her confusion, she heard a shout from outside.

"_It's the thief!! It's Phantom Skye!_"

And it was a voice she knew well. How had _Damien_ managed to weasel his way into the Valley _this_ time? Ah well, it wasn't important.

Claire picked up her feet, and raced out of the inn, stopping short as she tried to figure out which way the shout had come from.

A disguised Skye nearly ran her down, and in fact that had to grab each other to stay upright. The farmer raised one blond eyebrow at him, frowning.

"Do I get to say 'I told you so' now?" she asked archly.

"Certainly," Skye puffed. "If you can get me out of this mess, I'll let you say it all you want."

There was a tense silence, Claire weighing her options.

"Alright," she said briskly. "Go into the inn, change back to yourself, and I'll cover your tracks."

The expression on Skye's face, a mix of awe and wonder, made her smile a bit.

"I will never forget this," he said softly.

"No, probably not," she agreed. "considering I'm going to tease you about it for a _long_ time."

He slipped carefully into her boot prints, then hesitated. She waved a hand at him, urging him on. If the mob caught him here, there would likely be the worst form of small-town judgment ever, something she never wanted to see happen to the one she loved.

A quick smile crossed his face and he leaned forward quickly, briefly capturing her mouth with his. To say that Claire was stunned would have been an understatement. But all too soon the kiss ended, and Skye hurried back into the warmth and security of the Inner Inn, leaving Claire to deal with the upcoming crowd.

She forced herself to try and think rationally, and _stop_ blushing… despite the fact that it was a dark night, most of them were carrying lights of some type, and she didn't need them asking any _more_ questions.

So cloud nine was pushed off to one side at the group of people skidded to a halt, and Claire had to blink at the size of the ambushing group. The original three had managed to get Marlin, Celia and Vesta to join them as well, and there was Damien in the back, looking smugly proud of himself.

"_There_ you are Claire!" Ruby exclaimed. "Look who joined us!"

"But the Phantom guy slipped right by us!" Rock interrupted

"We think he went this way.." Nami continued. "Did you see him Claire?"

"No sign," Claire replied, shaking her head. "If he did, I didn't see him."

She saw how Damien's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and had to work to keep the smug smile off her face.

"No? Man, that's one _slippery_ thief," Rock complained.

"Still, he couldn't have gotten too far," Celia encouraged. "Maybe if we hurry we can still find him!"

"Let's check over there!" Vesta boomed.

The villagers scurried away, leaving Damien and Claire facing on another.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said coolly. "How did you get into the Valley?"

"Trade secret," Damien smirked. "And because I've been _so_ helpful, your innkeeper said I could stay a couple of weeks on the house."

Claire groaned, and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, wondering vaguely if this was the Harvest God's idea of a bad joke.

"Go join your little thief hunt," Claire said flatly. "And stay out of my way or I _will_ beat you to hell and back."

Dark-green eyes flared in anger, but after a minute he stepped away. Only when he was out of sight did she let out a long sigh of relief, and head for her home, her cats, and most importantly, her heated blankets.

* * *

_…He _kissed_ me…_


	50. December 28, Winter, Year 20

**December 28, Winter, year 20**

_I _did it!_ The Harvest Goddess is back! I rescued the Goddess!_

* * *

Claire had been on cloud nine all day, thinking about the previous night and the kiss from Skye.

And by 'cloud nine,' it was noticed by everyone that she was in the best of moods, a smile that hadn't been seen since her parents had died in the winter ocean. It was an infectious smile too, sulks and frowns faded away in the face of her glee.

Skye had, however, left some time in the middle of the night, after the mob had disbanded and gone to their respective homes and beds. So he wasn't around to witness the amusement, winks, and nudges that people were giving each other in regards to Claire's bubbling cheer.

The farmer had saved certain farm chores for after her mining trip, such as gathering the eggs of her chickens and ducks. As she set the collected eggs into the shipping bin, there was an all-too-familiar tingle that preceded a Sprite's return to the world, and a sudden, palpable increase in the latent magic that Claire had been feeling.

With a soft pop, Laine appeared in the air over the shipping bin. Claire caught him before he landed on her eggs, and set him carefully on the ground.

"Wow! Thanks Claire!" Laine grinned a happy sprite grin. "I'm glad to be back! I should go and check in with the leader! Byebye!"

He poofed away with a flash of red sparkles, and Claire nearly fell over when she was tackled from behind.

"I'm _back!_"

There was no denying the owner of that voice, not when Claire had been hearing it since she was seven. She spun inside the Goddess's hug, and hugged the woman right back. For several minutes they danced together in mutual glee—the birds all ran to a corner opposite the women, panicked—before the Goddess pulled away.

"Claire, thank you for all your hard work," she smiled. "Although I must ask… did it have to be _winter?_"

The farmer just laughed.

"Not _my_ fault," she replied. "I've been playing things by ear since the Harvest King was hardly any help in rescuing Sprites. Seriously, his letter said 'work hard and achieve your goals.' _Not_ the most helpful of hints."

The Goddess giggled, patting Claire on her head.

"It's so good to be back!" the green-haired woman commented. "Even if it has to be the middle of winter. It's still my land. I hope crops were alright without me…"

"Vesta's farm had a bit of a problem, but other than that everything went good," Claire replied truthfully. "And now that you're back, everything can go back to normal."

The Goddess's hands clapped, showering the farmer with sparkles of magic that made her sneeze. Laughing the magical being took her leave, showering the girl in magic as she did so. Magic that tickled as it settled onto and into the girl's body and soul.

It was a reward for the rescue, imbuing Claire with a small bit of magic, enough to coax plants to grow bigger and stronger than before.

Once the giggles and tickly feeling had worn off, Claire made a beeline to tell the Witch Princess that the Harvest Goddess was back.

On her way home, she stopped by the Blue Bar, though it was closed. She wanted to tell Muffy—a little bit—about the kiss. But before she could even get inside, she heard a loud squeal of delight that made her jump about a foot.

Ten seconds later, she collided with Muffy, and both of them tumbled into the snow. Griffin, standing in the doorway of the Blue Bar, tried not to laugh as they untangled themselves.

"Claire!" Muffy hugged her cousin in delight. "Claire you'll never guess!"

"Not if I can't _breathe_," Claire agreed, wincing at Muffy's tight grip.

The green-eyed woman blushed, and released the farmer, who rubbed at her ribs through the thick winter coat. Griffin couldn't help but chuckle, as Muffy helped her cousin to her feet, then grabbed her hands in delight.

"Claire, Griffin just asked me to _marry_ him!"

Claire's mouth dropped, and then she hugged Muffy, the pair of then jumping up and down in the snow and squealing in mutual glee. Still in the doorway, the older man blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

After a moment, Claire swooped down on him to, grinning.

"It's about _time!_" she teased. "Congratulations you two! When's the wedding?"

The pair exchanged looks.

"A week?"

"Sounds about right."

Claire let out a laughing groan.

"I'll go call Lauren then," she chuckled. "I bet she'll come up with the _perfect_ dress for you! And," she grinned a little at Griffin, "a good tuxedo for you!"

Muffy giggled.

"You're the best Claire!" she cheered. "Will you be my bridesmaid too?"

"Do I get a choice?" the farmer laughed. "Sure, I'll be your bridesmaid cuz."

"Yay!"

Another hug-and-spin, and Claire left to call her best city friend.

* * *

_So, Muffy's getting married in a week! This is awesome! She really deserves the best of the best, and I know Griffin will cherish her for herself._

_And Lauren's agreed to come out and make Muffy's dress. I swear, that woman is a _godsend!_ She's even said she'll take half off the price since it's—again—family._


	51. December 30, Winter, Year 20

**December 30, Winter, year 20**

_It's the year end festival today. A well-earned break from trying to figure out what we're going to use in Muffy's wedding. Lauren's working on her dress, and Muffy decided that I can just reused the one I wore for Pony's wedding. I talked to Lauren, and she said she could re-dye the fabric if I wanted her to._

_So in a couple of days the dress should go from purple to a nice spring-green._

_Skye hasn't been around for a while, but then the pass is snowed in again, so I can't blame him. I just hope he's okay._

* * *

Claire hadn't gotten around to talking to Muffy about Skye, but Lauren had been a perfect listening ear, and had teased the farmer over her delight. She'd also been a restraining force on Damien, who went out of his way to avoid the older woman. Neither of them were entirely sure as to why, but Claire relished it, not having to put up with his presence.

Lauren also teased her over the cat-themed winter gear, that Claire still hadn't lost—to her own amazement.—which had started a couple of pillow fights and laughing arguments.

She was currently walking with Claire in the snow, both women heading to the beach to join in the Year end festivities.

"Noodles, noodles, noodles!" Claire sang cheerfully. "Yummy, yummy noodles!"

"One would think you like noodles," Lauren laughed. "But you always eschewed anything in the city."

The farmer huffed, smiling.

"That's because city noodles have _nothing_ on the ones we make out here," she said loftily. "If you'll notice, I always avoided being in the city during the last night of the festival."

"I thought that was because the ferry didn't run on New Years Day," the other woman teased.

"Yeah, that too," the blonde admitted, blue eyes twinkling.

Laughing, they stepped onto the beach. The smell of buckwheat noodles filled the chilly night air, and Claire let out a happy sigh.

"Only one thing would make this night better," she murmured softly into her scarf.

"Your boyfriend?" Lauren's voice was innocent.

Claire blushed, and laughed.

"But the pass is pretty well frozen, so it'll be a bit before it happens."

To say she didn't mind would have been a bit of a lie, but she could put up with the separation and distance. After all, winter was a bad time to wish for him to cross the mountain, there were more dangers than in any other season.

Moon Person or not, Claire didn't want him getting hurt just to come and see her.

"Well, you'll just have to put up with all of us," Lauren's smile was gentle. "Come on, let's go get some of those delicious smelling noodles!"

"Race you!" the farmer challenged.

They both took off, scattering snow and frozen sand as they raced down the beach. Muffy, who was already at the table, yelped when the both skidded to a stop, spraying the would-be-bride with chilled snow.

"_Claire!_" she shrieked.

"Wu-oh.." and the farmer took off in the opposite direction, laughing.

Muffy instantly gave chase, with every intention of pushing her cousin into the snow. Lauren dutifully stepped to the side, clearing the path, and grabbed herself a bowl of noodles.

Claire glanced over her shoulder to ascertain where Muffy was, and ran smack into Damien. Both of them staggered backwards, Claire landing in the snow at her cousin's feet, Damien grabbing an umbrella pole to keep himself upright.

Muffy capitalized on her advantage, pouncing on Claire and promptly white-washing her. The blonde laughed, and flailed, flinging more snow down Muffy's jacket in repayment.

The dark haired man blinked for a long moment. He couldn't do anything in such a crowded environment, and with Lauren nearby… well, that woman always had an uncanny sense for when he was up to things, and usually did something to ruin it all.

Like the time he'd wanted to get Claire so drunk she couldn't say no, Lauren had grabbed her to use as a dressmaker's dummy. _Annoying_ hadn't been the word for it. He had to get Lauren out of the way before he could get to Claire.

But not while she was working… that would cause too many questions. And judging by the number of couples in this… pitifully worthless little village, Lauren would be around for a while.

Well, that would give him more chances to plan. And then, with Lauren out of the way, he could just _take_ Claire.

Neither blonde noticed the dark look he cast at both Claire and Lauren before stalking away, back to the inn. Plans had to be made carefully…

Griffin finally intervened, pulling the cousins apart.

"You're going to miss the countdown," he said tactfully, "might want to hurry and get your noodles."

Claire and Muffy exchanged grins, the former brushing snow off her hat. The green eyed woman shook her jacket to remove most of the snow, and Claire skidded away before she could get pinned again.

The noodles were wonderful after that 'fight' in the snow, and Lauren, laughing, was on her second bowl.

"Your little town is so adorable Claire," she chuckled, wiping away tears of laughter. "Everyone's so close to one another!"

"Yup," Claire grinned. "I love it here, you know? It's so much more friendly than anywhere else I can go, excluding, naturally, Mineral Town."

"Which reminds me," Lauren slurped her noodles in unison with the farmer, making her laugh, "without a church, where are you holding the wedding?"

"Mmm… usually they're held either on the beach or at the Goddess Pond, whichever location the couple prefers. In Muffy's case… probably the pond," the blonde smiled. "She's always been a fan of the Pond even though she's never really seen the Harvest Goddess."

"Oh?"

"Yup. If you want to know a secret, hardly anyone in town actually sees her," Blue eyes glittered with mirth. "Usually only the farming families see her, to ask her blessing on our lands and crops."

"You _do_ have an innate magical ability," Lauren admitted. "Stronger now than it was yesterday. So it makes sense that you can see someone as magically powerful as the Harvest Goddess."

"And the Sprites! Don't forget them."

The silver-streaked woman chuckled, and Claire finished off her noodles.

"You're going to need a hot bath when we go back, you know," Lauren teased. "Unless you want to catch a cold…"

Claire's comment was interrupted by Takakura's voice starting the countdown of the last ten seconds before midnight. Eagerly everyone joined their voices in, and as midnight hit, lit off several of Patrick and Kassey's fireworks.

Claire put her hands together, closing her eyes briefly, and made a wish for the new year.

"Let it be as good as, if not better than, the old one," she whispered. "And grant me the courage to ask…"

Fifteen minutes passed midnight, the gathering broke up. Claire nearly staggered under the weight of the leftover buckwheat flour sacks, but took them all gladly. Buckwheat noodles were always a treat in such cold weather.

* * *

_Perfect evening. No sign of Damien, got to roll around in the snow with my cousin, and share noodles with the most awesome of friends. Life can't get much better than this._


	52. January 2, Winter, Year 20

**January 2, Winter, year 20**

Ow, my _head!_ I forgot about the drinking thing… If you exchange greetings with someone, you have to take a drink. Even with making the rice cakes, there was so much wine going around, it was _crazy!_

Lauren is laughing at me… But I have to admit she's been awesome all day, helping me out. I just couldn't get out of bed with the way the room was spinning…

I'm pretty sure I caught a cold from the snow-attack of New Year's Eve, and adding a hangover on top of that… Boy I'm pitiful.

But Muffy says I have to get better quick, since her wedding is only in a couple of days. Pony and Gray are going to come too, so it's going to be something of a tight squeeze for a couple days. I can probably put them in Mom and Dad's old room, since Lauren and I are sharing the one that me and Pony used to share. Lucky Jack got his own room when we were all in the same house together…

Not that I'm complaining overmuch. He _was_ the only boy, and Pony and I are close enough in age that sharing a room was actually a lot of fun.

Lauren finished dying my dress the other day. The green didn't fully overlay the purple, so it's sort of… camo-printed. Muffy finds it hilarious, but I think Lauren is a little miffed. Can't really blame her either, she's got this perfectionist streak to her. _Especially_ when it comes to making her wedding outfits.

Still, it's gotten her pretty famous, so I guess there's not much to do about it. I jokingly said we could dye it every color in the rainbow and she gave me a _look_, and threatened to use _me_ as a mannequin, hungover and sick or not.

Man, she's scary sometimes.

Not to mention using me to measure Muffy's wedding dress would probably not end well. I do _not_ have the chest that my cousin has. For which I'm rather grateful, considering all the farm work I do, and how much a large chest would get in the way.

Man, it's hard to believe that she's getting married though. I mean, she's been working for Griffin for… five years now, I think. Since I was fifteen-ish? Still, she's twenty-six, which in this little place is _old_ for an unmarried woman.

Not that anyone in their right mind would mention it to her. She's a sweetie, but Muffy can be just as scary as Mom was when she's angry. It may take a while to get her to that point, but when she blows, we all take cover.

Though I guess I'm not much better sometimes. I tend to hold grudges pretty well…

Ah well, we all have our faults.

The wedding stress is making Muffy snappy though. She's currently here with Lauren and me, trying to finalize the plans… I have to admit, I _am_ being less than helpful. Hangover+cold makes it very hard to concentrate. I'm _trying_, but I keep drifting out onto something else…

Which is why I'm writing. It helps focus my head a little. Maybe I should ask her to make her hangover cure. Remove the pounding headache and I ought to be able to focus a little bit more…


	53. January 5, Winter, Year 20

**January 5, Winter, year 20**

_Man… time flies. Wedding day! If I delay any more, I think Muff will want to kill me. Better hurry up._

* * *

Muffy huffed at Claire as she stepped out of the bathroom, propping her hands on her hips. The farmer just shrugged.

"Cuz, even if I ever get married, my farm chores have to come first," she replied to Muffy's clear annoyance. "It's not like it takes me four hours you know… there's _plenty _of time before we have to be at the Goddess Pond."

Muffy just huffed again, pouting a little. Claire relented, reached out and poked her cousin lightly in the forehead.

"_Relax!_ Everything will be fine," she smiled. "We did everything we could, now we just need to finish it all up with a pretty bow."

"Well… alright, you're right," the green eyed woman sighed. "I just want it to be perfect, you know?"

Claire chuckled.

"Like Pony. And Eve. Chill, will ya? It might not be perfect, but it'll be wonderful."

She was getting _far_ too used to reassuring nervous brides, and couldn't help but wonder when the day would come that _she_ would get to be the one fretting over it. Maybe… maybe Jill was right, and it was okay for the girl to do the asking sometimes.

Muffy whacked Claire—lightly—with the hairbrush, bringing the other woman back to the present.

"Help?"

The question was so forlorn that Claire smiled, and took the brush.

It had been decided that Muffy's curls would be held up and back, utilizing a pearl headdress that Lauren had generously donated from her shop. In fact, Muffy's whole theme was pearls, and Claire had raided her mother's jewelry box to find the perfect things to go with.

Pink pearl earrings, a double-wrapped pearl bracelet, and a mother-of pearl pendant to go onto a pearl necklace.

Because it was still the middle of winter, Lauren had gone with warm but stylish. The shoes were white flats, the dress was lined with insulating materials, and trimmed in fuzzy rabbit fur. The hem went down to the bride's ankles, and fur-trimmed gloves covered her arms up to the shoulders.

Muffy spent a couple of hours under Claire's careful hands, getting her hair pinned into place, before trading places with the farmer and returning the favor. Claire's hair was twisted back into an adorable bun, looped with a simple strand of pearls, to match the theme of the wedding.

Lauren twitch a fold here, straightened a hem there, and in the end did everyone's make-up.

"Man, and here I didn't think anyone could top Muffy's skills with this stuff," Claire chuckled.

"Well, I _am_ a professional," Lauren said loftily. "We all ready now?"

Gray and Jill had left already, to help with the set up of pearl-wrapped trellis's at the pond, so after a few more moments of fussing—Lauren giving Claire's dress a pained look, Muffy putting on her jewelry, Claire adjusting her necklace and her own set of earrings—they trooped out into the mid-January sunshine.

The crystal flowers that doubled as lights along the path to the Spring were giving off a faint glow, and Claire smiled. Talking with the Goddess about the lighting and maintaining a certain temperature for the day had paid off. It wasn't _quite_ the warmth of spring—the Goddess could only do so much after all—but it was warmer than the rest of the Valley, which made enough of a difference.

Everyone was gathered to one side or the other, with bright smiles. Muffy practically glowed as she coasted down towards where Griffin and Takakura—who was enough of a mayor to marry people and play priest—were standing. And, unseen by all but Claire, Pony, Marlin, Vesta, Lauren and Skye—who was mingling in the crowd—the Harvest Goddess was hovering over her pond, a brilliant smile on her face.

The Goddess always _had_ loved a good wedding…

Claire spotted Skye and felt her own heart leap in delight. She had to force herself to focus on the ceremony, smiling fondly, a touch wistfully, as Griffin and Muffy seemed to tune out the whole world until the kiss and the cheering began. The Goddess herself threw a handful of glitter over them, wishing them a long and happy life together, though the only thing anyone not a farmer noticed was the glinting of light off of magic.

Then it was off to the Blue Bar for drinks and food. Claire joined the crowd in singing an old wedding song, eve as she slipped through it to reach Skye. He smiled at her approach, reaching out to her. She couldn't keep herself from lighting up in pleasure and took his hand happily.

He raised an eyebrow then wiggled a finger at her in mock-scolding. Seeing as how she had no winter gear at all—including coat and boots—she supposed it was only fair, but couldn't help the giggle that interrupted the song. He draped an arm around her, pulling her close and chuckled himself.

The bar became officially packed as the whole of the village—and then some—turned up for the after-party. It took some doing for everyone to clear enough room for the dance, but with people crowding behind and sitting _on_ the bar, they managed it.

"Oof," Skye huffed as he and Claire were pressed back into a corner. "Tight squeeze."

Claire giggled.

"They wanted it to be here," she grinned. "Even though it would be cozy. This _is_ their life after all, so it makes sense."

The waltz was gracefully done, and Muffy's smile couldn't have been brighter. Claire felt her heart pounding in the euphoric feelings of the wedding, and rested her head lightly against Skye's shoulder.

* * *

_Phew, it was _crowded_! They're going to go on a short cruise to celebrate, so the Bar won't be open for a couple of weeks. There was teasing grumbles about it, but nothing too serious. I can't wait to see them again!_


	54. January 11, Winter, Year 20

**January 11, Winter, year 20**

It's hard to believe it's been a year already… Since they died, I mean. So much has happened too, since then. Sometimes it feels like I'm moving in a dream, and I'll turn around and see them right there, laughing at something Pocket does—she's been getting into my pots and pans lately—or with good advice when I burn another dish.

…though I am getting better at cooking.

Mostly, I think I miss the fact that they could always accept everything I did. Going to the city on false pretenses? Well, okay, they never found out they were false, but they let me go in whenever I wanted.

Mom always told me that no matter what I had to chase my dreams. But I guess I never really had any. I didn't know where I was going, what I wanted to do with my life… and now, I'm running the farm, and being _good_ at it. Maybe the farm really _was_ my dream.

Lauren says she wishes she could have met them, they sound wonderful. They _were_ wonderful… shows how much I took them for granted, using their trust the way I did.

Mom…. Mom was always ready for a hug, always had a bright smile. Pony gets the purple eyes from Mom too… She could cook like no ones business and was always happiest in her kitchen. Heck, she could fix things in the kitchen better than Dad could!

Which was always amusing when the oven broke again. All she had to do was fiddle with it for an hour, and it would be fixed. The first and _only_ time Dad tried it he spent the better part of three hours trying to find the problem.

After that he swore off trying to fix the kitchen… It was pretty hilarious.

Mom actually looked a bit like Flora, just with lighter hair and eyes. And straighter hair too, now that I think about it. It's where my hair got its boring straightness.

Speaking of, I might cut mine soon. It's getting pretty long… Lauren says it reaches almost to my behind, which just goes to prove that I never pay attention to anything about myself until it become irritating.

Oh yeah, Lauren's still here. Rock proposed to Lumina last night, so we're planning yet another wedding. Man, it's like the Goddess comes back and people are reminded of romance and weddings.

I blame Pony and Gray personally. (Not really.) Their wedding in November sorta spawned this, I bet. At least, it wouldn't surprise me. I have this niggling feeling that people are all going to start getting pregnant soon enough too! Eve is definitely first, she's already into her sixth month of pregnancy. I'm still not sure if her grandparents have forgive her just yet…

I _did_ manage to dodge bridesmaid duty this time though! That went to Celia. Thank goodness, you know? I don't think I could take another winter-wedding where I had to do more than help with the dress. Lumina can afford one of Lauren's dresses at full price, and actually _refused_ to pay anything less.

Something about the artist needing full compensation for all her hard work, I think.

So far, I think a couple of the sketches she's made, but the fur-trimmed one is elegant enough to suit Mina, as well as being sensible for this time of the year.

I do hope after this we get a small break though… The both of us are staying up pretty late sewing all this stuff, and I for one am tired of stabbing my fingers. This is more sewing than I've done in _ages_, and I'd forgotten the havoc it wreaks on the hands.

Lauren's laughing at me again… Bah, seamstresses. I should get a sewing machine soon though, if this keeps up. I can stick it in Jack's old room or something.

Oh, and Lumina swears up and down that we're going to the Mineral Town Church, so I guess I'm going to have to ask the Mineral Town Goddess for the usual blessing.

Ack! Pocket and Marmalade are getting into the sewing basket! Bad!


	55. January 17, Winter, Year 20

**January 17, Winter, year 20**

_Brrr… The wind cut like a knife today! Riding out early was _not_ fun for Honey or myself. I realy hope there's not going to be another winter wedding, I don't think I can take much more of the cold._

_Hah, watch me jinx it…_

_

* * *

_

They had commandeered the upper floor of Doug's Inn this time, reserving the lower for the later reception. Claire wasn't quite sure how she managed to get pulled into making sure Lumina and Celia looked their best, but she had been dragged into the fray with little warning.

"Mina, hold _still_," she sighed. "I'm going to stab you with a pin if you don't!"

"Yeah, leave the fussing to the seamstress and her helper," Lauren chuckled. "It's what you pay me for, you know?"

"I'm just nervous," Lumina sighed, trying to stop her fidgeting, "it's not everyday--"

"A girl gets married," everyone chorused.

Lumina blinked, then laughed sheepishly. Claire just shook her head, and set about pinning the last of the furry hem into place. In the intervening time, since she'd last been in Mineral town, Elli and the Doctor, Trent, had gotten married, as had Cliff and Ann.

"I feel a bit sorry for Doug," she said around a mouthful of pins. "His bar's getting abused with all this use."

Celia giggled.

"Well, at least it's not the Blue Bar," she replied, making Claire snort. "It was so crowded there, you know?"

"No arguments here!" Lauren laughed. "Felt more like a sardine than a seamstress in that place. When do they get back?"

"Uhh…" the blond farmer tilted her head slightly, removing the pins. "Another three days if memory serves, and they don't run into unexpected delays."

Celia pinned the imported flowers into Lumina's hair as Lauren and Claire finished with the flowers just above the fur hem.

"Alright dear, turn around carefully for me," Lauren instructed. "I want to make sure this is hanging properly."

In the center of the room, Lumina pirouetted slowly. The ruffles under the fur swirled gracefully, and Celia clapped her hands in delight.

"Lumina you look _beautiful!_" she exclaimed. "Rock isn't going to know what hit him!"

Claire and Lauren laughed at Lumina's blush.

"You're gonna knock him dead kid," Lauren grinned. "Let's get going!"

* * *

This time Claire sat in a pew, letting out a slow sigh of tired relief. It felt nice to be in a warm building, especially with the predicted snowstorm's chill winds cutting a swath through even the thickest of winter jackets.

"Makes me wish I hadn't been born in winter," she muttered under her breath, blowing on her fingers. "I'm more of a spring girl myself…"

Skye just chuckled, reaching over and covering her hands with his.

"But the winter brings out your beauty," he replied softly. "Pink cheeks, snow against sunshine hair, blue eyes the color of the sky…"

She elbowed him lightly, pleased and embarrassed all at once. Sea-green eyes glinted with warmth, and he lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead, making a blush cross her face.

It wasn't the first time he'd noticed her adorableness, but it seemed much cuter in the middle of winter when there already was a flush to her cheeks. Claire looked at him, a question on her lips, but Lumina chose that moment to begin her walk up the aisle, and the farmer refocused on her friend, leaving the words unspoken once more.

* * *

_Lumina and Rock left the village for their honeymoon too, said something about spending a week in the city in a ritzy hotel/night club. They're going to be back a couple of days before the Starry Night festival._

_I'm a little annoyed with myself. I wanted to ask Skye if that couldn't be us, but I just couldn't… say it. Not even at the reception._

_Phuuu… I'm such a coward…_


	56. January 27, Winter, Year 20

**January 27, Winter, year 20**

_I hope I have everything ready. Another first, spending the Starry Night festival with someone. Gosh, I'm so _nervous!_ I hope.._

_Oh no!_

_

* * *

_

Claire stared at the mess on the stove that was supposed to have been Finest Curry, and felt like she wanted to cry. More painful nicks to her fingers had just gone to waste because of her inattention.

"…I guess I'd better clean this up," she sighed, rubbing at her eyes in annoyance. "Maybe I can make something else before he gets here."

As if to mock her, 'Walking on Sunshine' started playing on the radio. She glowered at it as she scarped the burned mess into the trash and set the pot in the sink to soak.

Everything else had come out more-or-less fine. The cake was delicious—she'd tasted it before icing it—the fresh juice was perfect, and the salads were making her stomach growl just by close proximity to them.

Everything _but_ the curry had turned out fine. And it was almost six… At the rate she was going, there wasn't going to be any chance for her to try again.

So focused was she on trying again that she didn't even notice the door open and Skye poke his head through, looking for her.

He shook his head of silver hair in amusement at her focus, and closed the door quietly, so as to not startle her. As he removed his boots she yelped and stuck her finger in her mouth, dropping the knife on the cutting board.

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning.

She jumped in surprised, bit down on her finger, and promptly started swearing under her breath. Skye chuckled a little in embarrassment… he really _hadn't_ meant to do that.

"When did you get here?" she asked, blue eyes wide.

"Just now," he gently propelled her out of the kitchen. "Here, let me take care of that. You've already done some much."

"But!" She protested, "But you're my _guest!_"

"And even a guest can do the cooking sometimes," was the amiable reply. "Go on my dear, relax a little. It won' be the end of the world if I make the curry."

It took a bit more prodding, but eventually Claire gave in and let him have control of the kitchen. She scurried into her room to change, and put a new band-aid on her much abused finger, wincing a little at the depth of the cut.

Maybe she had been trying a little _too_ hard…

A heady smell was permeating the house after the farmer caught her breath and her composure, and she curiously followed it back to the kitchen, peering in to see Skye with an apron on happily bustling around.

Her eyes softened, and warmth infused her, that had nothing to do with the heat of the fireplace. She just leaned in the doorway, watching as he cheerfully added this spice and that one, even daring to rummage in her cupboards for others.

When he caught her watching, he raised an eyebrow curiously. She just chuckled and shook her head lightly.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight," Claire said softly. "Should be plenty for making wishes on, yeah?"

"You have some you're going to ask for?"

She snorted with laughter.

"Yeah! No more winter weddings!"

Skye laughed, and shook his head lightly. She knew full well that wasn't what he'd meant, but everyone knew that stating a wish to someone would make it not come true.

Well, alright, so it was a kiddie superstition. She still didn't feel… _ready_ to say what needed to be said. Which was more than a little annoying. The farmer sighed quietly, a little disparagingly at herself, but smiled when Skye looked at her again.

"Here, is there something I can help with?" she asked. "I'll feel guilty if I'm just sitting at the table waiting."

"Well," and a mischievous smile crossed Skye's face. "Maybe. You want to taste?"

"Sure."

This was something she was used to, having always been the recipient of her sibling's cooking experiments. She had a good food palette, but trying to cook herself… never quite turned out the same way.

However actual food-tasting was _not_ what Skye had in mind. When Claire was close enough, he reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Startled, the looked up, a faint blush crossing her cheeks that had nothing to do with the proximity of the stove.

"I th-thought I was t-taste-testing," she squeaked after a second.

"In a moment," he replied, eyes glinting warmly. "It won't burn…"

Before she could decide whether to take it as an insult or just a comment, Skye leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. For about three seconds, Claire's brain just shut down, and she forgot even how to breathe. Low laughter brought he back to herself, and she blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"What's the matter," he teased gently. "Not used to this?"

"W-w-well… No," and she ducked her head shyly. "Not… not really…. Damien was never… soft. Gentle wasn't his strong suit."

Skye's hand moved gently over her hair, brushed against her cheek, and lightly tapped her chin.

"A pity. That one doesn't know what he's missing."

For a second it was silent, then Claire started to giggle. Skye had the funny feeling he'd missed something, when she rested her forehead against his chest and laughed.

"I'm not sure I want to know…"

"No," she managed to squeak out, eyes glittering with mirth "no you probably don't."

He huffed, but all that did was make her laugh harder. She was literally clutching at his shirt to keep herself upright

"Well, if you're not going to be helpful…" he mock-huffed.

"I'm sorry," she was trying to calm down, and looked up at him with a highly amused grin. "Really, I am… I have this tendency to get… _giggly_ when I'm nervous."

"Are you nervous?"

The surprise helped to sober her up somewhat, but there was still a glitter to her eyes, and a flush to her cheeks that made her… In Skye's eyes, she was simply beautiful, even more so than when she'd been at the Goddess Festival so many months ago.

The shy nod made her even more adorable, and he couldn't help chuckling.

"Well, if it makes you feel better," he took a breath and let it out, "so am I."

"Ehhh?" The shock made him laugh. "But you act like you've done this so many times before!"

"Just proves that I'm a good actor," he grinned. "Yes?"

There was a short pause as she digested that thought, then had to subdue a fresh bout of mirth.

"Yes," she agreed, trying not to laugh again. "_Very_ good. And your curry is starting to burn."

He was tempted to let it, and just keep holding her like this, but his inner pride… just wouldn't let him burn curry. Reluctantly, Skye let his arms slide away from Claire and turned back to the stove to keep working.

After a minute he held out a spoon for her to taste. She eyed it warily, and now Skye _did_ feel a touch hurt.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"I _saw_ the spices you put in that pot," she teased. "I'm going to end up with holes in my tongue!"

The mood lightened when she leaned forward to taste, and Skye had to admit that he _had_ been using some pretty spicy stuff. Which was evidenced by her side-step over to the fridge to get a glass of milk.

"_Hot!_" she gasped.

He laughed as she sipped the milk hastily, cooling the inside of her mouth.

"It'll be better with the rice," he nodded slightly. "But if it's like this already, I think it's done."

"Well then," Claire got out another bottle of milk, prompting more laughter. "I guess we should eat, yeah?"

* * *

Bundled up, they stood out in the chill night, looking up at the sky overhead. It was almost too silent to want to say anything, and Claire's hand shot up after a few minutes, pointing.

"Look! There's the first one!"

Against the black of the night sky, stars began falling, leaving beautiful trails of comet-dust in their wake. Claire let out glee-filled exclamations, much to Skye's amusement.

"Don't forget to make your wishes," he commented quietly.

She flashed him an impish grin, and the thief found himself admiring the child-like glee of the blonde. How many other women had he known who would happily stare up at the stars and wish like an innocent child? Not a one… None like Claire.

He waited as she bowed her head, lips forming silent words, and suddenly found himself making a wish of his own.

A simple one. To stay with her.

She turned back to him with a smile, pointing up again.

"Look at that tail!" she exclaimed. "Isn't it _amazing?!_"

As he cast his glance upwards, she reached up and laid a light kiss on his cheek. Startled, he looked back down at Claire, who smiled shyly, eyes filled with an emotion that he had seen in the eyes of other women before, though certainly never of that depth. Part of him wondered if he wasn't setting them up for something painful, but the rest of him ignored that as he leaned in to claim a proper kiss, shooting stars forgotten overhead.

* * *

_Best. Night. _Ever.


	57. February 1, Winter, Year 20

**February 1, Winter, year 20**

Brrr. That's all I gotta say about this weather. Freaking _brr!_ Why does my birth month have to be so bloody _cold_?!

Even for the Spirit Festival this kind of weather is crazy. I mean, we're approaching _spring_ now for goodness sake!

Bah…

Anyways, it was a really pretty, and best of all _short_ festival. Popi sang, Ellie played her flute, Karen danced, and The "Harvest King"—Trent—played the ocarina. If there's one thing I _do_ like about the cold weather, it's the way music sounds when it's played outside.

Since the air is so clear it makes everything sound so much better. Or maybe I'm just being silly since it was another festival I got to share with Skye… It's hard _not_ to be happy these days. Even if I can't quite tell him, it's nice to know that he cares for me…

Though I have to admit, something's been bothering me. Damien's been _awfully_ quiet recently. It's suspicious. That one doesn't usually give up so easily, but I haven't caught sight of him for a few weeks now…

Heck, the only reason I know he's still here is cause Ruby mentioned him the other day. I wonder if he's been fired at this point? It would serve him right for being stupid like this.

I just wish he'd go away… Off the island and out of my life _permanently!_ Just remembering how much of a pain it was to deal with him back in the city makes me want to chuck pillows at the wall or something! He's so… _aggravating!_

I swear, sometimes when it comes to that boy it's like trying to deal with a brick wall or something. What is it going to take to get it through his head that _I_ _don't_ _like_ _him_ anymore?

Phuuuu…. _Boys!_

I've talked to the Harvest Goddess more than a few times since she got back. Mostly little things, but sometimes she tells me more about the things the Moon People are sending Skye, and vice versa. Like how he sent them those two bracelets I found, and they sent him some sort of robe as a reward.

And how he promptly sent it back, and was _un_amused. I guess politics with his people are more complicated than I first thought. Makes me wish there was something I could do to help him.

I mean, I know they wouldn't listen to little me, considering I'm not one of them despite the minor magics that Win's been teaching me—I always learn more bits and pieces from her in the winter since that's when I'm mostly free—and whatever the Harvest Goddess has blessed me with. But I wish I could do something to ease his mind.

That _doesn't_ involve me trying to make Finest Curry. Talk about a disastrous mess… Blech, I really _was_ trying to hard to make everything perfect. I keep forgetting that perfect is an ideal, but pretty good is more than enough.

Oh! I got a couple of cows and sheep last week! Uncle Tak has been helping me to care for them, showing me the best way to brush them all. They really do like it, and are pretty easy to care for, despite the abundance of manure. I've had to start a new compost pile over near the last barn so that I can use the first one this year.

Man, I can hardly wait for spring… not only with I get to do actual farming again, but it'll be _warm_ again! I don't understand why Karen likes this weather…

Oh, speaking of, she and Rick got married yesterday! And _didn't_ tell me a week beforehand! The brat!

Well, not really… but it would've been nice to see them finally tie the knot. I'm sure Karen used her mom's wedding dress too! I told her she'd _better_ send me pictures otherwise there would be a snow-fight next time I got into Mineral Town. She promised to send them with Uncle T once they were developed…

Oh jeez, it's late… I should go to bed. It's just too cold to be outside tonight. I hope Skye's tucked up warm and cozy at Doug's!


	58. February 5, Winter, Year 20

**February 5, Winter, year 20**

_I jinxed myself._

* * *

Claire shivered as she worked, trying to hunch herself deeper into her jacket. For all it was worth the money, she really _hated_ the Dig site in the middle of winter. Even going into the mines themselves didn't alleviate the cold too much.

But even in the dead of winter, she still needed to earn money. If she didn't how else was she going to buy things for springtime use? Plus, she was still trying to get all the tools uncursed. Which, naturally, was easier said than done.

She was ready to call it a day, when Carter and Flora started exclaiming over a new find together. Curious enough to listen in, but not enough to actually approach, Claire watched.

"What is it?" the assistant asked, adjusting her glasses uncertainly. "It looks important.."

"This was actually used in ancient marriage ceremonies," Carter explained. "It was considered good luck to find such a thing years later…"

A pondering look crossed the professor's face, and Claire suppressed both a smile and a groan. She had a feeling she knew what was coming…

"Maybe it's a sign," the older man sighed.

"Pardon?" Flora tilted her head curiously.

After a minute, Carter reached into a pocket and produced a Blue Feather.

"Flora… will you marry me?"

Flora blushed madly, bringing her hands up to cover her cheeks in genuine surprise.

"W-well I… I uh…"

Claire huffed quietly, smiling. After a few minutes Flora nodded, a smile blossoming across her face.

"Yes, I think I will," the purple-eyed woman said.

"Excellent!" Carter boomed, delight making his entire face light up.

Claire shook her head, grinning slightly herself. It looked like she was going to have to put in another call to Lauren. At that moment, both of them noticed her. Flora flushed an even deeper red, making her younger friend laugh, and Carter just went speechless, a rarity for him.

"H-how much of that…?"

"Oh… all of it. Relax, it's a wedding, not like I saw some deep dark secret," the farmer winked. "I'll call Lauren for you Flora. Sound good?"

Flora just nodded after a minute, then reached out to hug Claire.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "I can't _believe_ it!"

Claire just patted her friend's back, and gave her uncle a wink and thumbs up. He turned a deep crimson that made her shake with giggles.

"You two get to deciding," she called, pulling away from Flora. "I'll work on the telling!"

"Claire, would you…?"

The blonde just waved, nodding.

"Bridesmaid duty, got it," she gave a cheeky grin. "See you later!"

* * *

_I've called Lauren, who just cracked up over the phone and teased me endlessly. I threatened not to make her chocolate cookies when she got here if she didn't stop._

_You know, not that it'll actually _make_ her stop. She'll just tease me about something else!_

_Ah well… Won't kill me. I wonder what she'll come up with for Flora?_


	59. February 12, Winter, Year 20

**February 12, Winter, year 20**

_What is this, like… wedding number three in the freezing cold? We're going up to the Goddess pond today, but it's supposed to start snowing pretty heavy later, which might kill the festivities._

_I swear, how I haven't caught the flu yet, I'll never figure out._

_Also, two days til Valentine's. I need to make the chocolate…_

* * *

Lauren, Muffy and Claire had all forbidden Flora to sleep in her tent the night before the wedding, promptly 'kidnapping' her and carting her over to the farmer's home.

Bright and early the morning of the wedding, Flora started to get cold feet. She was pretty much dragging around uncertainly, trying to find fault with everything until Muffy sighed with annoyance.

"Was I this bad?" she asked Claire.

"…I plead the fifth," the farmer grinned.

Laughing she dodged the pillow Muffy threw before going over to Flora wit a grin.

"Relax sweets," she coaxed. "You're going to look beautiful, and once spring rolls around didn't Carter say he was going to start work on building you a _real_ house? He seemed so full of happy plans, can you really deny him that?"

Considering the professor had been going around all week in the best of moods, laughing and smiling at everyone, and had bubbled over with ideas on where to build the house and how many rooms to give it…

Flora blushed and gave a tiny, uncertain smile.

"I'm just…"

"It's cool," Claire grinned. "By the way, should I call you _Aunt_ Flora after this?"

Her eyes twinkled with mischief, and Muffy solemnly handed Flora a pillow. Flora promptly thwapped Claire upside the head with it, blushing madly.

"_No!_" she protested. "I'm just _Flora!_"

A burst of laughter—Lauren—made Claire lean over the back of the couch and grin.

"So, how's our miracle worker?"

"Ready to put the dresses on both the bridesmaid and the _bride!_" was the amused reply. "If they're ready to be serious…"

"Aww, it's a _wedding!_" Claire protested. "We're _supposed_ to have fun!"

"Did you finish the wreath?"

"I did!" Muffy held it out, smiling brightly. "Last night actually."

A simple wreath of white flowers was in the barmaid's hands, lilies that Lauren had brought with her from the city, twined into a crown by Muffy's dexterous fingers.

"Wonderful. Alright girls, ready?"

"No," Flora squeaked. "Not really."

"That's how I felt," Muffy giggled. "It'll be over before you know it!"

"Exactly!" Lauren smiled warmly. "It's alright Miss Flora, truly. I've seen hundreds of nervous brides, and in the end most of them have ended up happy."

Flora didn't seem reassured, but she let Muffy and Lauren help her into the dress, which was—in Claire's opinion—perfectly suited for her.

It was a medieval style with a long, white underdress, topped by a gold-trimmed white tunic-style top. There was gilt embroidery along the hem and cuffs of the sleeves, and once the top was in place, Lauren started her last minute work of hemming and pinning while Muffy got to work on brushing out Flora's hair.

"I think for the wedding you should lose the glasses," Claire said, tilting her head slightly. "You'll look absolutely _darling_ without them, you know?"

"B-but I…"

"Oh, you're only nearsighted," the farmer said, brushing away the protests and plucking the glasses from her friend's face. "Don't worry, I'll give them back after the ceremony!"

Flora wasn't really given time to protest, the three wedding veterans easily moving about the living room taking care of their tasks. After a few moments she just submitted to the inevitable, trying not to twist her hands together too much.

Claire, after ensuring that Muffy was going to take care of her hair as well, changed into her less-ornate bridesmaid dress, and slipped Flora's glasses into the pocket that Lauren had cleverly added.

Then she too submitted to Lauren's 'one last check', holding her arms out very patiently.

"Claire, when are _you_ going to snag an engagement from your boyfriend?" Muffy teased. "It's not fair for you to always be the bridesmaid!"

Claire shrugged carefully, a little uncomfortable.

"Claire, you have a _boyfriend?_" Flora's surprise made Muffy giggle. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Just… because," she replied uncertainly. "I don't want people to have a preconceived notion about him… It's kind of hard to explain."

"Oh, you're not getting off the hook _that_ easily," Lauren said quietly, so that only Claire could hear her. "Why not just tell the he's got the same name as the thief? I'm sure they'll understand."

If she hadn't been working on the dress, Claire would have kicked her. Or maybe stepped on her foot.

"It's complicated," she said firmly. "And I'm not ready to really talk about it yet."

"Alright, alright," Muffy giggled. "But you'd better be soon, or I'm going to gather the girls to descend upon you for a slumber party! We'll work it out of you then!"

Muffy and Flora laughed, and Claire rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Fortunately for her, the old grandfather clock wheezed the hour, and they had to finish up in a hurry.

Lauren clapped Flora on the shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Congratulations and good luck kiddo," she said as they hurried out the door. "Enjoy your life."

* * *

_Man, if I never have to be in another wedding it will be _too soon!_ On the plus side if there are anymore, they'll be _spring_ weddings._

_I kinda wish Muffy hadn't asked about me and Skye… It's hard enough being _in_ all the weddings and thinking about it without having it be mentioned by family._

_I just don't want them to judge him… even though no one ever saw him except Lumina with silver hair, I'm… not _ashamed_, I'm worried. I want him to be accepted, by more than just _me_._

_Not to mention I have this.. feeling that things are more complicated with his people than he wants to admit to me. Well… If he doesn't ask me, maybe I'll try asking him next month…_

_I hope so anyways._


	60. February 14, Winter, Year 20

**February 14, Winter, year 20**

_What a day to catch a cold… I swear, someone somewhere is mocking me. _Again_ with a cold! And this time it's on a day where I _really_ could stand to be healthy… I _hate_ spending the day in bed like this._

_…Well, I probably won't get caught if I sneak out for ten minutes or so. Just to give Skye the chocolate. Couldn't hurt, right?_

~~~

Claire checked and double-checked to ensure that no lights were on in Takakura's house. The _last_ thing she needed was to get caught by family. Besides, she didn't intend to be out for very long anyways, just long enough to… maybe get a kiss.

Or not, it wouldn't do to pass on the cold. Maybe a kiss on the cheek?

She sneezed in the chill night air, trying not to trip as she did so. There had been a brief spurt of thaw between Flora's wedding and Valentine's, which had made a dangerous layer of ice on top of the snow. Kate and Hugh had spent hours skating down the street, but the older generation was less pleased with it, especially around the bridge.

The bridge was _already_ dangerous enough in the winter, gaining an ice-sheet all its own that everyone mutually worked together on to salt down into safety. This new ice on top of the old was a hazard all its own, and Claire slowed carefully, not needing a winter bath on top of her cold.

It made her wonder if Skye was even going to be at the pond, and worry if he'd even gotten through the pass. Part of her wanted him to stay safely in Mineral Town, but the other part just… wanted to see him.

However from what she could see, the pond was deserted. Not that she could blame him, it was an absolutely _frigid_ night! So preoccupied with trying to decide whether to wait or to just go home, she didn't notice Damien creeping up behind her.

He had thought long and hard on what to do. Lauren had left, so Claire was once again a free target. He had to get her indebted to him somehow. If there was something Claire couldn't stand, it was having outstanding debts, and it was initially _that_, that he had used to get her to be his in the first place.

How to turn it to his advantage this time…? Claire sneezed again, and he smirked.

Nursing her back to health would certainly qualify. She needed to be more ill than she currently was… And the Goddess Pond was right in front of her.

Claire hadn't been expecting a good hard shove, and skidded forward, overbalancing into the freezing waters of the pond with a startled, panicked yelp. She plunged into the pond, and felt her body lock up in the sudden shock as the water penetrated.

With the Goddess back in residence, the Pond was a lot deeper now, leading down into the green-haired woman's domain. Claire, sopping wet, landed in the middle of a marble-patchwork floor, and coughed some water out of her lungs, teeth chattering.

"An offering in the—oh goodness! Claire!"

Initially grouchy at being awoken, the Goddess hurried over to the frozen farmer and began pulling at the wet clothes, trying to get them off of her.

"Claire, speak to me!" the Goddess urged. "What happened?"

"Du-dunn-n-n-o," she chattered, trying not to hunch in on herself. "G-g-g-got p-p-pushed."

"Oh dear, oh dear…" the magical woman fretted. "Hold on a moment sweetie, I'll go see if I can find out who."

There was a flash of glitter, and Claire was suddenly alone, dripping, shaking, and confused. When the Goddess reappeared she shook her head sadly.

"The only one up there was the Moon boy, Skye… and I doubt _he_ pushed you, that one cares too much about you to do something so cruel," she reached out and pulled Claire upright. "I'm going to send you up to him and he'll get you home sweetie, okay?"

Claire could barely nod, and sneeze a couple of times as the Goddess pulled her up through the spell and the water.

"Here she is kiddo," the Goddess deposited Claire into Skye's arms. "Get her home _quick,_ before her cold gets worse!"

The former thief just took off across the winter landscape, cradling the farmer to his chest. Instead of taking her to the farm, he made a detour and pounded on the door of Doctor Hardy. The old Doctor wasn't very happy about being woken from his sleep, but one look at Claire made him pull the pair into his clinic.

"What happened?" the bald man demanded of Skye, taking Claire and starting to strip her of her wet clothes.

"I don't know," Skye replied helplessly, "I found her in the pond…"

Which wasn't entirely true, but telling someone who couldn't see the Goddess that she'd given Claire back to him would have been a Bad Idea.

"This isn't good," Hardy shook his head, "her cold is going to get much worse now…"

He moved Claire to a bed, and put the curtain up, shielding her from Skye's sight as the doctor finished changing her out of her wet clothes into a dry—if not terribly covering or warm—medical gown, and tucking her into the bed.

Already the blonde's fever was rising, a flush covering her cheeks.

"You, boy," the doctor snapped, pushing aside the curtain, "third shelf, red bottle! Middle drawer, one syringe. _Hop_!"

Skye hopped, fetching and carrying for the doctor for an hour before being allowed a rest.

"You stay here," Hardy instructed, pulling on a warm winter overcoat. "I'm going to go wake Takakura and tell him where Claire is. Keep an eye on her!"

"Sir," Skye nodded respectfully.

The door snapped shut with a sort of finality that made the former thief jump half a foot unintentionally. It had the side effect of sending a swirl of chill air across Claire's face.

Slowly, blue eyes slid half open, as she tried to get her fever-fogged brain to focus. Skye, seeing this, leaned over her anxiously.

"Claire, are you okay?" he asked, sea-green eyes filled with worry.

"Skye…?" she focused on him after a long moment, then smiled. "Chocolate for you… in my backpack."

He wanted to shake his head, or tell her to forget the candy and the day, but he knew her better. If he didn't at least act like he was pleased with it, she would be upset, for all she would pretend otherwise.

So he reached out and smoothed her blonde hair from her face, and smiled a touch shakily.

"I'll get it in a moment… Thank you…"

"Mkay… love you."

Message delivered, she worked a hand free from the blankets and reached out to him. He caught her hand in both of his, and tried not to be afraid as her eyes slipped closed.

"I love you too," he whispered, pressing her fingers to his lips. "I love you too…"


	61. February 20, Winter, Year 20

**February 20, Winter, year 20**

Back at home now… Thanks to that dunk in the pond I caught pneumonia, and no one would let me go home until I'd recovered enough to see straight.

Skye never left my side… I wonder if I said anything? It got pretty fuzzy after we reached Doc Hardy's… I think the last thing I remember coherently is telling him about the soggy Valentine's day chocolates.

I should remake those as soon as I can… What a fiasco.

I suppose on the plus side, the entire village now knows at least my boyfriend's _face_, if not his name. I think he talked to Lumina too, and she promised not to reveal who he was. It was so… fuzzy, I can't remember much very well.

I hope I didn't say anything stupid… Skye seemed pretty happy to see me coherent, so I guess it couldn't have been anything _too_ awful.

Man, this is frustrating. I get the feeling that whatever it was I said… well, it was important! Something I _shouldn't_ have forgotten!

…and thinking too much makes my head hurt.

I'm accorded official bed-rest until Spring at the earliest. Doctor's orders no less. Aaaagh, forced idleness is going to bug the _crap_ out of me! I'm already bored and I've only been home a couple of hours.

I guess the good thing is Skye's agreed to help Uncle Tak around the farm… _without_ pay. He's gonna be staying at the Inner Inn, but Tak's trying to convince him to just stay on the farm. I have made the point of having plenty of spare rooms.

…though that's probably not what Uncle T wants. Hehe. It's the truth though, I have plenty of spare rooms. Heck, he could stay in my parent's old room, or Jack's room! I sure as heck won't be protesting.

Or even him just staying at Uncle T's would be better than trekking up from the Inn every day. I _know_ my path, it's still slick as heck, and I don't want him hurting himself on that walk…

Though, naturally, trying to convince him of this is an uphill battle all on its own. I swear, I adore him, but there's times where it would be nice to reach out and smack him for having no common sense.

Agh, trying to get my brain to focus is still a bit of an uphill battle. I keep drifting off into weird daydreams or just zoning in general. I want to know what I said to Skye, if anything, after mentioning the chocolates… but I don't dare ask. If it was… if it was something good, it would be a pretty sharp blow to admit that I can't remember it. And if it wasn't so good, maybe saying something would bring up something bad?

It's all so confusing and head hurting…

I'm tempted to ask anyways, and risk it. I mean… what's the worst that could happen?

…on second thought, I'll just leave it be. Coward that I am, I don't want to risk being a genuine idiot.

Maybe if I sneak out to the kitchen, I can remake the chocolates before Uncle T and Skye finish with the farm chores! And maybe do dinner too? Well, I know Uncle Tak is going to head down to the Blue Bar once he's done.

So dinner would just be for me and Skye? Hah, knowing him, he'd insist I have something like chicken curry!

Well, okay, not curry. He knows better than that. But chicken soup might be good for both of us.. I'm sure I have some stock I can use, and there should be some frozen chicken breast…

Oof, trying to get up makes the room spin. Dangit, I guess I really am stuck in bed until someone comes to help me out.

Joy… being an invalid _sucks_.

I bet it was Damien who pushed me. The jerk probably figured that he could rush up all panicky like and cart me home to care for me. Gods all, but I'm glad he screwed up. Being indebted to that… ugh, there's no nice word for him—but being indebted to him would just be the _last_ thing I want. I _hate_ being indebted to people! It's bad enough that Uncle Tak and Skye are doing my work _for_ me… And I _like_ them!

Nng… I can see them from my window. Skye's… oh dear…

I think he's being chased by Nana… I probably shouldn't find that funny, but oh my _god_ it is! Something new to tease him about, fear of Death by Duck!

Heeeee….

Oh good, Uncle Tak's gonna go help him… Maybe Skye would do better working with the cows and sheep instead of the birds. I'll have to mention that.

…once I stop teasing him about it that is. And catch my breath. Dear Goddess, that was _funny!_ My poor Skye.

Which reminds me.. He said he wasn't around for thieving anymore. That's good! Now I don't have to worry about him getting caught and hurt or worse.

Oh great, now _Puppy's_ joined in the chase. Poor Skye, maybe he's just not meant for farmwork… At least… the _livestock_ portion of it.


	62. February 23, Winter, Year 21

**February 23, Winter, year 21**

_Happy birthday to me, I guess. Still stuck in bed… No one wants to let me out though I've been fever free for the past three days._

_I mean, I understand being worried about a relapse, but I'm about to die of _abject boredom_ here… Even reading don't interest me right now!_

_…You know what, I'm gonna go make my birthday cake._

_

* * *

_

After a quick peek out the window to find out where Takakura and Skye were—out of sight, Tak was in Mineral Town and Skye was hopefully in one of the barns—Claire slid out of bed and into a pair of fuzzy slippers. She might have been feeling defiant, but she wasn't feeling stupid.

And really, what harm could a little cooking do? If anything she could rest on the couch while the cake was baking. And she really _was_ tired of being in bed.

A robe went over her warm pajamas, and she headed out to putter around her house. It needed a good clean too…

Sweeping with her kittens around was almost always entertaining, even if nothing got done. Pocket and Marmalade loved to chase the broom and the wisps of dust that she stirred up with working. And the duster was an instant target for any cat, but especially Clara, who always would bat at Claire's hand when she held it.

After the dusting and the sweeping, it was time to attack the dishes. Since Takakura had convinced Skye to stay at the farm—and Claire had loaned him Jack's old room—they had piled up.

Washing dishes was soothing, and Claire started humming as she worked.

Under Takakura's instructions, Skye had been cooking foods that would strengthen Claire back up to normal. This tended to leave a bit of a sticky mess in the kitchen, and she hadn't the heart to scold him when he was doing her work for her.

Most of the dishes needed a good long soak in soapy water, so while she was letting that happen, she gathered up the ingredients for making he usual birthday foods, taking care that she didn't overbalance herself.

Spilling everything would be annoying, and she couldn't order some of the things in less than half a day, not when Takakura wasn't around to go and pick them up. Not to mention it would give away the fact that she was up and about when both of them had told her—in no uncertain terms—that she wasn't to do anything.

"You know," she sighed down to Pocket, who was in the pocket of her robe, "I do love them both, but they can't wrap me in wool and expect me _not_ to resent it…"

The black kitten looked up at her 'mother' and mewed, making the blonde giggle.

"Ahh, I wish I could be doing _real_ work right now," she huffed, gathering cake ingredients, and pulling vegetables out of the fridge for a salad. "Housework is just too… simple."

And then she laughed at herself, putting cake ingredients to one side of the counter and supper ingredients to the other.

"Listen to me," her lips were curved in a wry smile. "Complaining about housework and wanting to be working on the farm. Last year you couldn't get me to do either for _anything_!"

Pocket mewed again, reaching up with tiny paws to catch at the sleeve of Claire's robe as Marmalade tried to jump on the counter to investigate. _Tried_, being the key word. The jump was good, but the kitten was still to small to reach the top of the counter, and inevitably ending up bonking his head on the underside of a drawer.

The farmer _tried_ not to laugh, but it burbled out as the kitten staggered upright and mewed pitifully before making his way over to Claire and hopping up to hang on the edge of her robe. From there he clambered up until he was resting on one shoulder, and peering down at 'the rest of the world.'

Claire, used to this, simply moved him so that he was in the other pocket and started to chop up the vegetables for a salad. She felt like making stir-fry and maybe even some tempura. It _was_ her birthday, so it wouldn't hurt to go… maybe a little overboard on some of her favorite foods.

After she put the salad in bowls, and the bowls back in the fridge, she started on the cake.

Pocket and Marmalade curled up inside their respective pockets and dropped off as Claire puttered happily around her kitchen, grabbing this pan and that pot and this wok too. She might not have been able to make fancy dishes, but the ones she loved were always easy.

She even rested a couple of times between dishes on the couch, drinking lemonade and reading short chapters in much loved books, some of which still showed signs of Damien's damage from months before.

It was almost past six when Skye came in and found her leaning over the stove, as if checking something. He huffed out a slightly annoyed sigh, and propped his hand on his hips when she turned around to see who was letting in the cold winter air.

"You're supposed to be resting," he scolded mildly.

"I was," she retorted. "And now I'm cooking. Because if I didn't get to do something out of bed I was going to scream!"

Skye opened his mouth, thought about what she was saying, then closed it again. Claire smiled faintly, pleased.

"I suppose we have been trying to tuck you down," he said after a minute, smiling faintly. "It's a man's prerogative to worry when his lady is ill though, don't you think?"

"Maybe… but I'm not ill any more. I'm recovering, which is entirely different."

"That depends on who you talk to."

She laughed, and shook her spoon at him teasingly. He could see a bit of hesitance in her eyes, and couldn't help wondering what caused it. However before he could ask, she turned back to whatever it was on the stove, and resumed her work.

For a long moment, Skye could almost see her with children around her. Their children, one holding a bowl up for tasting, the other—if there could be more than one—maybe playing with one of the cats behind her.

It was so vivid that he had to rub his eyes to get rid of the overlay.

"You want to help?" Claire asked, not looking back. "I need to ice the cake, but the Tempura's not ready yet. Just make sure they don't get overly dark or burned, okay?"

He chuckled and stepped into the small kitchen, more than willing to help. With him keeping an eye on the crisping vegetables, she started in with the chocolate icing on her cake.

"I still think you should be resting."

"It's my birthday," she shot back, smiling. "Indulge me."

There were so many responses to that, that inevitably Skye kept his mouth shut. When annoyed, she had a _mean_ kick.

There was… ease in this routine, strangely enough. Like they had been doing this for ages, had known each other for longer than the single year…

"Skye…? Skye… _Skye!_ The tempura is _scorching!_"

The former thief jumped, and tried not to curse as he turned the heat off, moving to drain the pot. Claire shook her head, trying not to laugh at his inattention.

"What had you so distracted?" she teased. "This is probably the first time you've burned something, oh master chef."

"It's uh… nothing," he flushed a little, "I guess I zoned a bit."

She giggled.

"You're forgiven," she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Though I might be glad I didn't give you the cake to ice."

He huffed, and she laughed, blue eyes glittering with pleasure. And Takakura chose that moment to open the door. He had a bag over one shoulder and shook a bit of snow from his jacket.

"Hi Uncle Tak!" Claire called from the kitchen. "Hang on a moment, the food's almost done."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" the old man replied gruffly.

Claire gave Skye a wry look.

"I rested. And got bored, so I got up."

Both males shook their heads, and emitted almost identical sighs. Claire had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from cracking up.

"Brought you the presents from your sister and brother," Takakura said, dropping the bag next to the dining table. "And your friends. Muffy said she didn't want you wandering the Valley with your recovery still happening, so she gathered all the gifts here at the Bar for me to pick up."

"Sounds like Muffy," she chuckled as Skye shooed her out of the kitchen. _He_ would carry the Tempura, _she_ would go sit down. "And I bet Pony didn't give you just what she and Jack sent either."

"Made me feel like old St. Nick," Tak grumbled slightly, "carrying a bag full of presents to distribute."

Again the farmer laughed as she took her seat, shaking her head slightly.

"Well, I appreciate the effort," Claire smiled. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble."

"Could've been worse, I suppose," the old man sighed. "Muffy could have tried planning a birthday party for you."

There was a short silence, and then both Skye and Claire started laughing.

* * *

Wrapping paper was scattered around the floor of the living area. Some had made it into the fireplace, some, the cats had gotten hold of.

It was almost ten, Claire noted sleepily. Which explained why Takakura had left. He was probably going to report the success of the gifts to Muffy and the Blue Bar patrons. Most of the gifts had been new books to read, music to listen too, and things to keep her distracted while she recovered from her illness.

Jill had given her some new hair ties as well, and she made a mental note to cal her sister in the morning to deliver thanks. And the amethyst earrings Skye had given her… well, she was wearing them, and actually kept reaching up to lightly touch them.

At the moment though, she was rather disinclined to move from the comfort of the couch. Skye peered over the back at her, and chuckled.

"You look content," he said quietly. "And sleepy."

"Maybe a little?" she replied, stifling a yawn. "It was a good day though…"

"No journal writing for you tonight," he teased lightly as Claire started to roll off the couch. "Just straight to bed."

For a moment she gave him a _look_, but it was spoiled by her yawn. He reached out and gently smoothed some of her hair out of her face, then helped his tired little farmer to bed.

* * *

_…right, no journal writing my behind. Though there's really not much to say. Other than slightly over-crisped tempura, it was a good birthday dinner. And the presents were awesome too. _

_Earrings… it's been a while since I had such pretty earrings like this. I guess it _was_ a little much to hope for a Blue Feather while Uncle T was sitting there. Oh well…_

_I'll have good dreams tonight._


	63. February 30, Winter, Year 21

**February 30, Winter, year 21**

I've put in yet another call to Lauren. Marlin finally proposed to Celia! They're going to get married on the beach, I think… And I doubt there's going to be a honeymoon for them, considering it's spring right around the corner! Vesta… for all she tries to be super-woman, can't handle the large farm all on her own.

…Married in spring, how awesome would that be?

Anyways, Lauren said she'd try to make it out by the third, so there ought to be just enough time before the actual wedding to make the dress. Yay, more bleeding fingers.

Ah well, I'm sure Celia will make a lovely bride.

Even more news though! Pony's preggers! I nearly got my ear blasted off in her glee, but I have to admit it's pretty exciting news! My little sister is pregnant, how cute is that?

And I'm _finally_ being allowed to go back to my farm work! About freaking time!

Though watching the birds chase Skye is still quite amusing, I'm glad to be handling things myself again. Pretty amazing, last year farm work was like an anathema to me, and now I feel unhappy if I can't do it.

Lauren asked me to make the dress sketches this time so that they can pick right away when she gets here, so I've been doing that for a while.

Sadly, since Skye doesn't need to do the work anymore, he's gone back to Mineral Town. Only for a short while, he says, so that he can gather some things and stay at the Inner Inn instead.

After he left, I pulled out the feather Dad gave Mom from its hiding place in the back of the top dresser drawer. I'm pretty sure it should've gone to Jack, but he left it here when he moved out to go and take over Granpa Max's farm. And Pony didn't take it either when she went to take over Granpa Jake's. I wonder if either of them knew it was here?

I mean this feather is sort of an heirloom, I think. Granpa Jake gave it to Dad, and I'm pretty sure it _was_ supposed to go with Jack when he left.

Oh well… at least it means I won't alert anyone about what I'm planning. If I _bought_ a feather, it'd be all over both towns in a matter of hours, I just _know_ it. That's one of the only downsides to living in such a small town, secrets tend to not stay… well, _secret_.

Damien's been a pest recently too. Tapping at my window at past _midnight_ of all things in hopes of convincing me to talk to him? Not going to fly. Puppy has been chasing him off, which is quite amusing.

Dakota's creaky, but with the approach of springtime weather she looks to be getting better. She's moving around a lot more, and actually has stopped laying in front of the fire all day. Soon she'll probably be chasing Damien too…

Hehehehe.

I'm personally leaning towards the sketch of a lacey gown for Lia. Not… _elegant_ per se, the way Mina's was, but it seems to suit her. Maybe if we add white roses?

Oh, speaking of white roses! Skye found me the rose I was telling him about, that attracted the flock of Rainbow Swallow-tailed butterflies! He says he had to do a bit of bartering for it, but it was worth it in the end.

I've even got _seeds_ for growing more! He says this was my real birthday present, but the arguing took longer than expected which is why he got me the earrings in the meantime.

The one plant is sitting on my windowsill right now, It's got buds, but he says they won't open until the middle of March at the earliest, and the butterflies themselves might take until summer to arrive.

But it should be worth the wait if I can get a picture. I'm going to plant all the seeds in a line around the edge of the farm, near the house so that I can open my window and have the wind bring me the scent of roses once they bloom.

Right… I should get back to doing designs. Wouldn't want Lauren to have to do all the work with only four days of planning…


	64. March 5, Spring, Year 21

**March 5, Spring, year 21**

_… I can't… believe it. But it hurts too much to be a dream…_

* * *

Even though Skye could move around during the daytime in the village, Claire still found herself waiting until nightfall to go and see him at the Pond. It was an ingrained habit now, and it added… a bit of mischievous glee to be sneaking out so late to see him.

Her heart was pounding, and her fingers played nervously with the Blue Feather in her pocket. Tonight, she had decided to bite the bullet and ask. Lauren's pep talk had helped with that, and the seamstress had almost immediately started making sketches for the dress Claire would wear.

"Nice to know that someone has faith," she whispered, starting up the path. "I hope my nerves don't fail me this time…"

She'd been trying to imagine how he could react. Would he be happy? Would they kiss? A blush crossed her cheeks and her heart felt like it was jumping into her throat as she rounded the outcropping of earth.

A few second later… it plummeted into her stomach.

* * *

Skye had been communicating with his mother's messengers from the Moon for about an hour now, trading the usual updates on his life and the life of the king. The more he did this, the more he decided that the emotionlessness of his people was unnerving.

"Young Prince, a moment…" the messenger held up one pale hand as Skye turned to go, conversation at an end. "Her Ladyship wishes to present to you her bride of choice."

Skye growled a little, under his breath, but training held and he waited as a soft, pearl-white glow began forming on the face of the pond. It took him only a few seconds to realize that—like the messenger—the 'bride' was going to come out over the Goddess's Pond.

Hopefully she wouldn't land in it… though that would definitely be amusing. Not to mention it would ruin her dignity.

But no, the woman who appeared out of the mist of teleportation hovered neatly above the pool, before moving to the earth itself.

She was stunning, even by the standards of his people, Skye noted. Her silver hair was bound back elaborately in many tiny braids, all twisted around one another to form a complex hairstyle that he was willing to bet had taken hours to fix.

Had he not known what to look for, he likely never would have noticed the minimal make-up that brought out her yellow-green eyes, or highlighted the curve of her cheekbones.

Her robes were pale pastel, a rainbow of them in seven layers, that only just hinted at a splendidly curvaceous form, one that even Claire's cousin Muffy would envy.

In short, she looked to be the perfect woman. She sank into a low curtsy at Skye's feet.

"This unworthy one has been chosen by the Queen of the Serenity Palace to be wife to her son," she whispered. "I will serve you as you will Prince Sora."

"…go home," Skye replied. "While I understand my mother's good intentions, I have someone here that I am more inclined to stay with."

"But Prince!" the messenger protested. "The Queen herself has ordered the pair of you wed, even though you remain here until your father's demise, may it take many centuries more."

"Please tender my regrets to my mother," he replied, a touch more forcefully, "but there is someone here that I will not leave unless there be no other choice."

He knelt down to lift the girl's chin, and gave her a faint smile.

"Sorry you came all this way for nothing Lady Hikari Kagayaki. But I will not wed you."

Tears filled her cat-green eyes, and before Skye could react, she threw herself at him, and kissed him desperately. He realized dimly as she did so that she had removed the robe that blocked all feelings…

"She is your wife my Prince. Your Lady Mother sends her blessings to you both, and hopes you will now return to your rightful place."

And it was _here_ that Claire rounded the corner.

Blue eyes went wide in shock and pain as she saw Skye and this unknown—but obviously—Moon girl engaged in what looked to be a passionate kiss. The words of the messenger had been just barely heard, but they pierced like daggers. The Blue Feather dropped out of her limp fingers, and she whipped around as tears started to slide down her face.

Skye caught a flash of blond and roughly pushed Hikari away, getting to his feet. The Lady tried to get up as well, her eyes filling with a mix of passion and glee. The Messenger had taken note of Claire, and lifted his chin slightly, derisively at the fact that a lowly mortal could be good enough for the Prince of Serenity Palace.

Said Prince hurried to where he had seen the brilliant hair, but when he reached the turning point, Claire was nowhere to be found. Instead, the moonlight highlighted the Blue Feather lying rumpled on the ground.

"Oh no…" Skye crouched to pick up the feather, twirling it in his fingers. "Claire..?"

He turned on both the messenger and Lady Hikari, a dangerous fire in his eyes. Both took a nervous step back.

"I do not appreciate being manipulated and used in such a manner," he said coldly. "Tell my mother this, I will remain on the human world until my father's death, and if she tries such a stunt again I will remain here _permanently_. Take Lady Kagayaki back to the moon, I will _not_ wed her, nor will I allow her to work against something that I have put much effort into creating."

"P-prince Sora..?"

"Go," he snapped. "Do not show your faces to me again for a full month!"

He turned his back on them both, and stalked away from the pond, fury mixing with worry. Claire had heard and seen something… probably the things he _hadn't_ wanted her to see.

How was he going to fix this?

* * *

Claire had run all the way down to the beach, before collapsing in a broken-hearted heap near the closed up Snack-shack, and sobbing until she could barely breathe.

The messengers words kept echoing in her mind, an awful truth that she couldn't deny, couldn't change. Skye was married… and his wife was much more beautiful than she could ever _hope_ to be.

So she just curled up into a ball on the sand and cried until she could cry no more.

She had been too late.

It was almost dawn by the time she managed to get back enough energy to walk home. She didn't know whether to be glad or more upset that there was no sign of Skye, and flinched a little. Even _thinking_ his name hurt.

Lauren looked up at her as she plodded into the room, her look of hope turning to one of worry at Claire's tearstained face and pain-filled eyes. Without a word the older woman opened her arms and the farmer fell into them, fresh tears bubbling up from some depth she hadn't known existed.

Lauren didn't ask any questions, just held the blonde until she cried herself to sleep. Guilt niggled at the seamstress as she put Claire to bed, for pushing her to propose to Skye without finding out if he had a wife already, of the People.

Sadly she put away the designs of what she'd wanted to use as Claire's wedding dress and sat back down on the couch, deep blue eyes bright with her own unshed tears.

"I'm sorry Claire. I'm so sorry…"


	65. March 7, Spring, Year 21

**March 7, Spring, year 21**

I just… couldn't attend the wedding… I haven't left my farm in two days… Gus and Nami are getting married soon too, he proposed on the fifth…

This isn't like when my parents died… Then I was numb. Now… I just hurt too much to want to get out of bed. I've been ignoring the phone, the door… everything.

Food… a joke. Everything just sort of crumbles in my mouth, but doesn't taste like anything. I think the only reason I'm still getting up in the morning is because of the farm. I can't let it fall back into disrepair, not after all of this.

Lauren's been really apologetic… I keep trying to tell her she's not at fault. It's my fault for assuming that Skye… loved me as much as I love him.

…that took me an hour to write. Gods, I'm crying again…

I feel so _stupid!_ I should have know better than to expect someone like him to _not_ have a previous engagement. He probably didn't know how to let me down gently…

And I kept… _throwing_ myself at him, like…. Like Karen at wine! (Not to call my cousin a lush, but she is a pretty hefty drinker.)

I had to.. to put the flower, the Moon Rose, in another room… I put it in Jack's old room. Looking at it.. thinking about it… I can't. I can't handle it. I almost wish I hadn't planted all the seeds, because I just don't have the heart to dig them all up and risk killing them.

I told… told Lauren what happened, or she gleaned it out of my tears the other night. Not only is she remorseful, she's _mad_. She's been… goddess bless her, she's currently my lifeline. She's the only one who knows _everything_ about the whole situation and she's been sticking close to me when she's not working..

Nami refused a dress, I think… Lauren said something about going and picking up a female wedding suit, since it would be too hard to sew, even with the both of us working on it… and I'm… well, fair useless right now. So I'm going to be by myself for a couple of days…

…I can't really picture Nami in a dress, or even getting married. It's… kind of surprising to think about. She's such a… wandering type of person. But she _has_ been here for a couple of years.

About the same time that Gustafa came back actually. But he takes off routinely every three or so years to find new song inspiration. Not many people know that he's famous outside the island. I think he'd rather keep it that way too.

I have to distract myself…. I don't want to start crying again. And… sitting here being melancholic won't get my off-the-farm plants taken care of. I think… I think the wedding party's moved to the beach now. No one will ask questions if they don't see me.

Yeah… I'll do that. Farm work will… steady me, I hope. Maybe numb me back into my playacting. I don't want people to wonder what's wrong with me. I don't want to answer questions, or really… talk to anyone.

Right.. here goes.


	66. March 11, Spring, Year 21

**March 11, Spring, year 21**

_Something is… wrong. Lauren left in a hurry last night, saying something about talking to Nami than taking a walk around the Spring to think. But she hasn't come back yet._

_I'm worried…_

~~~

-The previous night-

"I have to go out for a bit Claire… will you be okay on your own?"

The question wasn't an idle one. Without Lauren there Claire had started to forgo her meals because she couldn't taste the food and working made the pain go away. Currently the farmer was working on tailoring Nami's jacket, to show off her curves without being blatant about it.

"Where too?" the farmer didn't even look up.

"Well, Nami won't decide on flowers, and I was thinking about a drink. I could bring you something back. Also, I need to go out to the Spring for a little bit, just to clear my head."

"No thanks… I don't need an aching head… but thanks anyways."

The dullness in Claire's voice was more worrying than ever, but Lauren couldn't think of anything else to do that might ease it. It was a challenge in and of itself to make Claire remain interested in her farm and all the animals, let alone have her helping with the wedding things.

"I'll be back late… is that okay?"

For a moment a bit of the old Claire shone through in the annoyance of her blue eyes.

"I'm not a kid Lauren," she grumbled. "I'll keep working on this til bedtime, so don't worry."

Lauren shook her head lightly, and sighed. Testy and unhappy by turns, it was sometimes hard to figure out what she was going to do next.

"See you later," she said, opening the door carefully. "Don't stab yourself."

Claire rolled her eyes and set back to the work, as the door shut silently behind her best friend.

Lauren just sighed as she left the Inn. Convincing Nami that a few flowers wouldn't be a bad thing had taken the better part of an hour, and she _really_ wanted that drink.

That and a drink would ensure that she got the chance to speak with Claire's cousin Muffy. It was time that family was brought up to speed on this whole situation.

She felt absurdly glad that it was a Wednesday, and the official part of the bar was closed, even though she could have used a stiff belt. Being unable to get drunk came in handy, though it was hardly ideal.

Muffy looked up when she entered, about to give the usual 'closed today' speech, but stopped when she saw Lauren.

"Oh thank goodness, someone who Claire _will_ talk to," the blond woman sighed. "Is she okay? What happened? We've been trying to talk to her all week but she's either working, or ignoring the phone."

"That… is a very long story," Lauren took a seat at the bar itself, nodding to Griffin as he poked his head out of the back room. "And I'm sure there's going to be some parts that peeve you."

"I don't _care!_" Muffy stomped her foot. "She's _family_, and I want to know how to help her!"

A tired smile crossed the older woman's lips.

"Alright… it's like this…"

And Lauren told Muffy and Griffin everything that Claire had shared with her.

"So _that's_ why she gave me money on Christmas!" Griffin exclaimed. "She was trying to make up for what her boyfriend stole from us."

"And she saw him kissing another girl… Oh _Claire_," Muffy looked like she wanted to cry. "My poor cousin! No _wonder_ she's having trouble with these last two weddings…"

"Exactly," Lauren nodded soberly. "She's helping me, because I'm trying to help her. Balancing a debt, you see. And this is more than just a little bit of pain, she's taken everything that he gave her and tucked it away where she doesn't have to look at it, because that will make her cry again."

"Is there _anything_ we can do to help?" Griffin put an arm around Muffy's shoulders, the green-eyed woman looked like she was about to start crying for her cousin's sake.

"Remind her that she's loved, is all I can think of," Lauren sighed wearily. "Don't give up and let her retreat into herself. If that happens… I think she might try to commit suicide. Not _now!_" and she held up a hand to prevent Muffy from tearing off to the Sunshine ranch, "and not soon either, if people keep reaching out to her. She reaches back unconsciously you know? Tell the people you think will make the most difference, but don't tell everyone. Some of them wouldn't understand."

"Like Rock or Vesta," Muffy nodded soberly. "They're still both fuming mad over the theft of their stuff, though neither of them lost anything of sincere value. I guess that was Skye's way of trying to reassure Claire he meant no harm."

Lauren shrugged a little.

"I mean to have a talk with him, because something isn't adding up," she continued. "But I haven't seen hide nor hair of him for the past few days."

"According to Ruby he's holed up in his room at the inn," Griffin nodded slightly. "That doesn't sound like the actions of someone who deliberately set out to do something to Claire. It sounds more like he's mourning himself…"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Lauren said. "Not if my hunches are correct. I'm going to head out to the Pond next and try to get his side of the story. Maybe I can get Claire to listen to me, since she probably isn't ready to even be _near_ him."

"Do you want help?"

"No, but thank you," and the older woman smiled warmly. "Maybe check there in a couple of days if there's no change, and try to get the answer out of him then."

"Oh believe me," and there was determination in Muffy's green eyes. "I _will_."

"Thank you for telling us this," Griffin said quietly. "I'm going to phone a couple of Claire's friends and get them over here so that we can tell them what's going on. You be careful, okay?"

"Take care you two," Lauren smiled again, feeling a weight on her shoulders lift. "I'll come by in a couple of days if anything helpful comes up."

"You're welcome _any_ time," Muffy said, and Griffin nodded. "See you!"

Lauren slid off her stool and left the bar, folding her hands behind her head in thought. No matter which way she turned it, she couldn't think that someone who had clearly been _in love_ with Claire would do something so incredibly… well, _stupid_! This had a feel of manipulation about it, and she wanted to find the thread that was ruining the whole tapestry.

And she would wait all _night_ at the Goddess Pond if that was what it took. She had the sight, if she waited until dawn and maybe tossed in some fruit from one of Claire's plants the Goddess might be able to give her a complete tale.

The pond itself was deserted, the crystal flowers marking the path were dimmed… just enough light to see by, not enough light to properly navigate by. Lauren didn't know that someone had been waiting a long while, to finally set a plan in motion.

Damien smirked from his hiding place in the trees overhead. He had no idea what had gone between Claire and Skye, but he knew that eventually Lauren would look here to collect answers.

He'd been waiting for three nights, so it was about time her curiosity got the better of her.

He didn't have a gun, it would have echoed all over the Valley, since he would never have been able to afford a silencer, but he had managed to find a very nice little knife at a shop just off the wharf that would do the job.

With no witnesses, it would be easy to pin it on that silver-haired fop too… And then he could just take Claire, and that would be the _end_ of all this nonsense.

But it wouldn't do to get ahead of himself. Start with what was right in front of him…

Damien slipped down from the tree, taking great care not to disturb more than a single leaf. Lauren and her sixth sense about things had him being as careful as possible.

The silver-streaked woman looked around with a sigh, and then sat. Patience had always been her strong point, among others. And she couldn't help wanting to finish a couple new dress designs, for other clients in the city.

The only warning she had was Damien's deliberate crack of a twig as he lunged for her, and that wasn't enough time for her to dodge. She felt the blade pierce her back, pain lancing through her, but the hand over her mouth prevented the cry of shock and pain from getting beyond the pair of them.

"This… is for getting in my way," he hissed. "Now you'll never be able to do that again!"

Lauren struggled, elbowed him in the ribs, but it was weak, far weaker than normal. Already, she was descending into shock… And she didn't have enough magic in her body to stem a fatal wounding like this.

"Claire," she whispered, blood bubbling past her lips. "Claire, I'm so… sorry.."

Damien watched, and waited, trembling a little. He'd done some violent things in the past, but this… this taking of life was a new one. It gave him a heady rush, to have removed one problem from his life. Now, to pin it on Skye, that would remove his other problem and leave Claire no other way to turn.

The sky was starting to lighten when he finally decided that she was fully, truly dead. He left her there in front of the pond and—after changing into cleaner clothes, he hadn't thought the blood would spurt like that—slipped back to the inn with no one the wiser.

~~~

Claire had expected to hear Lauren's usual singing in the kitchen. It was soothing in a way to hear her do something that Mirei would have done. But the house was… almost eerily silent.

Uncertainty and fear stabbed through the shroud of unhappiness that Claire had wrapped herself in, and she rolled out of bed. Maybe Lauren had fallen asleep on the couch instead of disturbing the now-light-sleeping farmer…

But there was no sign of her friend. Not in the house or outside on the farmland, and more than just fear slipped in.

"Don't…" she whispered one hand resting against the glass of her window. "Lauren… don't leave me…"

It wasn't until a shrill scream broke the midmorning air that Claire really sprang into action. She had been in the middle of petting her cows, but the scream made her drop the brush and take off running in the direction of the Goddess Pond.

Lumina crashed into her, on her way back from the spring, and both young woman tumbled to the ground. Lumina's brown eyes were filled with tears, her face white as bone. Claire grabbed her friend's shoulders, shocked.

"Mina, Mina what's wrong?" she demanded.

"At the Spring," the other woman sobbed. "A… a _body!_"

Claire felt her breath vanish, and she too paled. Rock came hurrying up the path, along with half of the other people in the village. In a daze Claire passed off Lumina to her husband, and pelted up the path. Her heart stopped when she saw Lauren facedown in the grass before the pond.

"No…" She whimpered. "Oh Goddess, please no… Not her…"

He legs gave out and her next step made her fall forward, reaching for Lauren as she went.

It was too much, too soon. First the thing with Skye, and now Lauren, murdered in their tiny town. Something in Claire snapped, and everything just… went away.

Muffy ran up the path as Claire's scream echoed all over the Valley.


	67. March 11, Spring, Year 21 cont

**March 11, Spring, year 21**

"How is she?" Muffy asked, brows coming together in worry.

"It's hard to say," Doctor Hardy had to admit. "Physically she's fine, but I worry about her mental health. This seems to have been the straw that broke the camel's back and trying to get her to focus on anything is very difficult."

Claire, the topic of the discussion was sitting silently on a stool, staring at nothing as the awful image of Lauren, dead, kept playing over and over in her mind.

"In time I think she'll recover, but I don't think she should be left alone at such a critical time."

"I'm fine," Claire said abruptly, getting to her feet. "I don't need a babysitter, I need to go back to work."

"C-Claire?" Muffy's voice was soft, and a little hesitant. "It's… are you sure?"

"I'm _fine_." And the forcefulness of the farmer's tone made even Hardy's eye widen in surprise. "Just leave me _be_."

She left the Clinic, closing the door behind her with a frightening sort of finality, and went back to her farm.

Muffy and Griffin exchanged worried looks.

"We're going to keep an eye on her," the bartender nodded. "She needs us more than she'll admit right now."

"What about that silver-haired boy.. uh… Skye?" Hardy queried. "He's a good one, for all he's not from around here."

Muffy winced a little.

"They had something of a falling out," she replied. "Probably why Lauren's death is hitting her so completely, she was helping Claire to deal with it."

"Mmm… that makes sense," Hardy nodded slightly. "Be wary, she will likely be very erratic and unwilling to talk or listen for a while."

"Yeah…" Muffy nodded. "Thanks Hardy."

The husband and wife left the clinic, looking up at Claire's farm.

"Everyone will be alright without the bar for a few days, won't they?" Muffy asked, turning to Griffin. "I mean…"

"It's net every day that someone gets murdered here in the Valley," Griffin finished. "You go look after Claire, I'll handle the bar. And maybe try taking over the wedding plans for Gus and Nami. In her current state, it would probably be a bad idea for Claire to try dealing with it."

"Thanks Griff," and Muffy leaned up to kiss him on his stubbly cheek, making the old man blush faintly. "I'll do that."

They split up then, Griffin to handle the crowd already at the door of the Blue Bar, Muffy to make certain that Claire wasn't doing anything… drastic.

* * *

Claire had retrieved the dropped brush, absurdly relieved that none of her animals had stepped on it while she had been away, and just threw herself into her work. The world vanished around her as she cared for the farm and her animals, she didn't even notice when Muffy perched on the fence, or followed her into the Valley.

Muffy didn't speak, just watched as Claire went about her duties with a single-minded focus that wouldn't allow anything else to intrude, and wanted to cry.

This wasn't Claire. Nothing about the way she was acting, the way she was moving… it was like Claire was a marionette, or a robot doing only the duties programmed into it.

Nami came up to Muffy quietly, tapping the blonde bartender on the shoulder.

"Gustafa and I were thinking… maybe we should postpone the wedding. Just a few days. We can't… we can't hold it today anyways, not with the Valley in such and uproar, and not with Claire like that…"

To Muffy's genuine surprise, the redhead's eyes were filling with tears.

"I hope the Harvest God is watching," Nami said bitterly. "Didn't he want her to work no matter what?"

The green-eyed woman felt her own heart constricting.

"Fate is being so cruel to Claire," she whispered. "First with Skye, and now this. What's next, a mob mentality?"

"Don't joke," Nami replied sourly. "With the way this place is stirring up that's just the next step."

"Who do _you_ think did it?"

"…My vote goes to Damien. The sleezeball. There's something not _right_ about him…"

Blue eyes met green, and both women nodded.

"Without proof it's going to be hard to convince anyone…" Muffy murmured.

"Not to those of us who know the whole story," Nami shook her head. "Between the seven of us, we ought to be able to piece it all together."

"Are you going to spread the word?"

"Not obviously… Gus is already talking to Marlin and Celia, and I'm going to get Lumina next… I just needed to say that we're going to pick another day for the wedding, since you're probably the new planner."

"Griffin's dealing with customers," Muffy sighed softly. "And I'm going to make sure that she doesn't do anything drastic. I'll get you the wedding suits tonight, it's probably best if Claire doesn't have to look at those and remember."

Nami nodded, patted Muffy on the shoulder, and left, heading for the mansion. Muffy, after ensuring that Claire wasn't going anywhere—the farmer had settled into weeding—hurried up to the farm.

She couldn't do anything about the rest of Lauren's things, but she could at least get the wedding suits out of sight… And then maybe it was time for a _long_ talk with a certain former thief.

However, said former thief was still refusing visitors, much to Muffy's ire. No amount of thumping the door or trying to get him to talk _through_ it produced results.

Fuming, the blonde left, and went back to her watch over Claire.


	68. March 13, Spring, Year 21

**March 13, Spring, year 21**

_I can't… write._

_

* * *

_

Claire hadn't slept for more than a couple of hours the past nights. Grief, and the blinding pain had shot that ability to shreds. She mostly lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thoughts too tangled together to properly unravel, and to painful to touch willingly.

So the sound of her front door opening and shutting, as well as the feet thumping in and the door to Jack's old room clicking shut didn't wake her. But they pierced the bubble of deliberate unawareness, making her climb out of bed to see what was going on.

Muffy, who had been sleeping in the bed opposite Claire, groaned slightly, more tired than not, but got up when her cousin did.

"Something's wrong," Claire said quietly.

It was the most she'd said to anyone in two days, which woke Muffy up more. Claire slipped silently out of the bedroom, across the hall to the room where everything that Skye had given her resided.

Skye himself was leaning up against the wall, breathing heavily. When the door opened, he looked up into familiar blue eyes and winced.

She stared down at him, baffled. The numbness wouldn't let her feel anything else.

"Why're you here?" Muffy demanded, moving past Claire. "You _know_ you're not welcome…"

Again, the silver haired man winced.

"Damien's stirred up the town," he replied lowly. "He claims that I murdered Lauren…"

"Did you?"

"_No!_" And the double reply made Muffy jump.

Skye blinked at Claire, trying not to hope.

"No," she repeated even more quietly. "She was one of his kind, he wouldn't do that…"

They could hear them now, through the window that had been left slightly open so the air in the room wouldn't grow stale.

"Stay," Claire's voice was solemn. "I'll keep them out."

She left, moving to where she had last left her boots. Muffy rounded on Skye with a furious look.

"You have no right to be here, endangering her like this," she hissed. "Not after what you did to her."

Skye looked away, shamefaced.

"I need to explain things," he said softly. "But I don't know how… I've never been very good at explaining my feelings for someone."

"Well that _failure_ cost my cousin her heart," and Muffy's eyes flickered with a dangerous fire. "You'd better have a _damn_ good explanation after all of this."

"Will she listen to you?" his eyes were pleading. "Please, let me explain…"

And despite herself, Muffy closed the bedroom door, and sat. The expression on her face was annoyed, but she was going to listen… Maybe, just _maybe_, something could be fixed tonight.

* * *

Claire opened her door into the early spring night and stepped out, waiting for the mob. Damien was at its head, encouraging others to capture the thief, and string him up as punishment.

They all slowed to a stop in front of Claire's door, nothing that the blonde looked as though she had spent some very sleepless nights, and wasn't in the mood to deal with stupidity.

"What are you all doing?"

Then calmness of her voice was a whipcrack demand, and Damien stepped forward, lifting his chin.

"Skye killed Lauren!" he shot back. "And the coward ran here."

"So?"

"So..?" Vesta's jaw dropped. "Claire, he _killed_ your _friend_!"

"No, he didn't."

On the left hand side of the mob, several people started to slip forward to stand with the farmer.

"What proof have you that Skye killed her?" Claire continued.

"He's the only one who goes out wandering at weird hours!" Rock yelled.

"He _stole_ from us," Vesta boomed.

"And? If that's it, I'm not convinced."

The flatness of Claire's voice was emphasized by the folding of her arms.

"Claire, we know you're his girlfriend and maybe--"

"Shut. Up." Claire growled. "You're all being _stupid!_ Yes, fine he stole from you. In case you hadn't been paying attention, he's _stopped,_ and if I'm not mistaken has actually _paid some of you back! I_ paid some of you for what he did, and he's worked it off for me _repeatedly!_"

Her voice was rising, getting a shrill edge to it. Lumina reached out and wrapped an arm around the farmer, glaring down at the crowd.

"If _anyone_ should be looking to blame someone it should be _me_," Claire continued fiercely. "Lauren was _my_ best friend, _my_ confidant. You all just want an easy solution to this difficult problem, and you let this _idiot_," she gestured at Damien, voice full of contempt, "give you that easy out!"

"B-but…" Rock was silenced as Lumina shot him a very precise glare.

"Go _home_," Claire snapped. "Get off my land already! I don't have the patience to deal with the rampant _stupid_ in the air!"

Damien stepped forward, trying to recapture the mob spirit.

"Just because he shows one face to you doesn't mean he doesn't _hide_ things," he spat.

Claire didn't speak, just gently broke free of Lumina's hold and stepped forward herself.

"You're lying to yourself if you think you know him," he continued. "Who's to say he _didn't_ kill her? Some lovesick-"

That was as far as he got before Claire slammed her fist into his jaw.

"Leave," she said coldly. "Or there's going to be more than one murder in this town."

Most of the mob stood there in shock. Their tiny farmer, good-natured, cheerful, and bright, had just _threatened_ Damien. The started murmuring, whispering, and fell silent as she turned to look at them all.

"Look at yourselves," she said quietly, anger burning under every word. "Who are you going to trust, the city boy who doesn't know the first thing about our tiny town, or the person who's lived here all her life?"

Marlin nodded, stepping forward from his place against Claire's home.

"Even though he stole, he's never been anything but polite and friendly," the farm hand said.

"Yeah!" Celia chimed in, taking her husband's hand. "He more than made up for it Aunt Vesta, and Claire did too!"

Griffin nodded sagely.

"Most of you are drunk," he said quietly. "But even so, this type of behavior is inexcusable."

"It's not like we haven't dealt with problems before too," Lumina added. "And he's been good for Claire…"

"It's not in me to speak against everyone," Gustafa continued, "but this isn't what our Valley is supposed to be like, y'know?"

"The people here used to be happy and content. Now they're letting stupid things get the better of their judgment," Nami finished.

As Damien struggled back to his feet, the people in the crowd began exchanging embarrassed looks.

"You're _fools_," Damien winced, spitting blood. "You take her word, that of a girl who was _covering_ for him this whole time?!"

"She wasn't the only one!" Lumina shot back. "I was too! Because Claire needed someone who treats her like she's precious and worth more than the world, like all of us!"

Nods followed that statement, from the five still forming a line between the house and the mob.

"I'll say it again," and this time Claire looked at the entire crowd. "Go home. Sober up. And leave Skye out of your stupid witch hunts, when he's done nothing wrong."

Slowly, in twos and threes the people began dispersing back to their homes. Claire turned a furious look on Damien.

"If you ever, _ever_ pull something like that, so help me Harvest King, I will not _hesitate_ to kill you. I'm sick and tired of you, your schemes and your obsession. _Stay away from me!_"

He actually took a step back, surprised by her genuine fury. This was a side of Claire that he hadn't ever seen before… it was actually a little frightening.

After a minute, he just snorted, whirled on his heels and stalked away. Claire, exhausted by her emotional outburst, collapsed to the ground. Celia and Lumina hurried forward, worried.

"Tell Skye," she whispered. "Tell him he can leave now. It's safe."

"We'll tell him," Lumina promised. "It's okay Claire."

With that promise gained, Claire's body simply shut down, casting the farmer's mind into grateful darkness.

"Man…" And Gustafa shook his head. "It's like… "

"It's indescribable," Nami interrupted. "And I hope to the Goddess that we never have such a scene happen again."

The door behind them opened, and everyone turned to see an uncertain looking Skye followed by a shocked Muffy.

"You should probably get out of the Valley for a few days," Griffin said to the silver-haired man. "Give everyone some time to cool down."

Wordlessly Skye nodded, then tried to look around the bartender at Claire.

"Was she… will she be?"

"No one laid a hand on her," Marlin said gruffly. "She did the punching."

"Her exhaustion is understandable," Muffy said quietly. "Too much happening, shorting her out, making her unable to function properly. But… when you come back, you owe her the full story. No delays."

The former thief nodded, head drooping a little bit. Everyone gave Muffy curious looks, and she mimed an 'at the Bar' signal.

"Griffin, maybe an escort… at least halfway?" the blonde asked. "I don't think Claire would be too pleased to have something happen even after her impressive intimidation act."

"Glad to," and the bartender lightly clapped Skye on the shoulder. "Come on laddy-boy, let's get you to relative safety before that Damien kid tries something else…"

Slowly they left, and between Marlin and Gustafa, Claire was put into her bed. Muffy smoothed her cousin's hair out of her face, before leaving herself. There would be several drinks needed to properly tell this story…


	69. March 18, Spring, Year 21

**March 18, Spring, year 21**

To say that Muffy was annoyed would have been an understatement.

"Where did that girl _go?!_" she fumed. "She's been so…"

"Biddable?" Lumina suggested dryly.

Claire, to their consternation and now furious searching, had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. Muffy's heart was in her throat as everyone combed the Valley

"Has there been anything turned up?" Lumina asked, as the took a short break. "I mean in finding out who…"

Neither of them could really say it, it just seemed too.. final. Even though they had laid Lauren to rest right next to the Goddess Pond the day before, saying she had been… _murdered_ was too hard.

Maybe they hadn't known her as well as Claire had, but they had all connected with the seamstress a little bit, and Lauren's death was hard on them as well.

"Well, Harris came and retrieved the knife… he said that even if there's prints it would take a hard search to match them up to anyone, so we shouldn't hope for a quick resolution," and Muffy sighed softly. "I wonder if we're _ever_ going to be able to prove it…"

Both women sighed, leaning against each other. In a way, the younger generation of the Valley had come together over the mess, banding in a way that hadn't existed before. Everyone was closer, in their mutual worry for the blonde farmer who used to have the brightest smile, and the simplest of ways about her.

"Where could she have _gone?_"

* * *

Claire was deep in the third mine, resting up against an old rickety bed that had once belonged to a sleeping Princess. Her father had almost married her, but in the end had chosen Mirei.

The Princess had left the caverns anyways, and for a short time had stayed with the Witch Princess, before making a request of the Goddess. Where she was now was anyone's guess.

It was the place Claire always went to when she needed to be absolutely alone. No one else would venture into the mines, with their dangerously cracked floors and lack of lighting. Many former prospectors had broken their necks in falls, or had been killed by some of the strange dark animals that inhabited the mines.

The farmer just took a sip of water, leaning her head back against the dusty blanket.

"I wonder," she whispered. "Maybe if I fell asleep here, the pain would go away…"

She could see Lauren's smiling face in her mind, could see Skye's uncertain look of the nights prior.

"Maybe they'd all stop trying if I just gave up…"

Blue eyes became reflective, thoughtful. She could almost hear Pony and Jack yelling at her for that last statement, and shook her head lightly, unsmiling.

"I want to see my new niece or nephew," she admitted at last with a gusty sigh. "_Both_ of them. And Mom and Dad would throw fits of their own if I left the farm all on Uncle Tak's shoulders…"

In short, there were more reasons to remain than there were to give up. She just… didn't want to acknowledge it all yet. Living was hard, harder than it had been a year ago when she'd not known too much about Skye, when her farm had been in such disrepair…

"Life needs a reset button."

The outburst of that night troubled her. She had actually scared _herself_ with the way she'd been acting, and was now, more than ever, reluctant to show herself in town. Hence the reason she had given Muffy the slip and had hidden herself away.

But she couldn't stay in the caves forever. Not only was that her Uncle Carter's job, it would do more than just worry her family.

She checked her watch, hitting the tiny button that would activate the LED light, and sighed. Two hours of solitude would have to be enough, she needed to get back to her plants, her animals and her life.

Claire got to her feet painfully—every part of her was aching from all the work she'd thrown herself into—and as an after thought bowed to the empty bed. It wasn't… _officially_ her space, so it was only fair that she show the proper respect. Even if it wasn't a tomb.

She knew that she was delaying the inevitable, and after one more look around, she turned and left the secret room and headed up the stairs, back to the brilliant light of the setting sun.

She nodded to Flora and Carter, both of whom had agreed to not tell anyone where she was, and left the dig site, shielding her eyes as she went.

Damien grabbed her not two feet from the entrance, slamming a fist into the back of her neck and sending the farmer into instant unconsciousness. He'd initially thought about blackmailing or extorting her into silence, but even like this he knew that she would thwart him somehow. This was just easier.

Flora and Carter, alerted by the sudden thud noise peered out of the dig site in confusion. But there was no sign of Claire, so they shrugged, assuming it had to be a wild animal playing in the piles of wood again—they were calling Gotz in the morning—and went back to their work.

* * *

When Claire started to come around, she let out a tiny, pained groan. Her head was throbbing in a most uncomfortable way. Initially she found herself wondering if she'd fallen asleep, but knew all too well that such a simple excuse wasn't the case.

"Awake, are you?" Damien sneered slightly. "Sure took you long enough."

She could just barely hear him over the roar of the waterfall, and knew almost instantly where they were, without opening her eyes. The hidden fields, the ones her father had used so often during his years on the farm.

So close to the Dig site… But the waterfall would drown out any screams she might have tried. Instead, she slowly rolled herself into a sitting position, wincing at the tightness of the ropes binding her wrists behind her back and her ankles.

She was a little surprised hat she was neither blindfolded, nor gagged… but again, with her hands and feet tied, and the waterfall, what would be the point?

"What, no speeches, or fancy words this time?" Damien was actually a little disappointed. "And here I was ready to dash any of your pathetic little hopes."

"Bite me," Claire shot back. "What the hell do you want?"

"What else?" he replied. "I want what you keep denying me."

"You're just pissy because I won't let you take the reins anymore and I showed you up in front of the crowd. Which, was really freaking _stupid_ by the way."

He reached out and almost casually backhanded her, knocking her back to the ground.

"You're _mine_ blondie," he growled. "No namby-pamby _boy_ can take you from me, and neither can this stupid _town_ you're so enamored of."

"I don't belong to _anyone,_ let alone a _scumbag_ like _you_!" Claire exclaimed, using her elbow to prop herself back up. "Your head is screwed on wrong!"

He leaned forward again, but this time the farmer was ready, and slammed her legs up into his stomach. Damien tumbled backwards, gasping for breath, and Claire huffed a little, eyes narrowing.

"Even tied up, I'm stronger than you," she stated. "I don't spend my days lying around waiting for someone to tell me what to do!"

The bravado was all for show… Claire's heart was pounding in her chest, and she knew full well that she was at the mercy—if it could be called that—of Damien's whims. And as much as she _loathed_ feeling like a damsel in distress, she couldn't help wishing for a rescue.

For now though, getting her back to a wall would probably be a good thing. These walls were rough-hewn and if she could find a decently sharp rock to tear the rope with…

"There's no other way out of this cave," Damien spat, "No matter how far you inch, this is it. You either come with me willingly, or remain here forever… or at least until someone finds your _body_."

"I'm _not_ leaving the Valley," she shot back, rubbing her bonds furiously against a protruding rock. "Not for you, not for me, not for _anyone!_"

The dark haired male sighed, almost sadly as he got back to his feet. Claire noted with some satisfaction that he was still holding his stomach.

"A pity that," he said. "But I'll have at least a _little_ fun before I kill you… maybe I'll cut your throat so that your death isn't to similar to that _friend_ of yours."

He saw the expression on her face, and smirked.

"Oh yes, I killed Lauren. That _female_ wouldn't stop being the roadblock between us. So I removed it. And now you're going to be mine, whether you like it or not."

"How about _not,_" Claire ground out, feeling the rope start to snap.

"Oh… you're not getting a choice."

He pounced, and Claire was forced to roll away, using her legs to propel her to the left as she stretched her wrists, trying to fray the rope even more. But she was sluggish and tired from overwork, and Damien was fueled by a stubborn obsession that frightened her.

His next grab was for her pant leg, and though her kick hit him good and hard in the mouth—she could see that she'd broken a few teeth—he maintained his hold, and no amount of twisting could free her.

He smirked at her, as blood dripped from his mouth.

"You scared?" he whispered.

"Bite me."

"Not scared enough…"

Half sitting on her Damien reached for one strap of her overalls, and Claire felt a sick sensation spreading through her, and closed her eyes, wishing _hard_.

And too her surprise, and Damien's annoyance, that prayer was answered in the form of a silver-haired, _utterly_ furious looking Skye.

"Get your hands off her," Skye demanded. "_Now!_"

"And what if I don't pansy boy," Damien laughed, coldly cruel. "What're you gonna do, hit me with your girly hair?"

"You really need to brush up on your legends," Claire replied, almost conversationally.

Skye's hands started to glow a pale sea green. Damien snorted.

"Ooo, scary… What's next, a disco ball?"

"How about _sleep_?" Skye shot. "No, even better, _nemuru no shi!_"

Damien was cut off mid-taunt, falling backwards off of Claire, who hurriedly inched away from him.

"Wh-what did you do?" She whispered.

"Put him to sleep," Skye replied, moving to her side, and crouching down to untie the ropes. "It's a variant of a sleep of death spell. It won't _kill_ him,. But he'll stay that way until I say he can wake up."

"Like the princess who used to be in the mines," Claire winced a little as the rope came off, and rubbed her wrists. "How did you…"

"Find you?" and for this first time in a while, Skye smiled warmly. "I could be ridiculous and tell you that we share a special inner bond, but… Lauren's spirit told me where to look, and the whole story behind her death. I have to admit, getting him to confess to it all won't be easy…"

"What about… I don't know, can't you reach into his mind or something and make him repeat himself?"

Skye moved around to undo the ropes on her feet, a thoughtful look on her face.

"An illusion spell might do it. Making him think he hasn't done anything to you and have him repeat the confession…"

Claire shivered, and pulled her legs a little closer once the ropes around her ankles were untied. Skye just reached forward, lightly pressing a hand to her cheek.

"Claire… this isn't the time of place to explain myself, I know, but I promise, once Damien's carted off to jail I will."

She leaned into his touch, then, without warning, flung herself forward into Skye's arms, hid her face against his shoulder, and began to shake and sob. It was this scene that Muffy, Griffin, Lumina, Celia, Marlin, Nami, Gustafa, Flora and Carter stumbled upon.

Muffy quickly shooed everyone back out.

"Marlin, you take Honey and go get Harris right away. Celia, go with him, and try to get Elli and Trent. Or just Elli, I think Claire will feel more comfortable around her. The rest of you can call of the rest of the search parties."

They scattered instantly, Griffin pausing only long enough to give Muffy a light kiss. The blonde bartender smiled fondly after her husband, and peeked back into the cave.

It wasn't perfect… but it was a start.


	70. March 21, Spring, Year 21

**March 21, Spring, year 21**

Where to begin...?

Well, let's start with Damien's idiocy. After that fiasco behind the waterfall, Harris and Elli were brought back by Celia and Marlin. Pony, being Pony, joined them the minute she heard my name and has been trying to baby me every since she got here even though _she's_ the pregnant one!

…Okay, so the fight—if you can even call it that—I had with Damien pulled a few muscles and the like. I'm _not_ a cripple!

Anyways, I was carted back to my house—Skye and Elli wouldn't take no for an answer—and Damien was taken off to the Inner Inn for questioning. So everything I got from that was secondhand because I was… something of a mess. Thank goodness for my sister, she kept me from losing it entirely and maybe needing to be sedated.

After Skye saw me home, he went down to the Inn, and apparently cast some pretty cool magic spells on the Inn's main room so that he could trick Damien into his confession. And there was a tape recorder and everything, which was more than enough to convict the slimeball. Attempted rape and murder should get him a lifetime in prison… I think.

I need to know more on the justice system apparently.

But Harris will be shipping him out on the next ferry, unconscious thanks to Skye's spell. He says that I'll probably get a summons for court to testify against Damien here within the next couple of weeks.

Man… that'll mean going to the city again. I wonder who'll be in charge of Lauren's wedding boutique now that she's gone? Uhm… If memory serves, it might be her oldest daughter… _Carol_, that's right! Carol.

Ironic that Carol's my age. I have to call her and tell her that Damien's going in for justice… She might not like me, but it's only fair that I do that.

Because Elli put me on bedrest, _again_, Pony, Skye and Uncle Tak are doing all my farm chores. I really hope that this doesn't last long… I mean it's just a little fatigue, thanks, I can get _up_…

Owowowow… okay, maybe I can't. Glad no one was here to see that spectacular failure. I guess I'm too stubborn for my own good sometimes.

Well, I at least got to see Gus and Nami get married yesterday. In their case it was down at the beach, so there was a lot of room for everyone to move around, and I was able to claim a bench. Again, at doctor's orders. Bah, I can't wait til they let me up again.

But it was adorable. Nami looked _good_ in the white girl-tux and tophat. Heh, her hat and Gus's were competing in size!

Mmmm… I found some of the sketches Lauren made the night I went to try and propose to Skye. A couple of them made me giggle, thinking about how… well, _poofy_ they would be. Lauren apparently thought so too, since there's marks on them in her scribble-writing.

But there's a couple that I like… they're complicated, sort of, but pretty. Actually if I take the ribbons from the one and that beadwork from the other… Ack, what am I doing? I'm not getting married…

Skye and I are…. Well, we're on odd terms. We're speaking again, thanks to Damien—probably one of the only good things that came out of this mess—but it's a little awkward still. He hasn't had the time to explain whatever it is he's supposed to explain to me, thanks to handling the off-the-farm plants. Of which I planted an asinine amount I realize.

Oh, and the flower, the Moon Rose! I almost forgot, it's blooming! Or starting to at least. And it _glows…_ It's not a bright glow, but in the middle of the night it's obvious how it glows. Enough light to see by, and the smell… not _heavy_, but very much present. And it's permeated the whole house, just from my room alone.

The cats have tried to eat it a couple of times, but a quick squirt from the spray bottle changes their minds pretty quickly. Also, Marmalade keeps jumping on the screens covering the windows, so I think he might get to be an outdoors kitty… once he gets a little bigger. I hope he and Coconut get along, I'd rather not have to deal with cranky kitties in the middle of the night anymore.

Also, Skye officially doesn't mess with the birds any more. Which is sad, since I told Pony how Nana and the other ducks would chase him and she wanted to see it. But no, the chores have been divided up pretty simply. Uncle Tak has the livestock, Pony has the birds—the easiest job since she's preggers, and I don't fancy Grey getting all pissy with me for letting her work hard—and Skye takes care of the plants. Watering, weeding and harvesting, though Pony does help with the last bit.

She's also been dropping some not-so-subtle hints that maybe he's working the farm because he _does_ want to stay with me. If I let myself hope… it hurts. Hope hurts. I don't want those hopes to be dashed again, not after all this.

Ah, I hear feet! It must be time for food!


	71. March 23, Spring, Year 21

**March 23, Spring, year 21**

_Ah, sunshine… Makes me want to be out doing stuff… I'm not _officially_ off bedrest yet though… and I guess it makes sense since I can't hobble around very good without help yet._

_But I'd really like to go down to the Spring. I just want to get out of the house for a little bit._

_

* * *

_

Claire looked up at the knock on her door, closing her journal and hiding it back in the nightstand drawer.

"I'm decent," she said dryly.

Skye carefully poked his head in, and gave her a slightly nervous smile.

"Claire can we… talk?"

"Well… sure," she blinked. "It's not like I can do much else…"

He smiled faintly, a little more relaxed, and stepped the rest of the way into the room.

"Would you like to go down to the Spring?" he asked. "I mean, if you don't that's okay too, but…"

Claire couldn't help herself, and snickered.

"I was just thinking I'd like to get out of bed," she replied. "So yes, let's go down to the Spring."

It occurred to her that the Spring would be more of a private place than her bedroom, which everyone had this tendency to barge into. She accepted Skye's arm, and with his support they wobbled to Harvest Goddess Pond.

* * *

The blonde couldn't help the slight sigh of relief as she stretched out her legs in front of her. The sunshine through the window was nice, but sunshine on her bare head was even better.

She could see Lauren's grave off to the side, under one of the large apple trees her parents had planted, and smile sadly.

"I uh… planted Moon roses on her grave yesterday," Skye said softly. "They won't likely bloom until midsummer but…"

"She would have loved them," Claire said quietly. "Roses might not have been her favorite flowers, but she liked them well enough, even as accessories for her gowns."

If she squinted, she could _almost_ see a misty form hanging over the grave, smiling fondly at her. She sniffled a little, and rubbed at her eyes. Lauren had never wanted her to cry, she knew that much.

For long minutes, the rush and roar of the waterfall was the only real sound that filled the clearing, both Claire and Skye unwilling to disturb the aura the place was giving off. So warm and encouraging…

Skye finally nodded to himself, and turned to face the farmer.

"Claire… here."

And from his pocket, he pulled forth the Blue Feather that Claire had dropped so many nights ago.

The blonde blinked for several seconds, heart leaping up into her throat.

"You… you're…"

"I know what it means," he said gently. "And I'm giving it to you for that reason. Claire… I'm not good at expressing myself with words sometimes. You're the first woman who's made me all tangled up like this. And I… well, I like it. I want… Will you…"

"But what about that other girl?" Claire interrupted, not ready to hear him say it. "The one I saw…"

"Lady Hikari is _not_ my wife," he said firmly. "That was a scheme of my mother's, to try and convince me to return to what she considered my rightful place. But I'm not on the Moon, therefore her orders have no affect on me whatsoever… and I've already got you. Why would I need someone else?"

The blush that crossed her cheeks made him smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't explain this to you earlier… I didn't have the right words for it, and thinking you hated me, I… Well, I admit it," and he hung his head somewhat, "I was a coward. Your sister and Muffy finally convinced me that I had to say something…"

And that had been painful too, getting hit by someone who was _not_ Claire.

"By the way, your sister has a mean arm."

Claire ducked her head, shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth.

"She _has_ been farming longer than I have," was the dry retort.

Skye leaned forward, reached out to rest a palm against her cheek.

"I know I've made some mistakes… and you might not lo-care for me anymore but… Claire… will you marry me?"

And he held out the Blue Feather, trying not to let his hand shake. She looked from him, to the Feather, and back, hope swelling inside of her.

"You're stupid," she choked out, tears welling in her blue eyes. "Whatever made you think… that I would say _no?!_"

Skye's face lit up as Claire plucked the Blue Feather from his grip and laid it on the ground beside them. He barely waited for her to do that, before pulling her close for a kiss.

Tears of joy slipped down Claire's cheeks, and as the separated, she wiped at them, a little embarrassed. Skye just pulled her close for an enveloping hug, resting his chin on her head.

"I do have something else for you," he whispered.

"Wh-what?"

As if fashioning it from the air itself, he plucked a necklace from out of nowhere. A bright gold chain with a single diamond suspended on it that seemed to glow with the fires of the sun.

"I know this isn't how it's done here on the Earth, but on the Moon, an engaged pair wears the symbol of each other's Kingdom to show where their loyalty will lie once the marriage ceremony is had. And since technically neither you nor I _have_ kingdoms, I decided on the next best thing."

And he smiled at her awe.

"Besides, you're more the sunlight and gold kind than moonshine and silver."

"But… what should I give you?"

He chuckled, and pointed at the diamond pendant he was already wearing.

"You gave it to me for Christmas," he replied mischievously. "Though I know it's not what you meant it for."

"It's not a proper earth color either," she teased. "If anything it ought to be an emerald or a peridot."

Skye laughed, and held her closer, reveling in the sensation that was Claire.

"Maybe, but I think it's better this way. We match."

Now it was Claire's turn to laugh, and she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Oh _you_…"

"Don't _make_ me tickle you," he teased.

"Now how would _that_ be fair," she replied, mock-offended. "I can't run away!"

There was silence for a minute at sea-green eyes met and held blue. Then both of them started to laugh.

* * *

"You know, a week isn't a very long time to get plans together… for the wedding, I mean."

"Oh please," Claire snorted. "I've done this _how many_ times exactly?"

"Too many?"

She just flung a nut at his head, which he dodged with ease.

"Besides, I'll have people helping me. Pony, Muffy… probably Lumina and Celia too! It won't be hard. And I'll… Well, I'll call Carol. Lauren's daughter. She has enough experience to help with the wedding clothes."

"What about if we ask the Goddess for help?"

A snort of laughter, and another flung nut.

"The Goddess probably has better things to do than make me a wedding dress," was the cheeky retort. "And besides, it wouldn't feel right asking her to do something like that. She's a _Goddess_ for goodness sake."

"Which is why she's probably the best qualified for the job," he nodded. "Her magic can make things go much faster. And much more perfect than an ordinary seamstress."

A long pause, in which the palm of Claire's hand met her forehead with a loud smack. It was followed by low laughter.

"I'm _not_ asking."

"I'll ask _for_ you!"

"Do you _want_ to get smacked?"

"…not really, no. I've still got bruises from your sister."

"Oh _you_…"

Laughter again, cheerful and bright.

"Fine, ask if you want… but _not_ when I'm around please. I don't want her thinking I put you up to it."

"For you, _anything_."

"We should probably get going… the sun is setting, and everyone will be wondering if we fell into the lake or something."

"True enough. And I should let you get started on those phone calls… ow!"

Claire giggled. _This_ time the nut had connected. Skye rubbed his head slightly, then reached down to help her up. There was a week. It was _more_ than enough time…

* * *

Skye returned to the Goddess pond after Claire was asleep, and tossed a small orb into the water.

"My, how pretty," the Goddess commented, emerging from her pool. "I'm assuming this is for your lady mother?"

"Indeed," and Skye nodded. "Her… invitation, if you will. I'm pretty certain she'll refuse it, but it's only polite."

The Goddess's hands glowed a bright blue, and the orb vanished.

"I… don't suppose you were listening this afternoon?"

"How could I not when it dealt with my favorite little farmer?" the Goddess's laugh was warm. "I've already put several Sprites to the task. The dress should be ready in a couple of days. Your suit… well, your mother will probably send that."

"Knowing her," the silver-haired man nodded dryly. "Along with that robe and sash, even though my father still remains hale on his throne."

"Well, I'll be sure to remove the extra pieces," and the Goddess winked. "Enjoy the wedding plans!"

Skye bowed as she vanished, then looked over to Lauren's grave. The woman's spirit was sitting over it, smiling fondly.

"I'm sorry we're not using one of-"

"_Oh hush_," Lauren's voice sounded like it was coming through a long tunnel. "_Claire happy is all that I need to see. I'm satisfied now, so I'll be moving on. I'll have the best seat in the house for watching the wedding, make no mistake about that. Oh, and have Claire tell Carol that everything's okay._"

"Everything?"

"_She'll understand. See you later Pom!_"

Laughing, Lauren's spirit was enveloped in a pale amber light, and vanished. Skye blinked, and scratched his head, then started back home.


	72. March 30, Spring, Year 21

**March 30, Spring, year 21**

_Here it is… my wedding day. A week of feeling like a chicken with its head cut off, in more ways than one, but it's finally here._

_At the risk of sounding corny, it's like a dream come true. I found the person 'just for me,' my farm is up and running gloriously, Damien is out of my hair for _good_—which reminds me that I have to leave in a couple of days for the trial._

_But it'll be okay. Uncle Tak says that Celia and Marlin have promised to help with the upkeep of the farm while Skye and I go into the city to testify against him._

_Ah, the door. It's gotta be the girls, here to help me dress._

* * *

In Claire's opinion, the Harvest Goddess had outdone herself with the dress. Simple and yet… not. Straightforward but with secrets. Very much like Claire herself had been woven into the fabric.

And without any fittings at all, if was perfect on her.

The dress itself was pale white, with a scoop-neck and thin shoulder straps. The sleeves were connected by golden, off-the-shoulder straps, with white roses embroidered onto them. The cuffs of said sleeves—as well as the hem of the dress—were of the same gold fabric with white embroidered roses. All around the bottom part of the dress were butterflies, in rainbow hues—Claire smiled thinking wistfully of the Rainbow Swallowtails she still wished to see.

Skye had been the one to provide the belt and the circlet that she would be wearing, both surprisingly flexible for gold. They were inset with the same symbols, that he had claimed meant a union of the two worlds, that of the Earth and the Moon. The yellow gem—the Sun—was there just because it suited Claire.

She'd laughed, thanked him, and put them both away for the wedding. They had both come with their own veils, a pale ivory in shade, and sheer.

Muffy snapped her fingers in Claire's face, calling the young woman back to herself.

"You're daydreaming already?" her cousin teased. "Keep spacing out like that and you'll never be ready in time silly!"

"There's always time," Claire retorted, smiling.

"Your hair's gotten so long," Celia commented, brushing carefully. "Your Mom used to keep it so short…"

"I might cut it after the wedding," the farmer admitted. "I'm still thinking about it.."

"Oh don't _cut_ it!" Lumina exclaimed. "It's so pretty like this!"

Claire snorted wryly.

"It gets in the way though, and shoulder length hair is much easier to take care of."

"Why not braid it back?" Flora suggested. "When working, keep it braided, when not, have it loose."

Thoughtful looks were shared, and Claire gave her a grin.

"That might work. I'll think about it."

"Hold still," Muffy ordered. "Make up time!"

Obediently, Claire closed her eyes and waited as her cousin put on the lipstick and eyeshadow that Claire had agreed—reluctantly—to wear. While Muffy was doing that, Lumina put in Claire's earrings, and Jill went looking for the ribbon that would be used on the bouquet. She came back, carrying both the ribbon and the potted Moon Rose, a look of awe on her face.

"Claire, it _bloomed!_"

Immediately, blue eyes opened, and the bride-to-be turned away from Muffy's ministrations—which, thankfully, were actually finished—to see the flower.

"Oh… How _beautiful_," came the awed whisper.

"We should put it in the bouquet," Lumina said. "Just the one," there were actually four fully-bloomed roses, "On the bottom right, I think. It's got the biggest head on it."

Within moments, the rose was cut and inserted into the center of Claire's wedding bouquet, glowing with a pure white light.

"I think our work here is done," Muffy said proudly.

All five of them—Nami, while Claire's friend, would have nothing to do with the more girly aspects—stepped back in a line, peering at the blond thoughtfully.

"What?" Claire asked, starting to feel a touch self-conscious. "Is something missing?"

"Well… other than the circlet and veil," and Muffy laughed. "Not exactly. I was just think how much Uncle Alan and Aunt Mirei would have loved to see this. They always had such hopes for you, you know?"

The farmer just smiled a little sadly, and Jill nodded slightly.

"I know. And I also know that Lauren's probably meeting them, and they're all going to be watching, even though we can't see them."

For a moment, Claire had to duck her head and take a few deep breaths to keep from crying. Jill bit the inside of her cheek, and let out a gusty sigh of her own.

"Do you think we'll get to meet Skye's parents?" Celia asked hurriedly, to stave off what could have become a tear-fest.

"Probably not," the farmer let out a long sigh, then looked up with a faint smile. "It would probably be a bad idea to start off my married life by fighting with my mother-in-law, yeah?"

Laughter instead of tears. Muffy had already changed into her bridesmaid outfit—Jill, being pregnant had agreed to be the matron of honor instead of a bridesmaid—and both took up their respective items quickly as Flora put the circlet over Claire's hair, and adjusted the veil.

"Let's go knock em dead!" Jill cheered.

Claire laughed again, and they swept out of the farmhouse, heading for the Goddess Pond.

* * *

Skye had spent several hours of his own at the spring, prior to getting ready for the wedding. Hours spent in tandem with the Harvest Goddess and the Witch Princess, convincing the seeds planted on Lauren's grave to grow and bloom, _just_ for the wedding.

It had been tiring, but the amazement on Claire's face when she saw the glow of light made it well worth the effort.

This time Jack stood in for their dad, since Takakura was conducting the wedding ceremony. Eve, in the crowd, waved to Claire, beaming brightly as she kept one arm wrapped carefully around her burgeoning stomach.

"You let her come?" Claire whispered to Jack, amusement lacing her voice.

"I didn't get a choice," was the grumpy comment. "She threatened to come on her own if I didn't bring her."

The blonde had a hard time smothering her laughter, and had to scan the crowd so that she wouldn't look at her older brother's expression. Everyone from the Valley had turned up—naturally—and several families from Mineral Town had joined the crowds too. Karen and Rick, Grey—naturally, considering Jill was there—Ann and Cliff, Doctor Trent and Elli… Only Popuri was left unmarried still, but that didn't seem to bother the pink haired girl in the slightest, she was grinning brightly and bouncing on her toes to see over the heads of some of the people ahead of her.

And there in front of the Spring and Takakura was Skye, a picture in dark gray and silver. His eyes were lit with a warmth that filled Claire from top to toe, and called up an answering, love-filled smile.

"Take care sis," Jack whispered.

"Naturally," was the cheeky reply.

The ceremony seemed to blur once she placed her hand in Skye's, but one part stood out very clearly in the years to come. Claire and Skye had spent almost two nights together, working on their own vows, and when they faced each other, hand in hand… It was like magic.

They spoke the words in unison, and even the Witch Princess had to admit that—though sappy—it was sweet.

_We were two, now are one_

_In heart and soul and mind_

_We will walk the road together,_

_Sharing in our time._

_I promise now, unto the world,_

_To never leave your side,_

_To share your joy, your pain, and tears_

_Until the day I die._

For a long moment, even Takakura was speechless, hearing a depth of love that he'd only seen once, within Alan and Mirei. But then, that was their legacy, wasn't it, the old man mused. Both of them had been so full of love that it had passed on to their children.

In the crowd, of the married couples, several women leaned their heads against their husband's shoulder. Others simply clasped hands, smiling fondly at each other.

After a minute Takakura cleared his throat, nudging Hugh for the rings. The young boy had been in almost all the weddings since he himself was the only one qualified to be the ring bearer, as Kate was the only one qualified to be flower girl.

Naturally, once the wedding was over and Claire returned to her farming chores the ring would be worn around her neck, to prevent accidental breakage or a myriad of other ring-related accidents that would be—as Claire herself put it—Very Bad and Very Painful. But for this one day, it went where it belonged, and she found herself sighing with happiness.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss your bride."

A brief kiss, but full of promises for later. The Goddess in her pond cheered, almost loud enough to be heard by the non-farmers throwing magic over the pair of them.

Then, an even greater surprise took place, as several Swallowtailed butterflies began fluttering around the newly wedded pair. Claire's eyes went wide, and she laughed in sheer delight.

It was a band of Rainbow Swallowtails, circling both of them, as well as crowding around Lauren's grave. Several actually landed _on_ the farmer, who held absolutely still as they searched for the Moon Rose.

"We are blessed indeed," Skye's sea-green eyes twinkled. "I think that life will be a wonderful event from here on out."

"You know," Claire smiled warmly at him. "You just might be right about that."

-Fin-


End file.
